Anywhere
by Mabita
Summary: Basada en el 5° libro y donde lo más importante no es la orden del Fénix o Voldemort, sino la Adolescencia. Con nuevos personajes e historia donde revelaré el pasado de Sirius Black¡RR! TERMINADO T.T
1. Un cumpleaños diferente

*Hola a todos! Este es mi 1° ff que escribo.

Como les dije anteriormente esta es una historia que me inspire en los rumores acerca del 5°to libro, pero lo hice a mi pinta con lo que yo quería que sucediera, lamentablemente no es así (algún día me vengaré de la Rowling . ), espero que les gusté y por favor dejen reviews es lo que nos da alegría para seguir escribiendo. :D

Grax de antemano jajajaja bye!!! 

Mabita. ;)

Capítulo I

Un cumpleaños diferente.

Como era ya costumbre Harry había pasado un monótono verano con su única familia directa sanguínea que tenía, los Dursley. 

El ya adolescente Dudley, de 15 años, había adelgazado 3 kilos desde el año pasado con la dieta de su madre. Había sido un año muy malo para él comparado a los anteriores. Esta vez tuvo que seguir una dieta estricta, cambiar de actitud en su colegio y estudiar mucho más para que no lo echaran por ser un chico problemas.

Harry agradecía que eso le hubiera pasado porque había cambiado mucho la actitud de Dudley. Con decir que hasta Harry pudo ver televisión sin que su primito reclamará. Así se entretuvo el verano, esperando ansiadamente volver a su hogar, Hogwarts. Aunque vivió emociones muy fuertes: se enfrentó nuevamente cara a cara a su peor enemigo, Lord Voldemort y tuvieron un duelo. Y para poco vio morir a Cedric.

Quería olvidar todo, pero las pesadillas llegaban cada noche sin compasión.

Una noche en que Harry no podía dormir, miró por la ventana. Realmente la calle privet drive se veía tranquila y sólo iluminada por la luz de la luna.

Su reloj de la mesita de noche sonó eran las 12.

- Felices 15 Harry. Esta es una gran edad y tienes que aprovecharla- se dijo a sí mismo.

Pensaba que ya a los 15 años las fiestas eran más importantes, ya que el año pasado en una de sus charlas de Hermione, ella había leído en una revista muggle que los niños que cumplían esa edad pasaban a ser adolescentes con muchos más privilegios.

- Me encantaría celebrar aunque sea este año mi cumpleaños. Creo que Hermione tiene razón.-

Pero lo que el no sabía era que su pedido se cumpliría...

Despertó más temprano de lo esperado con el ruido de una lechuza, que no era precisamente Hedwing, era gris con manchas negritas y que nunca la había visto antes.

Llevaba el siguiente mensaje en su pata:

"_Te espero afuera de tu casa a la 1 de la tarde. Creo que eres lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarme otra vez_._ Pero por si acaso te advierto que si no te encuentro algo te sucederá y no será nada bueno._

Atentamente alguien que conoce tus debilidades."

Harry quedó atónito después de leerlo. No reconocía la letra, era muy extraña, no se leí claramente como sí un niño que apenas sabe escribir lo hizo.

De repente se le vino a la mente una persona. Sacudió su cabeza.

- No puede ser él.- volvió a releerla "alguien que conoce tus debilidades".

No, Voldemort no puede ser. No puede venir al mundo muggle así nada más, es imposible. Además Dumbledore dijo en más de una oportunidad que se encontraba a salvo con los Dursley.

Le dio escalofríos y para despejar su mente de todas esas tonterías decidió vestirse y bajar a desayunar. 

En la cocina estaban los tres sentados comiendo en silencio, pero se dio cuenta que comían más rápido de lo de costumbre y estaba tenso el ambiente.

Se sentó y nadie le reclamó que se peinará eso también era extraño porque siempre de saludo matutino tío Vernon reclamaba que parecía un convicto con su pelo.

- Ya, todo listo.- Dijo Vernon después de haber tragado sus tostadas y haber digerido su café.- Mi travieso chiquilín vaya a buscar sus maletas- el ballenato así subió.

- Y CON RESPECTO A TI, NOSOTROS NOS VAMOS DE VACACIONES A EE.UU Y NO QUEREMOS NADA INUSUAL CUANDO VOLVAMOS O SI NO YO MISMO ME ENCARGARÉ QUE NO VUELVAS NUNCA MÁS A ESE COLEGIO!!- dijo Vernon escupiéndolo a Harry en la cara.

- Ok, aquí estaré- dijo muy seguro Harry aunque a decir verdad no sé quería quedar sólo después de la carta que recibió, pero prefería morir antes de viajar con esa familia- y prometo no hacer nada de mmmaag... nada extraño.

Estuvo apunto de decir la palabra prohibida en esta casa "magia". Se salvó por un pelo porque la cara de sus tíos se les desfiguró cuando casi oyen esa palabra tan odiada para ellos.

- Muy bien eso espero, porque realmente no tenemos otra opción la que cuida de ti siempre, la señora Figg, esta muy enferma y no podía. 

Mejor cuida de ti muchacho porque las consecuencias pueden ser muy caras para ti- dijo Petunia con cara de odio.

Harry para mientras que esperaba que los Dursley desaparecieran esperaba que le llegará una lechuza con alguna tarjeta de felicitación por su quinceavo cumpleaños.

Eran ya las 12 p.m. y nada. En algún instante pensó que Dobby había vuelto a interceptar sus cartas como en segundo año, pero era imposible porque no tenía razones para hacerlo.

12:30 p.m. y sintió un golpe, eran los Dursley bajando sus maletas y dejándolas en el auto.

- Apúrense, que el avión parte en 15 minutos!- chillo Petunia.

- Pero, mamá esta valija pesa demasiado para mí!!!!!!!!- pataleo el pequeño delfín inflado.

- Harry ayuda a tu primo y no te quedes ahí como poste ¡apúrate!

Harry gimió como pidiendo paciencia para aguantar.

-¿Qué dijiste?- aulló Petunia

- Absolutamente nada, ya voy.-

Así los ayudó y rápidamente se fueron. Vio como se iban por la calle.

- Empezaré por alistarme. Espero que no sea lo que pienso.

Y será mejor que deje de hablar en voz alta porque me pongo mucho más nervioso-

Por un momento creía que fue gracioso su comentario, pero volvió a la realidad. Subió las escaleras y fue a su cuarto. Buscó su varita.

- Creo que la necesitaré, no creo que los del ministerio se enojen si la uso para enfrentarme a Voldemort.

Ya eran las 12:45 a.m., sólo 15 minutos, escasos 15 minutos.

Nuestro héroe ya había aprendido que cuando uno quiere que pase la hora despacio, porque se acerca algo peligroso es todo lo contrario. Los 15 minutos pasaron como si fueran 5 segundos.

- Será mejor salir.

Y así lo hizo.

Sus manos parecían gelatina y mejor las escondió en sus bolsillos. No quería que supiera que tenía miedo.

Espero y espero, eran 1:15 y creyó que era una broma así que mejor se entró.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta de la casa algo como un saco le tapo la vista.

Tiró patadas y golpes, le pegó a algo, pero no sabía que. Se imaginó como una nariz.

Después de unos segundos oyó una voz que decía un hechizo. "Este es mi fin" pensó, ni siquiera había podido pelear como su padre lo había hecho. Se sentía como un cobarde... Se desmayaba y no podía controlar ninguna de sus extremidades, es mejor morir así sin ningún dolor. Quería que llegará luego nada más y así se desvaneció.

Empezó a sentir voces. Debo estar en el otro mundo pensó.

Abrió los ojos, todo oscuro. Trató de moverse, tampoco pudo, estaba atado.

-Ayuda!!!!!- gritó esperando respuesta.

- Calla niño desgraciado, ya pronto llegará tu hora y no va a ser tan terrible. Jajajaja- rió una voz muy misteriosa. 

Le dio escalofríos y lo único que quería era mirarlo directamente a la cara para por lo menos mostrar valentía.

Luego de unos minutos lo tomaron muy fuerte y lo dejaron de pie.

- Espera que ya no queda mucho- dijo la misma voz.

Le sacaron el saco de la cabeza, fue un alivió porque se estaba ahogando ahí adentro. 

Trató de ver algo, pero estaba totalmente oscuro y no había ningún ruido.

Alguien se le acercó y para su sorpresa se acercó a sus labios y lo besó. Se dejó llevar, nunca lo habían besado así que fue medio torpe. Sentía que todo era demasiado extraño y no tuvo tiempo de pensar quién pudo haber sido o por qué lo había hecho. Pero lo único que pudo concluir que ese momento fue maravilloso.

La misma chica que lo besó le dijo a su oído:

- Feliz cumpleaños Harry -.

Y sintió que se iba, no reconocía esa voz era demasiado dulce y armoniosa.

Unos segundos después hubo una explosión y se encendieron las luces.

-¡FELIZ 15 AÑOS HARRY POTTER!- gritaron.

Eran todos sus amigos de Hogwarts, no lo podía creer.


	2. La casa de la señora Figg

Capitulo II

La casa de la señora Figg.

Estaban todos ahí Ron , Hermione, Fred, George, Neville, Angelina Johnson, Colin Creevey, Hagrid, Seamus Finnigan, Katie Bell, Padma Patil, Percy, Penelope Clearwater (novia de Percy), incluso Dumbledore y para su sorpresa también estaba Cho Chang.

Habría sido ella la del beso? Tenía muchas preguntas que quería que le respondieran.

- Muchas gracias! A todos no saben la sorpresa que me han dado. Se los agradezco de corazón- Harry realmente estaba emocionado.

- De nada- Respondieron al unísono.

- Pero ¿Cómo se les ocurrió secuestrarme prácticamente?-

- Esa fue idea de Hermione y Ron- dijo Fred.

- Sí, fue toda idea de ellos.- Prosiguió George- Querían sorprenderte, no todos los días se cumplen 15 años ¿no crees? Además diste una buena batalla cuando te tapamos la vista con el saco, mira como dejaste mi nariz. Por eso tuvimos que hechizarte para traerte.-

- Perdona George. Yo no sabía que era lo único que hice fue golpear.- Se disculpó Harry.

- No hay problema.- respondió George.

- Lo van a tener toda la noche atado?- Esa voz, le sonaba familiar. Por una puerta apareció Ginny. Andaba con un vestido morado, se veía hermosa.

- Feliz cumpleaños Harry- dijo un poco sonrojada y lo abrazó. También Harry sintió que se coloreaban sus mejillas, nunca le había pasado con Ginny siempre la había visto como la pequeñita hermana de Ron, pero esta vez no.

- Déjame desatarte para que puedas disfrutar de tu fiesta.- Dijo Ginny con voz tímida. 

- Gracias, Ginny por todo.-

- Feliz cumpleaños, Harry- era Cho. La cara de él estaba totalmente roja cuando lo abrazó para felicitarlo.

Ella andaba con un vestido color turquesa que le asentaba muy bien.

- Harry quiero hablar contigo un momento. Me prestas a tu amigo un segundo Cho.- dijo Ron.

- Por supuesto, nos vemos más rato Harry.-

Asintió.

- Quería pedirte disculpas por haberte asustado tanto con todo esto, pero queríamos sorprenderte ¿no cierto Hermione?-

- No, la intención no fue mala, sólo que como dije el año pasado cuando les comente que a los niños muggles a los 15 años lo celebraban más que los otros años. Yo igual creo que es una edad importante y como tuviste el año pasado muy difícil queríamos hacer lo mejor posible y que tú no sospecharás nada-

- Se lo voy a agradecer siempre este es mi primer cumpleaños que celebro. Como verán con los Dursley no podía pedir más.- dijo Harry- Pero hay algo que me preocupa ¿ustedes también planearon lo del beso?

Hermione y Ron se miraron sin entender nada.

- No, nosotros no planeamos eso. ¿Qué te paso?- dijo Ron con desconcierto.

Harry por tercera vez sentía que se ruborizaba.

- Es quuuue... cuando estaba atado..al.g..uuien se me acercó y me besó. Fue muy extraño, porque después me deseo al oído feliz cumpleaños.- Le costó mucho explicar lo que pasó, es muy reservado en esos temas.

- Pero seguro que era mujer, no vaya a ser que...- se burló Ron 

- Ron!! No es el tiempo para bromear con eso- lo retó Hermione.

- Ok, después lo averiguaré- dijo Harry para no seguir explicando lo que pasó.

- ¿Adónde estoy?- miró a su alrededor. Reconocía el lugar, le parecía familiar, pero no sabía. Había estado tan ocupado hablando que no sé preocupo de ese detalle.

- Será mejor que lo descubras por ti mismo. Ella lo resolverá.- dijo Hermione. 

Se acercó una señora anciana, pero perfectamente sana; seguida de unos 7 gatos.

- ¿Señora Figg?- preguntó Harry.

- Por supuesto querido. Tanto tiempo sin venir a verme.

- ¿Pero usted es bruja?- dijo Harry con cara de incredulidad. Este ha sido el cumpleaños más raro que he tenido, pensó.

- Sí, lo que pasa que no te podía decir. Todos estos años que haz venido a mi casa porque los Dursley no querían tenerte contigo. Yo he sabido tú historia. No sabes cuanto me costó retener mis palabras para contarte que tú eras un mago. Pero Dumbledore me recomendó que me callará, fue mejor así.- dijo la señora Figg muy rápidamente. Tenía esa manía de hablar mucho en poco tiempo y era un poco difícil entenderle, por eso había que estar atentos a sus movimientos bucales y así lo hacía Harry y los demás alrededor de ella.

- Queridos me presento- Dijo ella después de ver que todos ahí presentes la observaban- Soy la bruja Arabella Figg y me verán muy seguido por Hogwarts. Y sé podría decir que soy una muy vieja amiga de Dumbledore con muchas historias por contar. Debería escribir mis memorias y aventuras así como lo hizo ese precioso chiquillo... ¿Cómo se llamaba? ah! Gilderoy Lockhart. Maravillosas aventuras que tenía ese muchacho y muy guapo que es. ¿Qué habrá sido de él? Hace años que no se sabe de él.-

Hubo unas pequeñas risas de Harry, Ron y Hermione después de acordarse de que a Gilderoy había perdido la memoria con un hechizo que le salió por la culata, ya que quería hechizar a Harry y Ron.

- Ya será mejor que sigan bailando y charlando que nosotros con el profesor Dumbledore, tenemos mucho de que hablar. ¡Ya bailen!- gritó Arabella después que todos se quedaron sin entender su pequeño chiste o su comentario.

El trío dinámico se dirigió a sentarse en unos cómodos sillones de piel de dragón, tomando unos refrescantes jugos de calabazas.

- Este último tiempo Fred y George se han comportado de manera muy extraña. Se encierran en su cuarto y hacen los mismos experimentos que hacían antes, pero no entiendo con que dinero han comprado los ingredientes si perdieron todo en la apuesta con Ludo Bagman y hasta me compraron una túnica nueva, muy bonita por lo demás color azul intensa, todavía no lo comprendo.- dijo Ron 

Harry se rió, no pudo evitarlo. Habían seguido sus ordenes, pensó.

- Yo les explico.- dijo Harry –lo que paso que vi como Bagman se aprovecho de ellos y como necesitaban el dinero más que yo les di el dinero que gané en el torneo. Lo único que les di como condición era que te comprarán una túnica nueva Ron. Creo que este año van haber más bailes.-

- Ah! Con que eso fue.- dijo Ron un poco avergonzado- no debiste hacerlo, realmente no. ¡Cómo pudiste! Yo perfectamente podía habérmelas arreglado con la que tenía, no solamente porque soy pobre me tienes que tener lástima.- Después de haber dicho esto se paró y se fue.

- Pero, Ron!- gritó Hermione- Tienes que entenderlo Harry, no le gusta ser pobre. Pero esa no es forma de agradecértelo. Dale tiempo. Mejor voy a buscarlo.-

Y así dejaron a Harry solo en ese sillón. Se sentía mal, no quería disgustar a su amigo. No era su intensión.

- ¿Puedo interrumpir tus pensamientos?- era Cho- ¿Quieres bailar? La música es muy buena.-

No se había dado cuenta de la música de fondo era linda y tranquila. Quería relajarse un poco de todo ese mal entendido.

- Bueno.- dijo sonrojado para variar.

Todavía se acordaba un poco de cómo bailar, pero Cho lo llevaba. Fue muy romántico. Ella olía muy bien como a flores. Y las luces estaban totalmente apagadas, salvo algunas velas flotantes, pero eran muy pocas.

Cho se le acercó a su cara, despacio hasta que estuvo apunto de rozar sus labios. Pero algo paso. 

Alguien le había tirado un libro en la cabeza de Harry.

La música cesó. Todos miraban donde estaban ellos, había sido un ruido muy grande.

Harry trató de buscar al responsable de esto, le daba vueltas la cabeza, el libro tenía como 500 páginas.

- Ya sé quien fue.- dijo Harry muy enfadado. –Voy a buscarlo.

- Pero Harry.- dijo Cho ya era muy tarde había salido corriendo de la sala. Se dirigía al patio.

Camino con zancadas muy grandes buscando al responsable de todo ese alboroto.

"No tiene derecho a haberme hecho eso justo, en ese momento. Yo sólo le regalé la túnica, no tuvo para que ofenderse tanto Ron" pensaba Harry mientras caminaba.

Se detuvo en secó, no podía creer lo que veía.

Ron y Hermione, ¡BESÁNDOSE! Harry sospechaba que ellos se atraían desde el primer momento que se vieron y por eso peleaban mucho.

Mejor no los molesto, se dijo Harry. Ron no fue el causante del librazo, pero entonces ¿quién?

Otra cosa extraña para lista, ha sido una noche demasiado rara.

Lo que primero hizo fue sentarse en los sillones a pensar un poco.

- Las fiestas no son para estar tristes y sirven para olvidar los problemas.- dijo Ginny con una vocesita tierna.

- Es tu hermano el causante y las cosas extrañas que me suceden. Que ni siquiera en mi cumpleaños no tengo problemas.- dijo Harry con voz decepcionada.

Y así hablo con Ginny del regalo que le había hecho a Ron y todo lo extraño de la noche. Pasaron las horas charlando se sentía más tranquilo después de todo.

- Ya la fiesta a terminado, gracias por venir a todos. Creo que se ha logrado el objetivo y no se olviden que tendrán noticias de esta anciana.- dijo Arabella despidiendo a todos.- Se van todos menos Ginny, Ron, los gemelos, Hermione y Harry. Tienen tareas pendientes.-

- Justo lo que me faltaba.- murmuró Ron aunque se escuchó claramente en toda la sala.

- Ustedes van a dormir aquí porque mañana tienen que limpiar este desorden.- ordenó la señora Figg que puede ser muy simpática, pero también muy estricta.- Y ahora a dormir que ya son las 4 de la mañana. Las chicas duermen en el cuarto al lado derecho de la escalera y los varones en el cuarto del frente. Todas sus cosas se encuentran allá y también tus cosas Harry así que no me mires con esa cara de nada ¡eh!.

Subieron todos a sus recamaras, no se habían dado cuenta lo cansados que estaban.

Ron trató de escoger la cama más alejada posible de la de Harry. Todavía estaban muy dolidos, ambos, para hacer las paces alguien tenía que intervenir.

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

Hi!

La verdad es q iba a esperar un poco más para subir este capítulo, pero no pude aguantarme... jejeje ^^

Grax por todos los reviews:

Taty: mmm no sé si pueda ser escritora, pero me desahoga escribir y la imaginación no me falla así que por lo menos seguiré con esto jejeje :D Grax por tus ánimos, tú siempre me ayudas cuando lo necesito y eso lo valoro mucho. Nick Black: si sé que por lo menos leíste el primer capítulo (de algo que haya servido todo el tiempo que te estuve casi rogando que lo leyeras . ), flojito no ma... Lily: me voy a poner a llorar!!! T_T MI MANAGER, la primera que creyó en mi historia cuando apenas era unos párrafos al principio de año. Sin ti esta historia no la habría podido escribir, muchas, muchisímas gracias de corazón.( es q la vimos crecer juntas(la historia . ) me emociona esto, todo lo que pasamos!!) =::L ya me puse sentimental. Perdonen :D Lady Morgaine: Sip menos mal que arregle esa tontera, toda la historia se veía con tildes y cosas raras. Grax ;) 

ESTA ES UNA GRAN ACLARACIÓN: esa q aparece como MABITA no soy yo, es decir soy yo, pero no escribí eso. Lo que pasa que mi hermanita quería escribirme algo y como se sabe mis claves, ingreso con mi nick. No es que este tan lok y desesperada para escribirme a mi misma ¬¬

Mita (mi sis): grax, tú tmb haz sido algo importante en esto. Tus criticas sobre redacción me ayudaron.... aunque después = termináramos peleando. Pero eso ya es común. Ginny Carter: Que bueno que te haya gustado! Jajaja sip esos sobrenombres de Dudley me salieron de la nada y lo del beso... muy pronto se sabrá. 

PORFA DEJEN REVIEWS, ACEPTO DE TODO CRITICAS, QUE NO LES GUSTO, CUALQUIER COSA SÓLO ESCRIBAN DONDE APUNTA LA FLECHITA.

BYE.

Mabita De Radcliffe.

ﻇﻇ

ﻇﻇ

ﻇﻇ

ﻇﻇ

ﻇﻇ

ﻇﻇ

ﻇﻇ

ﻇﻇ

ﻇﻇ

ﻇﻇ

ﻇﻇ

ﻇﻇ

ﻇﻇ

ﻇﻇ

ﻇﻇ

ﻇﻇ

ﻇﻇ

ﻇﻇ

ﻇﻇ 

ﻇﻇ

ﻇﻇsolo pulsen dónde dice "Go" para dejar sus review, no les cuesta nada ;)

ﻇﻇ

ﻇﻇ

****

V

* * *


	3. La extraña reunión

Capitulo III

La extraña reunión.

La mañana siguiente todos despertaron pasado el mediodía. Tenían caras de sonámbulos.

Harry no sé sentía nada de bien por lo de Ron. No le gustaba estar enojado con él después de todo era su mejor amigo. Estaba decidido ha hacer las paces.

En la mesa para el desayuno habían todas las comidas que estaban en Hogwarts, se sentían muy cómodos. Cuando todos acabaron llegó la señora Figg con alguien muy especial que dejó a todos pasmados.

Era Remus Lupin, con su misma ropa vieja y su maletín desgarrado.

- Hola a todos, tantas lunas sin vernos.- Dijo con su alegría de siempre.- No se asusten que estaré poco tiempo aquí.-

- Hola Lupin.- dijo alegremente Harry.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Es algo secreto, pero no te preocupes como siempre. Muy luego se van a enterar. Pero por el momento esperemos a los demás.-

- ¿Quién más llegará?-

- Ya verás, no seas impaciente.-

- Ahora todos ustedes vayan a jugar al jardín, creo que andan unos implementos de Quidditch en el galpón. Y no entren hasta que yo se los diga o se enfrentaran a mi enojo y no es broma.- dijo muy seriamente la señora Figg.

Caminaron todos hacia el patio. Nadie quería desobedecer las ordenes de Arabella.

El patio era inmenso como de una hectárea. Inimaginable si se ve la casa desde afuera. Era magia. 

- Juguemos.- dijo Fred.- Ahí están las escobas y lo demás.- 

- No quiero en este momento.- reprochó Ron.

- Creo que es hora de que hablemos de una vez por todas. No puedes enojarte por esa estupidez.- Dijo Harry, ya no soportaba su inmadurez un segundo más.

- Ok, tengo muchas cosas también que decirte.-

Caminaron a unas bancas que estaban detrás de unos arbustos no querían que los escucharán.

- Ron no fue mi intención herirte tanto, sólo pensaba que te gustaría otra túnica de gala que no fuera como vestido de niña.-

- Pero nadie te estaba pidiendo nada, no porque yo sea pobre y no tenga dinero para comprar otra... odio ser pobre!.-

- Yo no lo hice con esa intención. Perdóname si te ofendí...-

- Lo pensaré.-

- Ron, tú sabes que eres mi mejor amigo junto con Hermione y no me gustaría disgustarme contigo por una tontería como esa.-

- A mí tampoco y reconozco que fui un poco inmaduro.-

- Amigos.- Harry le extendió la mano

Ron le estrechó su mano con la de Harry.

- Ahora que no hay más problemas. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?.- dijo Harry. Estaba un poco indeciso si preguntar o no.

- Sí, dime.-

- ¿Hay algo entre Hermione y tú?-

Ron estaba rojo como su cabello. No se distinguía donde empezaba su cara y donde empezaba su cabello.

- Ehhhh no sé si somos algo, pero me dio un besó.- 

- Lo sospechaba.- Dijo Harry no quería admitir que los había visto, no quería parecer intruso.- Me alegra ya era hora que se dieran cuenta que son el uno para el otro.-

Hubo risas.

- Llegaron a un acuerdo los chicos.- Dijo Hermione que llegaba de detrás del arbusto.- Ya era hora.-

-Sí.- dijo Harry muy alegre; este malentendido se arregló más rápido de lo que esperaba. Menos mal. Vamos a jugar Quidditch.-

Pasaron las horas, tuvieron un juego muy divertido porque Hermione por primera vez, desde sus clases de vuelo en el primer año, se subió a una escoba. No jugó bien pero por lo menos se mantuvo arriba de la escoba, era arquera. Y Ginny también jugó como cazadora, tampoco lo hizo mal.

- ¡Harry puedes bajar un rato de ahí!.- Gritó la señora Figg.- alguien quiere saludarte.-

Bajó de su escoba y corrió rápidamente detrás de ella. Cuando entró a la cocina no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos.

- Siri... es decir hocicos.-

Era Sirius Black, su padrino. Estaba convertido en un perro negro muy fuerte, porque era animago. Pero esa historia ustedes la saben.

Se convirtió en humano de inmediato.

- No te preocupes Harry. Aquí todos lo saben estoy a salvo.-

- Tanto tiempo Sirius, pero ¿qué haces aquí?-

- Mejor que vayan a conversar al comedor tengo cosas que preparar aquí.- dijo la señora Figg.

Harry no pudo dejar de notar que la casa estaba adornada con muchas velas 

flotantes y bastante serio todo.

- Estoy aquí por la Orden del Fénix.- dijo Sirius muy serio. Estaba igual de delgado y sucio que la última vez que se habían visto.

- ¿ Qué cosa?.-

- Es una asociación de un tipo de aurores que combaten a Voldemort y sus secuaces de manera muy diferente que los aurores comunes y corrientes. Eso es lo único que te puedo contar por ahora.-

- ¿Y Lupin igual pertenece aquí?-

- Sí, y mucha gente que tú ya conoces muy bien. Ya te la presentaré en unos minutos más, pero antes tengo algo muy serio que decirte.-

Harry lo miró fijamente y pensó que este año iba a ser muy duró para todos por algo está orden se estaba reuniendo.

- Harry este año va a ser muy distinto a todos los anteriores y quizás te enteres de cosas muy fuertes y tengas que enfrentarlas con mucha más valentía. Siempre me vas a tener contigo y te apoyaré. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado.- 

- ¿ Lo dices por Voldemort? ¿Va a volver?-

- Todavía no lo sabemos, por eso esta primera reunión. Vamos a la sala para presentarte a los demás.-

En la sala estaba Dumbledore, La profesora McGonagall, Lupin, Arabella Figg y SNAPE. No podía creer que le tuvieran tanta confianza a él.

- No tengo para que presentarte a ellos, Harry. Los conoces muy bien.-

- Ehhh sí.-

- Hola Harry. Perdona por no haberte saludo para tú cumpleaños, pero estaba hablando con la Señora Figg.- Dijo Dumbledore con la misma alegría de siempre.

- Hola profesor, no se tiene por qué disculpar.-

- Harry tengo que conversar contigo aunque creo que Sirius te dijo casi todo. Vamos al comedor.-

De nuevo se sentaron en el mismo lugar que hace unos minutos.

- Sirius te advirtió que tuvieras cuidado. Pero yo tengo que decirte que este año, sí será muy difícil. Quizás esto nos haga madurar a todos principalmente a ustedes que están en una edad muy especial.-

Harry escuchaba con atención, sabía que era muy serio.

- Este año y todo el resto de tu época estudiantil, vas a tener que elegir entre lo fácil y lo correcto. Acuérdate muchas veces lo fácil no es siempre lo correcto.-

Las palabras de Dumbledore le dieron vuelta en la cabeza durante los minutos que estuvieron en silencio. 

- Ya yo tengo que volver con los de la Orden y para mientras ustedes tienen que volver al patio. Arabella les va a pasar unas carpas mágicas para que duerman allá. Ella no quiere que nos interrumpan o nos oigan, es un poco maniática, pero muy buena gente.- dijo Dumbledore riéndose.- Será mejor que te despidas de Sirius que esto durará una semana nada más y no lo podrás ver.-

- Voy para allá y muchas gracias profesor.-

- Sirius. – dijo Harry tocándole el hombro a su padrino.- Dumbledore me dijo que me despidiera ahora.-

- Si, pero nos volveremos a ver luego.- Dijo Sirius cerrándole el ojo.

Cuando Harry llegó al jardín. Todos habían dejado de jugar y estaban almorzando en una mesa llena de comida exquisita.

Después de ese banquete Harry les contó todo lo que había pasado en la casa.

- Va a ser otro año más con tú-sabes-quién tratando de volver al poder.- dijo Hermione muy seria- Pero está vez le van a dar su pelea. Espero que sea la última.-

- No creo Hermione, no se va a rendir tan fácilmente.- dijo Harry. Todo esto le hizo acordarse de todo lo que le había hecho ese asesino y él no se quedaría tranquilo hasta verlo muerto de verdad.

Y pasó la semana, que durante ella no sintieron nada de las voces o ruidos de los miembros de la orden del Fénix.

Cuando se fueron todos ellos, pudieron volver a la casa.

Todas sus vacaciones las pasaron ahí, no se quejaron porque hubo diversión de sobra ya que los gemelos trajeron un millón de juegos y bromas que habían creado ellos mismos. Por ejemplo los canutos que eran como gusanitos que los enterabas en la tierra y tenías que tener cuidado, porque en cualquier momento podían salir de la tierra y escupirte un líquido rosado que te hace reír durante una hora y también las galletas de la selva que después te sale una cola de cualquier animal. Hermione se comió una de esas y le creció una cola de gato y a Ron le creció una cola de chancho.

Está vez no tuvieron que preocuparse por los útiles ya que la señora Figg fue a Diagon Alley y no dejó que la acompañaran. Y trajo todos de una sola vez con la ayuda de un hechizo transportador muy útil en estos casos. 

El final del verano se acercaba y volverían de nuevo a su colegio.

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

Buenas noches, / Buenos Días, / Buenas tardes!(depende de la hora q lo lean)

No puedo quitarme la sonrisa de la boca (a pesar de que he empezado la tortura nuevamente, el colegio... T.T se acabaron las vacaciones, las horas y horas en el computador. La horrible rutina comienza), por todos los lindos mensajes que dejaron.

Ahora que lo pienso un poco la orden del fénix no lo escribí tan diferente como al libro original (a pesar de q esto lo empecé a escribir el año pasado), bueno de ahí me dan una opinión.

Apareció el SIRIUS, *-* Q E LENDO! 

Aunque este capitulo no pasan cosas muy relevantes, tenía que terminar el verano de buena forma.

Ahora los reviews:

- Nick Black: Sí, eres flojito. Pero sé que al final lo leerás. 

Y aprovecho para promocionar su fics, no es de HP sino que de una película llamada **Final Destination, **es fácil de ubicar porque es la única q es en español. Ta entretenida.

-Black Fairy: grax, mmmmm.... pero tengo la leve impresión que el Felipe te amenazo casi pa que escribieras. ¬¬ Mi amiguito lindo!jejeje.

- Tamao Tamamura: sí, ya gracias ( No lo leyó T.T, se nota!!!)

- Ange: Angelito!!! Mi amiguita, grax tú sabes que esto me importa mucho y fuiste una de las primeras que lo leyó y opino. Y no te preocupes pq la colada muy pronto nos dejará, sólo hay q rogar (tú me entiendes.)

- Lady Snape: jajaja sí, fueron un poquito brusca la sorpresa, era sólo para la emoción del momento. Emmm lamentablemente la pareja de Harry será una incógnita hasta el momento adecuado, lo único que puedo adelantar es que Ginny nos llevará una gran sorpresa. Los Weasley tienen su encanto, son simpáticos. Y ya aparecieron nuestros queridos diositos, aunque fue un poquito corta la visita en unos capítulos más adelante tendrán un papel más protagonico.

- Yop: sí aquí está la continuación.

- Siria Atlante: jejeje sí lo de mi sis, tenía que aclararlo. Yo creo que nadie no ha hablado consigo misma, al menos una vez.

Con respecto a lo del beso, sean pacientes ya queda poco. Tengo escrito hasta el cap. 15 así que sólo falta que me lleguen más reviews nada más. 

Claro que leeré tu fics! Muchas gracias.

- Saranzia: Como lo dije antes, YA VERÁN y LA SORPRESA ES GRANDE. Grax.

- Ivancio Potter: Grax por la publicidad y tu mensaje. 

- Mely: sí aquí ta el Sirius @.@

- Trinity: uyy! Amiguita, no se como agradecerte. Para que sepan ella me hizo un banner muy lindo de mi fics. Te debo una!

MMmmm ya escribí harto, que estén súper bien, besitos.

Mabita.

DEJEN REVIEWS CON SUS COMENTARIOS, SÓLO APRETEN "GO"


	4. Alumna nueva

__

* dedicado a mi amiga Lily o ahora mejor conocida como AMY LEE

Capítulo IV

La alumna nueva.

La última mañana de vacaciones llegaron los padres de Ron a buscarlos para irse a la estación King's Cross. Llegaron con los polvos flu, ya que todavía no tienen el suficiente dinero para comprar otro auto y tampoco podrían hacerlo volar sin que el Ministerio de Magia supiera y despidiera al señor Weasley.

- Hola Ron, Ginny, Hermione y mi querido Harry.- Saludó la señora Weasley con un beso a cada uno y a Harry lo abrazó como siempre lo ha hecho, como si lo considerará otro hijo más. Aunque esquivó a los gemelos.

- Feliz cumpleaños Harry y perdona por no haber venido querido, pero tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente con la estufa. Se volvió loca y quemó casi toda la sala porque alguien o mejor dicho dos personas dejaron unos polvos falsos flu que hizo que escupiera fuego de color azul, menos mal que se extinguió sólo.- dijo la señora Weasley alzando la voz un poco y mirando furiosamente a los gemelos.- ¡ SE SALVARON QUE SE VAN AL COLEGIO AHORA, PERO SI SE QUE ESTAN EXPERIMENTANDO NUEVAMENTE CON ESAS BROMAS, NO VOLVERAN AL COLEGIO Y AYUDARARÁN A SU PADRE PARA SIEMPRE!-

- ¿Esta es una casa muggle? Oh! Maravilloso un enchufe.- dijo asombrado el señor Weasley que le atraían mucho las cosas muggles.

- ¡ARTHUR! Dile algo a tus hijos por lo que hicieron.- gritó Molly ya fuera de sus casillas.

- Sí, George y Fred, estuvo muy mal lo que hicieron y ya escucharon a su madre.-

- Harry, querido, y los demás vayan a buscar sus maletas vamos a la estación. Es tarde ya.-

Cuando todos hicieron lo que le dijo la señora Weasley, ellos estaban dentro de un auto y supusieron que era de la señora Figg, porque ella conducía.

Dejaron las cosas en el maletero, que para Hedwing no fue ninguna gracia, no tiene muy buen humor.

Nadie habló en el trayecto, fue extraño. Debió haber sido porque no estaban cómodos, aunque hicieron un hechizo para hacer más amplio no fue suficiente. Además Crookshanks se saltaba de un lado a otro y rasguñaba todo lo que tenía a su alcance sobretodo los pantalones y jeans.

Pero por fin llegaron a la estación, salieron casi corriendo porque quedaban tan sólo unos minutos para que el tren partiera.

Dejaron las maletas en sus carritos y atravesaron los más sigilosamente posible la barrera del anden 9 3/4 para que ningún muggle se extrañará y se pusiera a investigar.

La señora Weasley como siempre les dio a cada uno un emparedado para el viaje.

- ¡Un beso para todos y cuídate Harry!.- Gritó la señora Figg y vieron como se alejaban de la estación.

- Busquemos un compartimento vacío rápido o no encontraremos ninguno.- dijo Hermione que abrasaba a su gato con cara aplastada.

- Sí, tienes razón.- dijo Ron.- Parece que hay más niños de primer año que antes.-

Encontraron uno de inmediato al lado derecho del tren que daba una vista de las montañas que se veían hermosas con la luz del sol iluminadas. 

Hubo un momento de silencio absoluto entre los tres. Estaban mirando el paisaje, todos menos Ron quien miraba fijamente a Hermione como hipnotizado. Pero Crookshanks lo hizo despertar, se le tiro a la cara como si estuviera celoso que mirara a su dueña.

- ¡ay! Gato déjame, no, mi cara.-

- ¡Crookshanks deja a Ron ahora mismo no te ha hecho nada!- Gritó Hermione que se tiró contra el gato que hundía sus garras en la cara de Ron.

Después de unos segundos pudieron sacar al gato que se fue corriendo por el corredor.

- ¡Crookshanks!- dijo Hermione.- Ah! No importa volverá. Déjame ver esas heridas, Ron.-

Ron estaba sangrando mucho aunque las heridas eran chiquititas, pero parecían profundas.

- No, están muy feas. Vamos creo que hay una enfermería en el tren.- dijo muy preocupada Hermione.

- No, Hermione. No es nada se sanarán. Me las limpió con este pañuelo.- Ron no quería que Hermione lo tocará.

- Ya, nada de cosas. Vamos!- Hermione tiró del brazo a Ron y salieron.

- Yo me quedo aquí.- dijo Harry y siguió mirando por la ventana.

De repente sintió un ruido, era la puerta la estaban abriendo.

- Por casualidad este gato es tuyo?- dijo una niña muy hermosa que traía a Crookshanks.

Hubo un silencio mortal. Ella era de tez morena, pelo negro como el de Harry, brillante y ojos azules como el cielo. Andaba con una capa pero con ningún escudo de Hogwarts, era una campana con una varita atravesada.

- Eeesee grato... gato?- A Harry le costaba hablar.- No, pero es de mi amiga déjalo ahí.-

- ¿Eres extranjero igual que yo?- preguntó la niña por el acento que le salió en la voz a Harry.

- No, soy inglés. Me llamo Harry Potter.-

- Ah! Con que tú eres el famoso Harry. Mi mamá me contó sobre ti cuando era pequeña, pero no entendí mucho, sobretodo lo que pasó con Voldemort. Pienso que era un miserable asesino.-

Harry se sorprendió al oír el nombre de Voldemort era una de las pocas personas que la había oído decirlo sin miedo.

- Perdona, no me he presentado soy Malin Black y vengo de Latinoamérica.- Malin le extendió la mano, que Harry después de unos segundos reaccionó y se la estrechó. ¿Por qué tenía que sonrojarse siempre? Odiaba eso. Aunque después notó que Malin tampoco estaba muy tranquila.

Otra cosa que lo extraño fue su apellido. Pero, no debe ser coincidencia. Sirius no tiene ningún pariente que él sepa y además ella viene de lejos.

- ¿Allá hay colegios de magia?.- preguntó Harry. Él sabía que habían tres colegios aquí en Europa, pero en otros continentes no tenía idea.

- Sí. Yo estaba en Collegium Campanellamagicus.- Y Malin le mostró su insignia de la capa.- Esta es la insignia. Una campanita con una varita.

- ¿Y te vas a cambiar a Hogwarts o estas de visita?.- 

- No, me vengo a quedar acá. Es que a mi mamá tenía que viajar urgente a Reino Unido, por algo que no me quiere decir. Pero dijo que viviríamos aquí en Londres o donde encontremos casa.-

- Que buena noticia y – Pero Harry no pudo terminar de hablar porque llegaron Hermione con Ron que tenía una crema color fucsia fosforescente 

en las heridas.

Miraron con extrañeza, porque Harry y la niña que no habían visto nunca en el colegio estaban muy cerca demasiado para ser una extraña. 

- Perdón. Yo entré aquí para devolver ese gato. ¿Puedo quedarme?, es que ya revise todos los demás compartimentos están llenos, parece que hay bastantes estudiantes.-

- Sí, no hay problema. Estamos nosotros solos nada más.- dijo Hermione con voz cortes.

- Me llamo Malin Black y vengo de Latinoamérica. Del Collegium Campanellamagicus.- 

- Hola, yo soy Hermione y esa cosa fucsia es Ron Weasley.- 

- Hola, un gusto conocerte Malin y ¿te vas a quedar aquí?- 

- Sí, vengo a estudiar lo que me queda en Hogwarts, porque a mi mamá la trasladaron.-

- ¿Y en qué casa quieres estar?- preguntó Harry. Ojalá que quedé en Gryffindor, pensaba.

- Gryffindor, creo que es la mejor casa por lo que he leído en el libro de la historia de Hogwarts.-

- ¿Leíste ese libro? Yo cuando entré al colegio lo primero que hice fue leerlo.- dijo emocionada Hermione, nadie que conocía había leído ese tremendo libro de 1765 páginas.

- Sí, entero. No podía venir a un país que no conocía ni menos a un colegio nuevo sin saber nada sobre él.-

En ese preciso instante Crookshanks salió nuevamente del compartimento sin razón aparente. Habían olvidado cerrar la puerta.

- Crookshanks! Vuelve, ese gato no sé que le pasa ha estado raro últimamente.- dijo Hermione haciendo un intento fallido por atrapar a su mascota.- ¿Me quieres acompañar a buscarlo? Creo que le caíste bien.-

Malin asintió.

Cuando ya se fueron, Ron se atrevió a hacer un comentario.

- Es hermosa Malin, parece una veela, pero morena.-

- Sí,- Harry estaba soñando despierto- Pero espero que no engañes a Hermione con ella.-

Se puso muy celoso por lo que había dicho. Además él ya tenía a alguien a quien mirar y no era precisamente Malin.

- Por supuesto que no. Y ya creo que luego va haber otro romance por acá.-

- ¡ Cómo crees! Sí a ella apenas la conozco y no creo que pasé nada tampoco.- esa conversación le era embarazosa para él.

- No te enojes si era una broma nada más.- se disculpó Ron.

- Oh! Si los amigos inseparables tuvieron una pelea! Espero que no se hayan dicho cosas muy hirientes.- Esa asquerosa voz era de Draco Malfoy que estaba en la puerta.

Ambos se levantaron de inmediato. Sabían lo que era capaz ese rufián. 

- Malfoy no tienes a tus guardaespaldas a quiénes molestar?.- dijo Ron

- Ya no necesito ningunos seres inferiores cerca de mí, eran un estorbo.-

- Me das permiso.- dijo Malin que volvió con el gato en sus manos.

- Pero, que preciosura hace aquí junto a esta gente, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?- dijo descaradamente Malfoy tomándola del brazo y botando a Crookshanks, que no le hizo ninguna gracia.

- No, muchas gracias. Yo sé perfectamente con quien hablar y con quien no. Además no eres mi tipo.-

- Conmigo estarás mucho mejor que con este trío de consentidos.- Y volvió a tomarla, pero está vez de los dos brazos.- ¿No soy tú tipo? No conoces como puedo a llegar a ser...-

- Déjala en paz Malfoy.- dijo Harry tomando su varita y preparado para lanzar un ataque. No iba a permitir que le hiciera daño a Malin, ni menos que se propasará.

- No te preocupes Harry, yo me encargo de él.- dijo Malin soltándose. 

- Acaso, muñeca, ¿me vas a hechizar con tu varita?.-

- No, mucho mejor.- dijo Malin y le pegó un certero puñetazo en la nariz y una patada en el estomago que lo dejo sin habla.- Para que veas que me se defender sola. No quise sacar mi varita, porque no sales consiente de aquí.-

- Te vas a arrepentir de esto niña!- dijo Draco sin aire y se marcho.

- Mi nombre es Malin para que lo recuerdes.-

Todos se sentaron, después del espectáculo que habían presenciado. Nunca habían visto golpes así.

Aunque Malin tenía la mano enrojecida con la fuerza que uso.

- ¿Cómo aprendiste a pegar así?- preguntó Ron muy interesado.

- Cuando vives a donde yo estaba tienes que aprender eso, si no puedes usar magia. Era mi única opción.-

- ¡Pero mira tú mano esta enrojecida y se esta empezando a inflamar!- dijo Harry muy preocupado.

- No, está bien. Estoy acostumbrada que me pase eso. Muchas veces me la he roto por lo mismo.-

Tomó su varita y dijo:

- Refrescartem!!- y salió como un aire color celeste de la varita.- Esto tiene hielo y un anti_inflamatorio es un encantamiento muy útil.-

El resto del viaje pasó demasiado rápido. Hablaron sobretodo. Las diferencia que tenían los colegios, los alumnos, la comida, etc.

Jugaron al ajedrez mágico y él único que siempre ganaba era Ron. Era el mejor siempre en ese aspecto.

Ya el cielo estaba oscuro cuando llegaron al Colegio.

Bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron, porque los demás alumnos empujaban demasiado. Se hacían estrechas las puertas.

- Los de primer año por acá. Caminen hasta mí.- Esa voz fuerte y ronca no podía ser de nadie más que Hagrid. Como todos los años él guiaba a los alumnos nuevos hacía el Colegio más especial de Inglaterra.

- Hola Hagrid!.- saludó Harry.

- Hola Harry, Ron, Hermione y ¿tú quién eres?.- preguntó Hagrid al ver a Malin que supuso que no era de por acá.

- Soy Malin Black y vengo de otro colegio de magia en Latinoamérica.-

- Hola Malin, ¿Vas a estudiar en Hogwarts?.-

- Sí, ¿voy a tener que ir con los de primer año para ser seleccionada?.-

- Sí, pero tienes que sacarte esa capa. No pertenece acá. Después de ser seleccionada te darán tu uniforme, no te preocupes.-

- Muy bien, pero debajo ando con ropa muggle ¿no importa?-

- No. La profesora McGonagall te dará una capa para entrar a la selección y no te sientas distinta.-

Malin se sacó la capa. Harry no pudo evitar mirarla. Andaba con un polera ajustada que le quedaba mucho más arriba del ombligo color celeste, muy parecido al color de sus ojos, y andaba con unos vaqueros desteñidos que se le ajustaban perfectamente a su esbelta figura.

- Harry cierra la boca.- le dijo Hermione disimuladamente.

- ¿No te da frío andar así?.- preguntó Ron que tampoco había podido evitar mirarla.

- No, donde yo vivía, el clima era muy crudo y encuentro que aquí está agradable.-

Los demás no pensaban lo mismo el aire era muy frío ya que era de noche.

- Ya, tenemos que irnos Malin. Despídete de tus amigos luego se verán.-

- Espero que quedes en Gryffindor.- le dijo Hermione.- Para que seamos compañeras de habitación.-

- Eso es lo que quiero. Nos vemos.-

Y vieron como se subía al bote junto a los emocionados niños.

Luego de unos segundos caminaron hacia unas diligencias tiradas por caballos invisibles (todavía no había averiguado que eran, pero eso pensaba Harry) para llegar al castillo.

Entraron por las grandes puertas de madera. La sala como siempre estaba adornada con velas flotantes y el techo que se veía el cielo estrellado de esa preciosa noche.

Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, saludaron a Neville, Seamus y Colin que estaban cerca.

De repente se abrieron las puertas de comedor. Era la profesora McGonagall seguida por los nerviosos alumnos de primer año y entre ellos estaba Malin. Resaltaba de todos porque, además de ser más alta que todos, andaba vestida con ropa muy llamativa comparada a las negras capas de los demás.

Harry oyó los comentarios que hacían todos con respecto a Malin.

- Ella es una belleza, debe ser una nueva profesora.-

- Estas loco! Debe tener nuestra edad. Las cosas raras que dices.-

Harry dejo de escuchar, cada vez que ven a alguien extraño hablan idioteces, pensó.

Malin caminaba con seguridad sin fijarse en los murmullos o comentarios que se escuchaban.

Cuando todos llegaron al final se formaron y el sombrero seleccionador empezó con su canción, que por cierto era mucho más larga que otras veces. Pareciera que tuvo mucho más tiempo para inventarla, ya que todos los años la cambia.

- Cuando yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen- dijo la profesora McGonagall extendiendo su pergamino que llegaba hasta el suelo con los nombres de los alumnos nuevos.- ¡Corfrat Hulin!-

Un niño de rostro rosado con pelo colorín salió de la fila, se colocó el sombrero, que le tapó hasta los ojos y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.

- ¡RAVENCLAW!.- gritó el sombrero.

El alumno fue corriendo a la mesa de su nueva casa, en la cual todos aplaudían.

- ¡Black Malin!- dijo la profesora.- pero antes quiero decirles a los alumnos que ella es la nueva alumna que viene de muy lejos. Espero que la acojan muy bien en su nueva casa. Y Srta. Black tome.-

La profesora McGonagall le pasó una capa para la selección. Ella se la puso. Avanzó hasta el taburete, tomó el sombrero y se sentó.

- Ehh es una cabecilla llena de talentos y mucho entusiasmo, pero ya sé donde te pondré... ¡GRYFFINDOR!.-

Se notaba que Malin estaba contenta. Caminó con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro hasta donde estaba Harry, Ron y Hermione.

- No saben como pedía que quedará aquí.- les dijo Malin a los tres.

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

Por fin pude actualizar! Maldito colegio que no me deja tiempo para nada, ojalá tuviera un GIRATIEMPO!

UFF!! Pero por lo menos terminé este capítulo y me encantó! Es que "Malin Black" representa todo lo que yo quiero que pase y no fue un trabajo fácil incluso tuve que aprender un poco de latín para el nombre del colegio que estaba antes "Collegium Campanellamagicus". Quería que quedara especial.

Ahora los reviews:

* Crystal: jajaja! Me imagino siendo la Rowling!!!!! Aunque me matarían antes (de la Religión Siriusiana), pero yo JAMÁS MATARÍA A _ _ _ _ _ _ (para los que todavía no leen el 5° book). 

Grax amiguita Mexicana!.

* Siria Atlante: No puedes ser más simpática! Siempre que hablo contigo me alegras el día, tenemos muchas cosas en común a pesar de vivir tan lejos. Grax!

Y por supuesto que Sirius seguirá presente en todo el fic.

* Lily E. Black: ¿qué haríamos sin nuestro Sirius? Obviamente nada.

Gracias.

* Marina ( o Danae Cheenn) : claro que tenías que escribirme o sino te pego! Jajaja no puedo hacer eso o sino la profe de Filosofía y psicología nos mata, voy a ser una persona NO AFIRMATIVA (es decir que soy agresiva)...

jajaja grax amigui, emmm si todavía tengo que hacer algunas correcciones.

Es verdad me acuerdo perfectamente ese día, estaba con una crisis literaria.

Y ¡VIVAN EL PARO DE LAS MICROS O BUSES!

Fueron poquitos reviews, pero lo entiendo porque a mi tampoco me gusto ese capítulo.

Aunque les prometo que desde este capitulo en adelante no dejaré que ni respiren, estarán llenos de emoción y sorpresas.

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: - Nueva profesora de D.C.A.O.

- Más información sobre Malin.

- Llega una carta muy misteriosa a Harry.

¿Qué pasará con Crookshanks?, ¿Seguirá tan extraño?, ¿ Comenzará una secreta para matar a todos en Hogwarts?, ¿ Será la reencarnación de Hittler?, ¿Por qué los nazis tenían ese signo en forma de X al revés?, ¿Por qué las películas de judíos siempre sobrevive uno?, ¿Por qué en la película el Pianista tiraron al viejo en sillas de ruedas por la ventana y lo mostraron todo reventado en el piso?.... Muchas de estas preguntas no tienen respuestas, pero si quieres averiguarlo espera el siguiente capítulo.

^-^, Bye.

Dejen Reviews!!


	5. Profesora de DCAO

****

"anywhere"

* Mabita de Radcliffe*

Capítulo V

Profesora D.C.A.O.

- Nosotros también estamos muy alegres que estemos en la misma casa.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa en su cara.

Malin le devolvió la sonrisa.

El director se puso de pie. Todos los alumnos se empezaron a callar poco a poco. El respeto que le tenían a Dumbledore era muy grande y luego de unos segundos todo estaba en completo silencio sólo se escuchaba el viento soplar entre los árboles.

- ¡Bienvenidos!- dijo.- ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar en este maravilloso colegio Hogwarts! Les deseo a cada uno de ustedes que tengan unos días llenos de suerte y música. Y ahora a comer.-

- ¿Él es el director de aquí?.- preguntó Malin.

- Sí, el profesor Dumbledore. No te preocupes puede ser un poco loco, pero es un genio, es el mejor mago del mundo.- le dijo Ron.

El festín fue igual al de los años anteriores. De todo lo que te puedes imaginar. Nada se veía distinto.

Después que los platos de oro estaban vacíos Dumbledore volvió a ponerse de pie para dirigir sus palabras. Todo volvió a estar en silencio.

- Ahora quiero presentar a su nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ya que nuestro profesor del año anterior el mago Moody ha estado un poco mal de salud.-

- Apuesto que no quiere salir de su casa. Debe estar más paranoico que nunca.- murmuró Ron a Harry.

- Ahora si que no confía en nadie.- respondió Harry.

- Les presento a la profesora Delacour.-

Ella salió de la puerta que esta atrás de la mesa de los profesores. Estaba como tal como la recordaba Harry del año anterior, sólo que el largo pelo plateado lo llevaba recogido con un moño. Se sentó al lado del profesor Flitwick.

- Pueden ir a descansar a sus respectivas casa.- Dijo Dumbledore.

- ¡Cumplió su palabra!- Dijo Ron emocionado.- ¡Volvió! ¿Quién lo iba a pensar?-

- No te emociones tanto, que no creo que te tome en cuenta para una cita y menos ahora que es profesora.- Dijo Hermione algo molesta, estaba celosa.

-¿Por qué estás así Hermione? Ella nunca me gustó.- 

- Ah! Entonces cuando le fuiste a pedir que fuera tu pareja de baile ¿No te gustaba? No mientas Ron que yo sé cuando lo haces.- Después de estas palabras Hermione no escuchó nada más, porque se paró de su asiento y caminó firme y con paso rápido hacía la puerta.

- Hermione espera!.- gritó Ron corriendo detrás de ella.

- ¿Siempre son así?.- preguntó Malin

- Sí, pero se reconcilian al poco tiempo.- respondió Harry.

- Se nota que se quieren.- 

- Yo pensaba que era el único que lo notaba.- Era raro hablar con Malin, como si no pudiera esconderle nada de lo que sentía o pensaba.

- Los celos siempre son por una razón.-

- Vamos a la sala común, quizás allá deben estar discutiendo.- propuso Harry.

- Ok.- dijo Malin y se fueron hacía la casa de Gryffindor. Pasaron las escaleras y como todos los años los retratos los saludaron amablemente.

Cuando llegaron donde la señora gorda el prefecto William Thomson todavía estaba ahí esperando que todos los alumnos entrarán.

- Hola Harry y tú tienes que ser la niña nueva. Yo soy el nuevo prefecto William Thomson.- 

- Hola yo me llamo Malin Black. Mucho gusto.-

- ¿Cuál es la contraseña ahora William?- preguntó Harry.

- Sorbete de naranja amarga. Entren por favor.-

- Tienes que recordar la contraseña para que puedas entrar, o sino la señora gorda no te dejará aunque llores.- advirtió Harry.

- Ok, en mi colegio anterior teníamos un tipo de papel con un signo extraño que lo mostrábamos en la entrada de nuestra casa y cada mes se iba cambiando sólo.-

Entraron a la sala común y estaba llena de los alegres alumnos contando sus anécdotas del verano, la bulla era grande.

Buscaron a Hermione, pero no estaba en ningún lado. Ni tampoco había rastro de Ron.

Se sentaron a esperar a ver si volvían.

- ¿Dónde estarán?.- Preguntó Malin.

- No sé, en algún lado discutiendo.- Dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor, para ver si estaban por ahí.

Un segundo después llega Crookshanks, pero traía algo en el hocico. Y se sentó en las piernas de Harry.

- ¿Qué traes ahí?.- dijo Harry después que el gato le paso una carta que tenía su nombre y se marchó meneando su cola presumidamente.- No tiene remitente.-

- Léela quizás sea algo importante.- 

Querido Harry: 

Soy yo la que siempre te quiso en silencio, no sé si tú lo has notado. Lo importante de esto que después de todos... - Leyó Harry. Pero lo interrumpió Malin.

- Perdón Harry, pero creo que eso tienes que leerlo en privado. Yo me voy a mi habitación. Buenas noches. ¿Es por aquí?.- Dijo Malin con algo de rapidez.

- Sí, es por ahí todo esta indicado, pero Malin... – Harry trató de detener a Malin, pero ella ya se había ido.

La curiosidad lo mató. Tomó la carta y la leyó del principio.

__

Querido Harry:

Soy yo la que siempre te quiso en silencio, no sé si tú lo has notado. Lo importante de esto, que después de todos los años que nos conocemos, por fin tengo el valor de decírtelo. Pero escrito no, quiero mirarte a tus hermosos ojos y contarte toda mi verdad, todo lo que siento. 

Te espero mañana martes, al lado del lago, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, a las 7:30 p.m. en punto.

Ojalá que no me dejes esperando sola, pero te conozco mucho y sé que estarás ahí.

Me despido con un besito, Tú ángel.

Harry sospechaba quien podía ser, pero tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos; estaba decidido. Aunque le daba vergüenza todo el tema, pero no iba a dejarla esperando.

La sala ya se estaba vaciando, porque ya era tarde cerca de la media noche. Justo cuando Harry se disponía ir a su cama, llega Ron enfurecido.

- !¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?! .- 

- ¿Qué pasó ahora con Hermione, Ron?.- 

- Nada, eso paso nada. La seguí por todo el colegio, pero no quiso escucharme. Se me perdió en un momento y no la he vuelto a ver.-

- Creo que será mejor que descanses. Mañana tratas de hablar con ella. Y yo también tengo que hablar con Malin.-

- ¿Se enojó contigo?-

- Eso creo, pero yo no tuve nada que ver.- Harry no quería seguir hablando del tema, así que antes de que Ron dijera otra palabra se fue a su cama.

Se durmió mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba.

En la mañana cuando bajó a la sala común estaban Hermione y Malin hablando animadamente.

- ¿Están en la misma habitación?.- Preguntó Harry.

- Sí, fue una suerte que nuestras camas quedan una al lado de la otra.- respondió Hermione.

- Y ¿ Haz visto a Ron?.-

- No y espero no verlo por el resto de mi vida.-

Hermione estaba muy enojada con Ron. Estaba celosa por el comentario que había hecho acerca de Fleur.

"No debí decir eso", pensó Harry. 

Luego de unos cinco minutos bajaron los tres hacia el gran comedor para desayunar. Lo primero que vieron fue a Ron sentado en el último asiento que había en la mesa de Gryffindor. Pero no estaba comiendo, sino que se encontraba con la cabeza debajo de la mesa y lo único que se veía eran resplandores de colores como si tratará de hacer un hechizo.

Harry quería hablarle, pero al ver que Hermione y Malin pasaron sin mirarlo prefirió seguirlas, además no quería interrumpirlo se veía muy concentrado.

- Malin, ¿Por qué tan callada? Ayer no te encontrabas así.- dijo Hermione preocupada. Malin no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que apareció Harry y de esto él se había dado cuenta y sabía muy bien la razón.

-Nada.- Respondió y miró fijamente a Harry a los ojos. Aunque duró solamente un segundo o menos, pero para él le pareció una eternidad. Pudo percibir que la mirada de ella era triste, pero penetrante. Era una indirecta **(n/a muy directa)**

- Bueno, pero acuérdate, cualquier cosa que necesites yo estaré aquí para ayudarte. Y ahora voy a buscar los horarios para este nuevo año. ¡No aguanto las ganas de tener la primera clase, sobretodo de aritmancia! .- Dijo esto con cara de ilusión y alegría, como imaginándose en la clase.**(n/a salían estrellitas de colores y resplandeció su alrededor jejeje)**- Espérenme aquí, que vuelvo enseguida.- 

Al decir esto Harry la quiso acompañar, era muy incómoda la situación en que se encontraba. Malin no decía nada, sólo comía silenciosamente.

Harry sabía que tenía que romper el hielo. Tomó un poco de aire y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Era lo único que le daba vuelta en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te pasa Malin?.-

- Nada, como le dije antes a Hermione, estoy muy bien.- dijo, pero mirándolo a los ojos. Ya se dio cuenta que eso era una cualidad de ella, ya que Harry sabía por ese simple hecho que ella enfrentaba los problemas.

- Yo ya sé, ¿Es por la carta?.-

- No, ¿por qué lo sería?.- dijo algo enojada.- yo no tengo nada que ver con eso y además no me incumbe.- 

Harry agradeció que Hermione volviera con los horarios o quizás ya hubieran peleado con Malin y no quería eso.

- Miren, la primera clase que tenemos hoy día es defensa contra las artes oscuras. Ahora veremos si es buena profesora, porque en mi opinión lo dudo. El año pasado no se defendió nada. Lo único que hace bien es gritar.-

Nadie le replico nada y se apresuraron a salir del comedor. 

Cuando llegaron al final de la mesa, Harry observó que Ron todavía seguía debajo de ella. No pudo resistirse y le hablo.

- Ron, tenemos que ir a clases.- le dijo tocándole el hombro.- 

- No, estoy ocupado. Adelántate tú que yo voy en seguida.-

- Pero si nos toca defensa contra las artes oscuras.-

- Sí, sé ya anda que las chicas se fueron.-

Efectivamente ni Malin ni Hermione se habían detenido para hablar con Ron.

Tuvo que correr para alcanzarlas.

Llegaron al salón, pero era muy diferente. Fleur lo había decorado a su manera. Con flores y telas colgando del techo, era una lluvia de colores muy agradable, que relajaba. Sin duda era decoración francesa. Incluso el aroma era a flores.

Los años anteriores ese salón era obscuro y húmedo, pero ahora era agradable estar ahí.

- Buenos días alumnos.- dijo Fleur que salía de detrás de un separador de ambientes color rosa.- Para los que no me conocen soy la profesora Fleur Delacour. Yo participe el año anterior en el torneo de los tres magos, claro que fueron cuatro, pero bueno eso quedó fuera de nuestras manos. Yo hice una promesa que volvería acá y mejoraría mi inglés. Creo que lo cumplí. No fue muy fácil, pero espero que disfruten estás clases porque las he preparado con mucha dedicación.-

Toda la clase estaba muy atenta. 

Harry no sabía si era por qué, sospechaban que iban a ser unas clases interesantes o por su herencia de veela que los hechizaba.

- Estuve revisando.- continuó Fleur.- los archivos de las clases que tuvieron los años anteriores y han estudiando: criaturas mágicas peligrosas y los hechizos para combatirlos; y maldiciones imperdonables, en resumen. Pero este año veremos algo muy importante que les servirá mucho. Aprenderán todo acerca de los magos oscuros y que han tenido algunas malas conductas y se darán cuenta que la mayoría tiene algo en común, la sed de poder. Revisaremos las tácticas que usan y los hechizos.-

Luego de esto hubo varios comentarios de desaprobación de parte de los alumnos. Pero a pesar de eso la clase fue bastante didáctica, porque Fleur trajo imágenes y fotos que obviamente se movían. 

Ella misma retrataba algunas escenas y realizaba los hechizos, pero contra ella misma (usaba un espejo). Por supuesto no le ocurrió nada, se notaba la experiencia o la práctica mejor dicho.

Cuando terminó la clase Harry salió con Malin y Hermione. Y para ser costumbre Ron no estaba. Ya era el colmo que todo estuviera tan cambiado entre ellos.

Caminaron directamente a la sala común sin decir ni una palabra. 

Era el descanso de medio día y la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban afuera disfrutando del sol, así que tenían toda la sala para ellos tres.

- Espérenme un momento que voy a buscar a Crookshanks. Tiene que comer.- Dijo Hermione corriendo hacia la habitación de las chicas.

Luego de unos segundos se escuchó un grito. Era Hermione.

- Voy a ver que sucede.- dijo Malin y subió inmediatamente.

Como Harry obviamente no podía entrar a esa parte de la casa de Gryffindor; se quedó en la sala un poco preocupado.

Cinco minutos después bajaron las dos. Hermione tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasó?.- Preguntó Harry.

- Crookshanks no está. ¡Desapareció!.- y estalló en llantos.

- Pero Herm... no pudo desaparecer, debe estar dando una vuelta en el castillo.- dijo Harry tratando de consolarla, pero no quería escuchar razones.

- No, él no sale sin mí o si yo no lo hago salir de su canasta. Es muy obediente. Y además no se lleva bien con los extraños... -

- Quizás más tarde vuelva solo.- cooperó con ánimo Malin, aunque no daba resultado Hermione lloraba desesperadamente y luego se fue a encerrar a su habitación. 

- Vamos a tener que buscar a ese gato, es demasiado para ella.- dijo Malin.

- Empecemos por el jardín, si fuera gato es el único lugar que iría por el momento.-

- Creo que tienes razón, vamos.-

Por primera vez en el día habían hablado sin pelear o sin esa atmósfera tensa en el ambiente.

Corrieron al exterior, era un día cálido a pesar de que ya se acercaba el invierno.

Recorrieron alrededor del lago, entre los matorrales y arbustos, cerca de la casa de Hagrid y del estadio de Quidditch. No había ni una pista del animal.

- No creo que se encuentre en el bosque prohibido.- dijo Malin luego de más de dos horas de búsqueda sin detenerse.

- No, aunque sea gato, no es tan estúpido como para meterse en ese bosque. Es como suicidarse.- opinó Harry, que sabía muy bien como era ese lugar y era demasiado peligroso sobretodo para un simple gato sin ninguna arma más que sus patas y sus garras. 

- Será mejor que vayamos a clases.- dijo Malin tras escuchar la campana proveniente del castillo anunciando que se terminaba el receso.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de transfiguración (que por cierto era su próxima clase), se encontraron con Ron que estaba de pie afirmado en una de las puertas cerradas del salón.

- Hola.-

- Hola Ron.- saludaron al unísono Harry y Malin.

- ¿Qué pasa que traen esas caras?.-

- Estamos preocupados por Hermione. No sé como va a reaccionar si no aparece su gato.-

- ¿Se perdió Crookshanks? ¿Cómo, Malin, sí el nunca sale de la habitación sin Hermione?.-

- Lo mismo nos preguntamos todos.-

- Ya buscamos por todo los terrenos exteriores al castillo y no hay rastros de él.- dijo Harry.

No pudieron seguir hablando, porque la profesora McGonagall llegó.

La clase no tuvo nada de especial, salvo que Hermione no asistió.

Los tres entraron a la sala común vieron que Hermione estaba mirando a través de la ventana con cara muy seria.

- No encontré Crookshanks, pero sé que volverá. Es demasiado inteligente para ser gato, pero bueno ¿Cómo estuvo la clase?.-

Hermione se veía mucho más tranquila, parecía que se había aconsejado sola. Hablaron tranquilamente y parece que se habían esfumado todas los aires de pelea que habían entre ellos.

Tan rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando estás entretenido y además que Harry se había olvidado completamente de su compromiso que tenía esa tarde. Se acercaban las 7 p.m.

- Ehh... yo voy a la cocina a ver si los elfos me dan algo para comer y vuelvo enseguida.- dijo Harry tratando de dar una excusa para desaparecer y asistir a su cita a ciegas (en cierto modo era algo parecido, porque no sabía con quien se iba a encontrar, pero quizás la conocía, Harry no estaba seguro).

- Yo te acompaño, me dio hambre también.- dijo Ron, que no se perdía la oportunidad de comer algunos de los dulces que hacían los elfos, que eran exquisitos.

- No, luego te traigo algo a ti. Quiero estar solo un rato.-

Y así se dirigió hacía los jardines.

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

Mil perdones por la demora en actualizar, ni me di cuenta de cómo pasa el tiempo.

¡ya sé! Tengo que organizarme mejor, pero es que el computador me atrae y el día no me rinde, aquí sentada frente a este monitor pierdo la noción del tiempo... T.T

Reviews:

* §««Åm¥ Lêè»»¶ : ¡Cómo no iba a dedicarte el capítulo más importante! Aquí nació nuestra creación, la hemos visto crecer T.T y desarrollarse.

Y sobretodo pq Malin es una fusión de nuestros nombres.

Grax! Pq sin ti quizás esta historia jamás habría sido lo que es!

*Siria Atlante: Claro que hay muchas historias por empezar a salir a la luz. No saben nada sobre lo que les espera a los personajes, esto recién comienza.

Y por cierto Lágrimas de sangre esta buenisima!

*Sophie Weasley: La familia Weasley es muy especial y obviamente tendrán su espacio en este desenlace.

*Patty Constell: No sabes cuanto me alegro que les agrade Malin!! :D

Claro que ella tiene una belleza preciosa que va a encantar a más de uno!.

Voy a tomar tu amenaza en consideración :s aunque yo = quiero hacer sufrir a Jo... me las pagará por haberle hecho eso a mi personaje favorito.

* Shampoo Saotome: emmmmm tendría que pensarlo, con todo esto de los derechos de autor tendrías que pagarnos :D.

El Draco sólo tuvo lo que se merecía por molestar a la Malin. Pero dijo que se vengaría...

*GoTtIc GiRl: Soy fanática de Evanescence, es mi grupo favorito y sí, acertaste le puse Anywhere por una canción de ellos (es preciosa la letra).

El nombre Malin es una fusión entre mi nombre y el de una amiga.

*Natalia: ¿??????? eres del cototo! O mejor dicho eras...

No me recuerdes sobre él ese es mi pasado oscuro de inmadurez que prefiero olvidar. Yo = extraño mucho a las personas de ahí.

Claro! Sería genial hablar contigo! Pero no dejaste tu nick que usabas en el cototo... me tienes metida, pq sabes que yo me ponía Milenka. Me encantaba ese nombre!

Grax por tus comentarios!! Y ojalá que nos veamos pronto!

*Vicky Cool: Gracias, jajaja mis avances fue sólo un minuto de locura @.@ (cuando no ¡)

SOY MUY MALA! Tendrán que dejar más reviews para saber quién es la famosa/o (como saben si es un muchacho?) quién es la que le escribió esa declaración.

Y ese gato, dejando mensajes? Es muy sospechoso ¡no confíen en él!

Avances del próximo capítulo:

LA cita a ciegas de Harry Una pequeña historia sobre rescaten a willy jajaja a más conocido dudley Ron y un plan muy ingenioso que dejará a más de uno con la boca abierta. 

Bye y dejen reviews! Pq o sino no actualizo!!!! :P Con 10 mensajes actualizo de inmediato y cumplo mi palabra! 


	6. El Ángel de Harry

Capitulo VI

El Ángel de Harry.

No pudo negar que se encontraba muy nervioso ahí parado en medio de la noche, con el viento frío rozándole la cara, pero más que nada era la incertidumbre de no saber con quien se iba a encontrar.

Miró su reloj 7:32.

El agua del lago se veía tranquilo y todo estaba muy silencioso.

- Hola Harry, sabía que no me fallarías.- era una voz de una mujer, pero no pudo ver quien era porque tenía la cara totalmente tapada con su capa.

Tenía la insignia de Gryffindor.

- Hola.- No sabía que más decir.

- Antes que sepas quien soy, quiero decirte que todo lo de la carta es verdad, ya no podía seguir ocultándolo y no me importa lo que opines después o tu respuesta, sólo quiero que lo sepas. Además tengo que confesarte que fui yo quien te dio el beso y te lanzó el libro en tu fiesta.-

Luego de esas palabras se podía decir que Harry estaba apunto de entrar en un ataque de nervios no sabía como comportarse en estos casos.

- Ya ahora me conocerás.- ella llegó tomo el gorro de su capa y se lo sacó. 

No podía creerlo, era la última persona que podría imaginar que sería.

Ginny Weasley estaba frente a él, con su pelo rojizo suelto.

La hermana pequeña de Ron diciendo esas cosas. Harry sabía que Ginny sentía algo más que amistad por él y que además ya no era la misma niña que conoció hace tres años atrás, pero jamás se imaginaba que sería capaz de decírselo.

- Ginny, no puedo creerlo.-

- Créelo, reuní el coraje y aquí estoy.-

Ginny tomó las manos de Harry, su cara estaba totalmente roja, pero sus palabras eran seguras y sin titubeos.

- Sé que todo esto es extraño y lo que te voy a decir no va con las costumbres, pero aquí va. Harry Potter ¿quieres ser mi novio?.-

Harry, por más que trato, no le salió palabra alguna de la garganta.

- Todavía no respondas.- dijo Ginny y se fue acercando lentamente, Hasta que llegó a un punto que la nariz chocó con la de él.- Me gustan los suspensos.-

Justo antes de que lo besará, Harry la tomó de las manos. No podía hacer eso con ella, estaba confundido, pero tampoco quería hacerla sufrir.

- No Ginny, esto no está bien.-

- ¿Por qué no?.-

- Porque no quiero hacerte daño.-

- Pero... -

- Voy a ser sincero. Yo te veo a ti como la hermana de mi mejor amigo y una preciosa persona, pero te tengo que confesar que... -

- ¿Qué Harry?.-

- Que a mí me gusta otra persona desde hace tiempo... - 

Harry no podía creer que lo había dicho, por primera vez confesaba lo que sentía, aunque no dijo el nombre de la dueña de su corazón.

Ginny miraba hacía el piso, tenía los ojos empapados con lágrimas.

- Eres un cobarde, eso es lo que eres.-

- Ginny, entiende. Como quieres que este contigo si va a ser algo falso, por favor no te enojes y no te pongas triste.-

- Sí, te entiendo sabía no todo era perfecto. Pero ya te dije todo.-

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, Ginny se sentó en el césped y miró la luna que se reflejaba en el agua.

- Ginny.- dijo Harry cuando se sentó al lado de ella.- ¿ Me puedes prometer algo?.-

- Sí, dime.-

- Que no vas a cambiar de actitud conmigo después de esto, no quiero perder tú amistad.-

- Te aseguro eso. Te aprecio tanto que jamás podría ser de otro modo contigo.- 

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, es tarde.-

- Anda tú, que yo voy enseguida. Quiero quedarme aquí unos minutos.-

- Ok, pero no te quedes hasta tarde aquí sola, podría ser peligroso.-

- No te preocupes.-

Si Ron supiera lo que hizo su hermana, no lo creería, pensaba Harry mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Gryffindor. 

En la sala común solamente se encontraba Ron leyendo un libro.

- ¿Me trajiste mis dulces?.- le dijo Ron sin despegar los ojos de su libro.

- Eh... la verdad es que se me olvido completamente pasar por la cocina.- Excusa tonta, pensó Harry.

- ¿Tan inmerso estabas en tus pensamientos para olvidar que tenías hambre?.- dijo Ron levantando la vista para mirar a Harry.- ¿ Cuál es ese gran problema?.-

- No, no hay ninguno ya todos se han resuelto.-

Harry se sentía cansado, a pesar de que no era tan tarde. 

Subió a su habitación y no le costó nada quedarse dormido. 

En la mañana fue el primero en despertar, estaba recién amaneciendo. Era un precioso día el sol estaba resplandeciente.

Harry se vistió sin apuro alguno y bajó al salón.

Todo estaba desolado, vio su reloj y eran las 5:50. Eso le hizo recordar como había obtenido ese reloj. 

El año anterior su reloj se había parado, porque lo mojó. En la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos donde había tenido que zambullirse en el lago del colegio.

Y en el verano se acordó Harry que necesitaría un nuevo reloj para el colegio. Pero no sabía de adonde encontrar, tampoco tenía dinero para comprar uno. Se le ocurrió una gran idea. Fue a donde su primo y como se encontraba totalmente distinto (por el colegio y las dietas) le habló calmadamente. 

Estaba sentado en su cama mirando televisión cuando Harry entró.

- Hola Dudley ¿ Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?.-

- Sí, Harry.- 

- ¿En todos estos años que he vivido en esta casa, tú me haz regalado algo para mi cumpleaños?.-

Dudley lo miró con cara de miedo, como si Harry hubiera estado preparando algún hechizo contra él en venganza por eso.

- Nn... o...no, es decir que no he tenido la oportunidad.-

- Bueno, pero olvidemos el pasado. A cambio de todos esos regalos quiero pedirte algo muy pequeño para ti, insignificante.-

- Dime, te daré lo que quieras.-

- Un reloj. Tienes mas de 20 en tu escritorio, sólo quiero uno para usarlo en el colegio ya que el mío se mojo.-

- Ya, toma.- 

Dudley movió su gordo trasero (*N/A pero con tres kilos menos, recuerden **^^**) y tomó el reloj más lindo que encontró, era azul y tenía cronometro, luz para verlo en la oscuridad, agenda y por supuesto la hora. 

- Esto le va a encantar al señor Weasley.- pensó Harry en voz alta.

- ¿Qué dijiste?.-

- Nada. Gracias Dudley.-

Después de ese breve pensamiento del pasado se dijo:

- Tengo cosas mejores en que pensar.-

Sus pensamientos del pasado fueron bastante largos porque ya la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban en el salón, charlando.

Justo en ese instante bajó Ron.

- Hola Harry, ¿Haz visto a las chicas?.-

- No, no han bajado.-

- Ok.- dijo Ron y se fue acercando a Harry para decirle algo que no quería que escucharan los demás, en una palabra simple, un secreto.- Harry tengo que pedirte un favor.-

- Sí dime.-

- Quiero que en el desayuno cuando Hermione se siente, trata que no se mueva de ese lugar, porque yo voy a entrar después y no quiero que se vaya. Tengo algo que decirle.-

- Muy bien dalo por hecho.-

- Pero retenla como sea.-

- Sí Ron.-

- Confió en ti.-

- Si lo sé.-

- Gracias.-

- De nada.-

Eso era muy extraño, hasta ahora Ron no había tratado en nada de disculparse con Hermione o hablar con ella. En los años que se conocen con su amigo, sabía muy bien como era y uno de sus defectos era que no daba su brazo a torcer, era muy orgulloso. Pero ahora demostraba lo contrario al que él hiciera los intentos de dar el primer paso a la reconciliación.

- De verdad muchas gracias Harry. Y ahora yo me voy antes que baje. Nos vemos.-

- Muy bien.-

Harry vio como Ron salía por la puerta que custodiaba la señora gorda y exactamente dos segundos bajaron las chicas (Hermione, Malin y también Ginny).

- Buenos días chicas.- saludó Harry con una sonrisa.

- Hola Harry.- dijo Ginny.- Tengo algo que contarte.-

- ¿Qué cosa?.-

- Ayer mientras miraba el agua que se veía hermosa con la luz de la luna... -

- ¿Estuviste afuera en la noche?.- se sobresaltó Hermione.- ¡Te podría haber pasado algo malo con esas criaturas que salen del bosque!-

- No te preocupes Hermione no paso nada. Bueno como iba diciendo, cuando iba a irme sentí unas voces que provenían de la cabaña de Hagrid. No quise ir a espiar, pero hablaba con una mujer.-

- Mujer, mmmm.- se quedó pensativo Harry.

- No quiero especular nada, pero tenía un acento francés. Era Madam Maxime.- dijo Ginny

- A mi Hagrid me dijo que con ella tenían algo que organizar y que este año lo sabría pero no sé que será.- dijo Harry recordando el último día de clases donde Hagrid habló con él.

- Perdonen que los moleste, pero creo que se nos esta haciendo tarde. No vamos a alcanzar a desayunar.- dijo Malin.

- Sí, vamos.- dijo Harry acordándose del favor de su amigo.

En el comedor todo iba bien, Hermione se sentó al lado de Malin y al otro lado no había nadie. Era perfecto para que Ron hablará con ella.

Harry miró hasta las puertas del comedor, venía caminando Ron. Tenía cara de nervioso. 

- Ehhh... Hermione.- dijo Ron sentándose al lado de ella.

- Escuchó un murmullo, ¿no cierto Malin?.- dijo Hermione cínicamente.

- Hermione tengo algo urgente que decirte. No entiendo transformaciones y la profesora me dijo que me iba a aplicar una prueba solamente a mí para ver si hacia los deberes. Es por mi mal rendimiento en esa materia.-

- ¡¿Qué?! Tienes que prepararte.-

- ¿Me puedes ayudar?.- 

- Sí, por supuesto. No puedes reprobar una materia tan importante como transformación, es muy relevante. Te servirá mucho cuando salgas del colegio.-

- Muchas gracias. Vamos ahora.-

- ¿Pero ahora? Tengo clase en pocos minutos más.-

- No te preocupes si no es largo, vamos a un salón que encontré.-

- Ya, pero espero que no me retrases.-

Malin, Ginny y Harry quedaron mirando como corría Ron y Hermione que lo seguía como le podían sus pies.

- Yo tengo que irme. Mi clase de adivinación empieza en 20 minutos y tengo que ir a la torre.-

- Suerte Ginny.- dijo Malin.- 

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

Cortito, pero bueno! ;)

Siempre me imaginaba el día en que Ginny le dijiera todo a Harry sería una cosa así, pero con la condición de que no le correspondiera... 

Perdónenme las admiradoras de Ginny, no es que ella me caiga mal sino que... no creo que Harry se quedé con ella. 

Tengo la esperanza de que vendrá alguien mejor para Harry, porque a Cho se va a quedar sola. Ella es una amargada y se va a quedar solterona para siempre :P

Bien, Gracias por los reviews! Logré mi meta, 10 mensajes justos. Les dije que cumpliría mi palabra. Aquí les respondo los reviews:

*Harry Fan: Lo de la cita ya se resolvió, sobre el pasado de Malin eso se verá más adelante. Tiene mucha trama ese aspecto :D Pero los haré sufrir un poco porque esta en unos 5 capítulos más delante de este. 

Malin no le quitará Harry a Ginny, él se dará cuenta de lo que en realidad siente.

Ron está mucho más despierto que antes, tiene muchos planes que desarrollar .

Me gusto tu lema **LATIN PEOPLE RULES!, **gracias compatriota americana ;)

* Siria Atlante: jajaja el gato está tomando demasiado protagonismo ¬¬ voy a tener que hacerle su historia propia...

Sip, Malin es celosilla, pero ¿quién no?

Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

Besos! Grax"

* Azkaban: Me gustaron tus deducciones detectivescas (existe esa palabra ¿? Ni idea, pero está en mi vocabulario desde hoy día XD) y creo que fueron muy asertivas. 

* XDDDDD: Muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado.

Ya apareció el gato... me va a hacer tomar medidas extremas.

Tus suplicas fueron escuchadas! ;)

* CRYSTAL: no te entendí mucho, pero tratando de decifrar. Mmmm ¿preguntaste si la Malin sabía hablar inglés? Si fue eso, te respondo que sí. Obviamente ella no puede venir a un país extraño sin saber su idioma.

* GoTtIc GiRl: Eso es lo importante y lo que pretendo dejarlos enganchados con la historia para que la continúen leyendo, y si en eso caso soy MALA, MUY MALA muajajajajaja (risa diabólica) ,ejem ejem...

¡VIVA EVANESCENCE!

*Paola Radcliffe: ¬¬ floja no ma. 

Grax!

* Little Princess Cold: Amiga! Siempre con tus mensajes irónicos que me alegran el día! Sí, te he extrañado mucho este último tiempo, pero tu prioridad es la universidad y te entiendo.

Eh!! Hay alguien que piensa que el gato es malvado! Aunque nunca me había planteado esa hipótesis de que era espía de Rowling, y ahora que lo pienso tienes razón! Huye lo más lejos que puedas! Pero no encontrarás a Sirius, él está debajo de mi cama escondido @.@ y no es tuyo! 

Lo pensaré si te doy Anywhere completo.

Besitos, Bye.

* Rita Diggory: Concuerdo contigo, es muy injusto que tengamos que esperar tanto para leer el quinto libro. Yo ya lo leí gracias a Harrylatino que lo tradujeron completo.

Miles de Gracias.

°°**°°AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO°°**°°: El plan de Ron se desarrolla y logra su objetivo, el juego más famoso del mundo de los magos comienza, elección de un nuevo arquero para el equipo de Gryffindor, clases de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas de Hagrid, pequeña aparición de Draco Malfoy y mucho y mucho más. Este capítulo es un poco más largo que los anteriores, por contener muchos más detalles.

Dejen reviews, para saber su opinión ya que es lo que nos alimenta para continuar esta linda labor de escribir mundos mágicos y fascinantes =:::( 

Please!

(Esta vez no pondré meta sino que esperaré sólo 1 semana para actualizar)

Bye, besitos.

Mabita de Radcliffe

*Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana*

* Mini-Merodeadora*


	7. Nuevos integrantes al equipo

Capítulo VII

Nuevos integrantes al equipo.

Quedaron solos Malin y Harry para variar. Pero ya Malin había olvidado todo lo de los días anteriores y se comportaba como cuando la conoció.

Mientras caminaban hacia la sala de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras, hablaron de las clases que le interesaban y de algo que le llamo mucho la atención a Harry, el Quidditch.

- Yo estuve en el equipo de mi colegio anterior, estuve en todos los puestos: cazadora, buscadora, bateadora y arquera, porque mi profesor decía que tenía talento y yo no sabía en que puesto jugar. Me dio la oportunidad de probar donde era mejor, pero a mí me gusto ser cazadora o arquera.- dijo Malin muy emocionada.

- Yo soy buscador en el equipo de Gryffindor.- dijo Harry, le alegraba encontrar a otra persona aficionada al Quidditch como él y Ron. Y lo mejor que juegue profesionalmente.

- ¡Cómo me encantaría ser del equipo!.-

- Quizás puedas porque hay un vacante. El año anterior se fue el capitán de nuestro equipo y era arquero.-

- Voy a asistir a la selección, espero quedar.-

- Creo que son mañana.-

- ¿Me vas acompañar?.-

- Sí, por supuesto.-

- Creo que escuché la voz de Ron, es por aquí.- Dijo Malin.- Tenemos avisarles que va a empezar la clase.-

- Sí, tienes razón.-

Se dirigieron a un salón que no estaba lejos de ahí. La puerta estaba abierta. Se asomaron. Malin miró primero.

- Oooh! Creo que no es muy oportuno hablarles.- dijo bajito Malin.

- ¿Por qué?.-

- Mira por ti mismo.-

Ron le estaba tomando las manos a Hermione, luego se le acercó a sus oídos y le dijo algo a ella que hizo que se pusiera muy colorada. Y después vino el esperado beso.

- Es mejor no espiarlos, Ron lo tenía bien planeado.- Murmuró Harry.

- Jejeje, es un picarón.- rió Malin.- Aunque no quiera admitirlo es muy romántico.-

La clase fue muy parecida a la anterior. Estudiaron a un mago que vivió en el 1000 a.C. se llamaba Martón Fech. Era un loco que sólo lanzaba agua a todos los muggles, que aunque era una época muy antigua se asustaban y creían que era un tipo de lluvia extraña.

Ni Ron ni Hermione llegaron a la clase, era lo que presentía Harry.

Cuando salían del salón oyeron un anuncio.

- Todos los alumnos de Gryffindor que quieran participar en la selección para ser arqueros diríjanse al campo de Quidditch. Esto se ha adelantado por motivos que se les explicarán en ese lugar. Por su atención muchas gracias.-

- Oh! Vamos Harry!.- dijo Malin tomando a Harry de la mano para que corriera.

Llegaron rápidamente al campo de Quidditch, pero Malin no le había soltado la mano, eso a Harry lo puso nervioso. Aunque no sabía la razón.

- Ehhh creo que llegamos Malin.- dijo Harry

- Sí!.- dijo Malin mirando su mano y dándose cuenta de lo que hacía, le soltó a Harry su mano.- 

-Entremos.-

En el interior de ese maravilloso mini estadio (lo digo comparado a los grandes estadios de las ciudades) había 20 alumnos de Gryffindor con escobas en sus manos. Eso le hizo recordar algo a Harry.

- ¿Trajiste tú escoba?.- preguntó.

- No te preocupes.- dijo Malin sacando su varita.- Accio Escoba!.-

Y luego de unos segundos apareció la escoba volando hacia la mano de Malin.

- ¡Es una nimbus xp!.- Dijo emocionado Harry al ver el último modelo de escobas.

- Fue un regalo de cumpleaños.-

- Buenos tarde Harry. ¿Quieres ver la selección del nuevo arquero?.- Dijo la señora Hoock, profesora de vuelo y de Quidditch.

- Sí y además vengo a acompañar a mi amiga, es Malin Black.- presentó Harry.

- Muy bien me alegro que alumnas nuevas se interesen en esto. Pero que ven mis ojos, esto es una nimbus xp. Es una edición muy exclusiva y la mejor escoba hasta ahora, te felicito y espero que hagas bien la prueba.-

- Gracias profesora.- dijo Malin tenía un brillo en los ojos.

- Ahora Malin dirígete con tu escoba hacía los arcos. Ahí estarán Angelina y Katie que te harán algunos tiros para que tus los detengas.- dijo la profesora tomando su escoba para mirar más de cerca el desempeño de Malin en los aires.

- Muy bien.- 

Malin subió a su escoba. Sólo se veía un rayo la nimbus era muy rápida incomparables con otras y además Malin maniobraba suavemente como si fuera una pluma.

- Al sonar del silbato.- dijo la profesora ya en los aires.- 1, 2, 3 frrrruiiiiiiiii!!!.-

Angelina y Katie hicieron 5 pases simples entre ellas con tiros y dentro de los cuales Malin atrapó sin ningún problema. Era un excelente jugadora.

- Muy bien Malin.- dijo la profesora cuando ya estaban en tierra firme.- Eres la última de la lista. ¿Haz jugado antes?.-

- Sí, era jugadora de mi colegio anterior.-

- Lo sospechaba, aunque tienes ese talento natural, muy parecido al de Harry. El resultado se sabrá hoy en la cena. Adiós Harry y Malin.-

- Adiós profesora.- se despidió Malin.- No puedo creer que tengo la oportunidad.- dijo dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad. 

- Lo hiciste excelente Malin. Felicitaciones.- le deseo Harry y realmente quería que ella sea parte del equipo.-

- Gracias Harry. ¿Qué clase tenemos enseguida?.-

- Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas. No nos demoramos nada en llegar allá es aquí al lado, en la cabaña de Hagrid.-

- No sabía que además él era profesor.-

- Sí, tiene una extraña afición a las criaturas más terroríficas que existen, entre ellas los dragones.-

- Encuentro fascinante a los unicornios, pero de seguro los con cualidades sorprendentes y por sobretodo mi animal preferido son los fénix.-

- Son maravillosos. Yo tuve la suerte de conocer a uno, su dueño es Dumbledore.-

- Este colegio tiene demasiados secretos, me va a tomar tiempo estar al día con todo.-

- No te preocupes ni Dumbledore conoce todos los secretos de este castillo.-

En la cabaña estaban los alumnos de Gryffindor por supuesto también los de Slytherin, que como los años anteriores les tocaba esta asignatura juntos.

Para su sorpresa divisaron de lejos a Ron y Hermione que estaban cerca de la puerta.

- Malin, recuerda que si ellos no nos dicen nada acerca de lo que vimos, no podemos mencionar nada. Hay que ser discretos.- 

- Sí lo sé, no quiero que sepan que lo estabamos espiando, aunque fue mera casualidad.-

- Hey! Aquí están.- dijo Ron.

- Llegamos.- dijo Malin como saludó con una sonrisa en la cara, por la prueba que había pasado con muchos honores.

- ¿Dónde se encontraban?.- preguntó Hermione.

- Estabamos en la selección para el arquero de Gryffindor.- dijo Harry.

- Supongo que Malin fue la que se inscribió. ¿No sabía que tenías ese talento?.- dijo Hermione.

- Yo jugaba en el equipo de mi colegio. Se me había olvidado contarles.-

- De seguro quedas Malin, hiciste un vuelo excelente.- Dijo Harry.

- Alumnos pasen por detrás de la casa rápidamente.- Dijo Hagrid que salía de su cabaña.- Tendremos una clase muy entretenida hoy día.-

- Espero que nada nos coma, o quizás sea una buena idea para que se acabe este profesor de pacotilla y haga la actividad que le corresponde; ser el guardián y nada más.- Dijo Draco Malfoy sin preocuparle que Hagrid escuchará.

- Ese Malfoy debería aprender alguna lección y algún día se la enseñaré.- Dijo Ron con odio en la mirada.

- No tienes porque ensuciarte las manos con ese tipo de gente, no merece la pena.- Le dijo sabiamente Hermione.- Aunque no creas que me dan ganas de volver a darle una buena bofetada.-

- Esta tarde aprenderemos sobre una criatura excepcional, que es muy poco visto.- dijo Hagrid mostrando una jaula tapada con un género azul.- Vive en América del Sur específicamente en la selva amazónica del Brasil. Les presento al pájaro Petibluex.-

Sacó el género azul y se encontraba un pequeño pajarito de un color entre azul y violeta. Era insignificante, lo único que resaltaba eran sus garras (demasiado grandes comparado a su pequeñisimo cuerpo) y su pico filoso.

- No se dejen aparentar por su tamaño. Con un solo rayo que proyecta de su garganta puede hacer que pierdan toda su memoria y si se siente demasiado amenazado, mata sin piedad usando el mismo método.-

Cuando Hagrid dijo esas últimas palabras todos retrocedieron unos metros, todos los animales que traía eran peligrosos y no querían ser lastimados nuevamente.

- No se preocupen, es inofensivo. Esta criado en cautiverio y es muy amigable con la gente. Ahora nos va hacer una demostración.- dijo Hagrid tomando al pequeño pajarito.- Petry ven muéstrale a nuestros amigos algunos de tus dotes. Toma, apunta a esta araña.-

Petry tomó aire y luego de su garganta salió un rayo color rojo que a la araña primero la paralizó y de ahí quedó como profundamente dormida (esa impresión daba).

- Como ven Petry ha usado su rayo aturdidor, eso es un breve ejemplo de lo poderoso que pueden llegar a ser los seres que exteriormente parecen inofensivos. Para la próxima clase quiero que traigan una lista que tengan características parecidas a del pájaro Petibluex. Que tengan una buena tarde.- Se despidió Hagrid.

- Quedémonos aquí, esperando para hablar con Hagrid y preguntarle por lo que escuchó Ginny.- dijo Harry muy despacio para que no lo escucharán los demás alumnos que se dirigían al castillo. 

- Sí, tienes razón.- dijo Hermione.

Cuando todos se habían ido y sólo se encontraba Hagrid alimentando a Petry, se dispusieron a conversar con él.

- Hola Hagrid, no te habíamos podido saludar.- dijo Harry.

- Hola a todos que bueno que se han quedado un rato acompañándome a mí y a Petry, ¿ No es lindo?.- 

Por primera vez coincidían en lo que decía con respecto a la ternura de los animalitos que tenía y que traía para las clases.

- Sí Hagrid, es una preciosa criatura. Pero venimos por otra cosa.- le dijo Hermione.

- Hagrid ¿Cuál era el plan que tenían ustedes con Madam Maxime?.- preguntó Harry sin poder contener más sus palabras.

- Jajaja, con que me han estado espiando. No se preocupen, ya lo sabrán, por ahora no puedo decir nada. Bueno quizás podría adelantarles que van a poder viajar. Ya ahora vayan a comer se les hace tarde.- dijo Hagrid yéndose hacia su cabaña, sin responder nada más.

No comentaron nada camino hacia el castillo. 

Harry creía que la razón era que ese secreto presentían que se iba a saber muy pronto y no valía la pena investigar más.

En el comedor todo estaba adornado con motivos de la casa de Gryffindor, parecido como se celebraba cuando ganaban la Copa de las casas.

Harry y sus amigos se sentaron en sus puestos de siempre. Y escucharon la voz de la profesora McGonagall que se encontraba en un cenio (muy parecido los que usan los alcaldes muggles para sus discursos).

- Buenas tarde queridos alumnos, se extrañarán por qué todo se encuentra decorado así y la razón es que vamos a nombrar al arquero de la casa de Gryffindor. Quisimos hacerlo más solemne y para eso llamaremos a adelante a todos los finalistas de la selección.- dijo la Profesora y tomó un pergamino para leer los nombres. Todos estaban muy atentos.

- Carla Honteux, Francis Tramtrul, Pam Wilson, Malin Black y Ron Weasley.-

- Ron, tú también, ¡No nos dijiste nada!.- le grito Hermione cuando Ron se levantaba junto con Malin para ir adelante.

- Después les digo. Deséenos suerte.-

- Suerte a los dos.- les deseo Harry.

- No puedo creer que no me haya dicho nada después de todo... - dijo Hermione apenas con un murmullo.

- ¿Qué Hermione?.- dijo Harry que no había escuchado muy bien lo que dijo.

- Ehhh. No nada estaba hablando sola. Olvídalo.- dijo Hermione ruborizándose levemente.

Todos los finalistas estaban muy nerviosos, se les notaba en la cara. 

- Ahora para no hacer más tensa esta situación vamos a dar al ganador.- La profesora tomó un sobre rojo y lo abrió.- Y el ganador es... ganadora, Malin Black!!!!!!.

Nadie alcanzó a reaccionar, porque de inmediato de la mesa de los profesores, vino la señora Hoock para decir algo al oído de la profesora McGonagall.

- Hemos tenido un estrecho empate y la profesora me acaba de decir que hay dos ganadores. Los que en los partidos se turnarán para jugar. Y el otro ganador es: Ron Weasley!!!!!!!!.-

Hubo un gran aplauso de parte de todos, excepto de los de Slytherin, pero eso no es importante ni inusual.

Los derrotados les dieron la mano a Malin y Ron como buenos competidores.

- Ahora los ganadores pasarán a una sala para darles unas instrucciones. Pasen por favor.- dijo la Profesora.

- ¡Qué felicidad! Los dos cumplieron su sueño, Ron siempre quiso estar en el equipo.- dijo Hermione feliz. 

- Sí, vamos a estar los tres en el equipo. Con esto tenemos asegurados todos los partidos como ya ganados.- dijo Harry igualmente feliz.

La comida fue muy alegre y con bastante conversación. Pero cinco minutos antes que terminará, Dumbledore se dirigió a los alumnos con unas palabras.

- Queridos compañeros y colegas, primeramente quiero felicitar a los dos nuevos arqueros del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y que vuelen como snitch surcando los cielos. Y lo otro es una sorpresa que quiero adelantarles algo a ver si pueden sospechar algo. Se realizará un importante viaje con un acompañante nada más. Y para ello ha venido una encargada que conocerán muy pronto vendrá a verlos en algunas clases y espero que den la mejor impresión. Por favor necesito a los jugadores de Quidditch de todos los equipos que se dirijan a la sala que se encuentra detrás de la mesa de los profesores, aquí. Adiós.-

- Voy a tener que ir, nos vemos Hermione.- le dijo Harry.

- Ojalá que sean buenas noticias.-

- Sí eso espero.-

Harry abrió la puerta y en esa sala se encontraba Ron y Malin conversando.

- ¡Harry!.- grito Malin y corrió hacia él, y lo abrazó.- ¡Quedé en el equipo!.-

- Sssí Malin.- dijo Harry con un hilo de voz.

- Jajaja, perdona es que me dio un impulso. Estoy tan feliz.- dijo Malin soltando a Harry, también algo nerviosa o demasiado contenta que no le salía bien la voz.

- Felicitaciones a los dos. Yo también estoy feliz sobretodo que estaremos los tres en el equipo.- dijo Harry mirando a Malin y a Ron. No sabía cuál de los dos estaba con la sonrisa más amplia. 

- Oh! Que lindo Potter tiene nueva prometida. No le basto con la pobre pelirroja que busco a otra.- dijo Malfoy entrando con el resto de su equipo tras la espalda. Hubieron algunas risas burlonas características de la gente sin cerebro.

- ¿Cómo dices?.- preguntó Harry. Había entendido perfectamente sus palabras pero no quería responder semejantes tonterías.

- Y además sordo. Señorita Black sigo pensando que usted es una persona muy interesante y no debería juntarse con semejante chusma. Pero ya decidió y es bastante tonta. Pero uno no debe juzgar a la gente por el exterior ya lo he aprendido.- dijo Malfoy. Todo quedó en silencio.

- Como te atreves semejante pedazo de mier ...- dijo Ron acercándose al rufián.

- ¿Todavía no aprendes vocabulario nuevo? ¡Ah! Deberas que no tienes dinero para comprar ni un diccionario.-

- Nadie trata así a mis amigos.- dijo Malin. Estaba preparándose para lanzar un hechizo, pero en ese instante llego la señora Hoock.

- Señorita Black nada de hechizos contra sus compañeros, ya siéntese.- dijo la profesora.

- Pero, él... - Reputó Malin.

- Nada de peros, ahora siéntese dije.-

La profesora espero que todos se sentarán. Los de Gryffindor y de Slytherin se lanzaban miradas asesinas.

- Bien ahora que todo esta más tranquilo quiero contarles la noticia que adelanto un poco el profesor Dumbledore. Ustedes viajarán, pero sólo un equipo que será elegido por sus capacidades y talentos, el resultado se dará esta otra semana a esta misma hora y también tomará el comportamiento que tendrán entre esos días. El viaje consiste en unos partidos amistosos que se realizará en Norte América, en el estadio de Salem. También tendrán viajes turísticos y clases. Eso es todo y buena suerte a los cuatro equipos.- dijo la profesora retirándose de la sala. 

- Con que eso era todo.- dijo Ron.- Vamos a ser nosotros.-

- No cantes victoria, mongólico.- dijo Malfoy yéndose de la sala al igual que todos los demás.

- No lo tomen en cuenta.- dijo Fred que estaba en el asiento de adelante.

- Ya verá los resultados.- prosiguió George.- Ganaremos.-

- Sí, hay que pensar positivo.- Agregó Malin.

Salieron todos juntos y en el comedor ya no quedaba nadie, estaba oscureciendo. El resto de la tarde fue solamente celebración, ya que Fred y George no iban a dejar pasar esa oportunidad para preparar una fiesta. Fue genial, hablaron, comieron de todo y escucharon música en vivo. Los hermanos Weasley trajeron algunas guitarras eléctricas, teclados y los encantaron para que tocarán música solos. Estuvieron hasta altas horas de la noche.

En la mañana siguiente Harry se sentía muy mal, no había dormido mucho y se dio cuenta de que no era el único, porque todos los de su casa tenían cara de cansados.

La mañana pasó muy lenta sin ninguna novedad. Y por primera vez había visto a Hermione dormir en clase. Aunque tenía sus justificaciones, era la clase de Historia de la magia, que era realmente aburrida.

Cuando la clase terminó los cuatro amigos se dirigieron a las orillas del lago para descansar.

- Todo lo que quiero es dormir.- dijo Malin apoyando su cabeza en su mochila que tenía al lado.

- No eres la única que lo desea, mira a tú alrededor.- dijo Harry.

Habían muchos estudiantes de Gryffindor tirados en el césped durmiendo profundamente. Se veían graciosos, como si se hubieran emborrachado (¿o quizás así era?).

- Me esperan, tengo que buscar un cuaderno y vuelvo.- dijo Hermione repentinamente.

- Oh! Ahora que me acuerdo mi libro de transformaciones está arriba, espérame Hermione.- dijo Ron yéndose con ella.

- ¡Qué casualidad!.- dijo Malin luego que ellos se fueran.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?.- dijo Harry sin saber a qué se refería.

- Uy, Harry! Es muy extraño que los dos justo tengan algo que buscar. Querían estar a solas.- 

- Ah! Jajajaja.- rió Harry.

- Harry. ¿Vamos al otro lado del lago? No lo conozco y esta lleno de flores, quiero ir a verlas.-

- Bueno, pero no tiene nada de interesante.-

- Sí, claro que sí. Me encantan las flores.-

Caminaron por la orilla del lago y vieron como el pulpo gigante tiraba sus tentáculos como si quisiera salir a la superficie. Pero cuando pasaron por un arbusto se encontraron con Ron y Hermione abrazados. Todos lanzaron unos gritos de sorpresa. 

Harry no sabía que hacer, se sentía incómodo. No tenía palabras, no porque haya visto a Ron a Hermione juntos (eso le alegraba y ya lo sabía), sino que no tenía como explicar que llegaron ahí y de ser entrometido. Pero después se dio cuenta que no era el que se sentía peor, Hermione tenía la cara inmensamente roja de vergüenza y hasta se veía con pena.

- Perdón, no queríamos interrumpir no sabíamos que estaban aquí, sólo fue casualidad, ya vamos Harry.- dijo Malin tratando de explicar.

Harry obedeció no tenía nada más que agregar.

- No esperen. Es hora que lo sepan.- dijo Hermione muy seriamente.- Fue un error andar a escondidas, en realidad no sé porque lo ocultábamos de ustedes que son nuestros amigos. Ron y yo somos novios.- dijo Hermione con cara de arrepentimiento rotundo.

- Discúlpenos por la forma inmadura que actuamos... - dijo Ron con la mirada en el suelo.

- No tienen porque disculparse, tienen derecho a la privacidad y además que nosotros ya sospechábamos.- dijo Malin, luego de lo que había dicho se tapo la boca con las manos.

- ¡Malin!.- dijo Harry, mirándola como una gran bocona. Aunque no podía enojarse con ella.

- Perdón, se me salió Harry.- se disculpó Malin muy sonrojada.

- Bueno, pero les deseo lo mejor a ustedes dos. Ya era hora que se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían.- dijo Harry.

- Sí.- dijo Hermione todavía un poco tímida como si se volviera una niñita indefensa.

Harry pensaba que fue bueno que pasará. Hermione y Ron iban de la mano sin problemas y hablaban sin restricciones. Incluso en clases Hermione hablaba sin parar, eso nunca había pasado; para ella siempre los estudios estaban primero.

Esas semanas fueron demasiado entretenidas, estaban más unidos que nunca y lo único que vieron de extraño fue personas con capas azules con máscaras blancas dando vueltas por el castillo. Nunca hablaban sólo anotaban cosas en un pergamino. Era extraño, pero no alarmaba a nadie. Aunque a Harry lo intimidaba un poco, porque se paraba cerca de él y observaba lo que escribía y hablaba durante la clase. Era molesto.

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

O.o 10 páginas! Este ha sido uno de los capítulos más largos hasta ahora, ^^ me emocione.

El Quidditch no lo podía pasar por alto, por algo es el mejor DEPORTE DEL MUNDO MÁGICO, ojalá fuera real... Yap mejor me dejo de soñar, es difícil porque siempre ando en las nubes jejeje :D * Mabita se baja de su nave espacial *

Ron y Hermione pillados infraganti!!, pero igual son tiernos, me gusta esa pareja.

¿ Quién ganará Gryffindor o Slytherin? Esperen el próximo episodio de su programa favorito ;)

Reviews:

* Sakurita: Gracias! No te preocupes Ginny es una chica fuerte.

* Siria Atlante: sip, pobrecita =::(.

¡qué se muera Cho, yo tampoco la soporto!

Bye, besitos.

* Azkaban: Te quiero agradecer de todo corazón, de verdad me subiste el ánimo cuando leí tu review. Había estado un poco deprimida. Miles de gracias!!!! Esto es lo que te ánima a seguir y no te preocupes que no me rendiré y lo terminaré sea como sea.

El gato... ¬¬ creo que será lo mejor, una historia para él solo, se llamará:

Conquista felina!........... cric-cric,,,,,

Grillos desgraciados!! Fuera, fuera

Y de nuevo, gracias ;)

* Crystal: Aquí todo es posible. 

Lo pensaré agregarlo a los fanfiction de la web fansdehp, pero me falta tiempo... y estoy bien acá, me siento muy cómoda.

* Pepe Grillo: a ver ¿cómo te explico? Anywhere tiene un sentido súper especial para mí. Porque es una de mis canciones favoritas y lo toca un grupo excepcional, Evanescence soy fanática de ellos. ¿Y ahora te preguntarás que %##"%$# tiene que ver con el fic? No lo puedo explicar todavía, revelaría el futuro de la historia y no sería la gracia. En un tiempo más lo diré ;)

Te encuentro toda la razón es injusto que no puedas escribir a todos, pero es porque los autores no autorizaron recibir reviews de gente anónima. Pero por eso yo acepto todo.

* Ginny Potter: Ya presentía que me llegaría un review así ¬¬ me estoy volviendo adivina...

jejeje grax, concuerdo contigo Padme y Syria escriben muy bien, me encantan sus fics.

°°**°°AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO°°**°°: El resultado de quien se lleva el viaje, aparición de Cho Chang . que provocará más de una pelea, conoceremos a un familiar muy, pero muy cercano de Malin Black, entre muchas cosas más.

NO SE LO PIERDAN.

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!

(Dejen Reviews, es mi alimento! Sólo aprieten donde dice "GO" al lado de "Submit Review")

Mabita De Radcliffe

* Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana *

* Mini- Merodeadora *


	8. El viaje inesperado

Capítulo VIII

El viaje inesperado.

El día antes saber los resultados del concurso del viaje los de Gryffindor habían llegado a un límite. Fue demasiado tiempo sin insultarse, una semana no es poco si se trata de dejar algo que haces todos los días de un momento a otro. Ninguno de los dos bandos quería perder ese premio tan importante y por eso se aguantaban las ganas de pegarse o decir alguna palabrota. Sólo habían miradas asesinas. 

Así paso el difícil momento cada vez más tenso hasta la comida donde la profesora McGonagall estaba en el mismo cenio. Pidió silencio y comenzó el discurso.

- Queridos alumnos, estamos aquí reunidos para dar el nombre del equipo ganador. No vamos a ser demasiado extensos para que no haya nerviosismo entre ustedes. Pero antes de decir la decisión, vamos a dar unas instrucciones. El equipo ganador tendrá un viaje todo pagado hacia EE.UU de Norteamérica en la ciudad de Salem donde se celebrará un emocionante campeonato de Quidditch entre todos los colegios de magia del mundo. Se confirmó que no eran solamente partidos amistosos, los organizadores quisieron hacerlo algo más importante, pero los viajes turísticos y las clases normales no se han suspendido, tendrán pruebas y exámenes como si estuvieran en Hogwarts. Cada uno de los integrantes del equipo ganador podrá elegir a una persona para que los apoye durante los partidos, sin importar la casa a la cual pertenezcan, y no se sientan tan fuera de lugar, den lo mejor de ustedes. Y ahora el nombre del ganador es... -

Todos en el comedor estaban muy expectantes, querían saber. La profesora sacó un sobre con un sello rojo y lo abrió. Harry estaba nervioso, quería ganar.

- Es... ¡Gryffindor!

La mesa de Gryffindor fue un alboroto rotundo, todos saltaron de alegría, gritaban y se abrazaban. También las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw aplaudían con alegría, como siempre preferían que perdiera Slytherin.

- Vayan a arreglar sus maletas inmediatamente que parten mañana después del desayuno. Buenas noches a todos.- Se despidió la profesora sin poder evitar una sonrisa, ya que había ganado su casa.

- Nos vamos a mi continente, es muy bonito Estados Unidos.- Dijo Malin camino a la casa común.

- ¿Y a quién vas a invitar tú, Malin?.- Preguntó Ron.

- Ya lo he pensado y creo que sería buena idea de invitar a Ginny. No tengo para qué preguntar a quién vas a invitar tú Ron, tengo la respuesta aquí mismo.- dijo Malin.

- Sí, por supuesto que voy a invitar a Hermione.- dijo Ron tomándola de la mano.- ¿ Y tú Harry a quién invitarás?.-

- Ehhh, no sé. No lo he pensado, todo ha sido muy rápido.- 

Harry en realidad no tenía idea a quién invitar, todos sus amigos iban, pero luego lo pensaría.

Toda esa noche hubo celebración en esa casa común, los gemelos Weasley no perderían oportunidad de armar jaleo, como siempre. La mayoría terminó durmiendo en los sillones, sillas o simplemente en el piso. 

Harry despertó en un sillón cerca de la ventana, un rayo de sol le llegaba directamente sobre los ojos. Se sentía muy adolorido, no fue nada de cómodo dormir ahí.

Miró a su alrededor, Malin dormía en el suelo muy cerca de él y, Ron y Hermione estaban despiertos, charlando al frente de él.

- Malin, Malin. Despierta ya es de día.- trató de despertarla Harry golpeándole suavemente con el dedo en el hombro.

- Tan luego ya amaneció.- dijo Malin abriendo lentamente sus ojos.- Oh! No puedo creer que haya dormido acá abajo.-

- El sueño te venció. Y a mí también si ni recuerdo como llegué a ese sillón.- dijo Harry ayudándola a levantarse.

- Buenos días, tenemos que bajar al comedor ahora que nos van a dar unas noticias.- dijo Hermione acercándose hacia ellos.

Bajaron lo más rápido que le daban sus pies, que los tenían congelados.

Cuando llegaban al Gran comedor, alguien se le acercó a Harry. Era Cho; 

Cho Chang.

- Hola Harry.- dijo.- Necesito hablar contigo un poco.-

- Te esperamos adentro, no te demores que son instrucciones importantes.- dijo severamente Malin.

- Hola Cho. ¿Qué pasa?.- dijo Harry.

- Tengo que confesarte algo. Voy a ser directa no me gusta dar muchos rodeos. Desde tú fiesta de cumpleaños que siento algo muy especial por ti, no como antes que sólo tenía admiración. No sé que pensarás tú, pero quiero ser tú novia. Ehhh...Tú decides.-

Ahora si que Harry no podía responder, es extraño que de un día para otro dijiera eso. ¿Habrá reunido el valor?, Pero no se veía nerviosa. ¿Era demasiado segura de sí misma?, ¿Me querrá? 

Harry siempre se sentía atraído por ella desde el primer momento que la vio, pero este año no tenía claro nada de sus pensamientos y sentimientos. 

- ¿ Nnno me puedes dar un poco de tiempo para pensar?.- dijo Harry con voz temblorosa.

- Pero Harry si te vas hoy para Norteamérica.-

- Entonces, tú serás mi invitada.- 

No tenía a quién más invitar e iba a ser un buen apoyo en los partidos.

- ¡En serio! No lo puedo creer Harry, muchisímas gracias.- se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- No te olvides de darme la respuesta luego.- y se fue saltando.

- No puedo creer que esto me pase en menos de un mes.- Se dijo en voz alta Harry mientras caminaba hacia su puesto en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Se sentó silenciosamente entre Ron y Malin.

Nadie pregunto nada, tampoco Harry estaba dispuesto a hablar, agradecía el silencio. 

La profesora McGonagall, como ya era costumbre, se dirigió a los alumnos.

- Buenos días, esta vez tengo una nueva noticia que comunicarles. Para los 

del equipo de Gryffindor, tienen que escribir su nombre y el de su acompañante en el libro que irá pasando la señora Desireé Messen. Ella será su tutora en el viaje.-

Harry miró a Malin, tenía cara extraña.

- ¿Qué pasa Malin?.- preguntó Harry.

- Ella... es mi madre, no sé que hace aquí. No me mencionó nada de que vendría al colegio.- dijo Malin, sin comprender nada.

Harry miró a la señora que se acercaba a la mesa. Malin se parecía a ella, sólo que tenía el pelo rubio.

- Tú madre es tan linda como tú.- dijo Harry sin darse cuenta de lo que decía. Porque tengo que pensar en voz alta, pensó Harry. 

- Gracias.- dijo Malin quedando ruborizada tanto como lo estaba Harry.

- Por favor acérquense los integrantes del equipo de Quidditch.- dijo la señora Messen.

Todos se acercaron, pero Malin quedó atrás como escondiéndose.

- Escriban en este libro su nombre y el de su acompañante.- dijo la señora Messen.

Así todos escribieron, era el turno de Harry.

Tomó la pluma, escribió su nombre y luego dudo unos segundos en escribir el nombre de Cho.

- Con qué tú eres el famoso Harry Potter.- dijo con una sonrisa la señora Messen.

- Sí, así es.- dijo Harry.

- Hola madre. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías al colegio?.- dijo Malin saliendo de detrás de la multitud que se encontraba rodeándolos.

- Oh! Malin querida no te pude avisar porque era algo que no tenía previsto.- dijo la señora Messen tocándole la cara a su hija.

- Ah! Madre soy del equipo, soy arquera.-

- Yo sabía que lo lograrías. Vi tú demostración, escondida. Y ahora firma el libro.-

- Sí.-

Escribió su nombre y el de Ginny. Se despidió de su madre.

- Nos veremos pronto querida.- le dijo la señora.

Harry ni Ron quisieron agregar nada al respecto hasta que llegaron a la sala común.

- No puedo creer que tú madre sea tan joven, Malin.- dijo Ron.

- Sí, se mantiene bien. Sólo tiene 35 años.-

- Es muy joven, que bueno que nos acompañará en el viaje.- dijo Hermione.

- Malin, ¿Y tú padre?.- preguntó Ron.

- Ehhh... nunca lo conocí.- dijo Malin mirando al piso.

- Pero llevas su apellido. Ay!.- dijo Ron, pero recibió un codazo de Hermione por ser entrometido.

- Sí, lo que pasa que mis padres no se casaron. Mi padre tuvo un problema y no hubo otra opción que huir. No sé mucho mi madre no me lo quiere decir, yo apenas tenía un año cuando todo paso.- dijo Malin, que seguía con la mirada baja hacia el suelo.

- Perdona a Ron no sé da cuenta de las cosas que dice.- dijo Hermione mirando severamente a Ron, quien se encogió de hombros.

- No te preocupes Hermione. Si se los iba a decir de todas formas. Lo único que me queda de él es su apellido.- dijo Malin tristemente.- Ya vamos a empacar.-

Y caminó con la cabeza en alto hacia su dormitorio. Los demás hicieron lo mismo sin decir ningún comentario.

Su cama se veía vacía sin sus cosas que ya tenía empacadas observaba Harry. 

Tenía ganas de conocer a otros tipos de magos y sobretodo si eran amantes del Quidditch como él, sólo en una o dos horas estaría en rumbo a otro continente. Harry jamás había viajado fuera del país y esto lo emocionaba.

Tomaron sus maletas, pero como pesaban demasiado decidieron hacer un simple hechizo para poder deslizarlas sin ningún esfuerzo. 

Cuando ya estaban casi todos abajo en la sala común con sus equipajes, Harry se acordó que tenía que buscar a Cho, para ayudarla con sus cosas.

- ¿Ron me haces un favor? Puedes llevar mi equipaje hasta abajo, yo los encuentro en la entrada ¿vale?.- dijo Harry.

- Sí, por supuesto. Sí ahora soy burro de carga.- dijo Ron malhumorado, nadie sabía la razón.

- Ron, cálmate. No te preocupes yo la llevó, Harry.- dijo Hermione, que parecía la madre de Ron reprochándolo.

- Gracias Hermione.- dijo Harry saliendo de la casa común.

Caminó por los pasillos sin rumbo, no sabía dónde se encontraba la casa común de Ravenclaw. Sólo conocía la de Slytherin que esta en las mazmorras. Pero, ¿dónde ir? 

Decidió bajar hasta el comedor y esperarla quizás apareciera por algún lado. Y así fue Cho bajaba por las escaleras junto a un grupo amigas que charlaban emocionadamente.

- Hola Cho, vine a buscarte para ayudarte con el equipaje.- dijo Harry cortésmente.

- Ah! Sí, gracias Harry. Toma mi equipaje.- dijo Cho pasándole como 20 kilos de ropa que estaban guardados, con magia, en un solo bolso.

Apenas Harry se podía sostener. Cho siguió charlando como si nada con sus amigas. Eso le molestó, no por nada ella iba a ser su acompañante en el viaje y ahora pareciera que él no existiera para Cho. 

Harry no sabía lo que sentía por ella, los años anteriores quizás lo tenía muy claro, siempre le había gustado, es atractiva y lo sigue siendo, pero...

Después de unos minutos todo el equipo con sus respectivos acompañantes estaban ahí.

- ¿Qué hará Cho Chang por acá, ella es del equipo de Ravenclaw, no es cierto?.- Preguntó Malin mirándola.

- Sí, pero yo la invite.- dijo Harry tímidamente, no sabía como reaccionaría.

- Ella es tu invitada sorpresa, buena elección. Es linda.- dijo Malin con un tono en la voz extraño.

- Todos pongan atención por acá. Los profesores encargados de ustedes serán: La señora Hoock y yo. Viajaremos primero con trasladadores y luego en el expreso de Hogwarts.- dijo la Señora Messen saliendo del comedor junto a la señora Hoock.- Ahora hagan grupos de seis y tomen los guantes de hule que están a su derecha.-

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Malin y Cho tomaron un guante. De nuevo Harry sintió que un gancho lo tirará hacia delante con gran fuerza que lo hizo levantar del piso. Los cinco iban a una velocidad indescriptible, sólo se veían lluvias de colores y de viento que aullaban por los oídos. Era un torbellino transportador si se puede explicar más fácilmente. 

El viaje duró una eternidad para Harry, aunque sólo hayan sido veinte segundos. No le gustaba viajar ni con transportadores ni menos con polvos flu, mareaban demasiado. 

Y de un momento a otro aterrizaron, todos terminaron en el piso menos Ron y Cho.

- Nunca puedo mantenerme en pie en los aterrizajes.- dijo Harry todavía en el piso mirando el techo de lo que parecía una bodega.

- Esto me dio vueltas el estómago. No me siento bien.- dijo Malin que era la única que seguía en el suelo.

- Deja ayudarte, Malin.- le dijo tendiéndole la mano a ella para que la tomará.

- No, muchas gracias me puedo levantar sola. Para eso tengo mis piernas.- dijo poniéndose de pie en un salto.

Harry quedó sin habla con la respuesta de Malin. No habían dudas que estaba enojada con él nuevamente, eso lo hacía sentirse triste y todavía no sabía la razón de su enojo.

- Ahora que estamos todos sanos y salvos, emprenderemos la segunda etapa del viaje. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es atravesar el andén 9 ¾ , para y abordar el tren. Será como un simple viaje al colegio como todos los años, a excepción que tendremos todas las cabinas para nosotros solos.- dijo la señora Messen. 

Todos caminaron directo al andén y sin levantar sospecha lo atravesaron.

El tren todavía no llegaba, estaba con 5 minutos de retraso.

Se sentaron a esperar. En silencio todos estaban, por lo menos en el lado de Harry y sus amigos, así era.

Estaban con la cabeza un poco atontada con el viaje, eso le parecía a Harry, aunque en ese aspecto él estaba bien, pero por otra parte no.

Harry miraba fijamente a Cho, que desde el colegio que no le dirigía la palabra. Ella hablaba alegremente con Fred y George.

Por más que observaba no podía encontrar nada que le resultará atractivo en ella, era linda, pero algo no le agradaba. Pensaba que lo había utilizado para venir al viaje, ojalá esto sea un error.

Lo único que quería Harry era tener un pensador, como el de Dumbledore, para dejar todos sus pensamientos y no seguir atormentándose por ellos. 

Es difícil ser adolescente.**(N/A dímelo a mi....)**

Quince minutos de retraso llegó el tren. Lucía brillante y reluciente, y lo mejor que era solo para ellos.

Estaban por subir las cosas, ya casi todos estaban adentro menos Harry, Hermione, Ron y Malin. Cuando sintieron que alguien los llamaba de detrás de un pilar. 

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

Tatatatannn... y ahí quedó ¿Por qué? Porque soy mala y quiero que me supliquen y me alaben para obtener la continuación.

No, mentira. Lo dejé hasta ahí porque era la mejor parte para terminar el capítulo.

Pero voy a hacer un acto bondadoso y les diré algunas pistas sobre la persona misteriosa que los llamaba en la estación.

- Es un personaje un poco desaparecido este último tiempo.

- No ha aparecido anteriormente en este fic.

- Ególatra.

¡Adivinen!

Me gusta este capítulo porque muestra un poco más sobre la historia de Malin, me emociono cuando escribo sobre ella T.T

°°Reviews:

* Azkaban: Me alegra que seas tú la primera que me escribe en este capítulo!

Estoy muy bien, gracias y tu? 

Ron y Malin? Espero que te hayas equivocado de nombre y hayas querido decir Hermione en vez de Malin jejeje, Ginny ya tendrá su recompensa no te preocupes.

Gracias, gracias, gracias. No sabes cuanto me alegras el día.

* XDDDD: Si sé que tengo que actualizar más rápido, pero díganle eso a mis PROFESORES que me dejen respirar un poco. Pero voy a tratar de organizar mejor mi tiempo.

* §««Åm¥ Lêè»»¶ : Hi cumpleañera!!! CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ TE DESEO A TI FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LILYTA LINDA MI MANAGER, CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ!! Clap, clap!!

Jejeje si es muy lendo Harrycito!, es vedad que este capítulo es muy interesante.

Grax.

* XDDDDD: tú de nuevo!!! Jejeje gracias por tus geniales!

Todos somos geniales ;) 

* Lady-Morgaine3 : Sí se que me he demorado :(, pero ya me explique. Sólo tienen que tener paciencia. 

Y creo que si sigo así me van a llegar todas las verduras y frutas que existen no sólo tomates!

Grax, bye.

* Inspector: O.o!!! nadie había analizado así mi fic!

No sé que decirte, me gustaron tus conclusiones ojalá que en este cap hagas lo mismo.

* Ginny Potter: Soy impredecible! Me gusta eso, porque es más emocionante y ni siquiera se imaginan lo que se avecina.

Por favor no te mates!.

* Patty Constell: No me sigan retando!!! T.T si no fue tanto tiempo... ¬¬

* Klaudi^Wri : Hi!!

El séptimo es el vencido!

Grax por todo amiga! Y tú tmb sabes que yo siempre estaré cuando me necesites.

* Pepe grillo: Gracias a ti por escribirme.

Amy Lee (la vocalista) tiene una voz espectacular y sobre la letra no te preocupes no dice nada en contra de tu madre, habla de amor pero de una perspectiva muy diferente a las demás canciones.

El gato... ¬¬ se me había olvidado y ahora vuelve a acechar. No soy tan fácil de vencer!

No te preocupes igual lo habría visto.

****

°°**°°AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO°°**°°: Ya dije algo del personaje que aparecerá hagan sus apuestas, el que gane...ehhhh.... tendrá un avance exclusivo y una cita con el personaje que desee del fic @.@

Y viajarán a un lugar muy, pero muy misterioso y peligroso. ¡prepárense que vienen los problemas chicos!

SIGAN LEYENDO.

Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE MIS REVIEWS :D

Mabita de Radcliffe

* Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana *

* Mini- Merodeadora *


	9. El regreso del hombre sin recuerdos

Capítulo IX

El regreso del hombre sin recuerdos.

- ¿Oyeron eso?.- dijo Harry mirando a donde venían los ruidos. Era la voz de un hombre, pero no se entendía lo que decía.

- Vamos a ver quizás sea alguien que necesita ayuda con su equipaje.- dijo Malin.

Caminaron con mucho cuidado los sonidos eran muy extraños y en este caso todo se podía esperar.

Harry estaba primero se asomó muy lentamente, se llevó una sorpresa.

- ¡¡Profesor Lockhart!! .- gritó Harry al verlo que estaba en el suelo susurrando.

- Hola, Harry te estaba buscando y a ustedes también.- dijo el profesor levantándose del piso.

- ¿Recuperó la memoria?.- preguntó Ron incrédulo de lo que veían sus ojos.

- Sí, mi querido ex alumno Ron Weasley, me ha costado un par de años. Ya reparé mis errores y soy un hombre nuevo. Por eso el profesor Dumbledore me ha dado otra oportunidad y me envió rápidamente a cuidarlos en este viaje. No alcancé a estar en el colegio y los esperaba aquí.- dijo el profesor muy orgulloso de su historia.

- Pero a esta preciosa niña no la conozco.- dijo refiriéndose a Malin.

- Me llamo Malin Black, soy nueva y entré a Gryffindor este año.- dijo Malin con su linda sonrisa de siempre.

- Mucho gusto.- le dijo con una reverencia.- Con que tú eres la hija de Desireé Messen, con razón te me hacías cara familiar.-

- Sí, yo soy su hija.- dijo Malin.

De repente sintieron el tren encendía sus máquinas y comenzaba a moverse más y más rápido.

- ¡EL TREN!.- Gritó Hermione y corrió para hacerlo parar. 

Aunque todos salieron detrás de ella, no pudieron detenerlo. Se alejó a toda velocidad.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?.- preguntó Ron mirando como la oportunidad de viajar a otro continente se iba humeando.

- No puedo creer que no se den cuenta que no estamos ahí adentro.- dijo Hermione tristemente.

- No se preocupen para eso me tienen. Para solucionar sus problemas, los voy a teletransportar.- dijo el profesor Lockhart.- Tomen todos las manos del que se encuentra a su lado.-

Harry miró y Malin se encontraba a su lado.

- Dame la mano, para salir de este aprieto lo más pronto posible. Vamos reacciona.- le dijo Malin duramente.

- Perdona Malin, pero yo no soy el culpable de tus problemas.- dijo Harry no soportaba que le hablará de ese modo.

- Sí, como él nunca hace nada. Por eso es el famoso Harry Potter y hay que hacer lo que él ordena.- dijo Malin sarcásticamente. Y duramente le tiró la mano para tomársela.

- Ahora que estamos en circulo, cierren los ojos y no lo abran por ningún motivo hasta que yo se los ordené.- dijo el profesor.

Todos hicieron lo que ordenó o eso suponía Harry que sólo oía las palabras que dijo: transportate! Sentía como si volará, pero fue cortó, unos tres segundos. Cuando el profesor le ordenó que mirarán a su alrededor.

Harry abrió sus ojos estaban en un acantilado a las orillas del mar, todo estaba verde; arboles y césped adornaban el paisaje. A lo lejos se veía algo que era un castillo o alguna casa muy grande.

- Bienvenidos a América del Norte. Lindo lugar, ¿no creen?.- dijo el profesor mirando el océano que se veía muy calmado desde esa altura.- Lo única mala noticia será que tendremos que caminar más de 40 kilómetros. Para llegar a donde se realizarán todos los partidos, no llegaremos a tiempo, pero jugarán a lo menos los últimos cinco partidos.-

- El castillo se ve más cerca qué 40 kilómetros, profesor.- dijo Hermione viendo el puntillo gris que estaba a lo lejos, pero era verdad que estaba a mucho menos que esa distancia.

- Claro que está cerca. Ese no es nuestro destino, es el castillo Montagne. Está a sólo 5 kilómetros de acá. Alojaremos está noche ahí, está abandonado, no habrá problemas.- dijo el profesor.- En marcha.-

Caminaron lo más rápido que podían, porque era muy difícil con los largos pastos que adornaban el paisaje.

- Tengo un extraño presentimiento.- le dijo Malin al oído a Harry.

- ¿Por qué?.- le dijo en silencio Harry, pero para ser verdad él también sospechaba que algo extraño iba a pasar. 

- Cualquier criatura nos puede atacar con este tipo de vegetación. Es un perfecto camuflaje.- dijo Malin mirando a su alrededor.

Caminaron tranquilamente todo el viaje hasta que llegaron a un árbol donde a sólo unos metros se veía el castillo, tenía un aspecto de no ser visitado durante siglos y no daban deseos de explorarlo, ni menos pasar una noche ahí.

- ¡ay!.- dijo Hermione alarmada.- Estoy segura de haber visto una vieja fea en la colina donde llegamos.-

- Debe ser tu imaginación, Hermione. No hay nada por ningún lado.- dijo Ron que llevaba a Hermione de la mano, no la soltaba en ningún momento.

- No se preocupe señorita Granger, en esta parte de Estados Unidos no tiene ninguna criatura mágica, toda se refugió a miles de kilómetros de acá, en Transilvania. Pero ese es materia de la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, en el colegio lo verán, ahora no viene al caso.- dijo El profesor, había cambiado mucho o estudiado demasiado porque cuando era profesor de Hogwarts no sabía nada acerca de su materia, sólo hablaba de si mismo. 

Ni en menos de un minuto llegaron a la entrada del Castillo. Era inmenso y tenía 10 pisos aproximadamente. Las puertas estaban llenas de plantas y telas de arañas que trataban como de proteger la entrada.

- ¡Mis piernas!- dijo Malin mirándoselas, estaban empapadas en sangre.

- ¡Las mías también!.- dijo Hermione.- Ya sé. Debimos habernos enterrado los pastos cuando caminábamos, son pequeñas heridas, pero esta parte de las piernas sangra bastante.-

- ¿Estás bien, Malin?.- le dijo Harry, preocupado. Se veía bastante sangre para ser tan insignificantes pastos los causantes.

- Sí, gracias por preocuparte. Ni sentí cuando me lastime.- dijo Malin en tono amable.

- Toma para que te limpies.- dijo Harry a Malin sacando su pañuelo, que le habían regalado los Dursley para su cumpleaños.

- Alohomora!- dijo el profesor para abrir las grandes y viejas puertas.- Bienvenidos a este maravilloso castillo, que aunque hay sólo que limpiarlo un poco con magia. Sólo bastan unos segundos.-

Lockhart tomó su varita y con unas palabras que murmuró limpió el lugar. Todo lo roto, sucio, oxidado, destruido y roído se transformó como si estuviese nuevo. Era espectacular, todo brillaba y la mayoría de los adornos era de plata u oro.

- Voy a invocar a algunos elfos domésticos para que nos preparen algo de comer.- dijo el profesor, pero justo cuando iba a realizar el hechizo, Hermione lo interrumpió.

- No se preocupe no necesita para que hacer trabajar a otros si podemos hacerlo nosotros mismos. Vamos, usted si quiere vaya a descansar.- dijo Hermione defendiendo como siempre los derechos de los elfos.

Malin y Hermione caminaron buscando la cocina. Pero al darse cuento que los muchachos se quedaron ahí sin moverse los reprendió.

- También me refería a ustedes para que hagamos la comida.- dijo Hermione.

- Pero yo no sé cocinar, nunca lo he hecho.- dijo Ron malhumorado.

- Ya aprenderás, sígueme.- dijo Hermione tomándolo de la mano como siempre.

- Los hombres no se meten en la cocina. ¿No cierto Harry?.- dijo Ron buscando la aprobación de su amigo.

- En realidad Ron yo tuve que cocinar obligado en la casa de los Dursley, así que, encuentro que eso no tiene nada de malo.- dijo Harry.

- Te fijas?, porfiado. No significa nada que sepas cocinar y menos que seas un afeminado si es lo que piensas.- Dijo Hermione.

- Pero, no me harás cambiar mi opinión Hermione. Es de poco hombre saber cocinar, a menos que te obliguen como en el caso de Har....- Ron no pudo terminar de hablar porque Hermione lo besó para que se quedará callado.

- Esta es la prueba de que alguien afeminado no haría. Y no reclames tanto que te pondrás viejo antes de tiempo.- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Quién se puede resistir así?.- dijo Ron con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Harry también se rió. 

Ellos nunca eran demostrativos en público, sólo andaban de la mano. Todavía eran muy tímidos a pesar de que eran novios, pero eso se les pasaría con el tiempo.

Tardaron más de diez minutos en encontrar la cocina estaba muy alejada de las demás habitaciones, pero era gigantesca.

Trataron de hacer la comida lo mejor que pudieron. Todo quedó sucio, porque Ron no controlaba muy bien su varita (la tenía llena de aceite para cocinar) y hacía volar ingredientes por todos lados, incluso hacia ellos mismos. Fue divertido verse llenos de harina.

Cuando terminaron el profesor ya estaba sentado en la mesa que él había arreglado para la ocasión. 

Comieron en silencio, ya se sentían cansados de tanto caminar.

- Todas las piezas están listas. Para que no se sientan tan solos dormirán en dos habitaciones. Por supuesto las damas en uno y los caballeros en otro. Yo dormiré en unos metros más allá por si necesitan cualquier cosa. Todo lo señalicé, no se pueden perder. Con su permiso buenas noches.- dijo el Profesor terminando de comer y dirigiéndose al nivel superior.

- Creo que lo seguiré. Mañana tendremos mucho camino por delante.- dijo Malin con un pequeño bostezo.

- Sí y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo.- dijo Hermione siempre con ese aire maternal o de mandona que siempre tenía, pero con buenas intenciones.

- Ya vamos.- le dijo Ron.

Todos caminaron juntos, se veía tétrico todo oscuro sólo alumbrado por velas y candelabros en el techo.

El profesor señalizó todo como dijo, aunque eran un poco grandes los letreros luminosos. Las flechas ocupaban la mitad de las paredes. Por fin llegaron a unas puertas que decían " dormitorio damas" y otra al frente "dormitorio varones".

- El dormitorio del profesor está al final del comedor.- dijo Harry que de lejos se veía el letrero de su pieza.

- Ok. Que duerman bien. Adiós.- dijo Malin.

Y las niñas se encerraron en su habitación.

Ellos hicieron lo mismo. 

La pieza era muy parecida a la de Hogwarts, sólo que todo era más grande. 

Se acostaron con la misma ropa que tenían puesta. No tenían más, todo su equipaje quedó en el tren.

- Cómo me gustaría estar en la pieza de Hermione.- dijo Ron como para sí mismo.

- Jajajajaja.- se rió Harry al escucharlo.- tus hormonas están en funcionamiento rápido.-

- No es lo que piensas sólo que.... ay! Ya nada. Buenas noches.- dijo Ron algo molesto.

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

Alguien adivinó!!! 

Con mucha ayuda, pero cuenta igual.

Sí, era Gilderoy Lockhart como se dieron cuenta. 

Felicidades Little Princess cold.

Luego te escribiré la cita con los lujos y detalles. Jejeje. Depende como me quede la pondré aquí o no. Pero quizás me demore un poco, porque estoy pendiente de tres fics y quiero desarrollarlos bien. 

Muchas Gracias por tantos Reviews se pasaron!! Y responderé c/u a continuación:

* Azkaban: niñita misteriosa ¿Quién eres? Me gustaría saber tu mail o algo por el estilo para contactarnos.

No eres a la única que no le interesa en lo más mínimo Cho, pero bueno tenía que incluirla para hacerla sufrir y vengarme de todo lo que leí en el quinto libro (como odio a J.K!!!!!!). Y Malin nunca supo sobre esa cita secreta de Harry y Ginny, así que no hay problema en ese aspecto.

Gracias por tus palabras y ahora menos mal (creo que han leído tu review) mis profes han estado más relajados y he avanzado bastante.

* Gottic Girl: Hii! 

Qué bien que te ha gustado! Y muchas gracias.

Lo de Anywhere ya lo voy a explicar... en un tiempo más.

* Slab: Grax, sip mi imaginación me puede llevar a donde yo quiera, sobretodo este último tiempo ha sido impresionante como las palabras me salen solas y los personajes toman vida propia.

Ya te di la página.

* Inspector: No importa, te entiendo perfectamente y me alegro de que te des el tiempito para escribirme :D

Tengo una mala noticia que decirte, no acertaste. Pero sigue participando quizás haga otro concurso más adelante no te desanimes! Todavía tienes la posibilidad de conseguir una cita con Malin, pero apúrate que tiene una lista de pretendientes jejeje 

* §««Åm¥ Lêè»»¶ : Mala!!!! Sacando pica no ma!!!!

Jajaja aunque las pistas están muy buenas. Grax!.

* Patty Constell: Disculpa aceptada ;)

Tampoco acertaste, pero gracias por participar.

Y tienes toda la razón con respecto a Harry, le hace falta un poco de mano dura.

* Ginny Potter: Respuesta equivocada... : ( , grax de todas formas.

* Ligia Potter: Sip, es medio dramático este fic, aunque falta mucho todavía para que tenga un solo genero y también es tierna :D 

Ojalá hubiera sido Sirius o Lupin, pero no.

Gracias.

* §««Åm¥ Lêè»»¶ : Jajaja la pista del millón yo creo que esta fue la clave de todo. Agrádesele a ella Coty.

* Little Princess Cold: Coty ganaste!!!!

Y sin ayuda eso es un milagro!! Jajajaja broma! Ya dije que luego escribiré tu cita. Bien merecido el premio.

Gracias por los saludos de Sirius ¬¬

Bye!!

* . : . ¬¬ sin comentarios...

****

°°**°°AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO°°**°°: desde aquí en adelante los capítulos serán muy oscuros y misteriosos, incluso algunos de los personajes estarían en grave peligro mortal, aparecerán criaturas mágicas nuevas, etc... y muchas sorpresas más.

No Olviden los Reviews!!!!! 

* Mabita de Radcliffe *

__

"...Don't forget believing yourself....Tomorrow's never die..."


	10. Desaparición El comienzo de los problema...

Capítulo X

Desaparición. El comienzo de los problemas...

Harry despertó en mitad de la noche con horribles alaridos que provenían del corredor. Parecía que el castillo estaba embrujado. 

Los fantasmas no le molestaban o asustaban a Harry ni a Ron porque convivían con ellos a diario y no tenían ningún peligro, porque no eran agresivos. Pero estos eran gritos horrendos de fantasmas o algún otro tipo de criatura peligrosa, eso imaginaba.

- Ron! Despierta.- le gritó Harry, que sabía como su amigo tenía el sueño pesado y que no despertaría con los ruidos.

- ¡¿Qué?! Si todavía no amanece, duérmete.- dijo Ron sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos.

- Despierta. Oye los ruidos son muy extraños.- dijo Harry.

- Tienes razón se oyen como si estuvieran torturando a alguien.- dijo Ron sentándose en su cama.- Y viene hacia acá.

Efectivamente así era. Los ruidos se acercaban rápidamente hacia las habitaciones de ellos.

Algo atravesaba las puertas, un tipo de fantasma o algo. 

Harry vio como se acercaba a ellos, era una mujer joven, muy hermosa y con un vestido rojo; que hubiera pasado por humana sólo que tenía el pelo dorado y que flotaba.

- ¡¿Harry, que hacemos?!.- dijo Ron desesperado viendo como se les acercaba esa criatura.

Pero Harry no tuvo tiempo de responder, ni siquiera de gritar, cuando la fantasmagórica mujer floto mucho más rápido y quedó encima de Harry. 

Todo pasó rápido y de la nada apareció en algo, que parecía como una pieza o muy oscura o que tenía las paredes negras.

Estaba tendido en el suelo y aparentemente solo.

Quería gritar, pero tenía el presentimiento casi seguro que no estaba solo aunque no podía ver nada.

"¿Con qué quieres gritar?" dijo una voz que salió de cada rincón.

- ¿Quién dijo eso?.- dijo Harry asustado al ver que podía leer sus pensamientos.

" Yo no debería hacer lo que voy a hacer. Desobedeceré las ordenes, te mostraré algunas cosas que te servirán. Soñarás." 

- No comprendo.-

Al instante aparecieron muchos colores, que cegaron por algunos segundos a Harry. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio imágenes muy rápidas de: un fénix, muchos magos que firmaban algo, Sirius, Lupin, muchos profesores de Hogwarts que no logró distinguir, la prisión de Azkaban, Malin y a su lado el profesor Gilderoy Lockhart. Cuando creyó que las imágenes se terminaban apareció el peor de sus enemigos, Voldemort con todo su fealdad y rápidamente, la cara gigante de una vieja, que hizo que Harry no aguantará más y gritará.

Su corazón estaba acelerado, estaba tumbado en algo muy blando y con los ojos bien cerrados, pero no quería seguir viendo esas horribles imágenes que no sabía su significado. Se armó de valor y abrió los ojos.

Para su sorpresa estaba de nuevo en el castillo, en el cuarto. Era de día y Ron estaba con los ojos tapados en su cama.

- ¿Ron, qué te pasa?.- le dijo Harry moviéndole las manos para que despertará.

- Ahhhhhhh!.- gritó Ron e inmediatamente lanzó un golpe que le dio justo en la cara a Harry.

- Augh!.- se quejó Harry.- Ron despierta soy yo, Harry.

- Perdona.- dijo sobresaltado.- Tuve la peor pesadilla que he tenido en años.-

- Creo que no fue pesadilla.- dijo Harry pensando detenidamente lo que pasó.

- Es decir, ¿esa cosa se metió a nuestras mentes?.-

- Eso temo, pero ahora vayamos a ver como están las muchachas.- 

Abrieron las puertas, nada se veía inusual. Ron tocó con delicadeza la puerta de la habitación de las chicas. Nadie respondió. Tocó un poco más fuerte. Nada.

- Tendremos que abrir.- dijo Harry girando la perilla.

La habitación era idéntica a la de ellos, pero con toques femeninos.

De una cama, sin decir nada, se levantó Hermione y corrió a abrazar a Ron.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Ron al ver que lloraba.

- Fue terrible, todo. Vino una Banshee.- dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Eso era lo que vino también a nuestra habitación.- dijo Ron.

- Todavía no estoy segura, pero por las características físicas obvias, los ojos rojos, alta, extremadamente delgada, aspecto de viejas, con una mata flotante de cabellos blancos, un vestido verde y con capa gris con capucha. Lo extraño fue que las Banshee no tienen la capacidad de introducirse en nuestras mentes.-

- ¿Y Malin?.- preguntó Harry al ver que no se encontraba en su cama ni en ningún lado de la habitación.

Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas inmediatamente.

- ¡¿Qué le hicieron?!.- gritó Harry.

- No lo sé cuando desperté no estaba en su cama.- dijo apenas Hermione.

- ¿Pero, cómo no te diste cuenta?.- dijo Harry, pareciera que le hubieran quitado una parte de él, ni sabía lo que decía.

- Mejor iré a buscar al profesor, espero que sepa que hacer.- dijo Ron marchándose hacia la habitación de su docente.

- No debe estar muy lejos.- dijo Hermione dando ánimos.

- No lo sé.- dijo Harry mirando fijamente la cama vacía donde alguna vez había estado su amiga.

- Malas noticias, estamos solos.- dijo Ron desde el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Cómo que estamos solos?.- dijo Hermione con cara de pregunta.

- Lo que escucharon, el infeliz de nuestro profesor se ha ido. Su cuarto esta vacío.- dijo Ron.

- Desgraciado. Tendremos que irnos inmediatamente.- dijo Harry con determinación.

Salieron lo más pronto posible del castillo.

Era un día gris, que amenazaba con una tormenta o por lo menos lluvia.

Pero eso no les importó caminaron en línea recta, encabezado por Harry. 

Nadie hablaba, todo estaba silencioso. Demasiado callado, eso ponía nervioso a Harry. Pero no le importaba lo que pasará, fuera lo que fuera encontraría a Malin, y ese maldito traidor las pagaría.

- Harry, espera. ¿Por qué no nos detenemos unos minutos? Hemos caminado por más de una hora.- dijo Hermione, mirando unos arboles que estaban a menos de diez pasos.

- Está bien, pero serán sólo unos minutos. Todavía nos queda mucho por recorrer.- dijo Harry.

Harry no pudo sentarse, a pesar de que Ron y Hermione cayeron rendidos. Se quedó apoyado en el árbol que dulcemente se mecía con el viento.

- Algo se acerca.- dijo Ron señalando hacia un punto negro que se acercaba velozmente.

- Prepárense, que no tenemos oportunidad de huir. Tomen sus varitas.- dijo Harry.

No pasó mucho cuando el punto negro ya era más visible, y no era nada más ni nada menos, que hocicos.

- ¡Hocicos!.- le gritó Harry haciéndole señas.

Y de inmediato el gran perro negro le ladró y se transformó en su forma real.

- Me da mucho gusto verte Harry, pero hay serios problemas.- dijo Sirius muy seriamente.

- Yo también tengo serios problemas. Malin, una nueva amiga que vino con nosotros, la raptaron.- dijo Harry.

- En el viaje me cuentas lo que pasa, tenemos camino por delante. Vamos.- dijo Sirius.

Caminaron con paso rápido mientras que Harry le contó todo acerca del viaje, del campeonato de Quidditch y de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Sirius escuchaba en silencio, sin reprochar o aprobar nada, sólo escuchaba atentamente.

- Y para empeorar nuestro ex profesor raptó a Malin. No hay otra explicación, porque los dos desaparecieron de sus cuartos. No creo que se hayan ido... – dijo Hermione que continuaba relatando la historia.

- ¿A quién raptaron? ¿Cómo se llamaba?.- preguntó interesado. 

- Malin. Es que como no te he escrito en estos meses. No sabías que tenemos una nueva amiga, ella viene de América. Es extraña coincidencia porque tiene tú mismo apellido.- dijo Harry mirando extrañado por la cara que tenía su padrino.

- Claro debe ser sólo coincidencia. Bueno estamos por llegar, allá se ve la casa de reunión.- dijo Black que cambio drásticamente de tema.

Llegaron a una casa que por fuera se veía pequeñisima, pero como todas las cosas del mundo mágico engañan, por dentro tenía el tamaño de un castillo de cincos pisos.

- Aquí nos reuniremos todos los pertenecientes a la Orden del Fénix, incluyéndote a ti. Ahí sabrás todo y responderán a tus dudas.- dijo Sirius.- Ahí viene nuestro representante más importante.-

- Hola alumnos.- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no era una normal si no que reflejaba nerviosismo, muy raro en él.- Vamos a empezar una reunión sólo nosotros por problemas que no están a mí alcancé, pero no va a influir en nada. Pasemos al comedor, para estar más cómodos.-

El comedor era muy reconfortante, porque tenía una chimenea con fuego que daba la impresión de que estuviera bailando al compás del viento.

- Quiero que primero me cuentes que le sucedió después que salieron del colegio, con lujo de detalles ya que esto será muy importante para decidir qué haremos.- dijo Dumbledore mirando a los tres amigos.

Se demoraron más de una hora en contar todo, porque el profesor hacía preguntas, pero sin explicar nada. Los tres se turnaron para hablar para no saltarse ningún detalle.

Cuando terminaron todo quedó en silencio. Dumbledore estaba muy pensativo.

- Esto es más grave de lo que pensaba.- Dijo finalmente el Director.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Dumbledore?.- Preguntó Sirius.

- Porque lo que estaba en ese castillo y que los ellos vieron no era una Banshee, sino una arpía.-

- ¿Pero cómo? Si tenía las características exactas de una Banshee.- dijo Hermione con asombro.

- Una táctica muy asombrosa. Porque usaron una hechizo para hacerla parecer una Banshee, para engañarlos y quizás no asustarlos tanto. Ya que las arpías son horripilantes y son una de las pocas criaturas que puede introducirse en los cuerpos de humanos y manipularle la mente o llenarla de malos sentimientos. Es muy raro que a ustedes no le haya hecho daño.- dijo el profesor.- Aunque la única hipótesis que puedo concluir es que esa criatura desobedeció las ordenes por Harry. Tus sentimientos le demostraron que tus intensiones no eran malas y se hipnotizo con eso.-

- No entiendo.- dijo Harry.- ¿Me estaría mostrando el futuro para ayudarme?.-

- Quizás sí, quizás no. Pero no te atormentes con ese detalle. Sólo hay un consejo para eso. Sigue tu corazón.- dijo Dumbledore.

- Profesor ¿En qué lugar de Norte América estamos?.- preguntó Ron.

- No estamos en Norte América. En realidad no estamos lejos de Inglaterra. Estamos en la isla donde está la prisión de Azkaban.- dijo Dumbledore.

- ¡QUÉ!.- gritaron los tres.

- Seguramente el señor Lockhart no les dijo nada por razones obvias, está es una isla muy peligrosa. Pero no hay dementores. Todos están en otra isla, porque trasladaron a todos los reos. Para que no escaparan o no los liberarán.- Dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿Quién los liberaría?.- preguntó Harry temiendo lo peor.

- Tú debes sospecharlo Harry, es Voldemort. Planeo todo esto para enfrentarte, está más fuerte ya que por lo que paso el año anterior. Ya tiene un cuerpo, puede sostenerse por él mismo. Tendrás que enfrentarlo Harry, pero está vez estarás preparado. Ya perteneces a la legendaria, Orden del Fénix. Por tus notables hazañas a pesar de tu corta edad. Todos los pertenecientes a este Orden se caracterizan por haber hecho algo importante por la comunidad mágica y además de tener antecedentes familiares que recaen también. Pero eso luego te lo explicaré. Ahora te entregaré un arma importante.- dijo Dumbledore sacando de debajo de debajo de la mesa una jaula tapada.- Te presentó a tu Fénix, Herodos.- Y destapó la jaula y estaba el Fénix hermosísimo. Su plumaje es en parte dorado y en parte carmesí, y se parece mucho a un águila por su figura y su talla.

- No podrás llevarlo a todas partes, pero si podrás llamarlo cuando lo necesites con este silbato. Luego descubrirás sus poderes, son mucho más de lo que sabes- dijo Dumbledore pasándole un silbato dorado que estaba unido a una cadena del mismo material.

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

Me da penita dejarlo hasta aquí, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. Tengo que seguir el patrón que había dejado anteriormente en el fic, porque o sino esto va a quedar todo muy desordenado.

Si quieren mátenme y envíen muchos reviews descargando su ira, pero todavía no, porque hay cosas peores. En serio guárdenlos para después.

Hay muchas cosas que explicar, pero el tiempo es oro y quería actualizar lo más pronto posible 

*Little Princess Cold GANADORA : ya escribiré tu cita no me apures ;) Entiéndeme.

Jajajaja sí!! El pecado, la carne es débil. Pero no diré nada sobre ese tema no sé, no creo que este preparada para escribir esas cosas (zaaaa)

Problemas van y vendrán luego.

*Ginny Potter: 

Están en Azkaban!!!! Apuesto que nadie se lo esperaba. Grax.

* Lily E Black: Hi!

Ya verás lo que pasa con Malin, pero sospecha algo. Estoy dando muchas pistas y es evidente.

Muchas gracias por todo y no te preocupes por lo de antes.

Muere Cho!!! Bitch!!!!

Jejeje

*Þ1þ3_Ð®4©]{ : 

Espero que leas más rápido ¬¬. Jejeje Broma.

Y ahora, lo prometido es deuda. Lean más adelante inauguré una nueva sección.

Grax.

* Lady- Morgaine III:

Grax por escribirme! Jejejeje cuando termine ahí te digo.

/*/ **Zona de Publicidad/*/:**

Si les gusta las películas de miedo, les encanta el suspenso y las emociones extremas. Tienen que leer este Fic.

**__**

"final destination 3: EL DESTINO NO CAMBIA"

; 

Léanlo está súper bueno y es de un amigo ;)

****

°°**°°AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO°°**°°: Me van a tener que perdonar pero no puedo hacer adelantos, si digo una palabra más arruinaré todo. Pero es sorprendente :D

Bye, que estén súper bien.

Y no olviden los reviews, estuvieron un poco flojos esta vez.... : (

* Mabita de Radcliffe *

__

"...Don't forget believing yourself....Tomorrow's never die..."


	11. La Prisión de Azkaban

Capítulo XI

La Prisión de Azkaban.

- Ahora sólo tienes que ir a la prisión y salvar a tu amiga.- dijo Dumbledore.

- Pero no irás solo. Nosotros iremos.- dijo Ron y Hermione hizo un gesto de aprobación.

- Y también los acompañaré, esa asquerosa rata se la verá conmigo.- dijo Sirius levantándose de su asiento.

Y así partieron, Dumbledore se quedó en la casa, Harry se sentía muy confundido.

No tenía miedo de enfrentarse a Voldemort, lo que pasaría, pasaría. 

Esperaba que Malin estuviera bien, pero tampoco quería que a sus amigos le pasará algo.

Lo que no entendía era el porqué Dumbledore no iba con ellos, podría ayudarlos en algo. Según por lo que sabía es uno de los magos más poderosos que existe hasta ahora y podría enfrentarse perfectamente a Voldemort.

- Tenemos que dirigirnos hacia el oeste, no está muy lejos de aquí. Por eso mismo quiero que caminen lento mientras que yo inspeccionó el lugar hasta allá. No voy a demorar.- dijo Sirius transformándose en el gran perro negro y saliendo a gran velocidad hacia los pastizales.

- Harry no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.- dijo Hermione poniendo su mano en el hombro de Harry.

- Nosotros estaremos siempre, y además pronto podrás ver a Malin.- dijo Ron con una sonrisa. Harry a pesar de todo no pudo evitarlo, sonrió.

- No tenemos miedo, enfrentaremos juntos lo que venga. Por algo estamos juntos hace cinco años.- dijo Hermione soltando una lágrima.

- Esto no es una despedida Hermione. Siempre nos veremos, pase lo que pase. Es un trato ¿OK?.- dijo Harry aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que decía.

Hermione asintió, pero aún seguía llorando silenciosamente.

En menos de cinco minutos llegó Sirius. Se convirtió en humano nuevamente.

- Tenemos graves problemas, mucho peores de lo que esperaba.- dijo Sirius.

- ¿Hay dementores?.- dijo Harry. Era lo que más temía, sólo de oír su nombre le ponía la carne de gallina.

- No mucho peor, pero son fáciles de derrotar.- dijo Sirius.

- ¿Entonces?.- preguntó Harry, ¿qué podía ser peor que un dementor? Todavía no conocía a tal criatura.

- Zombis.- dijo Sirius.

- ¿Salieron de alguna película?.- dijo en tono de broma Ron.

- No bromees Ron, los Zombis son un fastidio. Además de ser cadáveres andantes sin cerebro y muy estúpidos. Son creados por conocedores de las artes oscuras o bokor.- dijo Hermione.

- Es que son demasiados y creo que seguirán apareciendo a menos que destruyamos al bokor. Es decir destruir a Voldemort, porque además de saber mucho de artes oscuras es hechicero vudú.-

- Esto nos será útil ¡Accio sal común!.- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Los vamos a cocinar?.- preguntó Ron, pero está vez no bromeaba.

- No, Ron no es hora de decir imbecilidades. Según la leyenda si le tiras sal a un Zombi morirá al instante.- dijo Hermione, pasándole una bolsita con sal a cada uno.- Listo o no, allá vamos criaturas indeseables.-

Harry dudaba mucho acerca de la eficacia de la sal, era sólo una leyenda y era un poco demente tirar sal a criaturas tan horrendas como esas, pero no había otra alternativa.

Sirius encabezaba la marcha, muy cerca estaban a lo menos 20 zombis que caminaban torpemente, como borrachos después de un año nuevo.

- No aguanto más, caminemos más deprisa. Porque por lo visto a ese paso que van esos no llegarán nunca.- dijo Sirius un poco impaciente. Y empezaron a correr.

Harry vio como Sirius les tiraba sal a esas criaturas, le impresionó ver que parecían babosas retorciéndose y luego desaparecían.

Así todos empezaron a seguir ese ejemplo y en poco tiempo tenían los veinte pedazos de carne mutante esparcida por todo el campo, era una escena asquerosa.

- Ya pasamos la primera etapa. Demasiado fácil.- dijo Ron como esperando más acción.

- Mejor que sigamos el camino, porque hay cosas demasiado extrañas en esos bosques.- dijo Sirius que conocía esta isla, pasó trece años encerrado en ella.

Avanzaron y avanzaron sin tener ningún percance, lo cual tenía muy extrañado a Harry, pero mejor así. Podían reunir fuerzas para una batalla que sería muy dura y está vez ganaría, no se rendiría por nada del mundo.

Habían llegado, la prisión de Azkaban.

Era lo más feo que había visto. No por su estructura sino porque daba la impresión de ser un lugar lleno de muertes y miedos.

- Que terribles recuerdos me trae este lugar.- pensó Sirius en voz alta.

Sin previo aviso de una de las pequeñas ventanas con barrotes salió volando una lechuza directo hacia ellos y traía una nota.

Se posó en el hombro de Sirius y levantó la pata para que sacarán el pergamino.

- "_Bienvenidos a la Prisión más escalofriante de Inglaterra. Espero que les haya agradado mi primera sorpresa, aunque ya sé que los derrotaron muy fácilmente. No se desilusionen que en este mismo instante vienen más amigos que quieren jugar con ustedes. Diviértanse._

Lord Voldemort.

P.D: Tengo la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarlos de verdad. 

Esta vez estaba muy seguro de que era la verdadera letra de Voldemort, estaba cada vez más cerca.

- Eso lo veremos, ¡vamos!.- dijo Harry con más ánimo, caminó hacia la terrorífica prisión. Caminó sin mirar atrás.

- ¡Ay!.- gritó Hermione.

Harry se dio vuelta rápidamente y vio que su amiga estaba en el suelo tratando de soltarse de algo que la tenía tomada de sus tobillos. Sintió como un pequeño temblor y era que eso mismo que tenía atrapada a Hermione salía del suelo. 

Eran las manos de los zombis, muchas de ellas.

Sin pensarlo más corrió donde la novia de su amigo para tratar de soltarla, porque cada vez la criatura salía más a tierra firme.

- ¡Me duele mucho, parece que me quemará la piel!.- gritaba Hermione.

- ¡Suéltalo, maldito bastardo!.- gritaba Ron pateándole las asquerosas manos llenas de sangre y pedazos menos de carne.

- Todavía me queda sal.– dijo Harry sacando un poco y tirándosela al zombi.

De inmediato la soltó, pero salió a la superficie de un salto.

- ¡Y toma!.- le dijo Harry lanzándole el resto de sal.- Es el fin de este, pero ¿Qué haremos ahora con el resto? Son demasiados y no podemos retrasarnos más. No quiero que le haga nada a Malin.- 

- Harry, vayan ustedes con hocicos. Nosotros nos encargamos de ellos.- dijo Hermione tratando de ponerse de pie, pero le fue en vano porque sus piernas estaban demasiado heridas en los tobillos. Estaba sangrando.

- Pero Hermione ¡Ni siquiera puedes estar en pie!.- le dijo Harry viendo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su amiga.

- No te preocupes, tontito.- dijo Hermione tendiendo la mano para que Ron la ayudará a sostenerse.- Es hora de que le des una lección de una vez por todas a ese mal nacido.-

- Cuídense.- les dijo Harry mirando a sus dos más grandes amigos.

- Siempre podrás contar con nosotros.- dijo Ron.- ¡Y ahora corran! Estaremos muy bien.-

Obedecieron. 

Corrieron esquivando los pedazos de manos para no tropezar. Entraron a la prisión.

Era mucho peor que por fuera.

Tenía un cierto parecido con la cámara secreta de Hogwarts, pensó Harry. 

Era muy húmeda y oscura. Repleta de cuadros de monstruos que habían cuidado ese lugar desde hace siglos, diferentes dragones, hasta elfos domésticos, sólo que tenían una mirada mucho más malvada de la que tienen ahora, duendes y por supuesto los horribles dementores.

Siguieron el camino hasta unas interminables escaleras, no eran tan grandes como las de Hogwarts. Pero en esta ocasión esa impresión le daba a Harry.

Cuando llegaron arriba sintieron unos pequeños ruidos.

- Sé de quién se trata.- dijo Sirius en un susurro.

- ¿Quién?.- preguntó Harry, pero antes de obtener respuesta Sirius corrió y atrapó algo que no alcanzó a ver.

- ¡Rata, no te me escaparás nuevamente!.- dijo Sirius gritándole a la ratita de su mano, era Scabbers o mejor conocido como Peter Pettigrew.- ¡TRANSFÓRMATE Y DIME DONDE ESTA TÚ AMO, ANTES QUE TE MATE!.-

A la rata le comenzaron a crecer todas sus extremidades y a salirse el pelo, transformándose en el asqueroso hombre bajo y calvo. Era mejor su forma de rata.

- No me mates, por favor Sirius lindo.- suplicó Peter en el suelo.- Yo sólo quería escapar, no quería seguir sufriendo castigos o ver atrocidades como los que le está haciendo a esa niñita. Ahora que el amo, perdón Vvo...ldem.ortt está más fuerte como antes.-

- ¡¿QUÉ?!.- gritó Harry.- ¿Qué le está haciendo a Malin?-

- Sacando información, introduciéndose a su cerebro. Ni siquiera usó el hechizo impervius, usó otro que te transporta directamente a la mente de la otra persona, pero causa un dolor inaguantable.- dijo Peter todavía del piso.

- ¡Impervius!.- gritó Sirius apuntando con su varita a Pettigrew.- ¡Llévanos a donde tú Voldemort!-

Se levantó de golpe y algo poco torpe se dirigió hacia la derecha por un oscuro pasillo.

- No soportaba más oír esa asquerosa voz. Apenas nos lleve lo mató.- dijo Sirius con una mirada que daba miedo, estaba llena de rencor y venganza.

Siguieron silenciosamente al pequeño hombre hipnotizado. 

Una gota de sudor resbalo por la cara de Sirius, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso, a pesar del que tiene mucho poder, pero el hechizo impervius requería mucha fuerza mental y magia de primer nivel.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo oscuro hasta que Pettigrew se detuvo al final.

Harry miró, primero era una gran sala, un comedor, pero sin mesas ni sillas. Extraño, pero eso parecía, al ser blanca.

- No te voy a matar, porque tengo piedad y quiero salir libre, para formar una familia como debió haber sido hace años.- dijo Black, por primera vez vio a su padrino llorar una silenciosa lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.- Ahora, toma esto.- dijo pateando el estomago del traicionero con una ira indescriptible.

- Cuerdas firmetes!!.- gritó Sirius; usó un hechizo contra él para que no se escapara.- Está vez no seré tan ingenuo, estas cuerdas que use contigo se adaptan a tu cuerpo aunque te transformes no podrás escapar, ni siquiera moverte de este lugar. Porque te atan a ti con el lugar de donde te encuentras es imposible huir.-

- Sirius, ¿Tú eras el mejor amigo de mi padre?.- le preguntó Harry. La pregunta salió de la nada.

- Sí, juntó con Lupin.- respondió Sirius que ahora tenía una cara muy cariñosa ni comparada a la que tenía antes.

- Y ¿Él tuvo muchas novias?.- prosiguió Harry. Necesitaba hablar de sus padres en estos momentos.

- Jajaja, a pesar de ser un poco tímido con las chicas, no como yo jajaja, tenía muchas admiradoras, pero tuvo una o dos antes de tu madre.- dijo con unas risitas.

- ¿Y ella era linda?.- Sentía algo muy extraño. No era nostalgia, porque no se acordaba de ellos, pero quizás si pena. Tristeza de no tenerlos a su lado en los momentos difíciles. 

- Sí, la más linda del colegio. Además de ser preciosa tenía una personalidad deslumbrante. Era muy valiente...- dijo Sirius nuevamente con una lágrima silenciosa deslizándose.- Pero te quiero decir un secreto. ¿Lo guardarás?.-

Harry asintió, no podía hablar.

- Primero fue mi novia. Pero me di cuenta que era otra persona a la cual quería.- dijo ciñendo el ojo.

Harry trató de sonreír, aunque le salió tan fingido, que se decepcionó de él mismo y trató de no volver a hacerlo.

Como si se hubieran leído las mentes caminaron directamente hacía el supuesto comedor, nadie se hallaba en el. Por lo menos no se veía nada...

¡Pafff! Se cerraron bruscamente las puertas al entrar los dos.

Sin esperar ni un segundo del techo salió una cama flotando y cayó pesadamente.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso?.- preguntó Sirius.- ¡Hay alguien ahí!

- ¡¡¡Malin!!!!.- gritó Harry al ver su oscuro cabello. Corrió hacía allá, pero antes de poder abrazarla, de tenerla en sus brazos. Algo, como un campo de fuerza, lo arrojó lejos de esa cama, y haciéndolo caer al lado de su padrino.

- ¡¿Harry estás bien?!.- dijo Sirius ayudando a levantarlo.

- Claro que no, tiene a Malin ahí encerrada.- dijo Harry como desesperado.

- Tal como los quería a los dos.- dijo una voz que provenía de una puerta justo al frente de donde ellos se encontraban.- Sabía que vendrían si secuestraba a lo que más querían. La cabeza de ella esta llena de información muy buena que me ayudará mucho.- dijo él. Exacto era Voldemort que salía por esa puerta. 

Era casi humano, caminaba con sus propias fuerzas, normalmente. Si no fuera por su cara, sin forma, sin vida, sin color, sin sentimientos.

Era sólo una masa. Los ojos rojos y redondos como una serpiente; de nariz dos orificios y una boca sin labios.

- ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACER DAÑO A UNA PERSONA QUE NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON EL PROBLEMA!.- gritó Harry con todas sus fuerzas, su rabia crecía cada vez más. 

Todo esto terminaría con muerte.

- Potter, Potter. Siempre tan atrevido, todo se irá en tu contra. Pero antes tienes que hacer un trato para recuperar a tu amiga.- dijo acercándose cada vez más y apuntó con su varita a Malin.- Ya, despierta Malin Black.-

Inmediatamente Malin se levantó despacio y vio a su alrededor.

- ¡Ayúdame por favor!.- dijo llorando al ver donde se encontraba, no podía salir de esa cama y su voz se oía distante, sin fuerzas.

- Y ahora, puedes salir. Pero ven para acá.- dijo Voldemort alzando la varita nuevamente a Malin.

- ¡No quiero!.- dijo Malin inútilmente, porque era muy poderoso.

Caminó como si la empujarán fuertemente y cuando llegó donde él, la tomó del cuello con uno de sus manos, preparado para estrangularla.

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A MI HIJA!.- dijo Sirius apuntó de estallar.

Harry quedó atónito, fue demasiado ingenuo al seguir pensando que sólo era coincidencia de apellidos. ¡Era su hija!

- Por fin reconoces a tú familia, Black. Claro, no la tocaré si tú cooperas y tu ahijado también. Quiero pelear nuevamente contigo Potter, sin interrupciones. Solos, tu y yo. ¿Aceptas o no?.- dijo maliciosamente Voldemort con una asquerosa sonrisa en su cara, que hacían que se deformará más.

- ¡Acepto!.- gritó Harry sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Pero Harry estás loco, está recuperando todos sus poderes. Te puede matar con un solo hechizo.- dijo Sirius con un hilo de voz.- Yo pelearé con él.-

- No, esto ya lo decidí. Además no te va a dejar pelear, ya dio sus condiciones. Tengo más experiencia y además el silbato del cual él no tiene ni la más remota idea.- dijo Harry dando ánimos, aunque no estaba muy seguro de sobrevivir.

- Muy buena decisión. Tomen atrápenla.- dijo Voldemort tirándola del cuello hacia ellos.

Harry logró sostenerla sin que saliera herida. 

Parecía sólo una muñeca, estaba delgada y muy pálida, pero sin perder esa hermosura que lo deslumbraba.

Era el momento.

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

Déjenme gritar un poco: ejem ejem AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Jejeje listo. 

Perdonen es que ando con los nervios de punta. Todo esto me tiene muy feliz, por la acogida que ha tenido el fic, de verdad se han pasado. Me van a hacer llorar. Además ando un poco sensible porque estoy por terminar este fic y no quiero, les juro que no quiero. Estoy demasiado amarrada a él, llevo más de 10 meses en esto, me cuesta mucho de verdad. Es como un pequeño bebé... =...(. Pero bueno así es la vida todavía me queda un tiempo para desahogarme con mi manager.

Aclaraciones: 1) No sé si esta bien escrito la palabra ZOMBI, por favor si alguien sabe si es así o no hágamelo saber a través de algún review.

2) No me pregunten de donde se me ocurrió esos zombis, entiéndanme mucho silent hill y resident evil ( me envician esos juegos de terror, por los que no saben son juegos de pc, los recomiendo son muy buenos catalogados como survivor terror), y además los zombis aparecían descritos en el DICCIONARIO DEL MAGO.

3) Harry sabía que esa letra era de Voldemort por el diario de Riddle que tuvo hace unos años, por si acaso alguien se lo pregunta.

4) Una pequeña encuesta:

¿Quieren que mate o torture a Pettigrew?

Sí No 

Ustedes deciden, según el porcentaje veré lo que hago. ¡Porque ustedes tienen el poder! Jajaja mucha t.v , sí sé.

5) Los hechizos inventados por mí y Malin son exclusiva propiedad de Mabita & Cia. Lo demás lamentablemente son de Rowling, pero yo les di vida en esta ocasión XD.

6) Sí, **SIRIUS ORIÓN BLACK ES PADRE DE MALIN NOEMÍ BLACK**. Era obvio y no podía seguir ocultándolo, realmente me he quitado un peso de en cima. Me dan ganas de llorar con este capítulo sobretodo por lo que hablan Harry y Sirius.

Ahora los reviews:

* Magda:

Grax, eres la primera persona que me agrega al msn sólo para decirme y hablarme de mi fic.

Cho......... la odio ojalá pudiera matarla pero no tengo complejo de psicópata todavía (TODAVÍA)

* Crystal:

jejeje me siento importante al saber todo esto, sip él es el papito. Me muero con un padre así, pero siempre me imaginé como sería Sirius en ese papel por eso creo que lo puse en esta situación.

* Adri:

o.O Eres la primera que me escribe un review tan kilométrico! Realmente me impresionaste y a la vez me dio una alegría gigante. Miles de millones de gracias y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.

Te respondo todo:

- Sí Ginny tendrá su recompensa muy buena.

- Lockhart siempre trae sorpresas, aunque no es de todo mi agrado.

- Sí, tengo escrito ahora hasta el 17, pero espero tener 3 o 4 capítulos más y de ahí termina. Adri, te prometo por mi adorado Sirius o por Harry que yo subo los capítulos todos los viernes en la noche y como se demora un poco el sábado estará listo. Sólo es una semanita, no puedo actualizar más rápido porque estoy terminando el semestre en mi colegio y estoy pero tapada de pruebas y trabajos, me va a dar stress =:::( .

- Mientras más reviews me dejes mejor XDD.

- Tuviste muy buenas suposiciones, te felicito ;)

- Con lo del sueño de Harry, sí, él nunca había conocido Azkaban antes, pero eso tiene explicación. Fue una premonición y ese tipo de cosas muestran el futuro y casi siempre de cosas que no conocen.

- Sobre lo que me pediste, Cho recibirá su merecido no te preocupes. Y sobre el Quidditch, no sé depende como me quede escrito lo agrego algún capítulo o no. Es que soy muy detallista y me gusta que quedé todo bien hecho no a medias o mal redactado.

De nuevo gracias Adri, amiga, y no te preocupes que mientras más largo el review mejor.

* Gottic Girl: 

Este fic es una cajita de sorpresas.

Sip, pobre Harrycito.

Jajaja grax.

* Adri:

Sí no seas tan impaciente 

* ,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-(_Åm¥ Lêè_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸ :

Hi mi manager!!!!

Sip, no sé pierdan el próximo capítulo porque me van a querer matar....

El Harry es precioso *.* es linda su preocupación. Gilderoy desgraciado, mmmmm sí buena palabra. Dumbledore, no sé es como rarito habla incoherencias traté de hacer lo mismo.

Grax amigui.

* Adri:

o.O no me mates porfa!!!! Jajaj eres peligrosa.

* Patty Constell:

Sí, me ha ido súper bien. Ha tenido una acogida excelente y toy feliz por eso XDD.

Es una relación ideal, por lo menos para mí. 

Malin es muy fuerte y podrá defenderse muy bien, por algo es hija de Siri-poo.

Estás loca que la mataré!!!! Primero me mato yo. No podría matar a mi creación.

* Ayumi Hamasaki:

Genial nick! Me encanta como canta ella, tiene canciones preciosas y sobretodo las de Inuyasha.

Por supuesto que hay gente con mucho más talento que yo, no sé si yo lo tenga todavía pero hago lo mejor posible. Por ejemplo mi amiga Klau, escribe maravilloso, lean sus fics se los recomiendo.

Jajajaja no, no soy la Rowling, menos mal. Porque o sino me suicido antes de haber hecho tal barbaridad en los libros =:::(, la odio ya me las pagará.

No sé si tendrán partidos de Quidditch...

* Lily E Black:

Jajajaja no quiero ni saber la tremenda pelea que tendrán. Después de esto....

Muchas gracias ^*^.

Sí leí tu historia. Esta genial. La mezcla perfecta. Mi sueño es viajar a Londres y lo voy a lograr sea como sea.

¿Lo vas a publicar aquí? Avísame porque yo quiero ser la primera en mandarte un review XDD.

Bye

****

°°**°°AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO°°**°°: Les puedo decir que simplemente en una parte me van a querer matar, todavía no sé como llegué ha hacer tal barbaridad, creo que Rowling ha influenciado en mi ¬¬ NOOOOOOO!!!!

Un personaje tendrá un gran viaje al otro mundo......

Reviews, reviews, reviews, XDD

Vamos! Hay que llegar a los 100 haré una fiesta después de eso. 

* Mabita de Radcliffe *

__

"...Don't forget believing yourself....Tomorrow's never die..."


	12. Paso a otra vida

Capítulo XII

Paso a otra vida.

Harry todavía tenía a Malin en sus brazos.

Ella tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero lo miraba directo a sus ojos.

No tenía dudas, por un momento todo le pareció perfecto.

- Malin, ¿cómo te encuentras?.- dijo Harry, con todas las cosas muy bien pensadas.

- Ahora que estoy contigo, muy bien.- le dijo Malin con una hermosa sonrisa.

- No tengo porque ocultarlo más.- dijo Harry temblando, la bajo de sus brazos, pero sin soltarla la tomó por su pequeñita cintura ella se afirmó de sus brazos.- Malin Black, yo te amo.-

Malin que estaba atónita se sonrojó al límite, también temblaba. Aunque de miedo, nervios y debilidad.

- Yo también te amo, Harry.- dijo y se fue acercando poco a poco directo a sus labios.

Harry sentía que nada más podría salir mal, pasará lo que pasará; él estaba con la mujer que amaba nada lo arruinaría, nunca.

El beso era el más apasionado que había tenido, lleno de deseo, de amor puro.

Su corazón estaba acelerado, su estomago se revolvía.

No quería alejarse de ella.

Cuando Malin se separó de él, se aferró más a sus brazos. Perdía las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

- Tardaste demasiado en demostrármelo.- dijo Malin cerrando los ojos y se desmayó.

La dejó lentamente en el suelo y miró a su padrino.

- Cuídala.- dijo Harry.

- ¿Cómo no lo voy a hacer? Es mi hija y tú novia.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Ella te va a estar esperando cuando despierte.-

Harry le extendió su mano, pero Sirius lo abrazó. 

Sintió esa protección de padre que tanta falta le hacía.

- Está no es la despedida; vamos véncelo!!.- dijo Sirius dándole una palmadita de ánimo en la espalda.

De repente se escuchan aplausos.

- Bravo, bravo! Se merecen un premio. Lograron emocionarme.- dijo sarcásticamente Voldemort que había estado silencioso todo este rato.- Te di un regalo, y no te interrumpí mientras te despedías. ¡Eres un seductor, Potter!.-

- Terminemos rápido con esto.- dijo Harry avanzando hacía donde él estaba.

- Como quieras, pero morirás lentamente. No te daré piedad. Reverencia.- dijo Voldemort haciendo una pequeña reverencia que Harry también imitó. No quería ser humillado ni manipulado como el año anterior.

- ¡Imperio!.- dijo con voz suave Voldemort.

La mente de Harry se vaciaba y una voz en su interior le decía: _di que no amas a Malin Black... dilo, ven hacía mi..., ven a tu fin...., morirás...., tú mismo te matarás.... SUELTA TÚ VARITA.!_

Pero había algo mucho más fuerte que eso, era él. Su fuerza, la fuerza de Harry. No tuvo ninguna dificultad en no obedecerle y hacer que el hechizo terminará.

- Tendrás que poner más esfuerzo, Gran Lord.- dijo en tono burlón, aunque quedó exhausto sin darse cuenta había ocupado mucha energía en salir de eso.

- No me hagas reír, Potter. ¡Crucio!.- gritó con rabia Voldemort.

- ¡Crucio!.- gritó al mismo tiempo Harry.

Los dos hechizos se encontraron, estaban a la par, pero el de Harry tenía una fuerza increíble y fue a dar a Voldemort.

El cual gritó sólo un poco, porque apenas llegó a durar unos segundos.

- Se nota que no haz ensayado estas maldiciones. ¡Crucio!.- gritó Voldemort de inmediato que había salido de la maldición que había conjurado Harry, lo cual no le dio tiempo de defenderse.

Sintió el dolor de miles de cuchillos siendo enterrados en su cuerpo, sin piedad uno tras otro.

Gritó en vano.

De lejos se escuchaban los gritos de su padrino y de Malin, no quería que ella lo viera morir así como un ratón siendo cazado por un gato hambriento.

Pero terminó, no tenía fuerzas no sentía sus extremidades, estaba completamente ensangrentado, pero no veía de donde salía tal cantidad de sangre. Luego se dio cuenta que era suya, los cuchillos invisibles de la maldición cruciatus lo habían hecho.

Pero tenía que lanzar la última maldición. La peor Avada Kedavra. 

Nunca la había invocado antes, pero tenía que hacer el intento.

Se levantó lentamente. Vio a Voldemort que tenía cara de triunfador.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!.- gritó Harry sin esperar más.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!.- gritó Voldemort al mismo instante.

Harry esperaba que se encontrarán las dos maldiciones, pero la suya pasó débilmente y apenas tocó a Voldemort. 

En cambio la de él, esquivó la de Harry y cayó con todo su poder sobre el adolescente.

Lo único que vio es un resplandor verde intenso. No sentía nada. 

Abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en el mismo lugar. Pero en el suelo.

- No puede ser, pero no lo dudaré más. ¡Muere Potter! ¡Crucio!.- le dijo a Harry por arriba de su cabeza.

Vio como el se reía mientras Harry sentía de nuevo esos cuchillos, pero está vez apareció una daga gigante que se dirigía sola. Sintió ella en su cuerpo, en su pecho.

Las cosas se desvanecían, ya no veía los colores. 

Todo término.

" ¿Estaré muerto?"

" ¿Dónde estoy?"

Tenía miedo de abrir sus ojos. No quería ni moverse, quizás podría caer a un abismo...

"_¿Cómo pasó todo tan rápido?"_

"_¡No quiero llorar!" _

Lentamente abrió los ojos. 

Se sorprendió al ver que estaba al aire libre. Por encima de él se encontraba un hermoso cielo azul y el sol en su máximo esplendor.

Ya más seguro, se sentó.

Miró su cuerpo, no tenía ninguna herida, ni restos de sangre. Estaba como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Todo era hermoso habían mariposas, flores, árboles y un río, que daba paz.

- Bienvenido a una nueva vida.- dijo una voz detrás de la espalda de Harry. Se dio vuelta. 

Era su fénix, Herodos.

Ni se había acordado de su fénix en la pelea. Si lo hubiera llamado con su silbato quizás todo sería distinto.

Y no tenía idea que podía hablar, pero eso no tenía importancia en este momento hay cosas más importantes que resolver.

- ¿Dónde estoy?.- preguntó agitado Harry, no sabía cuál de las miles de preguntas que tenía en su cabeza decir primero.- ¿Estoy muerto?.-

- Calma amo, todo estará bien.- dijo el Fénix parlante.- Estás en otra dimensión. Y con respecto a tu segunda pregunta te respondo si y no.-

- No comprendo.- dijo Harry mirando asombrado.

- El Avada Kedavra habría matado a cualquier mago normal, pero no a ti. Te hirió de muerte y además con la maldición Cruciatus, fue mucho peor. Pero a pesar de todo todavía tienes una reserva de poder que puede volverte a la vida. Para eso necesitarás mi ayuda.- dijo Herodos volando para estar más cerca de Harry.

- ¿Volveré al mismo lugar?.- preguntó Harry.

- Sí. Ahora tú misión es volver y derrotar al Señor tenebroso.-

- Pero, ¿Cómo si se supone que estoy débil? ¿Cómo derrotaré a Voldemort?.-

- Con mi ayuda, como te dije. Te pasaré un arma que no podrá igualar a Voldemort. El amor.-

Harry quedó mirando al vació. ¿Cómo se supone que derrotaría a Voldemort con amor? No comprendía que arma sería tan poderosa.

- Sé que debes tener muchas dudas, pero tienes que confiar en mi.-

- Sí confió en ti, Herodos.- dijo Harry decidido.- Sólo dime como hacerlo.-

- Tienes que decir las siguientes palabras apuntando directamente a nuestro enemigo: Ádeathmor!-

- ¿Nada más?.- dijo extrañado Harry. No podía ser tan fácil.

- No, ahora viene la parte complicada. Tienes que despejar tu mente y pensar sólo en dos cosas. Una muy buena que te haya sucedido y otra mala. Los dos pensamientos tienen que ser algo importante, que hayan marcado tú vida.- dijo el Fénix abriendo sus alas.- Los pensamientos tienen que ser fuertes y claros. La contra acción de ambos representa la vida en general, siempre hay dos lados en la moneda. Yo sé que tú puedes, ahora tenemos que regresar a nuestro mundo.-

- Mientras más rápido lleguemos mejor.- dijo Harry comenzando a caminar, aunque no sabía por donde ir.

- Espera, todavía hay algo que debes hacer.-

- ¿Qué cosa?.- dijo Harry volteando para ver al ave.

- Un sacrificio.- dijo Herodos volando hasta quedar a centímetros de Harry.- Tienes que sacrificar un sentimiento acerca de una persona, que fue o es importante para ti. Y eso a la vez hará que revele los verdaderos pensamientos que tiene acerca de ti. Sean buenos o malos. Piénsalo bien que puede afectar tú vida radicalmente, porque al sacrificar ese sentimiento positivo se perderá para siempre. La otra persona lo olvidará, pero tú no.-

Esto era importante. Podría cambiar su vida...

Empezó pensando en todas las personas que conocía, no eran muchas, pero tenían alguna importancia en su vida, no podía perderlas.

Ginny, era una linda persona, pero sentía una gran amistad hacía ella. No, ella no.

¿Qué sentía? Nadie puede responder eso, sólo él y era el momento de decidirlo.

Malin, era la última persona que mencionaría. No podía, Harry la amaba. Por fin lo tenía claro y ya sabía a quién diría. 

- Ya tengo una decisión.- dijo Harry, no sabía cuanto tiempo se había demorado en responder, pero todo estaba claro.

- Esta bien, dime.- 

- Cho Chang.-

- ¿Qué sentimiento sentías hacia ella?.-

- Atracción, quizás amor, pero todo muy confuso.-

- Muy bien, ahora te diré los sentimientos de ella.- dijo Herodos cerrando sus ojos, concentrándose.- Cho Chang cuando te conoció, pensaba que eras sólo un alumno más que jugaba Quidditch y quería ganar nada más. Ella sentía un gran amor por un chico que falleció, y en ese momento te culpaba por todo lo que le paso. Nunca sintió nada por ti y ahora ella sólo te buscó para viajar, porque sabía que tú no tenías a nadie con quien ir.- 

- No puedo creer que me uso...- dijo Harry, esperaba que no lo quisiera, pero que lo hubiera usado para viajar. Eso nunca.

- Desde ahora ella no podrá sentir nada hacia ti, pasarás inadvertido en su vida.- dijo el ave abriendo los ojos otra vez.- Llegó la hora. Cuando atravesemos el portal tú regresarás al instante preciso después de haber muerto supuestamente. Te sentirás con más fuerzas, pero no te subestimes que no estás ciento por ciento recuperado. Yo estaré contigo.-

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

Me puse cursi... nunca creí que sería capaz de escribir tal como lo hice en este capítulo... Pero espero que le haya gustado por lo menos la etapa romántica no era esperada y fue linda como se dieron las cosas. Todo es muy inocente como la creadora (zaaa ¬¬ jejeje, me molesto sola).

¿Qué piensan?

¡Oigan! No respondieron mi encuesta , con excepción de Adri. =...( necesito saber lo que piensan. Quizás fue mi error en no destacarlo tanto, pero ahora lo repetiré:

****

¿Qué quieren que haga con la Rata apestosa?:

La torture y la deje viva para que sirva de pruebas de la inocencia de Sirius. 

b) O lo mate lenta y dolorosamente.

El porcentaje decidirá la vida de este desagradable ser ustedes eligen. Sólo llamen al: 123-Rowlingesunamujersincorazón-321 y digiten la opción favorita.

Una aclaración general

Reviews:

* TOMMY: Sin comentarios. No sé para que te estoy incluyendo aquí, quizás sólo porque soy educada. Pero como sé que la verdad siempre te duele y te molesta que sea tan sincera te voy a decir lo siguiente: Aunque no leíste absolutamente nada de mi fic, ni tampoco te intereso, te agradezco que por lo menos te hayas tomado la molestia de escribirme. Y no sé a que te referías con Harry, porque te explico que él es un ser ficticio que vive en cada uno de nosotros los fanáticos de estas sagas de libros.

Perdonen a todos por tener que estar leyendo todo esto tan desagradable, pero ya saben.... los problemas... o mejor dicho las malas... mejor no sigo.

* Lily E Black: 

Pobre Sirius :S

Entiéndelo, era joven además de eso nació Malin y ella es casi = a su padre.

Tú fic de Londres me encanto, esta muy ingenioso.

;)

* Adri:

Hola! Por supuesto que me gustan tus reviews tan largo, me emocionan y mientras más contenido tengan mejor XD. 

10 semanas no es tanto... No puedo actualizar tan rápido porque mis obligaciones escolares me lo impiden. Pero en el verano pretendo actualizar más rápido (depende de los reviews), es decir en diciembre apenas termine los horribles exámenes finales. Así que tienen que escribirme más.

Jajaja si ya me di cuenta de que eres peligrosa y por eso actualicé apenas llegue a mi casa. 

Algo acertaste, pero en el otra capítulo te darás cuenta. Ron y Hermione están haciendo una labor muy importante afuera del castillo, matando todos esos Zombis, sin ellos nada pudo haber hecho Harry para entrar.

Dumbledore tiene una muy buena razón, después se sabrá.

No creo que podría describir al DIRECTOR DEL COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHIZERIA como idiota, si un poco loco porque eso no se puede cambiar. Él es muy inteligente.

Gracias a ti hasta ahora la votación es la siguiente:

**100% 0% **

Tienes razón, este bebé ya creció! Esta subdesarrollado, pero todavía lo dejaré conmigo, no puedo dejarlo solo =:::(

Alarga un poco más.

Que estés súper bien y una pregunta ¿de dónde eres Adri?

Bye, amiga.

* Gottic Girl:

No me mates! Sí lo "maté" soy una asesina....

* Pepe Grillo:

Papito lendo Sirius.

Sí, soy una asesina =:::(, pero ya verán no me castiguen todavía.

Si te entiendo.

Grax.

****

°°**°°AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO°°**°°: 

Ahora (como no puedo adelantar lo que viene) van unas preguntas para que se cuestionen un rato, y porque no decirlo, para torturarlos.

¿Volverá nuevamente a la vida Harry? ¿Seguirá muerto o andaba de parranda? ¬¬ ¿Podrán tener una relación estables estos personajes principales? ¿Dónde (&#/=%&% está Dumbledore cuando lo necesitan? ¿Existirán los fénix y sobretodo uno que hable? ¿Podrá por algún día en su miserable vida Voldemort dejar tranquilos a todos? Y hablando de castigos ¿Por qué eligieron un actor tan feo para interpretar a Siri-poo y a Moony? Son horribles!!!!! No sé cual va a ser mi reacción en el cine cuando los vea, pero creo que me van a sacar de la sala por escandalosa.

4 para los 100, todavía no me lo creo. Gracias a todos los que han leído y aportado con esta humilde obra. Pero espero que sigan apoyandome ya que queda **_ANYWHERE_** para rato.

Besitos a todos.

* Mabita de Radcliffe *

__

"...Don't forget believing yourself....Tomorrow's never die..."


	13. La batalla final

Capítulo XIII

La batalla final.

Herodos levantó sus alas y de inmediato se abrió una puerta de la nada.

Dentro de ella todo era obscuro, una entrada al vacío, donde no había ni bien ni mal.

Harry entró con la frente en alto, enfrentando su destino escrito ya hace mucho tiempo, sólo tenía que hacerlo cumplir para, por fin, terminar con este martirio de no estar seguro en ningún lado.

La obscuridad lo abrazó, todo era negro, pero muy cerca de él sentía el revoloteó de las alas de Herodos. Lo calmó un poco de no estar tan sólo.

Caminó sintiendo con sus pies cada paso para no caer al temido precipicio del cual no sabía dónde se encontraba.

Algo hizo que se detuviera en seco. Un inmenso dolor en el pecho, como si una espada lo atravesará lentamente. No pudo sostenerse más y cayó derrumbado al suelo, ni siquiera podía gritar, la voz se le había ido. Sólo sentía como las lágrimas de dolor corrían por sus mejillas.

- Volverás a la realidad, no estarás solo.- Dijo Herodos de lo lejos.

Cerró los ojos y al sentir que inmediatamente el dolor desaparecía los abrió.

Había regresado. Estaba vivo nuevamente.

Miró la escasa luz que había en esa habitación.

Como había dicho Herodos, no estaba solo. A su lado estaba Sirius tomándole el brazo. Y en su pecho ensangrentado lo abrazaba Malin, que lloraba sin parar.

- Jamás te dejaré, Harry. ¡No te soltaré!.- dijo Malin entre sollozos.

- Y yo tampoco te dejaré sola.- dijo Harry acariciando la cara de ella, que estaba manchada con la sangre de él.

- ¡HARRY!, pero ¿cómo?.- gritó Malin abrazándolo con mucha fuerza. 

- Después te lo explico. Ahora tengo algo pendiente.- dijo Harry poniéndose en pie.

- Sabía este mal nacido no podía matarte.- dijo Sirius algo emocionado.

Harry se sentía fuerte, no estaba débil como había supuesto. Era la hora de la batalla final.

- Voldemort, creo que no eres tan poderoso como pensaba.- le dijo Harry.

- ¿No te basto con lo que te hice antes?.- dijo Voldemort sin voltear.

- No te dejaré tiempo ni de respirar.- dijo Harry apuntando con su varita. Tenía que pensar en las dos cosas, la buena y la mala. Ya las había planeado. Se concentró en ella. 

La mala era de cuando se acordó de las muertes de sus padres en su tercer curso, esos gritos que atormentaron sus sueños, los gritos de su madre pidiendo clemencia. Y la buena fue la que más le costó encontrar. Porque a pesar de que tenía muchos recuerdos alegres y bonitos estos últimos años, no sabía cuál era el más importante y que habían marcado su vida. Pero lo encontró, era Malin. Era feliz con ella y por algo es su primer amor verdadero. - ÁDEATHMORT!- gritó Harry después de haber despejado su mente rápidamente.

Hubo un destello gigantesco color rojo que salía de la varita de Harry, él cual se sorprendió del poder que tenía. Había funcionado, sus pensamientos eran lo suficientemente poderosos.

- ¡ CON ESA MISERABLE MALDICIÓN NO LOGRARÁS DESTRUIRME NUNCA!.- gritó Voldemort que detenía esa maldición de color rojo con otra que era de color verde. Todos sabían de cual se trataba, esta vez si Harry cedía todo estaría perdido.

- ¡ ESO LO VEREMOS!.- gritó Harry apenas. Tenía que usar mucha fuerza para soportar la tremenda potencia que salía de su varita y a la vez soportar la presión que hacía la varita de Voldemort.

Nada cambiaba luego de unos minutos, que le fueron eternos a Harry. No sabía cuanto podría soportar. 

- ¡ME ABURRÍ DE TUS ESTÚPIDOS JUEGOS, MUERE HARRY POTTER!.-

En ese mismo instante el poder de Voldemort se incremento en un cien por ciento e iba devorando rápidamente la maldición de Harry. Por más que se concentraba en los recuerdos el poder de su varita no aumentaba.

La maldición Avada Kedavra estaba por alcanzar a Harry.

De repente sintió unas manos en cima de las de él. Era Malin.

- Lucharemos juntos.- le dijo Malin sonriendo.

Inmediatamente el poder aumentó más y más. 

Empezó a darse vuelta los papeles, rápidamente el poder de Voldemort disminuía.

- ¡NUNCA ME DESTRUIRÁS!.- Se notaba que Voldemort comenzaba a desesperarse y notar el poder de Harry y Malin era muy poderoso. Aunque jamás lo admitiría.

- Concéntrate más Malin.- dijo Harry tomando con más fuerza la varita.

- Eso haré.- Y apretó al igual que él con más fuerza.

Fue impresionante en cosa de segundos la maldición de Voldemort quedó casi nula. 

Un horripilante gritó resonó en el cuarto.

Todo lo que quedaba del gran mago obscuro, era su capa empolvada. Y precisamente de ahí salió una sombra que, fugazmente atravesó la pared saliendo de la habitación.

Aunque no le quedaban fuerzas; Harry camino apenas hasta donde estaban los restos. Había escapado, como siempre. Perdió una batalla, pero no la guerra.

- ¡Todo terminó!.- gritó Malin que estaba sentada, parecía que tampoco tenía fuerzas.

- No lo creo.- dijo Sirius.- Volvió a ser la misma alma sin cuerpo, pero no dudo que en poco tiempo más logrará nuevamente volver a su cuerpo.-

No todo fue en vano, pensó Harry. Había debilitado a Voldemort, pero igual así sentía fracasado.

- ¡Harry!.- dijo Malin poniéndose en pie y corriendo lo mejor que pudo hacia él.- ¡Ay!.- 

Malin se había tropezado y justo Harry la alcanzó a sostener, pero al sujetarla hizo que él se cayera y Malin en cima. Los dos quedaron en una posición un poco incómoda, Harry se ruborizó.

- Vamos rápido.- dijo Malin riéndose.

- Malin, me alegro que estés bien. No sabría que haría si te hubiera pasado algo.- dijo Harry sin moverse, a ella le brillaban los ojos.

- No soy tan débil como parezco. Te amo.- dijo Malin con una solitaria lágrima corriéndole por la mejilla.

- Hija, creo que eres demasiado pequeña para estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas.- dijo Sirius interrumpiendo el momento justo cuando estaban a punto de besarse. Harry se había olvidado por completo que su padrino estaba ahí.

Totalmente avergonzados, se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la salida de la Prisión.

A Harry le alegró salir de ese lugar que inspiraba tanta tristeza y miedos.

A fuera el aspecto no era mejor. Se veían pedazos de cuerpos de zombies botados por todos los alrededores.

Esquivaron lo mejor que pudieron, era desagradable reventar algo y que salpicará la sangre por todas partes.

- ¿Dónde están Hermione y Ron?.- dijo Malin buscándolos por todos lados.

- ¡Ahí están!.- dijo Harry. 

Efectivamente venían caminando hacia ellos.

- ¿Están bien?.- dijo Ron cuando ya estaban cerca.

- Sí, algo débiles. Pero muy bien.- respondió Malin que ahora en ningún instante se separaba de Harry, iban de la mano.

- ¡Amiga, tenía miedo!.- dijo Hermione abrazando a Malin.

- Ya todo pasó y estamos bien.- dijo Malin que estaba un poco sofocada.- Pero ahora, no me mates tú por estrangulamiento.- dijo en tono de broma.

- ¿Y Malin que pasó cuando desapareciste?.- preguntó Ron.

- Ah! No es muy agradable. Lo que paso fue: Yo estaba durmiendo, no profundamente, porque algo me inquietaba. Pero en un momento algo me paralizó. No podía gritar ni moverme, después de eso no recuerdo más algo me durmió. No sé cuantas horas habrán pasado, pero desperté ya de día, amordazada y amarrada. A mi lado se encontraba el profesor Lockhart, que parecía muy nervioso, luego apareció al ser más asqueroso que visto, no sé como caminaba, porque su cuerpo estaba echo como a pedazos. Era Voldemort. Se me acercó y me quitó el hechizo, volví a hablar y moverme. Empezó diciéndome atrocidades que no tomé en cuenta, porque trataba de ponerme en contra de todos mis principios. Y como yo no le respondía nada se empezó a enfurecer hasta que uso algo que hizo sacar información, se metió en mi cerebro. Fue horrible sentir que alguien manipulaba todo mi cuerpo y lo sabía todo. Parecía que mi cabeza se partiría en dos en cualquier momento. Después que averiguo todo lo que quiso me desmaye y desperté en una cama cuando estaba Harry y Sirius. Aunque hay algo que todavía no estoy segura, parece que al profesor Lockhart lo mataron, distinguí algunas cosas cuando estaba dormida, unos gritos y palabras sueltas. No me importaría que lo hubiera matado, pero nadie se merece morir de manos de ese ser.- Dijo Malin.

Era tan fuerte, pensaba Harry. Cualquier otra persona en su lugar no hubiera soportado todo lo que ella tuvo que vivir. 

- Se lo merecía el bastardo. A propósito de esto, me había olvidado completamente de él.- dijo Sirius sacando a Peter de su bolsillo, obviamente en forma de rata y amarrado.

- No creía que te volvería a ver mascota.- dijo Ron enterrándole el dedo de forma un poco brusca.

- ¿Y qué hicieron ustedes, mientras nosotros estabamos adentro?.- preguntó Harry. Que por supuesto no fue un peligro menor que tuvieron que enfrentar.

- Sólo patear algunos traseros de zombies. Aunque fueron muchos, pero jamás podrían ganarnos.- dijo Ron mostrando sus brazos como signo de fortaleza.

El resto del camino les tocó el turno a Harry y Sirius de contar lo que habían hecho.

Harry se sentía feliz de estar con la gente que realmente quería y que no había ocurrido ninguna desgracia mayor.

Casi al ocaso del día llegaron a la casa de refugio, el cuartel de la orden del Fénix.

En la puerta estaba Herodos recibiéndolos.

- Les presentó a mi fénix, que les hable hace algún rato.- dijo Harry.

El ave se presentaba solemnemente, pero como presentía Harry en este mundo no podía hablar.

- Es hermoso.- dijo Malin acariciándolo.

- Pasaremos la noche aquí, mañana por la mañana veremos como regresamos. Todavía no se termina el año escolar para ustedes y yo tengo cosas pendientes que hacer para poder ser un hombre libre otra vez.- dijo Sirius apareciendo detrás de ellos.

- Entremos.- dijo Hermione tomando la manija de la puerta.

- No, ¿Harry quieres acompañarme? Tengo algo importante que decirte.- dijo Malin mirándolo a los ojos, era impresionante lo que podía transmitir a través de sus ojos. Eran tan puros.

Lo único que pudo hacer es asentir.

- Cuídate, hija.- dijo Sirius escuchar lo que habían dicho. Se acercó a ella y la besó la frente.- No se tarden.-

Malin iba muy pensativa, miraba el piso mientras caminaban.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Harry buscando la mirada de ella.

- Es que todo cambio tan drásticamente que no sé si me acostumbraré.- dijo Malin deteniéndose y afirmando su espalda a un gran árbol.

- Claro que lo harás. Si te refieres por tu padre, es muy buena persona. El tiempo te hará apreciarlo.- dijo Harry sentándose al lado de Malin que seguía de pie.

- Sí lo sé, pero todavía no comprendo como mi madre no me dijo nada acerca de mi padre, según ella estaba muerto aquí en Londres.-

- Eso tienen que hablarlo ustedes tres, pero no te preocupes. Quiero contarte algo.- dijo Harry señalando para que se sentará a su lado.

- ¿Sobre qué?.- dijo Malin sentándose.

- Conocí donde va la gente después de morir.- dijo Harry.

Pasaron horas, los dos conversaban alegremente. Harry le contó sobre todo lo que había vivido en el otro mundo. 

La noche se acercaba había un atardecer precioso. El sol se escondía y acurrucaba en los tiernos brazos del mar, dejando su reflejo por toda su amplitud.

- Malin, ¿Qué me querías decir?.- dijo Harry recordando el por qué estaban ahí.

- Nada, no ya se me olvido.- dijo Malin con una sonrisa picara.

- No juegues conmigo, yo sé que escondes algo. ¡Dime!.- dijo Harry sonriendo

- Es que es algo que tú me tienes que decir.- dijo Malin arreglando su hermosa cabellera.

- ¿Cómo?.- dijo Harry suponiendo levemente de lo que se trataba, pero quería que ella le dijiera.

- ¿Pasa algo entre nosotros dos? ¿Sí o no?.-

- Por supuesto no te lo he demostrado, tontita.-

- ¿Ahora sabes de que se trata?, tontito.- 

- Ok, Malin Black, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?.- 

- ¿Qué harías si te respondiera que no?.- dijo Malin, seriamente.

- Me lanzo por el acantilado.- dijo Harry no sabía si era mentira lo que decía o sólo bromeaba.

- Jajajaja, me encanta ver la cara de susto que pones. Eres tan tierno, estaría loca al decir que no. Malin Potter, no suena mal ¿No crees?.- 

- Por supuesto que no, y aunque no rimaran los nombres. Eso es un detalle.-

- Qué lindo el paisaje, es muy romántico.- dijo Malin apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

- Más linda eres, tú.- dijo Harry levantando la cara de ella suavemente por el mentón.

Fue como el primer beso. Inolvidable, en ese momento nada podría separarlos.

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

Hola a Todos!!!!

100 Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Es mi sueño hecho realidad y que mejor celebrando con este capítulo que con este lindo final romántico. 

*Mabita baila con los pajaritos mientras ángeles tiran flores desde el cielo *

Estoy muy feliz, gracias a todos.

Perdonen si no escribo el comentario acostumbrado del fic, pero como la Adr me tiene amenazada de muerte tengo que actualizar lo más rápido posible y voy a ser breve en mis respuestas de reviews.

*Adri:

Como te encanta el sentimentalismo este capítulo tiene que ser para ti, esta especial porque por poco sale cúpido desde el cielo a lanzarles flechas a los dos tortolitos.

Pienso = que tú sobre Cho, nunca pensé que pudiera odiar tanto a un personaje de la literatura ¡La odio a la malnacida!

Malin y Harry están juntos eso es lo importante hasta ahora.

Sí, yo soy de la orden Siriusiana siempre devota a mi dios Sirius, papito lindo.

Adri yo = soy sagitario, aunque soy un año mayor que tú. Aprovechando estoy de Cumpleaños el **30 de NOVIEMBRE, **pueden mandar regalitos no me molestaría o mensajitos ;)

Vivan las sagitarianas (nueva palabra)

Bye, que estés bien amiga.

* Baby Candy: 

No te preocupes no estoy tan loca de matar a mis bebés.

Esto esta mucho más cursi, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

* ,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-(_Fë®gï£_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸ 

Amgui!!!! Gracias por tus mensajes me alegran el día. Jajajaja asesinato múltiple.

* Mely:

Muchas gracias por ser mi review n°**100**. Me gustaron mucho tus palabras. Respondiendo a tus preguntas:

- No lo maté, tiene que durar el viejo decrépito hasta el 7° año lamentablemente.

- Hasta ahora sí, veamos el presente por ahora nada más.

- Respuesta en el próximo capítulo.

- Eso también se verá, pero es lo más seguro.

- Dumbledore estaba en su casa descansando mientras Harry defendía a todos con su vida. Mentira! Tiene una muy buena razón.

- Harry estaba en el limbo que se llama, es como la dimensión antes de decidir donde irá para su descanso eterno. Siempre me lo he imaginado como un lugar lleno de paz como el que describí.

°°**°°AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO°°**°°: 

Se sabrá la verdadera verdad verdadísima de la vida futura, pasada y presente de Malin Black. Va a ser un capítulo muy emotivo y volverán al colegio con más de un problema.

Reviews please!!!

* Mabita de Radcliffe *

__

Dreams're more fragile & fleeting than A Glass Rose So Then Why Are We Destined To Dream?


	14. La verdad

Capítulo XIV

La verdad.

Cuando llegaron a la casa refugio, ya la noche estaba en pleno apogeo, con las estrellas repartidas por todo su mar negro y la luna iluminando a sus observadores.

Para la sorpresa de la joven pareja, alguien esperaba a la entrada de la casa. Era Sirius y no tenía cara muy agradable.

- ¡Cómo se les ocurre llegar a estas horas! ¡Esta isla, no es como Hogwarts, ni menos como Hogsmeade que pueden pasear por donde sea!.- dijo Sirius. 

- Pero, padre. Si sólo se nos hizo un poco tarde, no nos dimos ni cuenta como pasaron las horas. Y además estabamos conversando nada más.- dijo Malin tratando de esconder la risa.

- Conversar se llama ahora.- dijo una voz detrás de Sirius, era Ron.

- Ron esto no es incumbencia tuya.- dijo Hermione tirando a su novio por los brazos para que saliera de ahí.

- Entren que vamos a cenar.- dijo Sirius sin nada más que agregar y caminando hacia el comedor.

- No eres muy buena con las mentiras.- dijo Harry mirando a Malin de reojo.

- Jejeje, no :D. Es que no se me ocurrió nada más. Primera vez que me regañan de esa forma. Mi madre nunca estaba en casa cuando yo regresaba de clases o de alguna actividad. Pero me alegra porque se preocupa por mi.- dijo Malin deteniéndose a mitad del corredor.

- Como no se va a preocupar si tiene una belleza como hija.- dijo Harry dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Jejeje.- se rió Malin. 

Su risa era tan contagiosa era imposible no evitar reír o por lo menos sonreír.

Cenaron en una espaciosa mesa de roble con la chimenea encendida, porque afuera nevaba y el frío era intenso.

- No hay nadie en esta casa.- pregunto Ron cuando ya habían todos terminado de comer carne asada con papas doradas.

- No, todos se fueron. No sé dónde, pero supongo que al colegio. No pueden descuidar a los alumnos que no tenían ninguna culpa de lo que sucedía y debían continuar con las clases normales.- dijo Sirius mirando el fuego fijamente.

- Todavía nos quedan vacaciones.- dijo Ron cruzando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza en señal de descanso.

- No lo crean, mañana mismo volverán al colegio no pueden perder tantas clases y vayan a dormir. Mañana los despertaré temprano.- dijo Sirius caminando a su habitación.

- Está muy extraño Sirius.- dijo Harry mirándolo desaparecer en la obscuridad.

- Yo sé que le pasa.- dijo Malin.

- ¿Qué sucede Malin?.- preguntó Harry.

- Mañana lo comprenderás.- dijo Malin caminando hacia su habitación.

- Pero,...- 

Harry quedó intrigado, pero no quería seguir preguntando. No presionaría a Malin para que se lo dijiera.

Cuando ya estaban en sus habitaciones respectivas, como debía ser los chicos en un cuarto y las chicas en otro.

- Harry?.- dijo Ron desde su cama.

- Sí, presente.- dijo Harry medio dormido.

- No tengo sueño, ¿Vamos a ver a las chicas?.- dijo Ron sentándose en su cama.

- ¿A su habitación?.- dijo Harry despertando completamente.

- Sí.- dijo Ron como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿Estás loco?.- dijo Harry sentándose en su cama también.

- No lo estoy, ya vamos.- dijo Ron tomando su almohada.

- ¿Qué pretendes?.- dijo Harry con desconcierto.

- Lo que quiero es hacer, bueno tú sabes... y después la mato con la almohada.- dijo Ron mostrando el cojín riéndose.

- ¡Ron!.- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Si es broma, no te alteres. Aunque no somos unos niños ya tenemos 15 años.- dijo Ron tomando la manilla de la puerta.

- Pero te comportas como un niño.- dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

- No seas aguafiestas. Toma tu almohada y calla.- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la alcoba continua a la de ellos.

Ron abrió lentamente la perrilla, las chicas no estaban en sus camas.

- ¿Dónde están?.- pregunto Harry silenciosamente.

- En la ventana, yo voy primero. No digas ni una palabra.- dijo Ron midiendo cada uno de sus pasos para que ellas no se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Harry no reprochó nada y camino igualmente con cuidado.

- ¡Guerra!.- gritó Ron lanzando su cojín contra Malin.

Pero los reflejos de Malin fueron más rápidos y logró lanzar el cojín lejos con su mano, pero no sin antes con la misma pegarle en plena nariz a Hermione que estaba a su lado.

- ¡Ay!.- dijo Hermione tapándose la nariz con las manos.

- Perdona Herm no fue mi intensión.- dijo Malin tratando de enmendar lo que había hecho.

- Me las pagarás.- dijo Hermione tomando el mismo cojín del conflicto y lanzándoselo hacia la cara.

Y así empezó el juego, los cuatro amigos lanzaban almohadas por todos lados. 

Al principio todo iba bien, pero luego plumas volaban por todo el lugar porque con la fuerza que usaban era imposible no hacer trizas los cojines.

- Me rindo.- dijo Hermione en el suelo.

- No puedes.- dijo Ron.

- ¿Por qué?.- dijo Hermione ya en pie.

- Porque yo lo digo.- respondió Ron

- No, sino puedes alcanzarme.- dijo Hermione corriendo hacia la planta baja de la casa.

Todos bajaron y jugaron hasta que notaron lo que habían hecho.

- ¡Oh! Las plumas están por toda la casa y todos los cojines están destruidos incluidos los de la sala.- dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor. Habían centímetros de profundidad de plumas, era impresionante.

- Tengo una idea.- dijo Malin corriendo a la cocina y volviendo a los segundos después con un recipiente en las manos.

- Gallina Potter!.- dijo Malin lanzándole por arriba de la cabeza a Harry algo pegajoso.

- ¡Pero Malin! ¡¿qué es esto?!.- dijo Harry limpiándose la sustancia de los ojos.

- Miel.- dijo Malin tomando un puñado de plumas del suelo y lanzándoselo.

Todos rieron de verdad parecía una gallina gigante.

Al amanecer todos estaban con plumas en todo su cuerpo y durmiendo en la sala. Pero algo los despertó y no fue agradable.

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí?.- dijo Sirius mirando como loco por todo el lugar.

- Ehhh...- dijo Malin sin saber que decir.

- ¡Está casa no es de ustedes y tienen media hora para limpiar este desorden!.- dijo Sirius yéndose.

- ¿No dijo nada de no usar magia no cierto?.- preguntó Hermione inocentemente.

- No lo creo.- dijo Ron tomando su varita.

Antes que empezaran a ordenar, tocaron la puerta.

- No sabía que teníamos vecinos por acá.- dijo Harry.

- Yo voy a ver quien es.- dijo Malin sacudiéndose las plumas del cuerpo sin resultado alguno porque estaban completamente pegadas y abriendo la puerta.

- No abras...- dijo Sirius detrás de Malin, pero quedó impactado con quien estaba afuera.

- Mamá...- dijo Malin sin poder creerlo.

La cara de Sirius era indescriptible, Harry no sabía si estaba nervioso o asustado. El silencio fue muy incómodo, nadie se atrevía a pronunciar ni una palabra, hasta que Malin salió del shock.

- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?.- dijo Malin abrazando a su madre.

- ¿Quién es él?.- dijo mirando a Sirius como si fuera un desconocido ¿o si lo era?

- ¿No me conoce señora Messen?.- dijo Sirius acercándose a ellas.

- Por supuesto que no señor.- dijo Desireé soltando a su hija y mirándolo a él.

- Mamá, tú sabías la verdad. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada que mi padre estaba vivo?.- dijo Malin con una voz segura.

- Hija, hay muchas cosas que no entenderías.- dijo Desireé con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Ya no soy una bebita y merezco conocer lo que respecta a mi familia.- dijo Malin desafiante.

- Lo sé, pero primero deja hablar con tu... padre.- dijo Desireé volviendo a mirar a Sirius.

- Ven.- dijo Sirius yendo hacia el interior de la casa y ella lo siguió.

Malin sin decir ni una palabra fue hacia uno de los grandes sillones y se sentó, se tapaba la cara con las manos.

- Todo saldrá bien.- dijo Harry acariciando las manos de ella.

- Es difícil creer que en todos estos años he vivido en una mentira y que no lo conozco, siendo que es mi familia, es mi padre.- dijo Malin sin sacar las manos de su cara.

Harry no sabía que responderle, sabía perfectamente como se sentía. No era agradable sentir que no conoces a tu familia.

- Malin, todo se resolverá y estará bien.- dijo Hermione.

Nadie se movía hasta que unos gritos claros de la madre de Malin se escucharon.

- ¡TÚ NO SABES LO QUE ESTAR SOLA CON UN BEBÉ A QUIÉN CUIDAR Y SIN UN SOLO KNUTS!.- 

Malin inmediatamente después de oír esos gritos se puso en pie y corrió supuestamente hacia allá.

- Dejémoslos solos.- dijo Hermione.

- Sí.- dijo Harry.

- Oye Harry. ¿Somos amigos o no?.- dijo Ron.

- Por supuesto.- dijo Harry extrañado con la pregunta.

- Entonces ¿Me dirás que pasa entre tú y Malin?.-

- ¡Ron! Esas son cosas de ellos.- dijo Hermione en tono de reprobación.

- Es justo nosotros también dijimos cuando estabamos de novios.- dijo Ron.

- Estamos.- dijo Hermione seria.- Todavía lo somos ¿o me equivoco?.-

- No digas tonterías, claro que eres mi novia.- dijo Ron e inmediatamente miró a Harry esperando respuesta.

- Ehh...no mucho. Sólo que ya no van a ser las únicas nuevas parejas que habrá en Gryffindor.- dijo Harry felizmente.

- Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que ustedes terminaran juntos.- dijo Hermione.

- ¡No tienes que ser tan tímido amigo!.- dijo Ron golpeando la espalda de Harry.

- ¿Por qué no tomas ese consejo tú también?- dijo Harry seriamente. Era irónico, porque el se encontraba igual o mucho más osado que Ron.

- Vamos a buscar nuestros equipajes, en unos minutos partiremos hacia el colegio.- dijo Malin apareciendo silenciosamente en la habitación, tenía los ojos algo enrojecidos.

- ¿Estás bien?.- dijo Harry avanzando hacia ella.

- No.- dijo Malin mirando el piso.

- ¿Quieres hablar?.- dijo Harry tomándole el hombro.

Malin no respondió, se quedó inmóvil.

- Está bien, no tienes para que hablar ahora...- dijo Harry, pero no alcanzo a terminar su frase porque Malin comenzó a hablar.

- Nunca volverán a estar juntos a pesar de que ya se entendieron, pero dicen que ya no es posible.- dijo Malin abrazando fuertemente a Harry, él cual se sorprendió mucho, todavía no se acostumbraba al hecho de tener novia.

- Pero por lo menos ahora no se odian y pueden hablar como personas civilizadas. Tengo que alegrarme que tengo a Sirius cerca.- dijo Malin limpiándose la cara con las manos.- Vamos.-

Caminaron hasta sus habitaciones, pero no tuvieron que ordenar nada porque ya todo estaba en su lugar y además que no tenían nada de equipaje.

Mientras bajaban Harry no podía evitar mirar fijamente a Malin, no sabía muy bien la razón. Era difícil adivinar que estaba pensando en ese momento ella, su cara reflejaba tranquilidad. 

- Harry ¿tengo un mono en la cara que me miras tanto?.- dijo Malin notando que la observaba.

- No claro, que no... ¡au!.- se quejó Harry que por no mirar por donde pisaba casi termina escalera abajo si no es porque Malin lo sostuvo fuertemente del brazo.

- Fíjate por donde caminas.- dijo Malin sonriendo.

Cerca de la puerta estaba Sirius transformado en gran perro grande negro y la señora Messen estaba a su lado.

- Tenemos que irnos inmediatamente en el colegio nos esperan. Hay una gran celebración porque en el campeonato que se realizó en Salem, Gryffindor ganó el primer lugar y Dumbledore realizó una gran comida. Si nos damos prisa quizás lleguemos antes que los jugadores de Quidditch.- dijo Desireé abriendo la puerta.- Sirius se quedará acá, despídanse de él.-

- Señora Messen, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?.- dijo Harry.

- Sí, por supuesto dime.-

- ¿Dónde estaba Dumbledore cuando ocurrió todo esto?.- preguntó Harry, tenía que saber la respuesta, lo inquietaba que podía ser más importante para no estar a su lado.

- Verás, él hablo conmigo. Yo le hice exactamente la misma pregunta y me dijo lo siguiente :"_ Confió en Harry, tiene una fuerza mucho mayor de la que él piensa. Sé que no lo derrotará está vez, pero tiene que estar solo esta vez. Yo para mientras me encargaré de seguir con la orden del Fénix y buscar a la gente que no debería estar en este lado del mundo."_.- dijo Desireé imitando la voz de Dumbledore como pudo.

- Ok.- dijo Harry convencido, la respuesta era razonable.

- Padre, sé que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto. Pero.- dijo Malin acariciando el lomo del perro. -¿Puedes transformarte en humano?.-

Él la miro, le negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no?.- preguntó Harry.

E inmediatamente salió corriendo al interior de la casa. Todos se miraron unos a otros sin entender, pero antes que alguien dijiera algo, Hocicos volvió con algo entre los dientes fuertemente agarrado.

Era una pequeña bolsa de tela.

- ¿Qué es esto?.- dijo la señora Messen tomando la bolsa, que al desatarla y descubrir su contenido se llevo tal sorpresa que su cara cambio de inmediato de expresión, parecía triste. 

Era Scabbers, que tenía el peor aspecto que había visto hasta ahora Harry. Estaba demasiado delgado claramente se le marcaban todos los huesos de las costillas y apenas le quedaban unas matas de pelo en la espalda, parecía como desmayado y enfermo.

Sirius al verlo comenzó a ladrar y gruñir muy fuerte, y asustado Scabbers despertó al instante tratando de moverse. 

- Este... es el causante de todo ¡Maldito!.- dijo Desireé apretando a la rata entre sus manos, él cual no dejaba de chillar.

- Suéltalo, mamá sino no habrán pruebas de la inocencia de mi padre.- dijo Malin quitándole la rata de las manos y dejándola de nuevo en la bolsita.

A Harry se le había olvidado completamente ese tema, su mente hasta ahora había estado como en un receso. No asimilaba lo que pasaba, pero al darse cuenta de todo lo horrible y tenebroso que vivió; y que obviamente volvería a ver a Voldemort lo ponía tenso y a la vez furioso.

Algo bueno tuvo todo esto podría ver a su padrino en cualquier parte, no sólo en chimeneas, ni como perro escondido en cuevas remotas. Podría verlo libre y quizás ir a vivir con él. Eso era algo que llenaba de satisfacción a Harry y además podría ver a esa rata humana pagando su cobardía en Azkaban.

- Toma Hocicos, será mejor que le des algo de comida o sino no servirá muerto.- dijo Malin pasándole la bolsita.

Él cual la tomo y la dejó en el suelo, para luego saltar en cima de ella en dos patas. 

- ¡Basta, me haces cosquillas!.- dijo Malin, porque Hocicos estaba en dos patas y afirmado en los hombros de ella, y lengüeteaba la cara amistosamente.

- Adiós Sirius, y cuídate. Sólo tienes que soportar poco tiempo acá. No cometas ninguna torpeza de andar paseándote por ahí.- dijo Hermione.

- Estoy seguro que nos veremos en poco tiempo más.- dijo Harry acariciando la cabeza de Hocicos, quien estaba contento, y lo demostraba con el movimiento que hacía rítmicamente con su cola.

- No se preocupen tanto todo saldrá bien. Yo me encargaré de todo lo que respecta a la defensa que presentaremos al Ministerio de Magia y al juicio en general. Además que vendré a verlo todos los días, un hombre solo en una casa se muere de hambre.- dijo la señora Messen guiñando el ojo.- Ahora tenemos que partir. Llegaremos al colegio directamente por teletransportación, no tenemos otra opción aunque no este permitido.-

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

Capítulo 14... es bastante...

Y creo que estoy actualizando muy, pero muy rápido porque ya ni me alcanzan a llegar reviews. No es que sea inconformista, pero fueron muy poquitos los de este episodio. ¿Voy a tener que hacer mucha más propaganda y publicidad? ¿O dejar hasta aquí el fic y dedicarme a hackear páginas profesionalmente? No sé, ustedes deciden. Todo depende de ustedes.

Volviendo al tema central, el fic :XDD Harry todavía no puede decirles suegros! Al parecer esa palabra no está en su vocabulario.

Toda la vida de Malin es un poco trágica. Sirius y Desireé no quedan juntos a menos que él se dedique a conquistarla.

Como ven ya respondí la linda pregunta sobre Dónde estuvo Dumbledore todo ese tiempo, espero que les complazca. ;)

Reviews:

* Adri:

Jejeje sí, soy mala. Pero así son las cosas para que sea más interesante, no te preocupes.

Soy culpable de crear a una asesina!! °.O 

Jajaja espero que tus respuestas hayan sido contestadas, buena idea lo de Dumbledore disfrazado de Fénix!! No me extrañaría como es.

Harry y Malin se quieren mucho desde el momento que se vieron por primera vez, me alegro que te haya gustado. No deje que se besarán en frente de Sirius porque son muy tímidos y además ingleses, son un poco vergonzosos los de allá, con el tiempo se les iré pasando.

Lo del Quidditch ¿te digo la verdad? No sé como describirlo, podría, aunque necesitaría mucho tiempo y eso es lo menos que tengo en este momento.

Para entrar a la Orden Siriusiana es muy fácil, entra a este link: y pulsa donde dice únete ahora. Es una de las comunidades con mejor información que he visto, ¡una de las mejores!

A propósito, **NURY! SI LEES ESTO ALGÚN DÍA AGREGA MI FIC A LA COMUNIDAD, DIJISTE QUE LO HARÍAS Y TODAVÍA ESTOY ESPERANDO ¬¬.**

Para subir tu fic adri tienes que inventar tu contraseña Fanfiction.net no te la da.

Claro que me tomo bien en serio tus amenazas! Por esto estoy aquí muerta de sueño escribiendo, sólo para que no me mates uno de estos días.

Te recuerdo que faltan **8 días para el 30 de noviembre.** Acuérdate.

Vivan las Sagitario!!!

Bye, cuidate.

* ,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-(_Fë®gï£_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸ : 

Amigui!! El beshito fue inolvidable. 

No lo puedo matar todavía o sino embarro a Rowling. Ahora que lo pienso no sería mala idea para mi venganza por haberme matado mis ilusiones y sueños T.T todavía no la perdono!

El hechizo ÁDEATHMORT es una fusión (me recuerda a dragon ball fusión jejeje mucha televisión) o juego de palabras entre Amor y death o muerte en inglés. Ese hechizo es marca registrada de Mabita & cia. Así que teman si me llegó a enterar de que están usando algunas de mis creaciones, los puedo demandar $.$

Muerte a la Rata!!.

* MARZIANA

Amigui lenda! Sólo faltabas tú que me escribieras, la Angel y la Danae o NIÑA!! 

Jejeje sí sep, muchas gracias por todo, de verdad no sé que haría sin ustedes, las quiero muchísimo. Tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando sea así que si tienes algo que decirme dímelo ;)

Besitos, bye!.

°°**°°AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO°°**°°: 

Malin se comporta extraño, se acercan los T.I.M.O.S, la venganza de las mujeres en especial de Hermione!!,etc...

Les repito mi advertencia, reviews o no hay más **ANYWHERE, **ya lo saben y hablo en serio.

;)

* Mabita de Radcliffe *

__

" Someday every heart gonna free and easy we have peace of mind. 

Someday all the people find the way to love."


	15. No todo es como lo imaginamos

Capítulo XV.

No todo es como lo imaginamos.

- ¿Por qué está prohibido?.- preguntó Ron.

- Porque es algo que no se puede legalizar, como es en grupo. Y además de ser peligroso, porque el mago encargado de la transportación puede equivocarse tan fácilmente y perfectamente hacer que todos los que se hayan trasladado cambien de cuerpo entre ellos e incluso peor dejar pedazos del cuerpo en el trayecto.- dijo Hermione.

- Ya llegó la increíble mujer enciclopedia.- dijo Ron, pero al ver la expresión que tenía Hermione.-... y por eso te quiero.-

- Arréglalas ahora **¬¬**.- dijo Hermione.

- No está muy bien, ni yo lo hubiera explicado mejor, ahora por favor tómense de las manos para comenzar y cierren los ojos...- dijo Desireé.

- Ya sabemos como hacerlo, el profesor Lockhart nos trajo hasta esta isla con teletransportación.- dijo Harry.

- ¡Gracias a Dios no les pasó nada!.- dijo alarmada Desireé.- Ya, ahora que estamos en circulo, cuando cuente tres cerrarán los ojos; uno.... dos.... tres.... ¡Transporten!.- 

Harry y los demás esperaron sólo unos minutos cuando la señora Messen avisó que habían llegado.

Miraron a su alrededor, estaban justo en la entrada del castillo, frente a las grandes puertas de madera.

- He perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- dijo Ron.

- Tres meses, estamos a mediados de noviembre.- respondió la señora Messen.- Ahora yo me despido, tengo que volver a mi trabajo, adiós hija.-

- Bye, madre.- dijo Malin.

- El banquete debe estar por empezar.- dijo Ron.

Caminaron directo hacia el comedor, el cual estaba adornado como si Gryffindor hubiera ganado la copa de las casas, pero con la única diferencia que en el centro había una mesa con una gran copa en forma de planeta y alrededor volaba un jugador de Quidditch dorado.

- ¡Qué lindo trofeo!- dijo Malin.

Todos en la sala estaban muy alborotados y al parecer nadie se había enterado de los problemas que pasaron en la isla de Azkaban, y menos que Harry peleo en un duelo con Voldemort nuevamente.

- Oigan, ¿Qué decimos a los demás?.- dijo Malin a los demás en silencio.

Era una muy buena pregunta, ¿Debían decir la verdad?, pensaba Harry. No sabía si era bueno o no advertir que Voldemort nuevamente andaba suelto por ahí sin cuerpo, pero todavía con fuerzas.

Y por otra parte Harry no quería pasar como mentiroso o demente, no es que le importará lo que pensaran los demás sino que era molesto que lo estuvieran observando todo el tiempo.

- No podemos decir mucho, pero creo que deberíamos preguntarle a Dumbledore ¿No creen?.- dijo Hermione.

- Esta bien.- dijo Harry.

No pudieron seguir conversando porque Dumbledore estaba pidiendo su atención para comunicar los últimos acontecimientos.

- Queridos alumnos, me es muy grato anunciar que este banquete esta dedicado a el equipo ganador del campeonato mundial inter-escolar de Quidditch. Por favor tengan el honor de pasar aquí adelante.- dijo Dumbledore e inmediatamente apareció Angelina, Fred, George, Katie, Michael (era un jugador del equipo de Ravenclaw) y para su sorpresa al final de la fila estaba Ginny.- Rindámosle un fuerte aplauso, ya que este no es sólo un triunfo para la casa de Gryffindor. Este equipo estuvo compuesto de miembros de otras casas y por eso es mejor hacer un cambio de decoración.-

Dumbledore aplaudió una vez y de inmediato la sala fue adornada con mezclas de los colores característicos de todas las casas. Se veía muy pintoresco.

Y la comida apareció.

Todo fue muy alegre como siempre.

- Quiero ir a la sala común.- dijo Malin que no había probado bocado.

- ¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Hermione.

- Sí, sólo estoy un poco cansada.- dijo Malin y luego camino sola hacia la salida.

- ¡Acompáñala Harry!.- ordenó Hermione.- ¿es tú novia o no?.-

Harry asintió y corrió para alcanzarla.

- Hola.- dijo Harry tocándole el hombro.

- Eh.. hola.- dijo Malin desanimadamente.

El resto del camino estuvieron en silencio. Harry no quería estropear nada y además él sabía como se sentía cuando no quieres hablar con nadie. 

Pero al llegar donde la señora gorda Harry se dio cuenta que no se sabía la contraseña para entrar después de haber pasado tanto tiempo fuera de Hogwarts.

- Mentiras muggles.- dijo Malin y la puerta se abrió luego que la señora Gorda hiciera una reverencia.

- ¿Cómo sabías la contraseña?.- preguntó Harry, que pensaba que tendrían que esperar a que llegará algún prefecto para poder entrar.

- Se lo pregunte a Ginny antes de subir.- dijo Malin mirando fijamente el fuego de la sala.

- ¿Qué pasa Malin? No me mientas diciéndome que no tienes nada.- dijo Harry mirándola.

- Esta otra semana estoy de cumpleaños.- dijo Malin.

- ¿Y eso te pone triste, no debería ser lo contrario?-

- No, no es sólo eso, sino que... No lo entenderías.- 

- ¿Cómo que no lo entendería? ¿No me tienes confianza?.- dijo Harry algo decepcionado.

- No, todo lo contrario. Es que tengo un extraño presentimiento. Siento que algo no muy bueno va a ocurrir.- dijo Malin sin despegar la vista del fuego.

- No hay nada que temer, si Voldemort ya se fue y no creo que moleste hasta el año que viene.- dijo Harry en tono de chiste.

- Me voy a la cama, no comprendes nada.- dijo Malin caminando determinadamente hacia el cuarto de chicas.

Era verdad Harry no comprendía que es lo que pasaba. ¿Cómo iba a adivinar lo que pensaba en ese momento Malin? Y con mayor razón que la clase de adivinación era una de las materias que más odiaba.

- ¿Y Malin?.- dijo Hermione. 

Sin percatarse la mayoría de los Gryffindors habían llegado a la sala común.

- No sé. En su cuarto supongo.- respondió duramente Harry.

- ¿ Discutieron?.- preguntó Ron.

- No, lo que pasa es que como todavía no sé leer la mente y a ella le molestó.- dijo Harry casi gritando.

Hermione iba a decir algo, pero se quedo callada y miraba a Harry con cara de preocupación.

- Tienes que comprenderla, Harry.- dijo Hermione por fin.

- Me voy a la cama.- dijo Harry no quería seguir discutiendo cosas que ni él sabía muy bien las causas.

La semana siguiente transcurrió lentamente para Harry. 

Las clases fueron totalmente normales e incluso muy aburridas, ya que Malin seguía igual que ese día. Desanimada, como triste y al parecer nada le parecía alegrar. Miraba todo el tiempo a través de la ventana como esperando algo, pero nada sucedía.

Un nublado y frío día de otoño cuando en la clase de transfiguración recibieron una horrible noticia que por lo menos Harry había olvidado por completo.

- Tuvieron todo este año para estudiar así que no pongan esas caras de terror alumnos. Los T.I.M.O.S comienzan desde el 28 de noviembre y duran 2 semanas consecutivas. En sus respectivos paneles de su casa están las fechas exactas. Que tengan una agradable tarde.- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

- Agradable será para usted.- dijo Ron enojado.- Ahora no pararemos de estudiar todas estas semanas y te apuesto mi escoba que todos los profesores nos amenazaran con que de estos exámenes depende nuestro futuro.-

- Es verdad Ron, aunque varia según lo que quieras ser en unos años más.- dijo Hermione volteándose a ver a Malin.- ¿El 26 no es tu cumpleaños?.-

- Sí.- dijo Malin sin levantar la vista de sus pies.

- ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo entonces!.- dijo Hermione emocionada.

- No creo, primero están los estudios.- dijo Malin.

- Pero Malin, tenemos que celebrarlo. No estaremos las 24 horas del día estudiando.- dijo Harry.

Malin parecía sorprendida que él le hablará, ya que no se habían dirigido la palabra desde el día que regresaron al colegio.

- Nada, no me escuchen... Soy una tonta.- dijo Malin corriendo hasta desaparecer de la vista de sus amigos.

- ¿Qué le pasa?.- preguntó Ron.

- Anda muy sensible, realmente no la comprendo.- dijo Harry.

- Sí, claro. Mujeres.- dijo Ron con un suspiro.

- ¡CÓMO QUE MUJERES! ¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES CON ESO?.- le gritó Hermione.

- Nada, sólo que ustedes son muy sensibles y les afecta todo.- dijo Ron un poco asustado.

- Ojalá les pasará todo lo que a nosotras vivimos.- dijo Hermione todavía alterada.

- No creo que sería gran cosa.- dijo Ron desafiante.

- ¡¿CÓMO VAS A SABER SOBRE ALGO QUE NI SIQUIERA TIENES IDEA?!.- dijo Hermione empuñando sus manos.

- Porque ustedes son muy simples.- dijo Ron.

- No sabes cuanto lamentarás haber dicho todo eso Ronald Weasley.- dijo Hermione apuntando a Ron con su varita en la nariz.

- ¿Me está amenazando, pequeña señorita Granger?.- dijo Ron tratando de actuar valiente, pero sin resultado porque el miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos.

- Ya verás.- dijo Hermione alejándose de ellos.

Harry ya estaba acostumbrado de que pelearan todo el tiempo, pero era la primera vez que Hermione lo amenazaba y tenía el serio presentimiento que cumpliría su palabra.

- Estas mujeres, no aguantan nada. Todo lo que les dices, les afecta o se enojan; y ahora me amenaza. No creo que haga nada.- dijo Ron.

- No quiero opinar nada, pero deberías tener más cuidado.- dijo Harry.

- Y tú también deberías escucharte.- dijo Ron enfadado.

Harry no quiso seguir opinando y caminaron silenciosamente hasta el comedor.

Cuando llegaron, para su sorpresa estaba Hermione sentada en su puesto de siempre con una sonrisa muy sospechosa.

- Hola amor, siéntate aquí ya te serví un poco de sopa. Esta exquisita.- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Amor? Desde cuando me llamas así.- dijo Ron sin comprender, pero la obedeció y tomo un poco de sopa.

- ¿Cómo está?.- preguntó Hermione a Ron.

- Yo estoy muy bien.- 

- No tú, sino la sopa.- dijo Hermione **¬¬ (n/a: tan inocente q es Ron jejeje).**

- Deberías ser más objetiva con tus preguntas, pero ahora que lo dices tenía un gusto extraño.- dijo Ron mirando el plato vacío.

- ¿ Y por qué te la tomaste entonces?- preguntó Harry con cara de incredulidad.

- ¡La comida no se desperdicia!.- 

- Qué bien que pienses así.- dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Y ahora me voy a la sala común, tengo tareas por finalizar.-

- Herm... ¿Puedes ver como está Malin?.- preguntó Harry algo indeciso.

- Por supuesto, y tú cuida a Ron se va a sentir un poco mal.- le dijo al oído a Harry, pero Ron igual alcanzó a escuchar.

- ¿Cómo?.- dijo Harry sin entender.

- ¿QUÉ?.- gritó Ron, pero Hermione se alejó riendo sin dar ninguna explicación.- No creo que haya envenenado la sopa ¿o sí?.-

:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

En la sala común estaban la mayoría de las chicas en una reunión muy extraña y cuando visualizaron a Harry y Ron cambiaron inmediatamente de actividad; hacían como si hicieran la tarea, pero entre risas miraban a Ron.

- ¿Qué les pasa a ellas?.- dijo Ron nerviosamente.- No me gustan esas miradas me ponen nervioso.-

- No tengo ni la más mínima idea.- Harry miró a Ron que estaba más pálido de lo normal, parecía un poco enfermo.- ¿Qué te pasa?.-

- Me siento un poco mareado, me duele la cabeza y...- dijo Ron y salió corriendo hacia los baños.

De inmediato las chicas estallaron de risa y Hermione no podía ni hablar de tanto reír.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?.- preguntó Harry alarmado.

- Cuando vuelva de vomitar te explico.- dijo Hermione sacándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

Ron volvió del baño diez minutos más tarde, estaba blanco y ojeroso. Parecía casi un muerto viviente.

- Me quiero morir, jamás había sentido algo semejante.- dijo Ron desplomándose en el sillón.

- Claro que no. Así es como nos sentimos nosotras las MUJERES casi siempre.- dijo Hermione alzando un poco la voz.

- ¿Qué? No comprendo.- dijo Ron.

- En tú sopa agregue una poción que hace sentir exactamente los síntomas que tenemos nosotras, es muy compleja esta infusión, pero prepararla no fue muy difícil, después de todo.- dijo Hermione riendo de nuevo.

- ¡AHHH! Y por si fuera poco ahora todas me miran.- dijo Ron y para la sorpresa de Harry, su amigo había empezado a llorar.

- No llores, es totalmente normal tener la autoestima baja, pero se te pasará en una semana. Ahora aprenderás que no somos débiles como aparentamos.- dijo Hermione abrazando a su novio.

- No, suéltame.- dijo Ron corriendo a su habitación.

- Herm, llegaste un poco lejos con tu venganza.- dijo Harry seriamente. 

- Es para que aprenda. Y ESPERO QUE TÚ NO PIENSES IGUAL QUE ÉL.- dijo Hermione apuntándolo con su dedo amenazantemente.

- ya, ya, Ok, calma tus impulsos. No tengo nada que ver con tu problema con Ron.- dijo Harry mirando con un poco de susto a su amiga, no quería andar sensible.

Las horas pasaban mientras Harry y Hermione realizaban la marea de tarea que tenían, porque todos los profesores creían que debían prepararse adecuada y duramente para los T.I.M.O.S.

Estaban los dos solos, sin dirigirse la palabra. No porque estaban enojados, sólo que se encontraban muy concentrados. Harry terminaba un informe sobre "las pócimas para la muerte rápida y lenta" para Snape e inventando lo que significaba los animales en tu vida cotidiana para determinar tu suerte en el aspecto económico para adivinación.

Y Hermione terminaba un jeroglífico de aritmancia. Harry no sabía como podía descubrir que significaban todas esas rayas, números y dibujos, parecía imposible y agradecía no haber elegido esa materia.

Pero al ver a través de la ventana caer el sol lentamente sobre el lago, Harry se acordó y una preocupación lo invadió.

Malin no dio rastros de vida durante todo el día desde que había salido corriendo después de transformaciones.

- Hermione, ¿Malin está en su habitación?.- preguntó Harry, era la única parte que no podía entrar por el mismo.

- No lo sé, iré a ver.- dijo Hermione yendo hacia allá.

De repente alguien entro silenciosamente a la sala común, era Malin. Mientras caminaba miraba el piso, su pelo negro tapaba su cara y llevaba algo arrugado en la mano; era un pergamino. Tenía sus manos empuñadas.

- Sabes lo que sucedió.- dijo Malin con extraña voz.

- No.- dijo Harry sinceramente.

- El juicio será mañana a primera hora.- 

- ¿Qué juicio?.-

- El de mi padre o tu padrino...-

- Tenemos que ir.-

- No, es imposible y además todo esta mal, lo más seguro es que no sea libre jamás.- terminó diciendo arrojando la carta contra el vidrio del ventanal.

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

A pesar de que me demoré más de lo esperado (2 semanas) en actualizarlo, no llegaron nada de reviews. ¿Está tan fome la historia? ¿Quieren otra cosa? 

Ya me aburrí, así que no me importan los reviews, ya llegué a los 100 y con eso es suficiente.

Como resumen de este capítulo podría decir que tuvo las dos caras de la moneda. Por el lado cómico, lo que le hizo Hermione a Ron. Me entretiene escribir sus peleas.

Y el lado más sentimental Malin, todavía no puede asumir lo de Sirius y le desespera no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Reviews:

* : querido(a) sin nombre. No es por ser pesada ni mucho menos, pero ¿tú sabes las reglas de la ortografía española?

Para recordártelo una palabra en ESPAÑOL o CASTELLANO si lo prefieres, jamás puede tener más de un tilde. En otros idiomas no, es diferente.

Así que basándose en eso, puedo decir que Desireé, se escribe así. 

¿Por qué no dijiste tú nombre? ¿O estabas molestando nada más? No me enfado cada vez que me reclaman por algo, pero sí me molesta que no sean digan su nombre o nick, lo encuentro cobarde.

* Adri: Sino fuera por ti y mi manager, la Lily, ya me hubiera resignado y dejado esto hasta acá. Por eso te doy las gracias y a la vez te pido disculpas, pero no pude actualizar porque el sábado salí de parranda con mis amigas para celebrar mi cumpleaños y simplemente no tuve tiempo.

Lo del trasladador, sí es un detalle, tienes razón, pero no digas nada ;). Es que para ser verdad no quería que tuvieran un viaje largo nuevamente.

Sirius no se queda con Desireé, eso fue pasado y sólo quedan como amigos, porque los separan muchas situaciones.

Jajaja creo que todas tus preguntas se resolvieron solitas aquí.

Lo de Harry, el chico sexy y el caso de Dumbledore, tiene otra razón Harry y Voldemort tienen mucho en común y la cicatriz es reflejo de aquello y en la batalla final se enfrentarán ellos dos solos y esta sólo fue un pequeño entrenamiento, Dumbledore sabe y por eso lo dejó aunque por cualquier cosa estuvo siempre muy cerca de a través de la presencia del Fénix.

Lo de Remus, me alegra decirte que muy pronto lo verás. Pero no conozco ninguna comunidad que sea solamente de él, si lo averiguo te aviso.

Los gemelos son geniales. Unos payasos ambulantes, me encantan. Luego haré otro fic y les daré más importancia, en este no va al caso. Pero sí claro que serás la novia de George no me costará nada, sólo necesito tus características físicas para darte mayor importancia.

Con lo de anywhere, si será algo así, no voy adelantar nada. Pero será precioso.

Claro que estuvo largo el review, así me gusta.

Bye amiga.

,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-(_Fë®gï£_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸ 

HÁGANLE CASO A TODO LO QUE DICE MI MANAGER!

GRACIAS POR TODO LO QUE HACES POR MI AMIGUI, DE VERDAD.

°°**°°AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO°°**°°: 

Remus Lupin al acecho, Ron seguirá "muy especial", planes para viaje a ministerio de magia, y muchas sorpresas más como siempre.

Estoy aburrida así que voy a escribir una canción:

Pasa el tiempo y los recuerdos se van alejando ya.

Angeles fuimos y desde el cielo semillas fuimos de amor.

La tristeza de este mundo se borró pidiendo el cielo azul.

La amistad y el amor siempre brillaron hoy también lo harán.

Mis alas no tengo, desaparecieron ya, pero contigo tengo el poder.

En tu pupila el arco iris se reflejó, y el amor florece en tu corazón.

Sigue teniendo fe que pronto el mañana va a cambiar.

Este desierto se trasformará paraíso es el que pronto será.

Abre tu corazón la magia y el amor son verdad.

(2° ending de Dragon Ball Z)

Mabita de Radcliffe.

(me encanta esa canción es linda sobretodo esa frase de los angeles.)


	16. El juicio Final

Capítulo XVI

El Juicio final.

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía normal para todos los estudiantes, pero claro siempre hay excepciones. Cuatro Gryffindors no bajaron a desayunar, se encontraban sentados seriamente frente de la chimenea.

-¿ Cómo llegaremos hasta el Ministerio de Magia?.- se atrevió a preguntar Ron luego que se había ido el último Gryffindor al comedor.

- Muy fácil, con polvos flu. Sólo tenemos que conseguir un despacho de un profesor.- dijo Harry como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Averigüe la dirección de una chimenea que queda justo al frente del ministerio y para mejor la casa está totalmente abandonada.- dijo Malin mirando el pedazo de pergamino donde estaban todos esos datos.

- Pero ¿Cómo distraeremos al profesor para que no entre a su despacho?.- preguntó Ron.

- Voy a usar un hechizo para que la puerta no se abra, pero sólo tenemos 3 minutos.- dijo Hermione.

- Entonces todo listo.- dijo Malin.- Tenemos que darnos prisa el juicio comenzará en menos de una hora.-

En cinco minutos estaban los cuatro, incómodamente apretados bajo la capa invisible de Harry, enfrente del despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

- ¡Están locos! Si la profesora nos llega a descubrir, es seguro que al otro día estaremos haciendo nuestras maletas. ¿Por qué no vamos al despacho del profesor Flitwick?.- dijo Ron.

- Cállate y entra, estás seguro conmigo.- dijo Hermione.

- Es que no quiero, porque... porque, ¡No sé ni lo que pienso!.- lloriqueo Ron.

- Ya calma. Mione se te paso la mano con la pócima.- dijo Malin consolando a su amigo.- Nunca he llegado a ese extremo y creo que tú tampoco.-

- Se le pasará en unos días a dos, no lo tomes en cuenta. Ahora entremos rápido.- dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta.

- ¡Ya no me quiere!.- lloró Ron.

Estaba vacío, todo estaba muy bien ordenado y nada extraño que Harry no recordará de sus visitas anteriores a este lugar.

La chimenea era perfecta, podían viajar todos al mismo tiempo porque era gigante.

Nada podía salir mal. 

- Todo listo ya cerré la puerta.- dijo Hermione tirando la puerta y cerciorándose de que estaba bien firme.

- Lo único en que debemos ser más precavidos y en estar bien juntos en la chimenea, para no llegar con brazos menos al ministerio.- dijo Harry.

- Jajaja muy gracioso Harry, ¿no hablas en serio?... ¡me gustan mis brazos!- lloriqueo Ron.-

Pero ya nadie lo tomaba en cuenta, se acostumbraron a sus interminables llantos por cosas sin sentido.

Tomaron posición, los cuatro muy juntos unos de otros. Hay que decirlo, era incómoda la situación. Podían sentir sus respiraciones en sus caras.

- Listos o no allá vamos.- dijo Hermione.

- ¡NÚMERO 66 DE MORTENSE WOLF!.- gritó Malin arrojando polvos flu en la fogata que estaba debajo de sus pies.

De inmediato comenzó ese revoltijo de imágenes de chimeneas cruzando tan rápido que daban ganas de vomitar. El secreto era cerrar los ojos, era difícil, pero era la única salida que tenían para no terminar descompuestos.

Pero algo pasaba, las imágenes cada vez se hacían más lentas y el aire que los dejaba sordos por la velocidad, se había acabado.

- ¿ Qué pasa?.- gritó Malin.

Todos miraban sin saber que decir, cada vez iban más y más lento, hasta que súbitamente se detuvieron. Lo que ocasionó que terminarán en el suelo lleno de ceniza.

- ¡MI PIE! ¡Suelta MI pie, Ron!.- gritaba Hermione que estaba incómodamente debajo de Ron.- ¡No es tuyo, ENTIENDE!

- ¡No me grites!.- le respondió Ron

- Por favor Ron, otra vez no, ya no llores.- le dijo dulcemente Hermione.- Pero ¿Puedes sacar tus lindos pies de mis brazos?-

- Tienes que tratarlo con suavidad Mione, recuérdalo.- dijo Harry.

- ¡Me estás diciendo sensible!.- comenzó nuevamente Ron.

- No.- dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor. Era una habitación con estantes y repisas repletos de libros. Todo tenía un aire familiar.

- Los encontré justo a tiempo.- dijo una voz que provenía del fondo de la sala.

- ¡Profesor Lupin!.-

- Sí, tanto tiempo Harry. Déjame ayudarte... ¿Malin?.- dijo el profesor mirando a la chica que estaba todavía en el suelo.

- Sí... Malin Black, ¿Quién es ud?.-

- Nunca lo hubiera creído, sino te hubiera visto, pero eres la versión femenina de tu padre.-

- Primera persona que me lo dice,... bueno casi nadie sabe que él es familiar.-

- Yo lo conozco muy bien, soy su amigo desde la época del colegio. Me llamo Remus Lupin.- le dijo extendiéndole la mano para que saliera de la chimenea.

- Mucho gusto, me gusta conocer sobre el pasado de mi padre, pero lo siento, tenemos prisa... tenemos que ayudarlo en el juicio, usted debe estar enterado de lo que ocurrió.-

- Por supuesto y por eso vine hasta el colegio, para hablar ustedes sobre Sirius.-

- Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, vamos chicos a la chimenea. Todavía me quedan polvos flu.-

- Malin escúchame, ya es demasiado tarde no puedes ayudar.-

- ¡No me diga eso! ¡No sabe nada!-

Malin le dio la espalda.

- Sí lo sé y también sé lo que debes sentir...-

- ¡No, nadie puede sentir lo que yo siento... Todos conocen a Sirius más que yo y ahora que por fin lo tengo cerca de mí... se va y tendrá que huir de nuevo, culpado por un crimen que él jamás cometió!-

- Malin, el juicio acaba de terminar. Se adelantó.-

- Dígame que sucedió.- dijo Malin todavía de espaldas con la cabeza gacha.

- No hubieron pruebas suficientes. El consejo decidió seguir culpando a Sirius a pesar de saber completamente lo que sucedió.- 

- Pero, si Pettigrew estaba ahí eso era todo lo que necesitaban. Con una sola poción para sacar la verdad estaría resuelto.- dijo Harry.

- Claro que hubiera sido la solución, pero no es posible sin Peter. Se fugo en el juicio. Nadie sabe ni como ni con que medios lo hizo. Las medidas de seguridad fueron extremas, quizás como se transformó en rata los logró evitar.-

- Eso, es imposible... ¡Está mintiendo!.- dijo Malin.

- Ya no puedes hacer nada. Ahora él está bien nos encargamos de que no fuera enviado de nuevo a prisión.- dijo el profesor apoyando su mano en el hombro de Malin.

- Y tendrá que huir para siempre.- dijo Harry.

- Quiero hablar con él, voy a enviarle una lechuza. Con su permiso.- dijo Malin y sin levantar la vista del piso salió de la habitación.

- ¿No será peligroso que le escriba después de esto?.- pregunto Hermione que miraba tristemente.

- Es lo mejor para ella, Sirius no está solo. Desireé está con él y no será problema que le escriba.- dijo Lupin.- Ron no llores ya verás que todo saldrá bien.-

- No lo tome en cuenta anda sensible.- Dijo Hermione.

- ¿Quieren un té?.- dijo Lupin. 

- No, muchas gracias profesor.- dijo Hermione.- No puede ser posible que todo resulte tan mal.-

- Todavía quedan muchas esperanzas.- dijo el profesor Lupin.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó Harry, estaba interno en sus pensamientos y no oía nada más que miles de voces en su cabeza.

"¿¡Cómo podía ser posible que se hubiera escapado!? Todo lo que quería era que de una vez por todas Sirius volviera a tener una vida normal y feliz. No era culpable de ese horrendo crimen... ¿Por qué todo los planes de Voldemort se realizaban?"

*:::..*:::..*:::..*:::..*:::

Al día siguiente nada mejoró, los ánimos seguían muy bajos. Todavía no recibían la respuesta de Sirius y las clases ya comenzarían, la espera se estaba haciendo eterna.

- Me quedaré aquí a esperar a esa lechuza y punto.- dijo terminante Malin luego de que Hermione casi la tira de los pies para que fuera a clases.

- Ok, me rindo. Haz lo que quieras.- dijo Hermione.- Chicos, vamos.

- Yo me quedo con ella.- dijo Harry. La verdad es que quería leer por el mismo las palabras de su futuro suegro **(N/A perdonen es que no me aguantaba en mencionar ese posible parentesco, suena tan lindo ^^) **

- Todos están locos.- dijo Hermione moviendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

- ¡Y tú más que nadie!.- dijo Ron. 

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, al parecer el efecto de la pócima se había acabado.

- Por fin, se le acabo la enfermedad a mi niñito lindo precioso.- dijo Hermione abrazándolo.- ya no te soportaba más, eras desagradable.-

- Enfermedad... desagradable... O.o- dijo Ron atónito.

- ¡uy! Mira la hora que es. Corramos, no quiero llegar atrasada a Historia de la Magia.-

- Hermione Granger necesito una explicación.- dijo Ron corriendo detrás de ella.

- ¿Enfermedad, de eso era la poción?.- preguntó Harry.   
....

- ¿Malin?.- repitió Harry. Ella estaba con la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte.

- Qué?... ah...no...fue un error.-

- ¿Error de qué?.-

- Un error... ¿hablabas de herbología?.-

- No, sobre Hermione.-

- Perdona Harry, pero ya no puedo más. Creo que me voy a volver loca.-

- Lo único que hay que hacer es esperar.-

- ¿Harry, hazme un favor?.-

- Sí, dime.-

- Abrázame.-   
Hace meses que no estaban tan cerca. Sólo con sentir el aroma de su cabello y de su piel le producía una tranquilidad enorme.

¿Eso sería amor o sólo algo pasajero como cualquier noviazgo? 

No, sí la quería y mucho. Por algo estaban juntos ¿o no?

- No sé que me pasa Harry. Ya me di cuenta de lo débil que soy, no paro de llorar. Ya no me salen más lágrimas, creo que ya mis ojos están secos. No veo la salida de todo esto. Cada noche veo a mi padre claramente encerrado en una jaula diminuta, sin poder moverse y lo único que puede hacer es gritar su inocencia. Y de la nada aparecen unos dementores que lo rodean, se ríen satisfechos y al dejarlo ver; mi padre parece algo sin vida. Sólo está ahí, sin hacer nada por si mismo.-

- Fue sólo un sueño, y además tiene mucha gente que lo apoya.-

- Sí lo sé, pero en este momento no tengo fe en nada.-

- No te puedo ayudar a cambiar tus pensamientos, pero ten presente que siempre estaré contigo.-

- Gracias Harry.- dijo Malin abrazándolo mucho más fuerte.

- Ya llegó!.- dijo Harry al ver una lechuza que esperaba detrás de la ventana.

Malin corrió hacia allá y como pudo abrió la ventana, estaba temblando y todo se le resbalaba de las manos.

- No quiero leerla yo, tómala por favor Harry.-

- ¿Por qué?.-

- Sólo léela.-

- Ok a tus ordenes.

"_ Querida hijita:_

No te preocupes estoy muy bien, tengo muy buena compañía. Tu madre está conmigo y si todo sigue como está volveré a ser libre. Todo está a nuestro favor tenemos las pruebas suficientes y no es caso perdido, lo único que debo hacer es permanecer escondido por un tiempo mientras Desireé sigue consiguiendo aliados.

Tú no te atormentes por algo sin importancia sólo sigue preocupándote por el colegio.

Dile a Harry que te cuide, ya que eres lo más importante que tengo.

Adiós mi pequeña princesa.

P.D: no me escribas más lechuzas, cuando pueda te daré noticias mías. Palabra de merodeador.

Sirius Black."-

- Te fijas que no pasa nada incluso está mejor de lo esperábamos.- dijo Harry después que leyó la carta en voz alta.

- Sí, deja leerla?.-

Malin no paraba de mirar la carta, debió leerla más de mil veces. Harry dejó que estuviera tranquila, sabía lo importante que era para ella esa noticia y más ahora que no había nada por qué preocuparse.

Era tan linda. Estaba sentada justo debajo de la ventana, los rayos de luz se reflejaban en su cabello logrando que tuviera brillo propio. Su cara, su tez que sobresalía entre los demás alumnos del colegio al ser ligeramente más oscura por su descendencia y el lugar donde vivía, estaba alegre y llena de vida. No como los días anteriores que el sufrimiento y el dolor salía por sus poros, era muy transparente todos sus sentimientos los transmitía no los podía ocultar.

Era tan hermosa.

- ¿Qué miras Harry?.- dijo Malin luego que se dio cuenta que la observaba.

- Nada, sólo te estaba mirando.- dijo Harry sonrojándose un poco.

- Jejeje, ¿No sabías que me gasto si me miras mucho?.-

- ¿ Y ni siquiera tu novio te puede mirar?-

- ¿No sabía que eras mi novio? Ya ni me nombras.-

- Muy graciosa.-

- Es verdad.- dijo Malin cambiando totalmente su expresión facial.

- ¿A qué te refieres?.-

- Lo que escuchaste, que me has tenido en el olvido ni parece que fuéramos novios.-

- No te entiendo, he estado preocupado todo este año de ti y no sé como tienes cara para decirme eso.-

- Ya olvídalo, no quiero pelear contigo.-

- ¿Pero si tu comenzaste?.-

- No seas inmaduro, vamos a comer tengo hambre.-

Malin caminó sin esperarlo ni mirarlo.

- No entiendo a las mujeres!.- dijo Harry, era la verdad hace un momento todo era perfecto y sólo por un comentario arruinó todo.

¿Cómo que no parecían novios? Se preocupaba más de ella que de él mismo, ¿No lo valoraba? 

- ¿Qué dijiste Harry?.- dijo Malin asomando sólo la cabeza en el marco de la puerta.

- Nada, olvídalo también.-

Era tarde ya, cuando entraron al comedor todos estaban con sus platos de oro rebosantes de los exquisitos manjares.

- ¿Recibieron la respuesta?.- preguntó Hermione apenas llegaron.

- Sí, toma.- dijo Malin pasándole la carta de su padre.

- Estas son buenas noticias.- dijo Hermione luego que la termino de leer rápidamente.- De seguro que estará libre dentro de muy poco.-

- Sí.- dijo Malin doblando muy bien la carta y guardándola dentro de su capa.- ¿Hubo algo fuera de lo inusual?.-

- No mucho, lo mismo de siempre. Sólo que me acabo de dar cuenta que hay una cara nueva en esa mesa.- dijo Ron apuntando a la mesa de Slytherin.

- ¿Quién?.- preguntó Harry tratando de distinguir a alguien nuevo.

- La que esta agarrada al brazo de Malfoy.- dijo Ron mirando con repulsión.

Sí, ahí estaba era una niña, nada fuera de lo común entre los Slytherin.

Algo pálida, con facciones muy hermosas, tenía una larga cabellera oscura y ojos misteriosos; algo de ellos le llamaban la atención a Harry, no podía distinguir bien a esa distancia, pero parecían grises.

- Ah! Ella es Kate Ollivander y siempre ha estado en Slytherin. Lo que pasa es que ella era súper tímida y andaba muy sola, no sé como en tan poco tiempo cambio tan radicalmente.- dijo Hermione.

- Tengo una novia informada en todo tipo de ámbitos!.- dijo Ron riendo.

- Hay que saber acerca del medio social de nuestro colegio.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.- Ehh... Harry?.-

- Sí?.- dijo Harry terminando de comer una exquisita tarta de frutas.

- Podemos hablar algo en privado ahora?.- dijo Hermione misteriosa.

- Ehh...sí, claro.- dijo Harry extrañado ¿Qué podía ser tan importante que nadie de sus amigos podía saberlo?

- Ven, vamos al jardín.- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Cómo que al jardín? ¡Está oscuro!.- dijo Ron.

- No seas tan celoso, además que no vamos a hacer nada malo sólo quiero hablarle algo importante.-

- ¿Tan importante que no me lo puedes contar a mí?.-

- Ehh.. ¡No! Después hablamos.- dijo Hermione y espero que Malin dejara de mirarla para modularle a Ron: C A L L A T E!.

- ¿Qué dices? No te entiendo habla más fuerte.- dijo Ron extrañado.

Hermione sólo lo miro con cara de odio.

Ya en las afueras del castillo, todo era tranquilo. La paz reinaba en cada rincón, pero ya se notaba que la estación había cambiado. Hacía frío y mucho para andar sólo con la capa.

- Es muy evidente que sospechará de que te voy a hablar.- dijo Hermione

- Malin?.-

- Sí, ¿quién más sería?.-

- No, no sé ando despistado.-

- Tenemos que organizar su fiesta o alguna celebración así.-

- Dentro de dos días es su cumpleaños...-

- Estaba pensando en una fiesta sorpresa en el comedor. De seguro que el profesor Dumbledore nos dejará ocuparlo para preparar la fiesta además que sería en la noche.-

- Sí, pero no me gusta el comedor. ¿Por qué no lo hacemos aquí, cerca del lago o en el bosque?.-

- Estás loco Harry! Esto es muy peligroso de noche. Tú sabes mejor que nadie a qué me refiero.-

- Sí sé. Si tenemos cuidado nada puede salir mal, ya estoy harto de hacer todo por miedo a que algo malvado nos ataque.-

- No me refiero a eso. Ya, Ok. Tienes razón, le avisaré a un profesor y conseguiré algunas cosas para adornar. ¿Y el tema de la fiesta?.-

- El cumpleaños.-

- Ja Ja Ja.- rió sarcásticamente Hermione.

- Tenemos suerte que mañana, viernes sea la salida a Hogsmeade.- Dijo Harry acordándose de que todavía ni había pensado en el regalo que le iba a comprar a Malin.

- Sí y no te preocupes porque yo la distraigo mientras tú le compras algo.-

- Muchas gracias.-

- Harry cuida mucho a Malin, aunque aparente y quiera demostrar ser la mujer más fuerte del mundo es más delicada que una rosa; ella te necesita.-

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

Es más delicada que una rosa, pero cuidado que sus espinas pueden hacer mucho daño... me falto decir eso.

Espero que no terminen matándome después de leerlo por lo de Sirius :S. 

¡Por favor ahora no que estoy tan feliz! Por fin salí de vacaciones hace muy pocas horas que salí por las grandes y anchas puertas de la cárcel más conocida como colegio SC.

Hubo aparición especial, del lindo lobito Lupin. Ojalá que les haya gustado a sus fanáticas **^^**.

Quedan sólo 4 capítulos para que termine, aunque estoy dudando seriamente, pero al parecer serán menos... T.T ¡Qué es difícil decir eso!

Reviews:

* Adri: Amiguita, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo **^^.**

Malin tiene un poder secreto, el predecir que va a pasar aunque nunca sabe qué es y se siente extraña, pero con el tiempo sabrá controlarlo.

La rata se escapó... 

Sabes que no es por ser mala, pero sería como estúpido que todo quedará bien no me gusta que las cosas sean tan fáciles. Quizás soy un poco masoquista, no sé.

Ahí está Lupin para ti ;).

No te preocupes que te incluiré en el fic.

* Gottic girl:

No tienes porque disculparte niñita. Todo bien.

Muchas gracias por tus palabras XD.

* Pepe Grillo:

jajaja grax, la verdad es que ahora (a pesar de haber visto la serie casi completa cuando pequeña) la estoy viendo de nuevo, me encanta sobretodo los capítulos de ahora. Y hablando del tema alguien me podría responder esto **¿Cómo nació Gotten si Goku estaba muerto y volvió a la tierra sólo por 24 horas para resolver ese problema de maginbu? No creo que haya sido el espíritu santo...¬¬ ¿o sí? **

Perdona, pero Malin tiene dueño.

Tomaré en cuenta tu petición no te preocupes.

* Crystal:

No te preocupes :D.

Espero que tus dudas hayan sido aclaradas.

* Kagome- Black:

¡Qué alegría que te haya gustado!

Muchas gracias. Y muy luego leeré tu fic ;)

Besitos.

°°**°°AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO°°**°°: 

Algo cambiará totalmente en la vida de los personajes, un término que podría llegar a ser definitivo... Se viene la Fiesta!!!!!

Mabita de Radcliffe.
    
    (_And you don't seem to understand
    A shame you seemed an honest man
    And all the fears you hold so dear
    Will turn to whisper in your ear
    And you know what they say might hurt you
    And you know that it means so much
    And you don't even feel a thing
    I am falling, I am fading
    I have lost it all
    And you don't seem the lying kind
    A shame then I can read your mind
    And all the things that I read there
    Candle lit smile that we both share
    and you know I don't mean to hurt you
    But you know that it means so much
    And you don't even feel a thing
    I am falling, I am fading, I am drowning
    Help me to breathe
    I am hurting, I have lost it all
    I am losing
    Help me to breathe) **BoA :DUVET. opening de Serial experiments LAIN.**_


	17. Más que una celebración

Capítulo XVII

Más que una celebración...

- Hoy día iremos a Hogsmeade después de clases!.- dijo Ron emocionado.

- Y lamentablemente suspenderán las clases temprano.- dijo Hermione un poco apenada.

- Eso es lo mejor, bueno no tanto como tener esos exquisitos chocolates con crema de calabaza en la boca...- soñaba despierto Ron.

- Y me perderé aritmancia.- Seguía quejándose Hermione.

- ... cremosos trozos de turrón...-

- Tenía que presentar mi tarea.-

- ... brujas fritas...-

- Quizás me sirva para poder complementarla mejor. ¿Ron?.-

-... ratones de helado...-

- ¡RON! ¿Me has estado escuchando?.-

- ...plumas de az....- pero Ron detuvo sus alucinaciones y volvió a la realidad cerrando un poco la boca.- ¿QUÉ? No tienes para que gritarme.-

- No importa, no tienes remedio sigue con tus dulces.- dijo Hermione abriendo un libro y sin dudar un momento lo pone frente a sus ojos.

- ¡Buenos días!.- dijo Malin que acaba de bajar a la sala común.

- ¡Buenos días!.- respondió Harry dándole un pequeño beso.

- Oí los gritos desde arriba.- dijo Malin riendo.

- Nadie a gritado, sólo levante un poco la voz para que me escuchará cierta persona que piensa nada más que en comer.- dijo Hermione sin despegar la vista de su libro.

- Son tal para cual.- dijo Harry.

- ¿ Cómo durmió mi niño?.- dijo Malin abrazando a su novio.

Pero antes que pudiera responder llegaron unos personajes que hacía tiempo que no habían asomado ni las narices.

- Con los ojos cerrados.- dijo Fred.

- A no ser que sea pez y no tenga párpados.- dijo George.

- ¿Era chiste?... ¬¬ - preguntó irónicamente Malin.

- Jajajaja sí! Y muy bueno por cierto.- dijeron como gemelos Weasley que son.

- ¿Qué había sido de ustedes que no los habíamos visto por ningún lado?.- pregunto Ron.

- Somos estudiantes aplicados y tenemos deberes que hacer, por algo estamos en 6° año.- dijo George.

- Y además estamos haciendo algunos experimentos y tú, hermano querido serás uno de los exclusivos afortunados en ser el primero en probarlos.- dijo Fred. 

- No muchas gracias, ni muerto vuelvo a caer en una de sus bromas.- Refunfuñó Ron.

- Claro que lo harás.- amenazó Fred.

- Cuando menos te lo esperes, nosotros asecharemos.- dijo George.

- Y ustedes tortolitos, se ven bien juntos.- dijo Fred a Malin y Harry que estaban abrazados todavía.

- Sólo faltan las flores, corazones y colores alrededor de ustedes. Pero eso uno se lo imagina fácilmente.- dijo George.- Adiós.-

- Y recuerden que te veremos luego hermanito.- se despidió Fred.

- ¿A qué hora vamos a Hogsmeade?.- preguntó Malin.

- A las 11 de la mañana, almorzaremos allá.- respondió Harry.

*:::..*:::..*:::..*:::..*:::

- No puedo creer que ese maldito me haya reprobado.- se quejó Ron.

- Tú sabes que es imposible tener buenas calificaciones en Pociones.- dijo Harry.

- No debiste responderle así, Ron.- dijo Hermione que andaba de la mano de él.

- Es imposible, no me pude controlar luego de que te trató tan mal a Mione.- dijo Ron.

- No debiste preocuparte por mí. Ahora relájate que tendremos un lindo paseo por Hogsmeade y podrás comer todos los dulces que quieras; yo te los regalo.- dijo Hermione aferrándose más a su brazo.

- ¡En serio!.- dijo más emocionado Ron.

- Esa niña no dejó de mirarme durante toda la clase.- dijo Harry.

- ¿Quién?.- preguntó Malin.

- Kate Ollivander.- respondió Harry.

- Sí, lo noté. Es muy extraña.- dijo Malin.- Cuando la veo o siento que nos mira algo extraño me pasa, como un presentimiento.- 

- ¿De qué?.- preguntó Hermione.

- No sé como explicarlo.- dijo Malin.

- Debe ser, porque es una Slytherin.- dijo Ron.

- Algo va a pasar...- murmuró Malin.

- ¿Qué dijiste Malin?.- preguntó Harry que logró oír algo pero no estaba seguro.

- Que siempre he querido conocer este pueblo de magos.- mintió Malin.

- Sí, es interesante.- dijo Harry. Ya sabía que no había dicho eso antes.

Luego de caminar, con una fría brisa acompañándolos, llegaron al pueblito tan lindo como siempre.

A Malin le hicieron un tour turístico por todos las tiendas y calles que habían; incluso pasaron por afuera de la supuesta casa más embrujada de Inglaterra.

- Es todo muy lindo, pero tengo frío.- dijo Malin que tiritaba.

- Yo sé lo que te hará entrar en calor.- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué cosa?.- 

- Una cerveza de mantequilla, vamos a las tres escobas.- 

- Sí! Nunca he probado eso, ¿Harry?.- dijo Malin extendiéndole la mano para que caminarán juntos.

- No, después las alcanzamos. Tenemos que ir... con Ron....ehhh... a sí! A la oficina de correos.- balbuceo Harry.

- ¿qué? No yo quiero ir...- dijo Ron pero se detuvo al ver la mirada asesina que le infundia Harry.- Sí, a la oficina de correos, lechuzas, carta, importante, ahora.-

- Ok, nosotras ir allá, ustedes buscar y pagar cuenta.- imitó Hermione a Ron.- Yo Jane, tú Tarzán.-

Malin, Harry y Hermione rieron.

- ¿Tarza qué?.- preguntó Ron, no tenía idea de ese tema que era muy muggle.

- Chiste muggle, después te lo explico.- dijo Hermione.- Nos vemos allá.-

- Todo después...- dijo Ron.

Después de hacer como si se dirigían a la oficina de correos y esperar que las chicas se perdieran de vista, cambiaron de rumbo.

- ¿Dónde vamos?.- preguntó Ron.

- A comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Malin.- dijo Harry apurando el paso, no podían demorar para no levantar sospechas.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente para regalárselo?.-

- Ya verás...-

Entraron a un lujoso puesto comercial que tenía el nombre de "Precious things".

* En las tres escobas.

- Tanto que se han demorado, ya llevan mas de media hora.- dijo Malin mirando por la ventana.

- Tú sabes como son los hombres, seguramente se detuvieron en la tienda de Quidditch o algo por el estilo.- dijo nerviosa Hermione

-Ehhmm...- dijo Malin aburrida.

- Malin? Te gustó el pueblo?.- 

- Sí es lindo. Quiero ver a Harry.-

- Pero si no llevan ni menos de 1 hora separados.-

- Es mucho para mí-

- Realmente lo quieres?.-

- Creo que he empezado a enamorarme de verdad de él.-

- Antes no estabas enamorada?.-

- Enamorada, no, no creo. El amor llega después que puedes conocer bien a la persona, antes son sólo deseos. Ahora que conozco sus defectos y virtudes sé que lo amo.-

- Eso es muy maduro de tu parte.-

- No lo sé, es lo que siento nada más.-

- A Ron yo sé que lo quiero, aunque no sea muy demostrativo en público. Pero tengo que entenderlo es porque todavía no se acostumbra que soy su novia.-

- De qué hablaban?.- dijo Ron que acaban de llegar.

- Nada, cosas personales.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de alivio.

- Y enviaron la carta?.- preguntó Malin.

- Sí, ya debe estar en camino a su destino.- dijo Ron

- Cuál sería ese destino?.- prosiguió Malin.

- La madriguera, la casa de Ron.- Respondió Harry

- Ah! Me disculpan, tengo que ir al baño.- Dijo Malin.

Los tres miraron como se iba.

- Perfecto, mañana es el día. Tengo un plan.- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Cuál?.- preguntó Harry.

- Averigüe que mañana también se puede venir a Hogsmeade, entonces mientras que yo paseo con Malin por aquí ustedes adornan el lugar para la fiesta.-

- Como siempre Mione piensa en todo.- dijo Ron orgulloso.

- ¿Qué le compraste, Harry?.- pregunto Hermione algo sonrojada por el halago.

- No lo puedo decir, mañana cuando abra el regalo lo sabrán.-

- Ni siquiera a mí, que lo acompañe a comprar, me dejó verlo.- se quejó Ron.

*:::..*:::..*:::..*:::..*:::

Al día siguiente, Harry creyó que su novia no sospechó nada la tarde anterior, pero no se puede engañar tan fácilmente a Malin Black. Sólo para hacerlo más interesante pretendió no saber absolutamente nada sobre lo que iba a suceder.

- Buenos días, Harrycito.- dijo Malin sonriente como nunca.

- Hola.- dijo Harry tratando de no sonreír, tenía que opacar cualquier sospecha que tenía algo entre manos.

- ¿Qué haremos hoy? Tengo muchas ganas de bailar.- dijo Malin dando vueltas como niña pequeña haciendo que su falda se levantara levemente.

- No sé porque tengo práctica de Quidditch.- mintió Harry, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- ¡Ah! ¡Qué bien! Hace mucho tiempo que no juego.- dijo Malin que no paraba de dar vueltas más y más fuerte.

- No puedes ir, porque... essóloparahombres.- dijo Harry rápidamente para que no se diera cuenta de esa estupidez tan machista que ni él estaba acostumbrado a decirlas.

- ¿Qué?.- dijo Malin que de la impresión por lo que oyó y del mareo terminó en el suelo.- ¿Solamente hombres? ¿Qué extraño? Ok, tendré que buscar a alguien más para ir entonces.-

- ¿Cómo quién?.- preguntó Harry.

- No sé cualquier soltero de Slytherin.- dijo Malin 

- O.o.-

- Jajajaja! Te la creíste!.-

- Claro que no!.- 

- Sí y ven para acá!.- dijo Malin tirándolo con tanta fuerza de una pierna que logró derribarlo al césped.

-Au! Tan pequeña y con tanta fuerza.- dijo Harry mirando al cielo nublado de aquel día.

- Para que veas lo que puedo ser capaz.- 

- Eres totalmente impredecible.-

- Eso lo sé. Oh! Va a nevar.-

- Cómo sabes?.-

- Por esto.- dijo Malin señalando la punta de su pequeña nariz.

- Es un copo de nieve.-

- Va a ser un precioso día.- 

- Sí, claro que lo será.-

- ¿Harry, qué me vas a regalar....?.-

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes, aquí afuera?.- dijo Hermione que acababa de llegar para salvar a Harry de esa pregunta fatal que pondría en jaque todo el plan maestro.

- Pasear. Me encanta este clima.- dijo Malin.

- Ten cuidado que lo único que lograrás es un resfriado.- dijo Hermione tapada con su bufanda a tal punto, que solamente se le veían los ojos.

- Cof...Cof...(**N/A eso se "supone" que es el ruido que hace la tos ¬¬)** llévatela...cof...cof.- trató de fingir toser, Harry.

- Si sé.- murmuró despacio Hermione.

- Harry, ¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Malin 

- Sí, pero mejor iré a buscar mi abrigo.- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo todo.

- Yo me quedaré aquí con Hermione.-

- Después nos veremos!.- dijo Harry mientras caminaba hacia la cocina del Colegio, donde esperaba Ron con las cosas para la fiesta.

De repente sin darse cuenta, dando la vuelta en el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina. Harry chocó de frente con alguien, por estar mirando hacia atrás.

- ¡oh! Perdona.- dijo la chica de larga cabellera oscura.- No te vi. Creo que te mojé con la poción.-

- No te preocupes, yo me limpio.- dijo Harry algo avergonzado, sus pantalones estaban completamente empapados con ese extraño líquido.

- Es inofensiva, no te va a hacer nada.- dijo la niña también de secar los pantalones de él.

- Gracias...yo lo limpio. Pero ¿Qué es?.- dijo Harry levantando la vista y viéndola a los ojos. Eran de color gris.

- Poción para la memoria. Pero no tiene contraindicación, la iba a tomar porque tengo un gran examen mañana.- dijo la chica mirándolo igual.- Perdona, he sido una maleducada. Me llamo Katie Ollivander-

- Harry Potter.- le respondió.

- Ehh... tengo prisa, pero un gusto de conocerte.- dijo Katie cerrándole el ojo y luego salió corriendo por el pasillo.

Se sentía un poco extraño, como si las piernas en cualquier momento se le fueran a desmoronar. Se afirmo en la pared, fueron unos sólo unos instantes en los que todo se volvió oscuro. Negro, no veía!

Espera, cálmate, se dijo Harry. 

Pero imposible en ese momento tener calma, de rodillas sin ver nada no es una sensación agradable para nadie.

- ¿Harry, qué haces en el suelo?.- dijo una voz familiar.

- ¿Ron? No veo.-

- ¿No ves? Mmmm... es difícil si tienes los ojos cerrados.-

Se oía imposible y muy estúpido al mismo tiempo, pero Harry le hizo caso. Al abrir los ojos vio, borroso, pero podía ver.

- Es imposible, hace unos segundos no veía nada. Estaba todo oscuro.- dijo Harry recogiendo los lentes que estaban en el suelo justo debajo de él.

- Obviamente sin gafas y con los ojos cerrados se ve todo negro.- dijo Ron riéndose.

- Ya, ya ríete todo lo que quieras. Ahora vamos a preparar las cosas para la fiesta.- dijo Harry pensando que todo lo que había sucedido sólo fue una confusión como lo que dijo su amigo.

*:::..*:::..*:::..*:::..*:::

- ¿Adónde vamos? Ya nos hemos recorrido todo el pueblo y me duelen mis pies.- se quejó Malin de mala gana.

Hermione se estaba desesperando ya. Llevaban más de dos horas viendo detenidamente tienda por tienda de Hogsmeade.

Le había inventado a Malin que era el aniversario de sus padres y debía comprarle un regalo espectacular.

- Pero tú dijiste que me acompañarías a comprar el regalo para mis padres ¿o no?.- dijo Herm.

- Sí sé, pero ya se está haciendo tarde y Harry debe estar preocupado. Mira cómprales ese bonito juego de té.- dijo Malin mirando por la vitrina de artículos de porcelana auténtica muggle hecha a mano.

- No, es demasiado muggle.- dijo Hermione ya apunto de dejar amarrada a Malin para que dejara de quejarse.

- ¡No puede ser! Voy a llorar. Haz dicho que no a las figuras de unicornios vivos porque son demasiado mágicas, no te han gustado las flores, ni los libros que hablan solos, ni los muñequitos, ni las joyas. ¡Nada te ha gustado!.- gritó Malin, no tenía mucha paciencia.- Me voy, me aburrí.-

- ¡Malin espera! Por favor.- dijo Hermione, no sabía que más hacer para mantenerla distraída de volver, aunque... había algo que no había intentado. El teatro, un acto melodramático.

- ¡Ya no sé que hacer!.- empezó a llorar Hermione.

Malin de inmediato se detuvo de su marcha y fue a abrazar a su amiga.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?.- dijo Malin dejando que Hermione supuestamente llorará en su hombro.

- Porrr que... porque.... porque peleé con Ron.- dijo Hermione había empezado a salir lágrimas de verdad, era increíble lo que hacía la desesperación.

- ¿Pero si siempre pelean?.- dijo Malin y era lo más natural del mundo pelear de vez en cuando con tu novio.

- Sí, esta vez es diferente!!!.- gimió Hermione.

- Ya, ya, ya. Calma amiga.- dijo Malin acariciando la cabeza de ella.- Cualquier cosa que haya pasado se soluciona conversando.-

- Sí.- dijo un poco ahogada.- ¿Qué hora es?.-

- Las 7:50.- respondió Malin.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!.-

- 10 minutos para las 8.-

- Oh! Diablos! Vamos, vamos!.- dijo Hermione corriendo y tirando a Malin.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y ya no te sientes triste?.-

- No, ya pasó fue una tontera.-

- ¿Y el regalo de tus padres?.-

- Después lo compro, ahora vamos rápido al colegio.- dijo Hermione corriendo más fuerte; a las 8 tenían que estar allá como habían acordado.

- Hermione, me voy a caer!!.- gritó Malin que corría apenas porque su amiga la tiraba muy fuerte de la manga de su capa.

*:::..*:::..*:::..*:::..*:::

- Quedó muy bien.- dijo Harry satisfecho del intenso trabajo, que hicieron durante toda la tarde, adornando todo el sector al frente del lago.

- Si tú lo dices...- dijo Ron algo inconforme.

- ¿No te gustó?.-

- La pancarta está algo chueca.-

- Sí, tienes razón. ¡Wingardium leviosa!.- dijo Harry arreglando el gran cartel que decía "_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MALIN BLACK"._

Todo el lugar estaba repleto de lucecitas que relampagueaban por doquier. Sus colores eran preciosos, parecían pequeños diamantes flotantes. Además habían mesas con comida deliciosa muy al estilo muggle, canapés, sándwichs, bebidas, jugos de calabaza y la infaltable torta. Eso era lo que más resaltaba, por su tamaño gigantesco. Era de fresas silvestres suizas, frutilla y mora, las frutas favoritas de Malin.

El otro detalle eran las flores que estaban en el lago. Las flores de loto; le daban un toque muy natural al lugar.

Todo era perfecto, sólo faltaba la música y ya.

- ¿A qué hora llegan los demás invitados?.- preguntó Ron.

- A las 10 y 30.-

- ¿Y Malin?.-

- 8:30, quise que primero sea algo de nosotros para entregarle los regalos especiales. Después será la fiesta para todos.- dijo Harry.

- Perfecto. ¿Nos cambiamos ropa?.- preguntó Ron mirando como andaban vestidos, lo cual desentonaba completamente con el tipo de fiesta.

- Sí, pero tampoco muy formal.- dijo Harry.- Vamos debajo de la capa de invisibilidad para no correr el riesgo de encontrarnos con ellas.-

- Ok.-

*:::..*:::..*:::..*:::..*:::

- ¿Y ahora que pretendes Herm?.- dijo Malin más que molesta.

- Siéntate en tu cama y no preguntes más.-

Hermione abrió el armario que estaba al frente de la cama de Malin.

- ¿Qué buscas en mis cosas?.- preguntó Malin mirando asombrada como volaba su ropa por toda la habitación.

- Sí voy a ordenar no te preocupes. ¡Lo encontré!.- dijo Hermione.- Toma.-

- ¿Quieres que me ponga esto?.- dijo Malin tomando su precioso vestido.

Su madre se lo había regalado, y lo había hecho con sus propias manos era muy preciado. Era color blanco, amarrado en el cuello con escote, espalda descubierta, en algunas partes le llegaba hasta mucho más arriba de la rodilla y en otras no ya que era irregular, como si alguien lo hubiera desgarrado con violencia. Y lo que más resaltaba era que tenía unas pequeñas perlas incrustadas que cambiaban mágicamente con el tipo de luz.

- Cámbiate esa ropa por el vestido. Lo único que puedo decirte que tienes que lucir más radiante que nunca.- dijo Hermione buscando ahora su vestido lila, que lo tenía exclusivamente reservado para ocasiones especiales.

- Está bien y no preguntaré nada más.- dijo Malin desvistiéndose.

*:::..*:::..*:::..*:::..*:::

- Menos mal que nadie nos vio.- dijo Ron, quien lucía elegantemente una polera color ocre y unos pantalones un tono más oscuro.

- Sí, todo ha sido perfecto. Prepárate que las chicas deben estar por llegar.- dijo Harry, él cual se había arreglado mucho para esta ocasión. Llevaba una camisa blanca con finas rayas azules y pantalones de tela azul marino.

- Ahora Malin te voy a vendar los ojos.- dijo Hermione. Estaban sólo a unos pasos del lugar de la fiesta.

- Ok! Ya no me extraña nada después de todo lo que me haz hecho.- dijo Malin, ya no estaba enojada con su amiga, ya que estaban preparándole algo para ella.

- Muy bien, tendré cuidado con tu peinado y maquillaje.- dijo Hermione tapándole los ojos con una pañoleta.- Ahora te guiaré camina lento, no hay apuro.-

Caminaron lentamente para que no se fuera a tropezar.

- Llegamos.- dijo Hermione haciéndole una seña silenciosa a Harry para que se acercará.

- Buenas noches señorita Black.- dijo Harry tomándole la mano.

- Harry! ¿Qué es todo esto?.- dijo Malin ansiosa.

- No seas impaciente. Sólo busca dentro de este recipiente con arena una caja.- dijo Harry acercándola a la mesa para que buscara.

Malin no emitió sonido alguno, introdujo sus manos dentro de la vasija de vidrio. Busco hasta que casi en el fondo de este encontró una pequeña caja.

La sacó con cuidado.

Harry le retiro el pañuelo de los ojos para que observará su obsequió.

Malin lo miró sin poder creerlo. ¿Podría ser lo que se estaba imaginando? ¿Un anillo?

No, no era eso. Era algo mejor. La caja contenía un pequeño colgante de plata con la figura de un precioso unicornio bebé. Malin al tomarlo entre sus manos notó que se movía.

- Gracias, Harry!.- dijo Malin abrazándolo. Tenía su corazón vuelto loco.- Era lo que quería, lo vi en Hogsmeade.-

- Supe que te gustaría porque me acorde que te gustan los unicornios.- dijo tomando el collar y poniéndoselo a su novia; y de inmediato el animal comenzó a saltar.

- Hace cosquillas.- dijo Malin tocando su regalo.

- Feliz cumpleaños.- le dijo Harry.- Esta es una pequeña de fiesta que organizamos.-

- Muchas gracias, a los tres. Esta es la primera fiesta formal que tengo.- dijo Malin algo emocionada. Los miró a todos, pero al ver a su novio sintió que su corazón por poco se le saldría por la garganta. Se veía muy atractivo con esa camisa y además su pelo tan desordenado la enloquecía.

- Te ves hermosa.- le dijo Harry al verla con más detenimiento, tenía un cuerpo incorporable y ese vestido dejaba a la vista sus atributos.

Todo estaba excelente, tal como se lo había imaginado Harry. Se sentaron en la mesa y Hermione con Ron le pasaron sus regalos. Eran unas velas y una polera que decía "Magic Girl".

- Todo ha estado formidable.- dijo Malin agradecida.

- Te lo mereces Malin.- dijo Hermione.

- Y eso no es todo, todavía faltan que lleguen los invitados.- dijo Ron.

- ¡Invitados!.- dijo emocionada Malin.

- Sí, y ahí vienen. ¿No es fiesta sin invitados y música?.- dijo Harry.

La mayoría de los Gryffindors estaba ahí. Ron se había hecho cargo de anunciarlo a todos y como Malin era muy apreciada, nadie se quería perder este acontecimiento.

Como siempre los gemelos Weasley se encargaron de la música.

Todos estaban bailando animadamente.

- ¿Harry? ¿Sabes lo que falta aquí?.- preguntó Malin que permanecía totalmente abrazada a él mientras de fondo sonaba una melodía muy romántica.

- ¿Qué?.- 

- Un poco de emoción. Espérame, iré a buscar algo adentro.- dijo Malin y se fue corriendo hacia el castillo.

- La fiesta esta grandiosa.- dijo George a Harry.

- Pero ahora cumpliremos nuestra palabra.- dijo Fred.

- ¿Sobre qué?.- preguntó Harry.

- Nuestro hermanito acaba de probar una de nuestras bromillas.- dijo George y su gemelo comenzó a reír.- Anda a ver a tú amigo y sabrás.-

Harry fue adonde estaba Ron, no sé veía nada de diferente.

- Hola Ron.- dijo Harry.

- Holasillas.- respondió.

- Los gemelos le dieron alguna de sus bromas y ahora habla así. Termina todo con illas.- dijo Hermione molesta.- Estoy harta de que practiquen todo con él, puede ser peligroso.-

- No te preocupes Hermionsilla.- dijo Ron, al parecer no se estaba tomando tan en serio lo de su condición.

- Volví!.- dijo Malin que traía muchas botellas en unas bolsas, pero no venía sola.- Les presento a Katie Ollivander. Me la encontré en el castillo y me ayudo a traer esto. Mira Katie, te presento ella es Hermione, su novio Ron y él es Harry, mi novio.-

- Mucho gusto.- les dijo a todos y al ver a Harry lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Cómo estás, Harry?.-

Malin quedó un poco impactada.

- Ya conocía a tú novio, es un amor.- dijo Katie a Malin.

- ah.- respondió.

- Voy a ir a saludar por allá, después nos vemos.- dijo Katie.

- Es simpática.- dijo Malin aunque la miró con cara extraña.- Miren lo que traje.-

Harry abrió la bolsa, se sorprendió de que ella fuera capaz de hacer esto.

- Es el mejor licor muggle que existe.- dijo Malin.- No me pregunten dónde lo conseguí porque es secreto.-

- Esto es Ron.- dijo Hermione.

- Sí, y traje lo suficiente para todos. Pruébenlo.- dijo Malin sirviéndoles en vasos.

- Tiene mi mismo nombrecillo.- dijo Ron.

Harry miro un poco ese líquido. Jamás había tomado bebidas alcohólicas y no sabía que efectos tendría en él. Sólo había tomado cervezas de mantequilla, pero eso tiene una concentración mínima de alcohol.

No me hará mal, se dijo al final y la probó.

- Yo no quiero, gracias Malin.- dijo Hermione.- No me gusta.-

- ¿Me das un poquitillo más?.- preguntó Ron que ya se había tomado todo

- No! Tú no tomas más.- dijo Hermione autoritariamente.- Ven a bailar mejor.-

Harry sentía como un calor que se le expandía por todo el cuerpo.

- Está muy suave, tiene muy poco alcohol.- dijo Malin sirviéndole más a Harry y a ella misma.

- Sí, me gustó.- dijo Harry, era una sensación extraña como si podía hacer todo lo que nunca se atrevió a realizar.

- ¿Quieres bailar un poco?

- ¿Vamos a bailar?.- preguntó Malin a su novio coquetamente.

- Sí, espera deja tomar este último vaso.- dijo Harry ya con su tercer vaso de alcohol en la sangre.

- Harry no tomes más, es suficiente para ser primera vez.- dijo Malin mirándolo con reproche.

Bailaron como todos los demás, eran temas musicales muy modernos. Saltaban y se movían al compás de la música, pero había alguien que resaltaba entre la multitud, era Malin. Se movía maravillosa y armoniosamente, y hacía unos pasos que nadie en el colegio había visto.

Pero los gemelos nunca se quedaban atrás, para hacerse los chistosos se lanzaron al piso y dieron vueltas como locos. Todos se reían de las tonterías de ellos dos.

- Todo lo que haces te sale bien.- dijo Harry. A pesar de que no quería incomodar ni arruinar la fiesta de su novia, se sentía muy mal. Todo le daba vueltas y veía algo borroso, pero trató de aparentar una cara de felicidad.

- No, digas eso.- dijo Malin sonrojada.- Ven.-

Fueron hacia la orilla del lago, era hermoso.

- No me voy a cansar de decírtelo, muchas gracias.- dijo Malin.

- No tienes porque agradecérmelo es lo menos que pude hacer por ti.- dijo Harry que cada vez se sentía más descompuesto.

- Estás algo pálido, Harry. Quédate aquí sentado que yo iré a buscar algo de agua. Debiste escucharme cuando te dije que pararás de beber alcohol.- dijo Malin y se perdió entre la multitud.

Miraba sin estar seguro que es lo que tenía enfrente de sus ojos. Todo le era muy confuso. Se recostó en el césped y sin darse cuenta los lentes se resbalaron de su cara y fueron poco a poco a caer a la orilla del agua.

- ¿Harry?.-

Despertó. Era la voz de Malin.

- Te sientes mejor, por lo que veo.-

- No mucho.- dijo Harry todavía muy mal.

- Yo haré que te sientas mejor.- Se acercó y lo besó. Era diferente, totalmente. Pero siguió la corriente.- Mira lo que haz hecho.-

Le pasó sus lentes que se le habían caído, se los puso como pudo **(N/A recuerden que el alcohol produce algunos síntomas son falta de coordinación y equilibrio... eso me han dicho ¬¬)**

Malin estaba en frente de él con cara de espanto, con los ojos bien abiertos y reflejaban una tristeza enorme. Traía un vaso aparentemente con agua, lo soltó rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

- ¡Malin! ¡Pod qué te vas!.- gritó como pudo (**N/A comienzas a hablar casi en otro idioma.) **

- Fue un impacto muy fuerte para ella.- dijo la chica ojos grises que estaba detrás de Harry.

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

Este ha sido uno de los capítulos más difíciles que he tenido que escribir, porque me base totalmente en un momento de mi vida y me dio mucha pena acordarme, pero creo que así se entendió mucho más lo que quiero transmitir.

Como ven siempre llega una víbora que embarra todo.

No crean que Harry es alcohólico ni mucho menos, pero entiéndanlo era la fiesta de su polola ( o novia si hablamos internacionalmente) y quizás era la primera vez que tomaba algo tan fuerte. Por cierto el ron no está para nada mal, ¬¬ eso me han dicho... yo no tomo.......agua jejejeje.

Para mí fue un triste capítulo, pero a la vez lindo, por todos los preparativos que tuvo la fiesta.

Por otra parte la broma de los gemelos a Ron me inspire en los Simpson ¿Han visto al vecino de Homero, Flanders( o cómo se escriba)? Me da mucha risa porque habla todo con –illo. Además es mi serie favorita XD.

Mejor no sigo platicando del capítulo porque podría estar todo el día comentándolo además hasta ahora es el más largo de 14 páginas; lo importante es su opinión no la mía.

* Reviews:

,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-(_Åm¥ Lêë_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸ : Jajaja la guinda de la torta.

Claro que es difícil toda esta situación y ahora es peor, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie...

Libertad!!! No sabes como lo estoy disfrutando y ahora con voy a ver ir a ver El señor de los anillos, el retorno del rey!! Toy feliz porque dio resultado todos mis gritos del otro día...¬¬ (no pregunten...por si acaso no soy gritona, pero ese día me había salido todo muy mal y no daba más).

Verdad que ahora mi amigui es hippie.

Sí, lo último que escribí es una canción que se llama DUVET y es de la cantante BOA, el tema es el ending de una serie de anime, llamada Serial Experiments LAIN. Bájala es muy linda.

* Adri:

Sí sé que me controlas, por eso actualicé antes está vez. Y te prometo que nunca más, además queda tan poco para el fin, que todavía no escribo por pena.

Ron se sale de una broma para meterse en otra, pero con esos hermanos no creo que nadie salga vivo. Te confirmo que tú primera aparición en el fic será en el capítulo 20.

A Harry le afectó eso porque no se da cuenta de lo que dice y no es por nada pero Malin es un poco especial. 

Te doy un consejo para que no te desvíes del tema central cuando escribas. Siempre escribe el primer capítulo y luego el último, no importa que después le hagas modificaciones pero así sabrás que tienes que seguir por ese rumbo.

Personalmente yo no hago eso (unas amigas sí), porque no me desvío mucho y siempre se me ocurren cosas para seguir rellenando, y al final terminan siendo de gran trascendencia. Ojalá que te sirva mi consejo.

Estás muy loca amiga de escribir en ese juego de cabeza.XD

Espero que con este tremendo capítulo se te ocurran mucho más cosas, porque de seguro las hay. Y no me molestaría para nada si es una hoja de word completa o más, me alegran tus reviews.

Si apenas termine este voy a comenzar con otro que lo estoy escribiendo con una amiga, Klau. Va a ser totalmente diferente ya que va a estar orientado más al humor y a la época de los merodeadores. Cuando lo publique te aviso. Y creo que al mismo tiempo publicaré otro, pero más melancólico. Eso es mi fuerte, escribo mejor las cosas malas, porque me ha tocado vivir lamentablemente situaciones muy fuertes... El Fic se tratará de que pasaría si los padres de Harry no hubieran muerto.

Felices fiestas amiga!!

Bye!

* Bbita Black:

Jamás me he fijado si hay otro fic donde mi Siri-pooh tuviera un hijo o hija. 

Por algo Malin es su hija ¿no crees? Ojalá ella aparecería en uno de los libros, jaja buena idea voy a conversar con **MI MANAGER (QUE APROPÓSITO NO HA EJERCIDO SUS FUNCIONES ÚLTIMAMENTE...¬¬)** a ver si puede concretar una cita con Rowling o su representante, pero ella maneja ese asunto.

Gracias por tus palabras.

Igualmente.

* Crystal:

Si sé que a muchos cuando leyeron este fic se decepcionaron porque Harry no se quedó con Ginny, pero para mi no hay personaje todavía que haya aparecido que se merezca su amor, (sólo en pensar en la perra de Cho... me dan ganas de vomitar),

Si a esos dos le hace falta madurar un poco y tratar de no ser tan orgullosos y pensar las cosas antes de decirlas.

Pettigrew se escapó porque cuando estaba en el juicio se transformó de nuevo en rata y se escabulló. Obviamente tuvo ayuda de tercero para escapar.

Jajaja me gustó tu respuesta sobre Gotten.

* ¦§¦ê¦®¦g¦Ê¦ ø¦® ¦G¦å¦®¦ê¦±: 

Ahora me acordé por qué no te había respondido el fic, lo que paso fue que este fue uno de los últimos reviews y no se alcanzó a actualizar. No sé por qué creí actualizarla.

La próxima vez no tomes mis palabras tan en serio, ¬.¬ por fis!!! Si no toy tan desesperada de reviews (zaaaaa). Si sé que algún día cuando la Tierra se parta en dos y yo sea reina de Inglaterra vas a leer mi historia, algún día, algún día... No importa seguiré esperando... Yo leí entero tu fic de Destino final y fui la PRIMERA QUE TE ESCRIBIÓ UN REVIEW...pero no importa algún día lo leerás y podrás opinar con sinceridad... sólo seguiré esperando...soy paciente...

°°**°°AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO°°**°°: 

Será un poco diferente ya que lo escribe en la perspectiva de dos personajes, es decir las dos caras de la moneda (supongo que se imaginan de quién es, es obvio) además habrá la aparición de un nuevo chico que no pasará desprevenido.

Y como quedan tan pocos capítulos, estos serán de versión mucho más extendida.

Antes de despedirme quisiera desearles a todos unas muy lindas fiestas de fin de año junto a sus seres queridos y que todos los deseos se les cumplan XD. Bailen, coman y diviértanse mucho (eso sí, sanamente).

* Mabita De Radcliffe *

__
    
    the motion of imprisonment in a bed of glass
    that is first broken by the fumbling of a lady
    a loose collection of feathers with a tail of soliday
    that almost screams the innocence desired at night
    
    dancing through freedom and lies in the mood of depression
    fragile puzzle pieces that break away from this course
    
    Kiss shining, we're kissing in my eyes
    Melting away even the flower petals in our way
    Make me shining, changing into the most exciting colors
    That first shone in a vision
    
    the field of view excels the dimension of panorama
    a perfect mimesis that can only tremble
    a cheap touch whose reaction is to look for secrets
    you want to see them even if they are coldly obscene
    
    a sea of gushing pleasure that alters the colors of the rainbow
    that strikes into this world adding shadows to the fringed game
    
    Kiss shining, imitating loneliness
    Cutting into space with entwined regret
    Make me shining, fragments of my scattered heart
    A radiance that surpasses hope
    
    Red soaked fingertips dye the atmosphere with fluttering butterfly tears
    And all is turned to sand... Shining, make you cry
    
    Kiss shining, we're kissing in my eyes
    Melting away even the flower petals in our way
    Kill me shining, changing into the most exciting colors
    That first shone in a vision
    
    Please don't cryin', imitating loneliness
    Cutting into space with entwined regret
    Make me shining, fragments of my scattered heart
    A radiance that surpasses hope

**Traducción de Canción SHINING COLLECTION de la serie de Anime GRAVITATION. Que por cierto es una de mis favoritas, es muy tierna a mi juicio. **


	18. El fin de un sueño

Capítulo XVIII

El término de un sueño.

****

(N/A antes de comenzar con esto, voy a hacer una pequeña aclaración. Este capítulo va a ser un poco diferente. Para darle más importancia y que se entienda mejor la situación clave, se verán desde dos perspectivas, la de Harry y la de Malin.)

=-*-= En la habitación de los chicos =-*-=

Harry despertó en su habitación en la casa común de Gryffindor con la luz del sol golpeándolo de frente en la cara.

- ¡ay! Mi cabeza.- se quejó Harry, pareciera que le hubieran pegado con un gran martillo.

No había nadie en la habitación.

Harry trató de recordar como había llegado hasta allí, pero no lo conseguía. De hecho lo único que sabía era que estuvo en la fiesta de Malin en el lago, bailo y ... el ron, había bebido ron. ¿Se habría emborrachado? No podía ser, si no fueron tantos vasos.

****

=-*-= En la habitación de las chicas =-*-=

La única forma de desahogarse que tenía en ese momento era escribir.

__

" Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que lloraría por un hombre. Siempre para mí fueron nada más que simples amigos con otro nombre, el de novios. Esta vez es y será diferente, porque me enamoré. Odio esa palabra, me ata a demasiadas cosas, sentimientos que no estoy acostumbrada.

Si todo hubiera sido distinto...

No debí creer en sus palabras, no me quiso. Sino no habría hecho eso.

Al verlo besar a esa maldita, todo mi mundo se fue a mis pies. Lo único que fui capaz de hacer es correr y correr hasta que no di más y caí en medio del bosque. Perfectamente me pudieron matar las criaturas que viven ahí, debieron haberlo hecho, pero desperté en las puertas del castillo.

Y ahora que estoy acá no dejo de pensar en él..."

Pero ya no podía más.

Estaba todavía con su vestido de fiesta totalmente desgarrado y sucio, tumbada en cima de su diario, las lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos de cristal.

- ¡Malin! Aquí estás.- era su amiga Hermione.

- Abrázame por favor, ya no quiero seguir así.- dijo Malin.

=-*-=

Eran exactamente las 3 de la tarde, y por supuesto todos los alumnos estaban en clases. Harry se dirigió hacia la clase de Flitwich. Tocó la puerta con delicadeza.

- Permiso, profesor.- dijo Harry entrando.

- Señor Potter, ¿Por qué llega a esta hora?.- dijo el pequeño profesor.

- Tuve un inconveniente.-

- Pase luego que está interrumpiendo la clase.-

Miro donde estaba un asiento vacío y en el extremo justo al lado de Hermione, luego estaba Malin y Ron.

- Ya despertaste.- le dijo Hermione sin mirarlo porque estaba atenta a lo que el profesor explicaba acerca del encantamiento de comunicación.

- Sí. Me duele mucho la cabeza.- dijo Harry.

Hermione tomó el pergamino de Harry y le escribió : _" no te atrevas a hablarle a Malin"._

Harry miró extrañado el mensaje.

Y al ver la cara de él volvió a escribir : _"después te explicó, ahora pon atención a la clase."_

¿Cómo pretendía que estuviera atento?, miró a Malin, estaba rígidamente mirando al frente.

Tocaron la campana, había terminado las clases.

- Malin, hola.- dijo Harry afuera de la sala.

No hubo respuesta, ella estaba de espaldas.

- ¿Cómo estás?.- siguió Harry.

- Sabes, no soporto a la gente cínica.- dijo Malin.

- ¿Te refieres a mí?-

- No, si le estoy hablando a mi novio.-

- Sí yo lo soy.-

- ¡PRETENDES QUE SIGAMOS ESTANDO JUNTOS DESPUÉS DE LO QUE ME HICISTE!.- gritó Malin mirándolo de frente, estaba con su cara llena de lágrimas.

- Yo no he hecho nada que me acuerde para que te alteres de esa forma.-

__

¡Plaf! 

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?.- dijo Harry tenía en la mejilla la mano de ella marcada.

- Porque te lo merecías. ¡TERMINAMOS!.- dijo Malin, respiraba agitadamente.

Esa última palabra resonó en su cabeza miles de veces. ¿Qué había hecho?

- Y anda donde tu nueva mejor amiga, Kate.- dijo Malin caminando decididamente hacía un destino indeterminado.

- ¡¿Qué Kate?!.-

No hubo respuesta, ya se había ido.

- Harry! Harry!.- dijo una voz detrás de él.

- Sí.- dijo sin ni siquiera saber quien le hablaba.

- Supongo que seguiste mi advertencia.- dijo Hermione.

- No, y debí escucharte.-

- ¿Qué te dijo Malin? ¿Te pego?.- dijo Hermione mirando asustada la mejilla enrojecida.

- Ya todo se acabó y lo peor es que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que hice para merecer eso.-

- No creo que pudieras recordar nada de lo de anoche con todo lo que bebiste. Yo te voy a contar lo que paso.-

- No debí tomar tanto, pero no me pude controlar.-

- Claro que no debiste y nada de esto hubiera pasado. Harry, tú besaste a Kate en frente de Malin, cuando estabas en la orilla del lago.-

- ¿QUÉ HIZE QUÉ?.-

- Lo que escuchaste, besaste a Kate.-

- Debe haber un error, yo no pude.-

- Eso es lo que paso y mejor iré a ver a Malin.- dijo Hermione, estaba algo molesta.

****

=-*-= En un rincón del castillo cerca de la torre de astronomía =-*-=

- No puedo creer, que lo hice.- dijo Malin.

No le estaba hablando a nadie, estaba sola sentada en un rincón tomándose la cabeza con las manos. 

Era lo que no quería, separarse de él. No puedo vivir sin él.

Pero la mentira era algo que no podía soportar y menos el engaño de tal tipo.

Camino hacia la torre más alta. Necesitaba un poco de aire y pensar las cosas mejor para no volver a cometer otra locura.

Se sentó en la orilla, con los pies colgando hacia el vacío a miles de metros arriba del suelo.

- Yo sé que luego todo esto pasará.- dijo Malin levantando los brazos y sintiendo como el aire frío, cerro los ojos.

- Piensas volar.- dijo una voz de hombre detrás de ella.

Malin se asustó tanto que se empezó a resbalar muy rápido y la piedra donde estaba sentada comenzó a desprenderse.

- ¡AH!.- gritó, estaba solamente sujeta con su mano de una grieta, todo su cuerpo colgaba.

- Toma mi mano.-

=-*-= **Cerca de la casa de Slytherin =-*-=**

No sabía que hacer, ahora sentía que lo merecía todo.

Tenía que aclarar la situación, iría a buscar a la causante, Kate.

- Oye, disculpa.- le dijo Harry a una chica de Slytherin que caminaba por ahí.

- Sí.- le respondió con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Sabes dónde puede estar Kate Ollivander?.-

- Se ha ido del colegio por un tiempo, al parecer un familiar ha caído muy enfermo y lo fue a visitar.-

- Muchas gracias.-

Era lo último que le faltaba, todo le salía mal.

****

=-*-= En la torre de astronomía =-*-=

- Toma mi mano!.- dijo de nuevo el chico rubio.

Malin obedeció. De a poco la jalo hasta que estuvo a salvo. 

Pero quedó tan shoqueada que no se dio cuenta que estaba abrazada a un total extraño y tiritaba completamente.

- Cálmate. Ya estás a salvo.- dijo él.

- uy! Perdona.- dijo Malin soltándose de él.

- ¿Por qué? Si estabas bien tan cerca mío.-

Malin sólo lo miro de forma no muy agradable, no estaba para bromas y menos de ese tipo.

- No me mires así, si no era verdad. Además no estaría con alguien tan fea.-

- ¡¿QUÉ?!.- dijo Malin mirándolo, ahora si quería matarlo con sus propias manos.

- Yo sabía que te podrías así. No te lo tomes en serio, si eres preciosa aunque se te ve triste.-

- No estoy bien y además no le contaría mis problemas a un desconocido.- dijo Malin molesta, quería estar sola.

- ¡Qué mal educado soy!.- dijo poniéndose de pie e inclinándose con una reverencia como antiguamente se saludaba.- Soy Calixto Emirwen, nacido y criado en este hermoso país hace 16 años.-

- Qué extraño nombre, pero me gusta. Yo soy Malin Black, vengo de Latinoamérica y tengo 15 años recién cumplidos.- 

****

=-*-= En la casa común de Gryffindor =-*-=

-¡Cómo puede ser que justo ahora se haya ido!.- dijo Harry que no dejaba de caminar en círculos.

- Va a volver lueguecillo.- dijo Ron normalmente.

- Malin jamás me creerá.-

- Pero Malin no es la única mujerecilla de este lugarcillo. Busca a otra y le sacas celos.-

- ¡Ron! ¿Cómo puedes dar esos consejos?.- dijo Hermione dejando su gran libro de lado después de oír tremenda barbaridad.- Mejor deja a mi amiga un tiempo sola, le hará bien pensar.-

- No puedo, tiene que entender mis razones.- dijo Harry sentándose por fin.

- Deja de torturarte y estudia un rato con nosotros. Sólo queda un día para el T.I.M.O de historia de la magia.- dijo Hermione tomando de nuevo su libro.

Las horas pasaron y a pesar de que trató de concentrarse en la lectura de Hermione sobre la guerra mundial entre fantasmas y magos en el siglo 3 a.C. Malin no regresaba, ya estaba oscuro quizás algo le había sucedido.

- Voy a buscarla.- dijo de pronto Harry.

- No mejor yo voy, no creo que le gustaría verte.- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Por qué me hechas la culpa a mí? Yo soy el que debería estar enojado con ella.- dijo Harry ya no soportaba más las hirientes palabras de ella.

- Escúchame Harry y responde esto ¿Quién es el que se besó con Kate? Malin no creo que fue.-

- Pero no me acuerdo de nada, me tendieron una trampa.-

- Nadie te obligo a tomar más de lo debido. Ahora voy buscarla si es que no te molesta.- dijo Hermione saliendo de la casa común.

- ¿Por qué no me mató Voldemort este año?.- dijo Harry golpeando la mesa con el puño.

- Porque mi amiguillo es mucho más fuerte.- dijo Ron.

De repente desde los silenciosos pasillos del colegio se oyeron unos pasos, alguien estaba corriendo y venía para la casa común. Se abrió la puerta, era Malin y Hermione.

- No puedo creer lo que vi.- le dijo Hermione.

- No hice nada malo.- dijo Malin que se dirigía sin mirar a nadie a su habitación.

- Como que no. ¿Y quién era?-

Se sintió un portazo que resonó en toda la habitación.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado?.- preguntó Ron mirando hacia las escaleras.

- No lo sé. Ni me interesa.- dijo Harry leyendo el libro que Hermione había dejado botado.

Claro que le importaba lo que sucedía. Quería ir a su habitación buscar la capa de invisibilidad y pasar sin ser visto adonde estaban ellas.

****

=-*-= **En la habitación de las chicas =-*-=**

- ¡No eres nadie para juzgarme! Sólo me tenía abrazada porque me sentía mal.- dijo Malin sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas.

- Amiga entiende, tú eres la que te haces daño haciendo esto. Todavía quieres a Harry. Piensa un poco más las cosas.- dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado y le tocó su pelo azulado.

- Déjame sola por favor.-

- ¿Pero me escuchaste bien? No quiero que cometas un error que después no podrás enmendar.- 

- ¡Ándate!.- 

- Está bien! Parece que necesitas ir a un psicólogo luego. Sólo eres una niña mimada que no tiene lo que quiere.- dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta fuertemente justo a tiempo porque Malin le arrojó su almohada con violencia.

=-*-=

- ¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó Ron a Hermione que venía hecho una furia.

- Hay gente que simplemente debe madurar.- dijo ella.- Pero prosigamos estudiando.-

Harry no aguantaba más sea como sea iría a verla.

- Sigan ustedes yo vuelvo en un minuto.- les dijo.

Caminó hacia su pieza, era perfecto nadie estaba en ella. Tomó su capa de dentro del baúl. Se la puso y salió rápidamente.

La puerta decía " Niñas 5°año" con letras doradas. La abrió lenta y cuidadosamente. 

Todo estaba en la penumbra. Apenas se veían las cosas y por consiguiente tropezó haciendo que se cayeran unos libros de una cómoda.

- ¿Quién está ahí? Hermione si eres tú quiero que sepas que no soy mimada como piensas. Y reconozco que actúe mal.- dijo Malin que estaba tumbada boca abajo en su cama.

Harry caminó silenciosamente hasta que llegó hasta la cama y se arrodillo en el suelo. 

Tenía ganas de acariciar su cabello, pero tenía que resistirse.

¿Hermione?.- dijo Malin levantando la cara y mirando para todos lados. 

De repente por la ventana apareció una lechuza con una carta, se posó en las piernas de ella.

- ¡Hola! Me hacía falta la compañía de alguien que no me juzgará.- dijo Malin limpiándose los ojos.- ¿Qué tienes ahí?.- y le desató la carta de la pata.

La leyó y el aspecto de su cara cambió radicalmente, estaba sonriendo. Guardó la carta en su velador, tomó su capa y salió corriendo.

Estaba solo en una habitación de chicas...

No podía resistirse a leer ese mensaje. Abrió el cajón y sacó la carta con mucho cuidado.

El sobre decía :_Para la única niña especial de Gryffindor: Malin Black. Pte._

Y no traía remitente.

__

Querida amiga:

Quedé muy preocupado por lo que me dijiste, o mejor dicho por lo que no me dijiste.

Acuérdate que me debes un favor por salvarte la vida por lo tanto te espero en el vestíbulo.

Se despide tú amigo especial. 

Calixto.

Harry guardo tal como había estado todo y salió de ese lugar.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban ahí. Era hora de la cena.

- Hermione ¿Quién es Calixto?.- preguntó Harry.

- ¿Calixto? No conozco a nadie con ese nombre.-

- Entonces ¿Y quién era él que andaba con Malin?.-

- ¿Cómo supiste?.-

- Se escucharon sus gritos hasta acá.-

-... Es de Slytherin, parece que son amigos. Pero Harry no vayas.-

- Puede necesitar ayuda con un Slytherin, es peligroso.—dijo Harry yendo hacia el vestíbulo.

Efectivamente, ahí estaba conversando Malin con un chico alto y rubio.

Harry caminó hacia ellos decidido. Le tocó la espalda a ella.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?.-

Malin lo miró. 

- Luego nos vemos en la sala común espérame despierto. Vamos Calixto.-

Y ahí quedó sin saber que hacer ni decir.

=-*-=

Harry la estuvo esperando frente a la gran chimenea, era muy tarde. 

No había nadie despierto.

- Ehhh... hola perdona por la demora.- se apareció de pronto Malin, estaba en vuelta en vuelta en otra capa mucho más grande incluso se le arrastraba, tenía la insignia de la serpiente. 

Se le acercó y lo besó en la mejilla haciendo que se pusiera muy nervioso, quizás todo cambiaría.

- Malin antes que empieces a gritarme. Escúchame. Me merezco todo esto, porque no debí beber tanto y no me acuerdo de nada, pero también tienes que reconocer que te equivocaste.- 

- Claro que me equivoque. Al pensar que estabas enamorado de mí.-

- No puedes decir eso, yo te quiero o sino no estaría haciendo lo de ahora.-

- No seas pretensioso, yo sé perfectamente lo que digo. Espero que te hayas divertido conmigo.-

- Yo nunca jugué contigo, jamás lo haría.-

- Ya lo he pensado demasiado no quiero seguir sufriendo, y nunca volveré a estar contigo ni siquiera sé si podré ser amiga tuya. Eso lo decidirá el tiempo.-

- Muy bien, ya lo decidiste no te rogaré más.- dijo Harry y se fue por las escaleras.

- ¡Potter!.- dijo Malin y él la miró.- Nunca olvides que yo sí te quise.-

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

T.T....

Pero a pesar de todo, estoy contenta con el resultado que ha tenido. Hay que resaltar las cosas positivas y creo que se entendió bien el concepto ¿o no? Como ven no todo es color de rosas, así es la vida y se necesita mucha fuerza para afrontar las cosas difíciles. 

Aunque no crean que todo terminará así hay mucho misterio detrás de todo ese desastre.

Esto es un poco extraño, porque hace muy poco que termine de escribirlo y actualizarlo tan rápido, no estoy acostumbrada.

Reviews:

* ,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-(_Åm¥ Lêë_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸ : 

Jajaja muy buena moraleja, muchos debieran escucharte...no lo digo por nadie en especial ¬.¬

Claro, amigui hace años que te conozco y a pesar de que nos separan muchas cosas seguimos siendo amigas. ¡te quiero mucho!

Y perdona por las tonteras que dije el año nuevo, pero estaba enojada... yo sé que me entiendes. Gracias por todo.

* Adri:

No te preocupes, lo importante es que me dejaste el review.

Buenas suposiciones, pero no puedo adelantar nada. Tienes muy buenas ideas.

Besitos.

* Azkaban:

En realidad fue bastante tiempo que no te veía, pero me alegro que conversemos por msn, eres una persona genial!

No te preocupes que no dejaré abandonada la historia, antes muerta. Yo lo que empiezo lo termino como sea.

Lo de niñita, es sólo de cariño, a mis amigas les digo así, no sé estoy acostumbrada **^^.**

Ya sabes que soy chilena, nacida en linda ciudad de Concepción.

* Azkaban:

Tendrás más historia! ¿Y por qué no te gusta la pareja Harry- Malin? ¿Es por qué prefieres a Ginny? Sí sé que te gusta y eso me alegra.

Besitos.

°°**°°AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO°°**°°: Una enfermedad o algo más afectará a una de nuestras protagonistas causando aún más confusión incluso celos.

**__**

* Mabita de Radcliffe * 

(Of this world,the end is coming Dreams&hopes don't matter)

X Dream...


	19. Enfermedad

Capítulo XIX:

La enfermedad.

Malin subió inmediatamente y para sorpresa de ella su amiga estaba todavía despierta, pero ya con pijama.

- ¡Hermione!.- gritó Malin.

- Shhhtt... que no tienes respeto por los demás Malin.- dijo Patil cerrando su cortina.

- Perdonen chicas.- dijo Malin y abrazó a Hermione.

- ¿Y por qué es esto?.- preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

- Sólo di que me perdonas, y tienes toda la razón soy una niña mimada e inmadura.-

- Te perdono, pero si fueras inmadura no estaría haciendo esto.-

- No sé que haría sin ti amiguita.- dijo Malin con una linda sonrisa.- Tengo mucho que contarte sobre Calixto y Harry.-

- Dime, te escucho.-

=-*-=

- ¡Malin despierta por favor!.- dijo Hermione desesperaba llevaba más de 10 minutos tratando de despertarla.

Se levanto con los ojos cerrados, pero se volvió a tirar a la cama como un reflejo.

- ¡Malin! ¡Patil ayúdame!.- y entre las dos la levantaron de la cama.

- No tenían para que hacer tanto escándalo. Si ya me levante.- dijo Malin todavía sonámbula.

-...¬¬....Malin quedan pocas horas para el primer T.I.M.O.- dijo Hermione terminando de peinarse.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡POR QUÉ NO ME AVISASTE!.- gritó Malin corriendo de un lado a otro.

- Porque no me lo preguntaste.-

-... ¬¬ .... - Malin paro de correr y la miró con cara de odio.

- Jajaja, no si es broma porque no estuviste estos días por acá.-

- Sí bueno es verdad.-

****

=-*-= 5 minutos más tarde, en el comedor =-*-=

- No quiero comer.- dijo Malin mirando con repulsión todo lo que había en la mesa.

- ¿Por qué?.- preguntó Hermione tomando su vaso con leche.

- No sé me da asco.- dijo Malin tomado su pelo que estaba todo mojado.

- ¿Cómo te va a dar asco la comida? Entonces yo me como tu porción.- dijo Ron tomando todo lo que había en frente de ella.

- Sí, gracias Ron.- dijo Malin tratando de no mirar la comida.- Mione ¿préstame tu libro? He estudiado muy poco.-

- No es mío, es de Harry.- 

- Sácalo.- le dijo Harry sin mirarla.

- No, gracias.-

- Malin sécate ese pelo, te vas a resfriar.- dijo Hermione con voz maternal.

- No me gusta así, además no tengo tiempo. Vamos.-

=-*-=

- Me fue pésimo.- dijo Ron después de que salieron todos.

- No creo, estaba fácil y te sabías todo ayer.- dijo Hermione abrazándolo.

- Se me olvido todo.-

- ¿Y como les fue a ustedes?.- preguntó Hermione a Harry y Malin.

- Por lo menos voy a aprobar.- respondió Harry.

- La verdad es que no sé, respondí todo muy rápido. No me siento bien, estoy mareada.- dijo Malin que estaba muy pálida.

- Te advertí que te resfriarías con el pelo mojado.- dijo Hermione.

- No hables tan fuerte por favor. Me voy a estudiar, nos vemos.- dijo Malin subiendo las escaleras.

- ¿No estudiarás con nosotros?.- le preguntó Ron.

- No, gracias.- les gritó y se fue rápidamente.

- Esta desapareciendo por demasiado tiempo.- dijo Ron.- Cambiando de tema ¿Qué va a pasar con los partidos de Quidditch? No hemos jugado ninguno este año.-

- No habrá este año por los T.I.M.O.S de nosotros ya que somos la mayoría del equipo y McGonagall no quiere que nos afecte.- respondió Harry, extrañaba jugar ahora más que nunca.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a jugar un rato?.- preguntó Ron.

- No pueden, mañana es el T.I.M.O de transformaciones.- dijo Hermione preocupada porque sabía que no la tomarían en cuenta.

- Luego estudiaremos si es sólo unos minutos.- dijo Ron.

Pero esos minutos se transformaron en horas. Los dos Gryffindors jugaron en el estadio de Quidditch hasta que se dieron cuenta que el sol se iba tras las montañas.

Hermione había estado todo ese tiempo estudiando en las gradas, sola.

- Muy buen, partido.- dijo Harry a Ron cada día mejoraba más en su tarea de arquero.

- Sí, estuvo muy bien.- dijo Ron.- Voy a buscar a Herm.-

- Yo me voy al castillo.-

Caminó contento con la escoba al hombro, no podía dejar de sonreír. El Quidditch era lo que le hacía olvidar los problemas aunque sea sólo por un momento. Pero esa felicidad no duró mucho. Al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, vio a alguien que prefería pasar desapercibida, pero no podía.

- Cambio ratón!.- dijo Malin a un libro que tenía en frente, el cual inmediatamente se transformó en un lindo ratoncito blanco.

Pero no se atrevió hablarle y se sentó en una silla a la esquina contraria de donde estaba. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero él trato de concentrarse en el difícil examen de mañana.

A paso que el tiempo avanzaba, la sala se vaciaba como era costumbre, pero los únicos que quedaban eran los nerviosos alumnos de quinto año, estudiando como locos.

- ¿Parvati quieres estos conejos?.- dijo Malin mostrándole una caja llena de ellos.

- uyy! Sí, gracias. Son muy tiernos.- dijo Patil abrazando a uno de ellos.

- No me siento muy bien.- dijo Malin que seguía muy pálida y se le marcaban unas grandes ojeras.

- Pero si haz estado todo el día en el baño vomitando.- 

- No me lo recuerdes. No he probado bocado hoy día.-

- Anda a descansar mejor.-

- Sí eso haré, que duermas bien.-

Malin caminaba muy lentamente, pero se detuvo en seco y luego se desplomo en el suelo.

Harry sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia donde ella. 

Le tocó la frente, estaba con fiebre, pero a pesar de eso cada vez perdía más el color de su cara.

Todos los que estaban ahí se amontonaron alrededor para ver lo que sucedía.

- Harry, llévala a la enfermería ha estado muy mal hoy, estuvo vomitando mucho.- dijo Patil.

- Ok, pero déjenme pasar.- dijo Harry tomando a Malin en brazos.

No pesaba nada, con suerte 40 kilos. Y tampoco hacía ningún signo de vida, a mitad del camino tuvo que parar y tratar de sentir si respiraba

La llevó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la enfermería.

La puerta estaba cerrada, tuvo que patearla, porque no podía soltarla.

- ¿Qué le paso?.- preguntó la Señora Pomfrey mirando a Malin.

- Se desmayó y ha estado mal del estomago todo este día.- 

- Déjala por allá Potter, en esa camilla.- dijo la enfermera señalando la cama cerca de la ventana.- Iré a buscar mis implementos. Puedes retirarte yo cuidaré bien de ella.-

- No me quedaré.- dijo Harry dejándola con suavidad en la camilla para luego sentarse.

- Necesita paz y usted igual, vaya a descansar a su cama.- le dijo poniendo el típico separador de tela para que no espiara lo que estaba haciendo.

- No podré dormir prefiero estar acá.-

- Entonces me responderás algunas preguntas.-

- Lo único que sé es eso. Ha estado todo el día muy pálida y no ha comido nada.-

- ¿Me dijo que tuvo vómitos?-

- Sí.-

- ¿Señor Potter esta señorita es su novia?.-

- Lo éramos, terminamos hace algunos días.- respondió Harry con mucha inseguridad ¿Para qué preguntaba eso? No tenía nada que ver con el tema de la enfermedad.

- ¿Y ahora está saliendo con otro chico?.-

- No tengo la mínima idea, pero ¿por qué me hace esas preguntas Señora Pomfrey?.-

- Se preguntará que tiene que ver, pero para responderle necesito que ella este despierta. Y sí tiene razón va a tener que quedarse, mañana hablaré con los dos.-

- ¿Pero?.-

- Ahora le voy a dar una poción para dormir sin sueños y que descanse.- dijo la enfermera llevándose el biombo y dejando ver a Malin que ya por lo menos tenía color en las mejillas y estaba con un camisón blanco.

- ¿Ella está bien?.-

- ¿Cómo se llama? Porque no la había visto venir antes.-

- Malin Black.-

- Entonces la Señorita Black, está bien. Aunque tendré que esperar hasta mañana para saber con certeza el origen de todos esos síntomas. Ahora tome la pócima.- dijo pasándole el vaso con la sustancia.

Harry se la tomó y no supo más del mundo, dormiría plácidamente.

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó instantáneamente, el efecto de la poción se le había acabado.

Tomó los lentes desde en cima de la cómoda, lo primero que vio era a Malin sentada mirando al vacío.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?.- le preguntó.

- No muy bien.- le respondió sin mirarlo.

- ¿Ya te dijo que tienes?.- dijo Harry que estaba de pie en frente de su cama.

- ¿Quién? ¿Esto es la enfermería no cierto?.-

- Sí señorita Black, esta es la enfermería de Hogwarts y yo soy la enfermera, la Señora Pomfrey.- dijo Saliendo de su oficina.- El señor Potter la trajo ayer en la noche luego que usted se desmayará.-

- No recuerdo nada, sólo que estaba en sala común y ahora aquí.-

- Señor Potter ¿usted y la señorita han tenido algo más allá?.- preguntó seriamente.

- ¿Qué que? No sé a que se refiere.- respondió nervioso Harry.

- Como me lo esperaba, por favor si es tan amable de retirarse señor. Si mal no recuerdo ahora tiene un T.I.M.O que rendir.- dijo la enfermera tomándolo por el brazo y llevándolo hacia la puerta.

- Quiero saber que tiene mi amiga.- dijo Harry tratando de no caminar.

- Lo siento, pero tengo que hablar privadamente con ella. Hasta luego.- dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Harry por supuesto no se iba a ir sin ella. Así que la espero sentado con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas al lado de la puerta.

- ¡Harry! ¿Cómo está?.- dijo una voz muy familiar.

- No lo sé, la Señora Pomfrey me hizo preguntas muy raras.-

- Tengo que entrar.- y de inmediato abrió la puerta y entró como si nada.

=-*-=

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, ya faltaban menos de una semana para navidad. Los T.I.M.O.S habían terminado y por fin podían descansar en paz, por lo menos hasta que entregarán los resultados, pero eso era a principios de este otro año.

Con respecto a Malin, nunca supieron lo que realmente tenía. Pero Harry sabía que ella y Hermione guardaban un secreto sobre eso. 

Su ex – novia seguía extraña, apenas comía, desaparecía todo el día y volvía muy entrada la noche.

Los cuatro amigos un tranquilo día estaban en el jardín disfrutando el lindo paisaje nevado.

- Tengo algo que decirles.- dijo Malin mirándolos.- No me podré quedar con ustedes en estas vacaciones de Navidad.-

- ¿Por qué?.- preguntó Harry.

- Porque la Señora Pomfrey me recomendó que fuera donde mi madre un tiempo por lo de mi enfermedad y además quiero ver a mi padre.-

- Sí, es lo mejor.- dijo Hermione abrazándola.- Ya verás que sea lo que sea no será tan malo.-

- Pero es que yo no hice nada con nadie, es estúpido lo que me está sucediendo.- dijo Malin sollozando.

- Si lo sé, yo confió en ti.- le dijo sobándole la espalda.

- Voy a preparar mis maletas.- dijo Malin marchándose.

- Hermione quiero que me digas la verdad.- dijo Harry seriamente.

- ¿Sobre qué?.- dijo como si nada.

- ¿Está embarazada?.- dijo Harry nervioso. Tanto tiempo guardándose esa pregunta y cuando por fin lo dijo no quería saber la respuesta.

Hubo un silencio rotundo, hasta que Hermione suspiro.

- La verdad, es que no lo sabe. No quiso que la enfermera le hiciera la prueba.- dijo por fin.

- ¿Es hijo de ese Slytherin?.-

- No, porque nunca ha pasado nada entre ellos. Tú la oíste recién...-

No quiso seguir con el interrogatorio no sabía que pensar, si creerle o no. No podía pedirle fidelidad a ella, porque no estaban juntos, pero a pesar de eso se sentía defraudado y herido.

A la mañana siguiente Malin se fue, sin despedirse. Sólo dejo una nota en la cual le deseaba feliz Navidad a todos y que volvería a penas terminará las vacaciones.

Esa semana fue interminable, como no había nada que hacer, los gemelos Weasley pasaban de un lado para otro haciéndoles bromas a los pocos alumnos que se quedaron en el castillo, pero está vez no eran sólo los dos si no que siempre los seguía una chica morena de Ravenclaw, tanto o más loca que ellos. Según Ron era la novia de George, pero no estaban seguros.

- Feliz Navidad!.- les gritó Ron y Hermione al unísono a Harry.

Sus regalos consistían en una polera con snitch bordadas por toda la superficie de parte de Hermione. 

Y Ron le regalo otro libro de Quidditch titulado " El juego más emocionante de todos los tiempos, ahora actualizado".

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de sorpresa entrando a alguien que nunca habrían esperado.

- Malin!!!!!.- grito Hermione y la abrazó, pero algo la detuvo...

- Era verdad.- dijo Malin tocando su vientre ya muy abultado.- tengo tres meses.-

Harry no supo que pasó en ese momento por su cabeza, probablemente nada porque estaba en blanco.

Era verdad la prueba estaba ahí.

- Jajajaja.- comenzó a reír Malin.- mi padre tenía razón con la cara que pondrían.-

- ¿QUÉ?.- gritó Harry.

- Es mentira.- dijo Malin sacándose una almohada dentro de su chaleco morado.- Era imposible yo soy muy niña para esas cosas.-

- Con eso no se bromea.- dijo Harry molesto.

- Lo siento.- dijo Malin sin darle importancia y abriendo un bolso que traía consigo.

- Y al final ¿Qué era lo que tenías?.- preguntó Hermione todavía en estado de Shock.

- Cuando encuentre a los culpables, les diré. Traje regalos.- dijo Malin pasándoles a Hermione y Ron unos paquetes envueltos en un lindo papel brillante.

- Muchas gracias.- dijeron ambos.

- Y no podía olvidarme de ti.- dijo Malin pasándole algo temblorosa un regalo.

- No debiste molestarte.- respondió Harry instintivamente.

- Claro que debía, ustedes son mis únicos amigos que tengo acá. Y además te debo una Harry por haberme llevado a la enfermería ese día que me desmaye, se me había olvidado darte las gracias.- dijo Malin dándole un beso en la mejilla.- No te hagas ilusiones, eso fue en señal de tregua.-

- Oí que tendremos un partido amistoso de Quidditch.- dijo Ron y así alejando de la tensa situación que se vivía.

- Algo así me dijo Angelina, está muy ansiosa porque sería su primera participación oficial de capitana del equipo con sus jugadores oficiales.- dijo Malin.

- Pero aún queda mucho, al parecer será en abril.- dijo Harry.- Y lo mejor que a nosotros nos tocó contra Slytherin así le demostraremos de lo que somos capaces.-

- Claro que sí. Me disculpan tengo que ir a entregar un obsequio especial.-

dijo Malin algo incómoda.- Ehh... se me olvidaba decirles, Sirius les manda saludos y en muy poco tiempo estará libre.-

- ¡Qué bien!.- dijo Hermione.

Harry no pudo dejar de no sonreír.

- Mañana dijo que estuviéramos atentos, porque vendrá a vernos. A eso de las 12, como sea estará en la chimenea aunque mi madre no está muy de acuerdo. Bueno nos vemos más tarde.- dijo Malin y salió de la habitación.

Camino tranquilamente hasta la torre de astronomía. 

Todavía no creía que fuera capaz de haber venido en plena Navidad hasta el colegio y haber dejado a sus padres. Deben estar muy preocupados, pensaba mientras subía por las interminables escaleras. Sólo les había dejado una carta explicándoles que tenía que regresar. Había una razón muy fuerte para volver y estaba concretamente al frente de ella.

- ¡Feliz Navidad, preciosa!.- dijo Calixto al verla.

- ¡Feliz Navidad! Te traje un presente.- le dijo pasándole su regalo.

- Muchas Gracias. ¿Un espejo?.- 

- Sí, mírate y va a hablar.-

Al ver su reflejo en el, se oyó claramente "Eres el más hermoso del mundo, nadie te iguala".

- ¡Qué espejo tan inteligente!.- dijo el chico peinando su cabello dorado.- Dice la verdad.-

- Sabía que te gustaría con lo pretencioso que eres.-

- También tengo un regalo para ti.- dijo Calixto mirándola a los ojos y acariciando su mejilla. Estuvieron así unos segundos y luego él se inclino para supuestamente darle un beso en la mejilla, pero fue más rápido y se lo dio en los labios.

-No, no puedo.- Algo en Malin la detuvo e hizo rechazarlo.

- ¡Acaso no soy lo suficiente hermoso para ti!.-

- No, no y no. No mal interpretes mis palabras. Es sólo que yo...-

- ¿O es por qué todavía quieres a ese Harry Potter?.-

- No, no lo sé.-

- Cuando tengas bien clara esa cabeza hablaremos de nuevo. Adiós.-

- Adiós.- dijo Malin mirando como se marchaba, pero algo lo detuvo y se volvió a hablarle.

- Se me olvidaba, tienes práctica ahora mismo.-

- ¿De qué?.-

- De Quidditch, vi a Angelina en el vestíbulo y me dijo si te veía que te dijiera que fueras inmediatamente para el estadio. Bajemos juntos, yo te voy a dejar hasta allá.- dijo Calixto ofreciéndole el brazo para salir, el cual Malin acepto sin reproches.

- Malin, por fin llegas!.- dijo Angelina algo histérica.- Anda a cambiarte a los vestidores, tenemos que comenzar de inmediato.-

- ¿Pero por qué tenemos que practicar el día de Navidad?.- se quejaba Ron desde lo alto montado en su escoba.

- Porque no nos puede ganar Slytherin. ¿Entendido? Y espero no tener que responder ese tipo de preguntas.- dijo Angelina autoritariamente.

- ¿Viste con quién llego Malin?.- preguntó Ron volando cerca de Harry.

- Sí, es ese de Slytherin.- Sin dejar de fijarse en como caminaba ella hacia el centro del campo y se subía a su escoba.

- A ver repasemos el plan. Tenemos que hacer el movimiento del topo para así alcanzar una ventaja de más de 60 puntos y ahí es cuando entra Harry y atrapa la snitch, recuerda que en ese tiempo debes distraer muy bien a Malfoy. Sabemos que no es muy buen buscador y lo único que lo salva es su escoba.- dijo Angelina a todos sus jugadores que estaban alrededor de ella en un circulo montados en sus respectivas escobas.

- ¿Y que haremos nosotros?.- pregunto Malin con respecto a Ron y a ella misma por el hecho de ser los porteros del equipo.

- En el primer tiempo será Ron y luego vendrás tú. Recuerden que sin ustedes el plan no puede ser realizado, tienen que poner su máximo esfuerzo. Muy bien, ahora a practicar.- dijo Angelina y cada uno se fue a su respectivo puesto.

Luego de casi 4 horas de practica cualquiera queda agotado montado en las escobas incluso los gemelos Weasley que siempre están de ánimo, esta vez se fueron directo a su habitación sin ni siquiera pasar por el camarín.

A pesar de la extensión de la practica, fue espectacular ver como todos realizaban excelentes proezas.

Alicia, Katie y Angelina hicieron el movimiento del topo que consistía en luego de tomar la Quaffle se iban de punta hacia el suelo y se detenían justo a tiempo para no estrellarse y luego volvían a subir, todo eso a velocidad increíble. Pero cuando trataban de anotar Ron y Malin (en su respectivo turno) bloqueaban todos esos pases dejando pasar muy pocos goles.

Y por mientras Harry se divertía soltando y agarrando la snitch con un tiempo de cinco minutos.

- Excelente juego, realmente amigo no tienen por donde ganarnos.- dijo Malin a Ron ya en tierra firme.

- Esas serpientes comerán tierra.-

- Ron, ¿Le puedes decir a Harry que no se olvide que a las 12:00 viene Sirius?.- 

- Sí, pero dile tú ahí viene.-

- No, estoy un poco apurada.- dijo Malin entrando directamente a los camarines.

- Harry! Por aquí!.- dijo Ron haciendo señas con los brazos.

- Excelente práctica!.- dijo Harry bajando de su escoba.

- Sí. Malin me dijo que te acordará lo de Sirius.-

- Sí, sí lo sé.-

- Y hablando de eso iré a ver a Herms para que me ayude a echar a todos antes de esa hora. Y ya queda poco tiempo. Nos vemos.- dijo Ron yéndose con la escoba al hombro.

Ya no quedaba nadie, todos estaban demasiado cansados para seguir allí. 

Así que camino tranquilamente hacia los baños, pensaba darse una relajante ducha caliente.

Se desvistió y luego envolvió la toalla en sus caderas (**N/A @.@ perdonen no lo pude evitar como me gustaría estar ahí)**. Abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa la primera ducha estaba ocupada, salía mucho vapor. Justo al pasar por ahí, esa puerta se abrió.

- Mmmaalin.- dijo Harry completamente rojo por lo que acababa de ver.

Ella su primera reacción fue tomar su toalla y taparse, pero sin dejar notar también que estaba totalmente ruborizada.

- Sé que soy irresistible, pero no es para que me estés espiando en las duchas.- dijo Malin tocando su largo y mojado cabello.

- Noo, ssinno t estaba espiando.-

- Seguro.- dijo Malin irónicamente dejándolo solo totalmente paralizado.

Luego de unos minutos reaccionó, ahora lo que necesitaba era una ducha fría para poder despertar. Se vistió y luego salió lo más rápido que pudo, quedaban 10 minutos para las 12.

- Vamos.- dijo una voz a la salida del campo.- Y no te atrevas a hablarme.-

- Como quieras Malin.- respondió Harry no tenía intensiones de dirigirle la palabra luego de lo que sucedió.

Y así fue no hubo ni una palabra entre los dos, ella miraba hacia el piso y casi arrastrando sus cosas.

- Tengo que estar despierta a todas horas por ustedes señorita Black y señor Potter.- dijo algo molesta la señora gorda.-

- Haunted.- dijo Malin sin responderle.

- Espero que no vuelvan a salir.- dijo el cuadro dejándoles el paso.

- No sé porque Dumbledore no hace unas duchas para hombres y otra para mujeres.- dijo Malin tirando las cosas lejos apenas llego.- Quizás porque es un viejo machista.-

- No le hables así, Malin.- le respondió Harry.- No fue mi culpa que justo cuando iba pasando se abriera la puerta.-

- No bastaba que antes no se hablarán ahora se gritan.- dijo Ron mientras Hermione miraba y aprobaba las palabras de su novio.

- ¿Cómo me iba a imaginar que estabas tú?.- siguió Malin sin escuchar a Ron.

- Y no sé porque te quejas tanto si te gusta andarte mostrando.-

- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE? Sabes no tengo la culpa de ser tan linda y con un cuerpo tan perfecto, ojalá hubiera sido fea y gorda...-

- ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Qué paso en las duchas MALIN NOEMI BLACK MESSEN?.- dijo una voz muy familiar.

- Ehh... papá.- dijo algo avergonzada ni se habían dado cuenta que estaba ahí.

- Primero ven a saludarme.- le dijo y Malin corrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se veía muy bien, contento.- Segundo tú no puedes ser fea ni gorda porque eres hija mía y eres igual a mí. (**N/A son totalmente igual en lo ególatras...¬¬) **Y tercero no pelees así con tu novio.-

Hubo un silencio tumbal en el cual Hermione y Ron se miraron nerviosos.

- ¿Qué pasó?.- dijo Sirius sin entender.

- Nada, sólo que ya no somos novios. Te dije el otro día...- respondió Malin arrodillada en frente de la chimenea.

- Perdonen se me había olvidado por completo.- dijo Sirius mirando desconfiadamente a todos.- Bueno venía a decirles que a finales de este otro año seré un ciudadano mágico totalmente libre, por lo que me dijo Desireé creo que obtuvieron las suficientes palabras del malparido.-

- ¡En serio!.- dijo Malin abrazando la cara de su padre.

- Sí, pero hija me estás dejando sin respiración.- dijo Sirius sonriendo.

De repente se oyeron unos pasos, alguien bajaba desde las habitaciones.

- Tienes que irte, ya.- le dijo Hermione.

- Sí, adiós a todo. La última cosa Harry piensa lo que sientes.- luego de ¡Puf! Desapareció dejando solamente las llamas en su lugar.

- No pensaba que seguirían despiertos después de la media práctica de hoy.- dijo George con pijama seguido por su hermano.

- Tengo que hablar con ustedes.- dijo Malin caminando hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué hicimos?.- preguntó Fred.

- ¿Qué me dieron para mi cumpleaños? ¿Qué tenía ese endemoniado chocolate?.- preguntó Malin enojada.

- Ehhhh...- dijo Fred sin saber que responder y miró a su hermano.

- Saben, que gracias a eso casi me muero porque pensé que estaba embarazada.-

- ¡En serio! Esto es un gran descubrimiento, tenemos que de inmediato a crear más, pero Adri tiene los ingredientes.- dijo George con una sonrisa en su boca.

- Claro, ahora le dejas todo a tu novia. Mañana se los pedimos.- dijo Fred igual muy emocionado.

- ¿Pero podrían decirme por favor que era eso que comí?.- dijo Malin perdiendo la paciencia.

- No lo sabíamos por eso probamos regalándotelo a ti.- respondió George.

- Exacto.- siguió Fred.

- He tenido suficiente por hoy día. Primero me espían en las duchas y ahora me entero que me querían envenenar.- dijo Malin dejando a todos mirando sin entender. 

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

Esto se podría decir que es algo de humor.... o mejor dicho una gran confusión. 

Y me entretuve mucho escribiéndolo, y no me pregunten como se ocurrió hacer tal estupidez, porque yo me pregunto lo mismo XDD.

Lo que hay que agregar es que aquí se nota claramente porque Sirius es el padre de Malin... Jajaja tenía que heredar algo además de ser muy parecidos físicamente.

Quiero decirles que sea como sea aunque este todo una noche escribiendo antes de que termine el mes este fic se acabará con el capítulo 21 y a mí me dará un ataque. 

Lo que sucede es que me voy de vacaciones por todo el mes de febrero y lamentablemente al lugar que estaré no hay computador. Bueno hay un lugar, pero cobran muy caro y no podría seguir con esto si lo dejo pendiente.

Les digo esto, porque creo que merecen una explicación por lo lindo que han sido todos ustedes conmigo... (ya me emocioné T.T) (( **SI LEES ESTO ALGÚN DÍA FELIPE MENDOZA TE DEDICO ESA CARITA CON MUCHO CARIÑO = T.T ))**

Reviews:

* Azkaban:

Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me dan ánimo para continuar la nada misma que queda...

Y tienes mucha razón las parejas depende de la imaginación de las personas, porque es imposible hacerle el gusto a todos por ejemplo a algunos le gusta H/Hm y a otras Hm/R, todo depende...u otras tan extrañas como McGonagall y Harry, que para mi gusto son un poco asquerosas...:S

Voy a tratar de seguir peleando con esta página porque no puedo escribirte un review, no se que pasa...

* Lily E. Black:

Jajaja sí, Hermione debería enseñarnos ese hechizo, sería de mucha utilidad para todas XD.

Claro que hay Slytherins muy buena onda, ya verán que Calixto es uno de ese tipo, a pesar de lo que trató de hacer esta vez...

No, nadie obligo a Harry a tomar.

Muchas gracias.

Besitos.

Y aprovecho de recomendarles el Fic de mi amiga Lily Gretchen Undomiel Snape de Black de Riddle de Lioncourt, títulado WHO?, es muy entretenido ;)

* Kate Ollivander:

Cami, gracias por tu sinceridad, pero todavía no lo termino.

Pero quiero aclarar algo a todos.

Este fic es de ROMANCE obviamente y salta más que a la vista al leer tan sólo un fragmento. Y en estas 135 páginas que he escrito agregue de todo. Tiene duelos (Entre Voldemort y Harry), mucha magia (por ejemplo todos los nuevos hechizos que inventé), y por sobretodo esto es totalmente un fic del genero de HARRY POTTER totalmente original del cual estoy muy orgullosa.

Bueno es tu opinión, pero para la próxima ojalá que te expliques mejor.

* AkaSha:

Gracias por hacer ese aviso ;) No sé que haría sin ti y menos ahora que el fic va a cumplir un año.....

* Adri:

Aunque no me escribiste un review, te entiendo y por eso te quería decir que acá esta tú primera aparición no oficial, ya que en el capítulo que viene te conocerán todos.

°°**°°AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO°°**°°: ¿Querían un partido de Quidditch? Bueno lo tendrán, pero no será para nada como lo que han leído y algo les dará más pistas de que hubo un fatal error por parte de una situación puntual.

**__**

* MABITA DE RADCLIFFE *

__

( I don't want to wait

for our lives to be over

I want to know right know

What will it be

I don't want to wait

For our lives to be over

Will it be yes or will it be)

Paula Cole- I don't want to wait (tema central de DAWSON'S CREEK)

T.T

  



	20. El accidentado partido de Quidditch

Capítulo XX

El accidentado partido de Quidditch.

Los meses pasaban muy, pero muy rápido. 

Las clases seguían siendo agotadoras, sin embargo los alumnos de quinto año no tenían los exámenes finales porque ya tuvieron los estresantes T.I.M.O.S y con eso era suficiente.

Por otra parte Angelina, estaba como toda una dictadora. Cada día después de clases, con excepción del domingo, tenían entrenamiento. Algunas veces terminaban cerca de la medianoche.

Desde el día que ocurrió el incidente en las duchas, Malin vivían gritándose de un lado a otro y cuando terminaban las practicas ella se iba rápidamente sin mirar atrás.

=-*-=

Era el día, en pleno abril, el partido sería en la tarde y sólo faltaban 6 horas.

Estaban en plena clase de adivinación. Harry, Ron y Malin miraban perdidos como trataban de ver formas en el humo.

- Muy bien queridos alumnos, tomen sus botellas que están cerca de sus puestos. Longbottom, tú trabajarás está vez con la señorita Patil y compañera, así aprenderás mejor. Mi ojo interior me advierte que podrías peligrar esta materia sino te pones tu máximo esfuerzo.- dijo la profesora con sus grandes ojos aumentados por sus lentes ópticos. Neville obedeció algo asustado. 

- Que no venga para acá, que no venga para acá, por favor. Que no venga...- pedía Malin murmurando con la cabeza gacha.

- Tus suplicas no fueron escuchadas.- dijo Ron mirando como el bicho humano se acercaba lenta, pero era seguro que a esa dirección.

- Tienen que decir el encantamiento...- dijo la profesora.

- De revelaciones, si lo sabemos.- dijo Malin.

- Muy bien señorita Black, quiero ver como realiza este ejercicio.-

Tomo la extraña botella y la puso en cima de la mesa, luego que la destapó comenzó a salir un extraño humo color violeta.

- Revelatum!!.- dijo Malin agitando su varita.

De inmediato de la espesa humareda comenzaron a verse formas, parecían personas y cada vez iban tomando más características.

- ¿Qué interesante? Aquí veo muchos problemas sin soluciones, una vida muy triste...- dijo la profesora Trelawney muy interesada en lo que veía.

- ¿Y por esas casualidades no ve mi muerte en una de esas formas?.- dijo Malin que dibujaba sin mirar a la profesora.

- No, tú por este año no morirás, pero sí presenciarás la muerte de alguien que conoces muy bien.- dijo con voz terrorífica.

- ¿Por esas casualidades no será Harry?.- dijo Malin que ya había llenado todo el pergamino de extraños trazos.

- ¡Señorita Black! Usted me impresiona, realmente tiene dones para esta materia. Siga así.- dijo la profesora yendo hacia los otros alumnos.

- Lo único que quiero es terminar esta estúpida clase e irme al partido.- dijo Harry que estaba a punto de asfixiarse con todo ese humo.

- Quedan 40 minutos.- dijo Ron desilusionado.- ¿Qué es eso?.-

- Es algo que he estado pensando durante toda la clase.- dijo Malin mirando su dibujo.- Aparecium!.-

En el pergamino todas esas extrañas formas comenzaron a unirse con lo que estaba dibujado con tinta invisible y se veía claramente lo que era.

En el centro a la profesora Sybill fielmente caricaturizada como un gran insecto y arriba de ella estaba una bola de cristal gigante que obviamente la iba a aplastar.

Al ver esto Harry y Ron estallaron en risas.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?.- dijo la profesora Trelawney desde la otra esquina del aula.

Malin al ver que venía directos hacia ellos. Tomó el pergamino, se sentó sobre el, y luego sacó otro pergamino que tenía.

- Páseme inmediatamente eso.- dijo la profesora a Malin.

- Esta bien, pero es sólo un dibujo...-

- Oh Dios mío!! Es un Grim!!!.- gritó la profesora.

- ¿Qué?.- dijo Malin quitándole el pergamino. No pudo evitar no reírse.- No, es sólo un retrato de mi perro, hocicos.-

- ¡Pero si es igual de negro y grande que esas criaturas malignas! Nunca creí que usted señorita fuera....-

Pero fue interrumpida por alguien que entró al salón.

- Perdone profesora.- dijo Katie Bell.- Tengo que llevarme a Harry, Ron y Malin porque tienen que prepararse para el partido de Quidditch.-

- Muy bien, recojan sus cosas luego.- mando la profesora.

Harry tomó las cosas, pero con el apuro golpeo a Malin haciendo que todas sus cosas se cayeran.

- Podrías tener más cuidado.- dijo Malin molesta.

- Discúlpame...- dijo Harry ayudándola a recoger los cuadernos.

Cuando terminaron algo los hizo voltear.

El humo de la botella comenzó moverse muy rápido como si otra visión estuviera apareciendo. Y fue así, claramente se veía el campo de Quidditch y estaban los 14 jugadores montados en escobas. De repente alguien le lanza algo a otro jugador que por lo visto era mujer, ya que andaba con el cabello tomado en un moño, y ella se caía. Después todo se volvió negro, la botella había succionado nuevamente el humo. 

Harry miró a su lado, y ahí estaba Malin tan impactada como él. Aunque no sabía si había visto lo mismo.

- Harry, Malin vamos.- los llamó Ron.

- Sí.- dijo Harry. 

- ¿Y qué les pasó ahora a ustedes? Tienen caras extrañas.- preguntó Ron cuando ya casi llegaban a su destino, el estadio.

- ¿Harry crees que haya sido la que cayó?.- preguntó Malin un poco asustada.

- No lo sé.- dijo Harry. También había pensado en esa posibilidad, después de todo en esa visión sólo se ven las siluetas de las personas.

Todavía no había público en las galerías, faltaban un par de minutos. 

Angelina quería repasar por última vez las instrucciones. Debió por lo menos repetir unas diez veces el plan y afuera ya se sentía como los alumnos llegaban.

- Angelina, ya lo entendimos, no sigas.- dijo George aburrido.

- Si no somos tan burros.- siguió Fred.

- Ok, pero la última cosa. Confíen en ustedes mismos. ¿Estás bien Ron?.- dijo Angelina después que el pelirrojo casi se cae de su asiento.- Lo harás bien, tú juegas el primer tiempo y luego Malin.-

- ¿Podemos salir? Ya nos sabemos ese discurso de memoria.- preguntó George.

- Confíen en ustedes mismos porque nadie lo hará por ustedes.- repitió Fred con voz aguda, tratando de imitar a Angelina.

- Sí, salgan antes que termine perdiendo la paciencia con ustedes.-

A fuera el sol brillaba en su máximo esplendor, se notaba que el invierno ya se acaba y tan sólo quedaba una helada brisa.

Hermione y una chica de Ravenclaw estaban afuera esperándolos.

- ¡No te preocupes tanto!.- le dijo Hermione al ver la cara de pánico que traía su novio.

- Pero es que depende tanto de mí.- decía Ron pálido.

Hermione lo miró como una madre ve a su hijo pequeño, pero claro que esto era muy diferente. De improvisto ella lo besó.

- Espero que esto te sirva.- dijo Herms con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada por lo que acaba de hacer.- Oh! Perdón, se me olvido presentarles. Ella es Adriana y es de la casa de Ravenclaw.-

- ¿Tú eres la novia de mi hermano?.- preguntó Ron también sonrojado, pero aún así le había tomado la mano a su novia.

- Sí y a propósito ahí está. Si me disculpan.- dijo la chica morena que al ver a George fue corriendo hacia él, se tiro a sus brazos, pero no reaccionó rápido y no alcanzó a tomarla. Por lo cual cayó fuertemente al suelo.

- ¡Me dolió! ¡Por qué no me sostuviste!.- lloraba Adri sobándose la parte a dolorida.- ¡No me voy a poder sentar en una semana!.-

- Si quieres yo te ayudo a sentirte mejor.- dijo George tratándole de tocarle el trasero.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! Y ahora no voy a pasarte la receta de los dulces extra- explosivos.- dijo Adri caminando indignada hacia las gradas.

- Un gusto conocerlos.- dijo asomando la cabeza a Harry y los demás.

Sonó un silbato, era la señora Hoock llamando a los jugadores al centro de la cancha.

- Llegó la hora y no me caeré de la escoba.- dijo Malin.- Mucha suerte a todos, yo esperaré en la banca.-

- Gracias, ganaremos.- dijo Ron ya más confiado.

Ahí estaban los grandotes sin cerebro de Slytherin, que sin dudarlo mostraban odio, pero eso no era problema porque era mutuo entre ambas casas.

- Quiero un partido limpio. Monten escobas, al sonido del silbido. 1, 2, 3, Fruiiiit!!!.-

El partido había comenzado, los 14 jugadores fueron rápidamente a sus puestos.

- Muy buenas tardes queridos fanáticos, yo soy Lee Jordan relatándoles este emocionante juego amistoso entre las casas Gryffindor y Slytherin. Aunque yo no veo ninguna amistad, si pudieran se matarían entre sí en este mismo instante.-

Harry voló lo más alto que pudo cerca de las gradas de Hufflepuff, por ahora no había rastros de la snitch.

- Gryffindor tiene la quaffle, Alicia le hace un pase espectacular a Angelina y marcó ese maldito portero es más lento que una de esos escorgutos de cola explosiva de Hagrid.-

Algo extraño pasaba, Malfoy ni siquiera estaba interesado en buscar la snitch, volaba muy cerca de la grada de su casa y al parecer estaba hablando con alguien de allí.

- Gryffindor va 40 adelante! Esto es impresionante, no han podido quitarle la Quaffle muy buena táctica la de la nueva capitana, la hermosa Angelina Johnson. Pero esperen...-

Algo sucedió, durante un segundo una luz cegadora alumbró todo el lugar y luego hubo un gran ruido. Alguien se había caído de su escoba.

Harry fue lo más rápido que pudo para allá, no podía ser Malin. Lo primero que vio fue a una chica de moño tirada en el suelo.

Se acercó a ella y la miró, no, no era ella. 

Katie Bell yacía inconsciente en el campo.

- Katie, por favor reacciona.- decía Angelina tratando de reanimarla, pero estaba totalmente desmayada.

- Yo sé quién fue.- dijo Malin acercándose al equipo.- Fue Malfoy.-

- ¿Qué dice Señorita?, es muy grave para acusar de esa manera.- preguntó la Señora Hoock que ayudaba a transportar a la herida.

- Pero si yo vi como ni siquiera ponía atención en el partido.- dijo Malin que por poco menos gritaba.

- No tiene pruebas suficientes.- dijo la Señora Hoock que casi no tomaba en cuenta.- Capitana, ¿Qué va hacer? Seguirá jugando con 2 cazadoras o hay alguna reemplazante.-

- No seguiremos con dos, no podemos retirarnos.- dijo Angelina muy nerviosa, no se imaginaba que algo así podía pasar.

- Sí tienes a otra cazadora.- dijo Ron.- Malin.-

- No sería ningún problema, me sé la táctica de memoria y estoy ansiosa por jugar.- dijo Malin.

- Está bien.- dijo Angelina y se fue al centro del campo a ver como seguía Katie.

- Yo sé que fue Malfoy y me las pagará.- dijo Malin mirando fijamente al susodicho que estaba al otro lado sonriendo con triunfo.

- Sí claro que fue él. Ese es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de ganar, porque sabe que somos mejor equipo que ellos.- dijo Ron que lo miraba con odio.

- ¿Harry por qué no dijiste nada?.- dijo Malin sin mirarlo.- Yo te vi cuando te fijaste en Malfoy.-

- Porque como dijo la profesora no podemos hacer nada, no vimos lo que hizo.- dijo Harry. Pero la verdad es que no sabía porque no había discutido nada.

- Pareciera que lo estuvieras defendiendo. Al parecer esa víbora de Ollivander te ha estado influenciando demasiado, has cambiado.-

Harry no pudo responderle, porque el partido estaba por reanudarse y la señora Hoock ya los estaba llamando.

- Luego de este gran inconveniente, volvemos a la emoción. Tengo que informarles que Katie se encuentra estable en enfermería y su reemplazante es la preciosa señorita Malin Black, la rompe corazones de Hogwarts. Pero miren como se mueve, ni siquiera se le ve la sombra. ¡Anotación! 60 puntos lleva Gryffindor, contra 20 de Slytherin.-

Era verdad Malin, era excelente cazadora y se desempeñaba mucho mejor en esa posición que como portera. 

Harry paseaba de un lado a otro, por primera vez en un partido la snitch ni siquiera había dado ni pista de existencia. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era distraer a Malfoy y lo estaba logrando. Lo seguía despacio, pero lo hacía.

De repente Harry paso justo debajo de las cazadoras rápidamente y Malfoy aparentemente a propósito chocó con Malin haciendo que ambos cayeran de las escobas de una altura considerable.

- Oh! Ha ocurrido de nuevo, otro accidente.- gritó Lee Jordan.

- Maldita perra!! Párate de mi estomago.- gritaba Draco que cayo debajo de ella.

- ¡Cómo me llamaste!.- dijo Malin tomando su varita.- Esta vez no me apiadaré de ti.-

- Como si una mujer como tú me haría tanto daño.- dijo Draco también sacando su varita.

- Eso lo veremos ¡Expelliarmus!.- dijo Malin dando resultado porque la varita de él había volado justo a sus manos haciendo que se cayera medio metro más atrás.

- ¡Malin! Ya calma, es suficiente con haberlo humillado quitándole la varita.- dijo Angelina.

- ¡No! Nadie me trata así y más en cima me boto de la escoba a propósito.- dijo Malin totalmente alterada.- Pero esta vez no será con magia no quiero que sea desigual.-

- Por favor no lo hagas.- le dijo Harry tomándola del brazo.

- Tú eres él menos indicado para decirme que es lo que tengo hacer y lo que no.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- No vale la pena pelearse con esa basura. Podrían hasta expulsarte del equipo por esto.- le dijo tomándola más fuerte.

- Eso no me importa. Lo único que quiero es romperle la cara a ese desgraciado de Malfoy y no me detendrás.- dijo Malin apuntando su varita directo al corazón de Harry para que la dejará pelear tranquila.

- ¿Realmente quieres lastimarme?.- dijo Harry.

- Sí quiero lo haría y lo voy a hacer.- pero en vez de lanzarle un hechizo le enterró sus uñas largas en la mano, haciendo que la soltará.

Harry miro su mano estaba sangrando, a pesar de eso fue detrás de ella y está vez la tomo por la cintura.

- ¿Para que la detienes, Potter? Deja que esa se vengue, es difícil detener a alguien que lleva la sangre de asesina en sus venas. Es igual que su padre.- dijo Draco limpiándose la capa del polvo. 

- ¡Mi padre no es ningún asesino!.- gritó Malin ya llorando de rabia.

Alguien entró en escena y se dirigió directo hacia Malfoy.

- Hola Calixto, vámonos de aquí.- dijo Draco al ver al joven.

- No lo creo.- dijo el chico rubio que luego le pegó un gran combo que lo dejo totalmente inconsciente.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?.- le pregunto Malin que ya estaba libre.

- Él planeo todo y no podía permitir que te hubiera hecho eso.- dijo Calixto.

- ¿Qué hizo?.- preguntó Malin.

- Oh, oh creo que estamos en problemas.- dijo Ron que miraba como venían hacia ellos la profesora McGonagall, Dumbledore y la señora Hoock.

=-*-=

- No les fue tan mal.- dijo Hermione la mañana siguiente en el desayuno.

- Para nada.- dijo Ron hipócritamente.- Todo la casa nos odia y nos mira despectivamente, pero después de eso no fue tan grave.-

- Agradece que Slytherin tampoco ganó y se anuló el partido.- dijo Hermione.

- Toda es mi culpa.- dijo Malin que como de costumbre no comía nada.- No tengo cara para mirar a ninguno de ustedes.-

- Te entiendo, te ofendió mucho, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.- dijo Ron.

- Me merezco el castigo, pero tú no.- dijo Malin mirando a Harry que tenía vendada la mano dónde lo había herido.

- Claro que no tendría que limpiar esos baños, yo ni le toque un pelo a Malfoy.- dijo Harry enfadado. Le molestaba que por culpa de ese otro Slytherin y de ella, él tendría que estar toda una semana limpiando baños en las noches sin magia.

- Lo siento ¿OK? No fue mi intensión meterte en este lío, pero tampoco nadie te obligo a detenerme. Nos vemos en clases.- dijo Malin yéndose a la mesa de Slytherin donde Calixto.

- No parece un mal tipo, por lo menos la defendió en el partido.- dijo Hermione.

- Pero no deja de ser una serpiente.- dijo Harry apunto de estallar de cólera.

La siguiente clase que tuvieron fue Cuidado con las criaturas mágicas.

Para tranquilidad de todos esta vez no habían animales peligrosos, ni nada por el estilo. 

- Buenos días a todos.- dijo Hagrid mirando a todos sus alumnos, que no estaban nada de contentos como él.- Esta vez no traigo ninguna criatura, pero en vez de ser yo quien haga la clase serán ustedes. Me explico mejor, tendrán que buscar por los al rededores cualquier criatura mágica que quieran y luego la próxima clase me presentaran un informe sobre eso. Bien comiencen.-

Cuando se habían esparcido todos los alumnos por las afueras del bosque Hagrid se acercó a Harry que buscaba por unos matorrales.

- Hola Harry.- dijo el gigante disimuladamente para que los demás alumnos no se dieran cuenta.- ¿Cómo va?.-

- Hola, ehh bien, supongo.- dijo Harry que no había visto hasta el momento ni un signo de vida.

- Estoy preocupado, Malin no ha llegado a la clase y es la primera vez que hace eso.- 

- Aquí en tu clase es la primera vez, pero este último tiempo desaparece muy a menudo.-

- ¿Por qué no la vas a buscar? No puede perderse esta clase es crucial.-

- No sé donde está. Después se las arreglará sola.- 

- Ok, sigue con tu labor.- dijo Hagrid algo extrañado y caminando hacia su cabaña.

- No debiste ser tan duro con él, no tiene culpa que estés enojada con ella.- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que estoy enojado? Tan sólo no me interesa lo que haga y si falta a una clase o no.-

=-*-=

En la noche, exactamente a las 10 p.m estaban citados para cumplir su primer día de castigo en el segundo nivel.

Cuando Harry llego estaba la profesora McGonagall esperando.

- ¿Dónde está la señorita Black?.-

- No lo sé.- dijo Harry afirmando su espalda en la pared.

- Siempre tan impuntual. Tendré que sancionarla si no llega a tiempo... Ah! No ahí viene.-

- Perdón profesora ni me di cuenta como pasa la hora.- 

- Espero que no se vuelva a repetir. Su castigo consiste en limpiar todas las salas del corredor y las quiero relucientes. El tiempo o mejor dicho días que demoren depende de ustedes solamente.-

- ¡Pero si son muchas salas!.- dijo Malin mirando el largo corredor.

- Tan sólo 10. Recuerden que tiene que ser todo manual, nada de magia. No les quitaré sus varitas, pero están bloqueadas para hacer cualquier hechizo que tenga relación con limpieza.-

Entraron al primer salón que apenas estaba iluminado con algunas antorchas, y aún así se veía que estaba hecho un desastre. Todo los pupitres llenos de polvo al igual que los estantes.

Malin luego de suspirar tomó una de las cubetas que estaban a la entrada junto con unos trapos y comenzó a limpiar.

Harry la imito.

Durante varios minutos el silencio totalmente absoluto, aseando cada uno por su lado.

- Sabes, odio el silencio.- dijo Malin.

- No tenemos nada en común de lo cual hablar.- dijo Harry como si nada.

- Tienes razón...Pero....has cambiado tanto Harry Potter, ya ni siquiera me miras a los ojos.-

- Porque tú lo haz querido así. ¿Realmente quieres que te mire a los ojos y hablemos sobre el tema?-

Estuvo callada unos minutos mirando el suelo, sin hacer nada.

- Quizás pienses que soy una cobarde, pero no quiero discutir sobre eso.-

- No lo creo.-

- Está bien....emmm... Qué bien que no nos castigaron junto a Malfoy...-

- Sí, muy bueno para mí. Tú no debes estar tan feliz, aquí conmigo en vez de estar con tu Slytherin ¿Cómo es que se llama ese?.-

- Calixto y él es solamente un amigo. No tienes porque discriminarlo por ser de esa casa, no es mala persona.-

- Todos los de Slytherin son unos mortifagos.-

- Es tú opinión porque jamás has hablado con ninguno además de Malfoy y sus secuaces.-

- Yo me voy, ya terminamos aquí.-

- Te acompaño.-

Al salir de la sala, se dieron cuenta lo tarde que era.

- Tan lindo que está todo cuando la luna lo ilumina.- dijo Malin acercándose a la ventana más cercana.- ¿Qué dices?.-

- Sí, claro. ¿Podemos irnos? Estoy cansado.-

- ¡Qué malhumorado eres! Te juro que traté de ser amable contigo, ya no puedo más. Si quieres ándate a...... donde quieras.- 

- No puedo dejarte sola, así que vamos.- dijo Harry tomándola de la mano, lo cual fue una sorpresa para ambos.

Malin miro sus manos entrelazadas como si fuera lo más extraño del mundo y la ponía muy nerviosa.

- Puedo caminar sola.- dijo Malin soltando su mano violentamente y luego de respirar muy hondo caminaron juntos.

En la sala común como era de esperar no había absolutamente nadie.

Harry se iba a dirigir a su habitación, pero vio que su amiga se sentó al frente de la ventana como si estuviera esperando algo.

- ¿Harry, qué tipo de música te gusta?.- preguntó de repente.

- En realidad no escucho música. Pero si es por nombrar algo me gustan las canciones que la letra de ellas diga algo significativo.-

- ¿Y te gusta la música muggle? Por ejemplo las melodías con piano.-

- Sí, son lindas. ¿Por qué preguntas?.-

- Sólo para conocerte mejor y por curiosidad.-

- No sabía que ahora te gusta saber de mí.-

- Eres mi amigo y mi interesas.-

- Dijiste que no sabías si volverías a ser amiga mía.-

- Yo digo muchas tonteras cuando estoy perturbada y ahora que recuerdo dije que pensaría si volvería a auto nombrarme tu amiga.-

- ¿Y?.-

- Ya lo pensé demasiado y quiero volver a tener tu amistad.-

- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar tan radicalmente de parecer? Porque desde hace días que ya no me gritas por cualquier cosa incluso podría agregar que estás hasta cariñosa conmigo.-

- Esa es una pregunta muy difícil de responder, ni yo lo sé muy bien. ¿Te molesta ser mi amigo?.-

- Quizás sí. No te entiendo, tiene que haber algo que te hizo cambiar de parecer.-

- Bueno sí la hay, es muy grande y es secreto.-

- Ok. No seguiré preguntando.-

- Ahora que somos amigos puedo decirte algo que no me he atrevido a decirte antes. ¿Recuerdas el día que desaparecí o mejor dicho que me raptó Lockhart?.-

- Cómo olvidarlo.-

- Cuando desperté sin saber donde pensé solamente en una persona.-

- ¿En quién?.-

- Adivina.-

- No lo sé.-

- En ti, siempre supe que me ayudarías como fuera.-

Harry no supo que decir, tan sólo camino hasta la ventana sin mirarla, no podía verla ya que sabía que todavía había algo muy grande entre ellos dos. Lo sabía y no podía reconocerlo, las situaciones que pasaron no podían borrarse.

- Estoy hablando demasiadas tonterías.- dijo Malin.

- Buenas noches, voy a dormir.-

- Que duermas bien...¿Harry?.-

- ¿Sí?.-

- ¿Me puedes prometer algo?.-

- Depende.-

- ¿Volveremos a hacer los de antes? Es decir, como amigos igual cuando nos conocimos en el tren.-

- Malin, eso es imposible. Puedo ser tu amigo, estaré cada vez que me necesites, pero no puedo ser como antes.-

- Es tan sólo porque tú no quieres, ni te esfuerzas porque cambien las cosas.-

- Me voy a dormir.- dijo Harry dejándola sola.

- Algún día podré volver a verte a los ojos como en el pasado sea como sea, te lo prometo Harry Potter.- dijo Malin para sí misma. Lo que no sabía era que él todavía estaba en el umbral de la escalera y había oído todo lo que dijo.

El final de año se acercaba volando, nadie se había dado cuenta.

Según Dumbledore había sido uno de los mejores años desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque algunas personas no pensaban igual. Y por lo tanto necesitaban una merecida recompensa, un baile de gala de fin de año.

- ¿Iremos juntos?.- preguntó Ron a su novia

- Eso no se pregunta...es como obvio.-

- Es que nunca se sabe quizás quisieras ir con otro. ¡Ay!.-

- Para que aprendas.- dijo Hermione luego que le pego con su puño en el brazo.

- Herm ¿podemos hablar en privado un segundo?.- le preguntó Malin.

- Sí, chicos espérennos aquí no tardamos.- dijo Hermione y caminaron un poco más allá para que no los oyeran.

- ¿Y cómo está todo con ella?.- dijo Ron a su amigo.

- Igual que siempre, pero ha estado un poco extraña.-

- ¿Más de lo que es?.-

- Sí, mucho más...-

- ¡No lo puedo creer amiga! ¡Felicitaciones! Yo seré la primera ahí.- grito Hermione abrazando a su amiga y saltando al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Y a esas que les pasa?.- preguntó Ron mirándolas y levantando una ceja al mismo tiempo.

Harry sólo levanto los hombros en señal de no saber.

- Ron, no iré contigo al baile.- dijo Hermione al volver de la conversación.- Tendrás que buscar a otra chica.-

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

Acabo de terminar de escribir hace muy poco tiempo. Ni siquiera quiero pensar que esto se acabará este otro viernes.

Sí, como leen IN THIS HISTORY THE END IS COMING...

C'EST FINI...

No sé que más decirles porque estoy sumamente triste ( y es muy en serio).

Bueno, pero mejor hablemos de este capítulo, que simplemente LO ODIE, no vuelvo a escribir un partido de Quidditch nunca más. Me demoré demasiado para que se entendiera a la perfección como quería. Aunque no me salió tan mal, pero no fue para nada agradable casi partirme la cabeza explicando todo. Pero lo demás esta bien es solo esa parte.

Como ven, las cosas están cambiando drásticamente en cuanto a la pareja 

MB-HP, porque ella ha descubierto algo MUY importante para el desarrollo del último capítulo.

Y no sé preocupen por todas las cosas que ni uds ni Harry saben porque las responderé todas, no se me olvidará nada.

* Reviews:

* Lily E Black:

Jajajaja yo quería dejarla embarazada, pero tendría que ser del Espíritu Santo, porque ella es una Santa igual que su creadora (...¬_¬'...no me miren así!).

Lo de las duchas fue una humorada nada más. ¿Imagínate si nos pasará algo así? Yo no actuaría tan calmada....lo mato a patadas....jeje.

Espero que te guste este capítulo.

* Azkaban:

Hola amiga!!

Sí!!! Fanfiction odia a mucha gente aquí!! Y a mi también ....T.T

Me alegro mucho que te guste mi fic, de verdad. Jajaja ya tengo guardaespaldas y manager, esto es magnífico XDD!!

Claro que tus reviews me gustan mucho, me alegro mucho haberte conocido niñita y todo gracias a esto.

Besitos que estés bien. Bye!

* Adri:

No tienes porque disculparte, te entiendo.

Qué bueno que te gusto tu aparición en el fic!!

Creo que podré hacer lo que me pides, sería muy buena idea. No te preocupes alguna sorpresa verás en el próximo capítulo y también lo de Kate.

Todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar tarde o temprano. Ya llevo un año escribiendo este fic y ya cumplió su ciclo, da pena pero no puedo hacer nada más.

Bye, que estés bien.

°°**°°AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO°°**°°: No puedo adelantarles nada, ahora si que no pero tendrán que esperar muy poco, menos de una semana así que espero recibir muchos más reviews, tengan compasión necesito más apoyo ya que será los últimos mensajes que podré responder.

MABITA DE RADCLIFFE
    
    ( Whenever sang my songs
    On the stage, on my own
    Whenever said my words
    Wishing they would be heard
    I saw you smiling at me
    Was it real or just my fantasy?
    You'd always be there in the corner
    Of this tiny little bar
    My last night here for you
    Same old songs, just once more
    My last night here with you?
    Maybe yes, maybe no
    I kind of liked it your way
    How you shyly placed your eyes on me
    Did you ever know
    That I had mine on you?
    Darling, so there you are
    With that look on your face
    As if you're never hurt
    As if you're never down
    Shall I be the one for you
    Who pinches you softly but sure
    If frown is shown then
    I will know that you are no dreamer
    So let me come to you
    Close as I want to be
    Close enough for me
    To feel your heart beating fast
    And stay there as I whisper
    How I love your peaceful eyes on me
    Did you ever know
    That I had mine on you?
    Darling, so share with me
    Your love if you have enough
    Your tears if you're holding back
    Or pain if that's what it is
    How can I let you know
    I'm more than the dress and the voice
    Just reach me out then
    You will know that you're not dreaming
    Darling, so there you are
    With that look on your face
    As if you're never hurt
    As if you're never down
    Shall I be the one for you
    Who pinches you softly but sure
    If frown is shown then I will know

that you are no dreamer ) 

__

Final Fantasy VIII Eyes on me...T.T


	21. Anywhere I parte

Capítulo XXI

**Anywhere.**

(I parte)

- ¿Qué dijiste?.- pregunto anonadado Ron luego de que supo que su querida novia lo rechazó para ir al baile.

- Yo te buscaré una substituta. Puede ser Betty de Hufflepuf, es muy simpática o la misma Patil.- dijo Hermione sonriente.

- Esto debe ser una broma, yo quiero ir contigo.-

- Estoy hablando en serio, no te molestaría con esto...- dijo Hermione muy seria.- Oh! Ya sé quien puede acompañarte. Ginny!!.-

- ¡Mi hermana! Estás loca, no iré con ella, me voy. ¿Por qué tú no puedes? ¿Acaso irás con otro?.-

- Primero, sí irás con ella y te obligaré. Segundo yo no puedo, después te digo mis razones. Y tercero voy a ir con Harry al baile.-

- ¿Con él?.-

- ¿Conmigo?.-

- Sí con él.- apunto Hermione a Harry que estaba sin entender absolutamente nada.- Voy a buscar a Ginny para que no se comprometa con nadie.-

- Hermione! Espérame!.- dijo Ron corriendo tras ella.

Cuando Harry se vio sólo noto que alguien faltaba y no había hablado en todo ese rato.

Y ese alguien estaba en una esquina sentada escribiendo.

- ¿Qué le dijiste a Hermione para que cambiará de opinión?.- le preguntó Harry.

- ¿Sobre qué?.- pregunto Malin sin mirarlo como era costumbre.

- Sobre Ron, el baile. Estamos en la Tierra todavía no en Marte.-

- Ja ja ja que buen chiste. Yo no tengo nada que ver con su decisión, no me meto en problemas de parejas.-

- Sí, seguro ¬_¬.-

- ¿Te molesto si te dejo solo?.-

- No sé para que preguntas si siempre lo haces y además que no eres mi niñera para andar pegada a mí.-

- ¡Uyy! Cómo te odio....- dijo Malin caminando y pisando muy fuerte.- a veces.-

- Pienso igual.- dijo Harry caminando en la dirección contraria con las dos manos en la cabeza.

Cerca de la escalera que daba a la sala de pociones, se tuvo que detener en seco, habían dos personajes extremadamente conocidos discutiendo.

- Me siento terrible...nunca debí hacerte caso.- dijo Kate Ollivander aparentemente llorando.

- Yo no te obligue ha hacerlo además ya obtuviste el premio, estar conmigo creo que basta y sobra.- dijo Draco mirándola seductivamente.

- ¡Eres un ser despreciable, no sé cómo lograste enamorarme así!.- dijo Kate tapándose los ojos.

- Sí soy irresistible. Ven, acércate.- Dijo Malfoy tomándola por la cintura y acercándola hacia él.

- No suéltame.- dijo Kate corriendo por las escaleras.

- Podrás correr, pero no esconderte.- dijo Malfoy tras ella.

- ¡Qué repugnante! ¿no cierto?.- dijo una vocecilla detrás de Harry, que logro asustarlo.

- ¿Desde cuándo que estás ahí Ginny?.-

- Hace muy poco, perdona si te asuste. Te estaba buscando.-

- ¿Para qué?.-

- Por lo del baile.-

-...otra más... Ginny no quiero discutir contigo, porque eres la única amiga que me va quedando. Pero te digo ahora que no iré con Mione, no puedo hacerle eso a Ron. Y además si lo están haciendo para que no vaya solo, no se preocupen no necesito que nadie me tenga lastima.-

- ¡Calma! No es eso...Bueno si es eso. Te venía a decir que fueras con Hermione, porque Ron no se va a hacer ningún problema; estará bien conmigo.-

- ¿Por qué hacen todo este enredo?.-

- Es un secreto, ese día te darás cuenta. Más bien es una sorpresa.-

- Estoy harto de ese tipo de cosas.-

- Yo sé que te gustará.-

- ¿Y si no voy?.-

- Te buscaremos por todo el colegio, hasta que te encontremos e irás a la fuerza.-

- Está bien, iré con Hermione.-

- Así me gusta. Y ahora ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?.-

- Sí.-

- ¿Todavía quieres a Malin? Sí quieres no me lo respondas.-

- Sí, mejor no respondo.-

- Te tengo que confesar algo que quizás te ayude, Malin todavía te quiere y mucho.-

- No lo creo, se nota. Discutimos todo el día por todo ya no podemos conversar tranquilamente.-

- Es porque tiene miedo a reconocer todo lo que siente.-

- ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?.-

- Porque la conozco a pesar del poco tiempo que hablamos y conocí un talento de ella sin querer. Por eso me debe la vida y algo más.-

Harry la miro sin saber a que se refería.

- Nada olvídalo, ¿vas a la sala común?-

- No, ahora tengo clases.-

- ¿Cuál?.-

- Pociones.-

- Mis condolencias. Fue un placer hablar contigo y recuerda que ya me prometiste que irías con Hermione.-

- Sí, sí, adiós.-

Harry camino y bajo las escaleras hacía la sala.

No había nadie a la entrada, quizás estaba un poco retrasado, pero menos mal Snape no había llegado aún, se sentó al lado de Ron que estaba muy serio.

- Me lo agradecerás toda la vida.- dijo Ron a Harry.

- ¿Qué cosa?.- le preguntó, pero no pudo responderle porque el profesor había llegado.

- Como tienen el espectacular baile tendremos que adelantar las clases y tendrán que entregarme las pociones, a cada grupo le tocará una diferente para que nadie haga trampa. Además yo elegiré las parejas con las que tendrán que trabajar. Lamentablemente no podrán ser como yo me lo imaginaba, ya que por culpa de unas peleas entre los cuales estaba el señor Potter y la señorita Black...- dijo Severus Snape.

- Y también estaba Draco Malfoy.- dijo Malin sin poder detenerse.

- No me interrumpa mal educada, 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Bueno donde iba, ah! Sí. Ahora las parejas serán elegidas solamente de sus casas a orden de Dumbledore para evitar enfrentamientos indebidos...Pasen adelante a buscar el pergamino con las indicaciones al oír su nombre y que sea rápido.-

Y comenzó con a nombrar las parejas de la casa Slytherin.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Kate Ollivander no estaba en esta clase. Después supuso que era de 4° año, porque jamás le había preguntado que edad tenía.

- Lo odio!.- casi gritando se quejaba Malin.

- Cálmate, por favor Malin. Te odiarán si pierdes más puntos.- le pedía casi de rodillas Hermione.

- Ya sí me callo.-

- Ahora continuemos con Gryffindor, quiero agregar que esto es completamente a azar y no quiero ningún reclamo. Señorita Black y Potter.-

- Malin reacciona.- le dijo Hermione dándole un pequeño empujoncito para que caminara.

- Aquí está el pergamino con los ingredientes la poción contra el envenenamiento, el último plazo es mañana.-

- Sí, profesor.- respondió Malin casi quitándole el pergamino y caminando a su puesto.

- Te espero a las 8 en punto a la entrada de la cabaña de Hagrid para buscar los ingredientes.- le dijo Harry a su compañera de trabajo, que tampoco estaba contento con la suerte que había corrido.

=-*-=

Aquella noche Harry se dirigió puntualmente a la cabaña de Hagrid, pero no toco su puerta tan sólo se sentó en las escalerillas de la entrada.

Malin no tardó mucho y apenas llegó saco la lista de ingredientes.

- Flor del árbol de cerezo, lagartija en miniatura sin cabeza, cilantro, una libélula y musgo creciente a la luz de la luna.- dijo Malin leyendo el pergamino.- Lo demás lo tenemos, son ingredientes primarios.-

- Todo está aquí aunque no en la intemperie sino que hay que adentrarse más en el bosque.- dijo Harry caminando hacia el oscuro lugar.

- Bien yo te sigo, no te preocupes por mí que estoy aquí.- dijo sarcásticamente Malin.

- Lamentablemente.- 

- Haré como si no escuche eso, ¿Eso es un cerezo?.- 

Exactamente en un claro, estaba un árbol hermosísimo repleto totalmente por flores pequeñas rosadas.

Harry tomo algunas del suelo y las puso en su bolsillo.

- Me quedaría todo el día mirándolo.- dijo Malin completamente encantada.

- Aquí encontré el musgo y el cilantro.- dijo Harry recogiendo los ingredientes.

- Oh! Una lagartija.- dijo Malin tomándola por la cola.- Pero me da pena matarla.-

- No la tomes por ahí que se va a escapar...- le advirtió Harry, pero era demasiado tarde la lagartija como método de defensa corto su cola y salió a paso veloz. 

Malin y Harry al mismo tiempo, corrieron detrás del animalito. Pero al agacharse a agarrarlo se pegaron fuertemente en la cabeza.

Luego trataron de tomar a la lagartija y como si fueran uno solo la agarraron.

- Emm...creo que nos pusimos de acuerdo, estamos haciendo todo igual. Pero te doy el honor de matarla.- dijo Malin algo sonrojada.

- Ok, mejor que no mires.- dijo Harry tomando a la lagartija por la cabeza como pudo porque se movía bruscamente y de un solo golpe le corto su pequeña cabecilla.

- ¡Qué horrible! Voy a tener pesadillas después de esto.-

- Te dije que no lo vieras.-

- ¡Mira! Una libélula.- dijo Malin corriendo detrás de una que volaba directo hacia lo más profundo del bosque, es decir a donde esta el peligro.

- ¡Inmovilizala!.- 

- ¡Eso intento!.-

Pero un enorme ruido que venía justo delante de ellos hizo que Malin se detuviera en seco y Harry casi cae en cima de ella.

- ¿Oíste eso? Fue como un grito.- dijo Malin con su varita lista para atacar.

- Sí, y creo que algo viene para acá.- dijo Harry caminando unos pasos más que ella.

Algo se acercaba muy rápido hacia ellos, tan rápido que no alcanzaron a reaccionar cuando ya estaba al frente de ellos. Pero lo extraño que atacó directamente a Malin.

- Suéltame!.- gritaba Malin.

- ¡Firenze! Ella es mi amiga.- grito Harry al reconocer al centauro.

- oh! Mil disculpas no vi bien que era una humana.- dijo el mitad caballo mitad hombre ayudando a Malin a ponerse de pie nuevamente.

- ¿Lo conoces?.- le preguntó Malin a Harry.

- Sí. Digamos que me ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones.-

- Me presento soy Firenze, un centauro que cuida este bosque.- le dijo a Malin.

- Me llamo Malin Black y soy amiga de él.-

- Eso veo, tus estrellas son muy brillantes, lo he visto.-

- ¿Qué?.-

- Tengo el don de ver el futuro. ¿te puedo dar un consejo?.-

- Sí, supongo...-

- No te arrepientas de tu don, muchos se sorprenderán de lo bien que lo haces.-

Harry vio como a Malin le brillaban los ojos.

- Otra cosa, es que la vida te tiene destinado desde la luna llena algo que te revelará tú futuro y desde ahí en adelante todo dependerá de tus decisiones más de los demás. Y por favor no te atormentes tanto por el pasado.-

- Muchas gracias.- dijo Malin.

- Ahora me tengo que ir, fue un gusto conocerte preciosa, eres realmente maravillosa tienes un corazón de oro uno de los mejores que me ha tocado conocer como el de que está a tu lado.- dijo Firenze mirando a Harry que había estado muy pensativo.- Amigo piensa bien lo que sientes, te servirá mucho si lo meditas.-

Y así vieron como el centauro se perdió entre la oscuridad galopando.

- Ya es segunda persona que me dice lo mismo.- dijo Harry algo enojado porque no sabía a que se refería.

- ¿Y quiénes han sido?.- pregunto Malin.

- La libélula volvió.- dijo Harry y de un solo salto la atrapo en vuelo.

- Por algo eres el buscador de nuestra casa.- 

- Tenemos todo de la lista, ahora podemos irnos.-

- Está bien. Me gustó mucho esta visita al bosque.- dijo Malin sonriendo.

=-*-= 

- Creo que la poción esta lista.- dijo Malin con la cara totalmente sucia.

- Sí, después de la explosión todo mejoró.- dijo Harry que estaba muy cansado, habían quedado de acuerdo la noche 

- No fue culpa mía.-

- Todos saben que el alcohol con las pociones no se mezclan...-

- Te dije que fue un error se me confundieron las botellas, no sé como llego el alcohol para desinfectar heridas a mis útiles de pociones.-

- Supongo que está bien, tiene el color rosa característico.- dijo Harry removiendo el caldero.

- Mejor alejo esta botella de alcohol puro, es peligroso cerca de ti. Te lo puedes tomar.- dijo Malin riéndose.

- No es gracioso.-

- Para ti no es gracioso, pero a mí me da mucha risa.-

- Entonces búrlate.- dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

- ¿Terminaron la poción?.- dijo Hermione que acababa de bajar de su habitación.

- Sí, aquí está.- dijo Malin vertiéndola en una pequeña botella y etiquetándola con los nombres de ella y de su compañero.

- Se ve bien, ¿Vamos?.- dijo Ron.

La primera y última clase del día era pociones. Lo cual fue un total martirio para todos. Como Snape estaba molesto por todo esto de la celebración tuvieron tiempo extra después del toque de timbre preparando un informe sobre todos los pasos que tuvieron que hacer en la poción con todos los detalles.

- Esto es un milagro, no fue una nota tan baja.- dijo Malin mirando con desagrado el gran número 6 en su poción contra el envenenamiento.

- Es imposible que ese hombre sea tan desagradable, cada año es peor.- dijo Ron molesto.

- Más en cima esta poción es inservible ¿Cómo vas a saber que te van a envenenar? Porque tienes que tomártela antes supuestamente.- dijo Malin tirando el frasco a su morral.

- Eso es para la gente que se siente perseguida.- dijo Hermione.- Por ejemplo Ojo loco Moody lo toma muy a menudo.-

- Pero la gente normal, no.- dijo Ron.

- Hermione, tenemos que ir a prepararnos.- le dijo Malin tirándola del brazo.

- ¿Para qué?.- pregunto Harry.

- Hoy día es el baile.- dijo Hermione.

- Pero es muy temprano.- le dijo espantado Ron viendo su reloj.

- Tú sabes porque...- le dijo Hermione mirándolo feo

- Ya, ya.- dijo Ron.

- Yo mejor no pregunto.- dijo Harry resignado.

- Sí, ya adiós nos vemos en el baile.- dijo Malin corriendo junto con Hermione.

=-*-=

Harry y Ron estuvieron toda la tarde jugando ajedrez mágico. No tenían nada más que hacer y además se entretuvieron viendo como todas las chicas de 4° año en adelante corrían de un lado a otro como histéricas preparándose para el gran baile.

- No sé que esperan tanto, si es una estúpida fiesta.- dijo Harry luego que Patil les había gritado porque no encontraba a Hermione que era la única que podía arreglar su cabello como deseaba.

- Tú sabes como son las chicas.- dijo Ron.

- Ese es el problema. Realmente, después de todo, no sé nada acerca de ellas.-

- Son las 7:40, creo que es hora de cambiarnos ropa.- 

Quedaban tan sólo 20 minutos, para el gran acontecimiento que para Harry no tenía ninguna transcendencia. Incluso quería que se acabará luego.

Se vistió con su capa azul marina con bordes negros.

Apenas bajaron a la sala común, Hermione y Ginny los estaban esperando. Ambas estaban muy bien arregladas con capas de gala, el cabello tomado con preciosos moños y hasta maquilladas acorde con el color de su vestimenta.

- Se demoraron mucho, te dije Ron que se apurarán.- dijo Hermione algo atareada.

- Lo siento. ¿Todo bien?.- dijo Ron.

- Sí, eso espero.- dijo Ginny tomándose del brazo de Harry de sorpresa.- ¿Y tú, Harry, listo para esta noche?.-

- Quiero que termine luego.-

- Eso es lo que dices ahora...-

- Bajemos.- dijo Hermione tirando a Harry para que caminara.

El comedor estaba totalmente a oscuras cuando llegaron.

- ¿Qué significa esto?.- dijo Harry que ni siquiera veía si tenía su mano en frente de sus ojos.

- Están esperando que entren todos.- dijo Hermione a su lado.

- Así nos vamos a caer. No veo nada.- dijo Harry cada vez pensando más en la posibilidad de volver a su habitación.

- Sujétate de mí entonces. Si luego van a prender las luces.- dijo Hermione tomándolo por el brazo.

- ¿Qué es eso?.- dijo Harry que sentía como si miles de bichos volaran a su alrededor.

- Espera y verás.- dijo Hermione.

De inmediato esos insectos comenzaron a brillar armoniosamente iluminando todo el lugar que estaba adornado con motivos metálicos y mesas en sus costados con distintos tipos de bebidas o líquidos extraños.

- Son hadas.- dijo Harry mirando a las pequeñas criaturas voladoras.

- Son muy lindas.- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Y Ron con Ginny?.- preguntó Harry que no los había visto desde que entraron, aunque ni siquiera se había visto a sí mismo hasta ahora.

- Por ahí deben estar, pero no tardan.-

- Busquémoslos.-

- Ya va a empezar, ¡mira Dumbledore!.-

- Bienvenidos todos a la última fiesta que tendrán durante este año escolar, esperamos que sea de su agrado la decoración, ya que está inspirada en algo muggle que se llama tecno. No tengo idea a que tendencia se refiere, pero se ve muy bien. Pero no quiero quitarles más tiempo y los dejo con una sorpresa especial.- dijo Dumbledore con una excéntrica capa rojo con anaranjado.

Harry y Hermione se sentaron muy cerca del escenario para ver el supuesto show que vendría. A los minutos después llegaron Ron y Ginny de no sé dónde, porque llegaron de sorpresa a sentarse con ellos.

- Uff! Todo está muy bien.- dijo Ginny.

- Ok.- respondió Hermione mirando al escenario.

- ¡Va a empezar!.- dijo Ron emocionado.

Toda la escenografía comenzó a cambiar, con magia obviamente adornándose con telas de seda blancas por todo el suelo y en medio a pareció un piano y una guitarra clásica. Desde el fondo venían dos formas, una sin duda era una mujer porque traía una falda muy larga blanca como de la época antigua, una polera sin mangas rayada blanco con negro y unos guantes largos (hasta el codo) blancos también. Pero el gran problema era que no se le veía la cara, porque la traía totalmente oculta con su largo pelo negro. A su lado estaba un chico vestido totalmente de negro que contrarrestaba totalmente con su cabello rubio.

La chica se sentó en frente del piano y él se sentó tomando la guitarra.

- Yo sé que esto será muy extraño para todos, pero sólo les pido que escuchen la letra de esta canción que va dedicada para ti.- dijo ella sacándose el pelo del rostro y mirando directo a Harry.

- ¿Malin?.- dijo atónito Harry.

- Sí y también Calixto.- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Silencio, va a empezar.- dijo Hermione.

Malin comenzó a tocar una linda tonada en piano y luego Calixto la acompaño con la guitarra.

- Can you forgive me again?   
I don't know what I said   
But I didn't mean to hurt you   
  
I heard the words come out   
I felt like I would die   
It hurt so much to hurt you   
  
Then you look at me   
You're not shouting anymore   
You're silently broken   
  
I'd give anything now   
to hear those words from you   
  
Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."   
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.   
  
'Cause you were made for me   
Somehow I'll make you see   
How happy you make me   
  
I can't live this life   
Without you by my side   
I need you to survive   
  
So stay with me   
You look in my eyes and 

I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry. 

And you forgive me again   
You're my one true friend   
And I never meant to hurt you.- Cantó Malin con voz de ángel y al terminar se tapó la cara con sus manos.

La mayoría de los asistentes se pusieron de pie a aplaudirlos.

- Gracias. Esta es la sorpresa que te tenía preparada, toda la canción la escribí para ti y es lo que siento de verdad.- dijo Malin y luego se fue detrás del escenario.

Harry no sabía como reaccionar, y además no quería reconocer que estaba emocionado.

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

****

Mabita De Radcliffe

(Los comentarios, respuestas de review y mi testamento en el siguiente capítulo...=)


	22. Anywhere II parte

Capitulo XXII

**Anywhere**

(II parte)

- ¿Harry? ¡¿Harry?!.- le grito Hermione.- Anda detrás del escenario.-

- No puedo.- decía Harry, no tenía el valor para hablarle.

- Sí, claro que puedes. Yo te llevo.- dijo Ginny tomándolo por la capa para empujarlo hasta allá.

Estaba lleno de gente alrededor de Malin y Calixto felicitándolos.

- Te dije que no era buena idea. Mejor me voy.- dijo Harry muy nervioso.

- No, no, no vas a ningún lado. Ven.- dijo Ginny empujando a la gente.- Con permiso, disculpe.-

- ¡Ginny!.- dijo Calixto abrazando muy efusivamente a la pelirroja.

- ¡Calix! ¡Te salió excelente! Mucho mejor que en los ensayos.-

- ¿Harry, viniste?.- dijo Malin que tenía muy corrido el maquillaje, incluso se le marcaron algunas lágrimas negras.- Acompáñame.-

- Sí.-

Caminaron hasta las afueras del escenario y entraron a una pequeña puerta en la esquina.

Supuestamente ese cuarto lo ocuparon como camerino, porque había mucho maquillaje y ropa esparcida.

- Aquí estaremos solos.- dijo Malin sentándose en el suelo.

- Con la puerta cerrada, es como obvio.- dijo Harry sentándose a su lado.

- Todo lo que canté en ese escenario es verdad.-

- Cantas muy bien.-

- Escúchame bien Harry. Después que termine podrás decidir si me perdonas o no. Porque me es muy difícil de explicar y si me interrumpes se me va a olvidar todo.-

- OK.-

- Comenzó esto cuando conocí a Calixto...-

- Si me vas a hablar de él, no quiero saber nada mejor.-

- No! Escúchame, por favor.-

- Ya, ya.-

- Yo estaba muy mal por todo lo sucedido en la fiesta y él me ayudo muchisímo a darme cuenta que estaba equivocada en cuanto a ti. Me arrepiento tanto al haberte gritado y culpado de todo lo que paso en mi cumpleaños, pero me sentía tan perturbada porque yo te quería.... Calixto comenzó a investigar y supo toda la verdad porque era amiga de esa maldita. Kate Ollivander te hechizo para que no recordarás nada.-

- Recuerdo que esa tarde me la encontré en el pasillo y me derramo, aparentemente sin querer un líquido y me dijo que era una poción para la memoria. Pero, ¿Qué razones tenía para hacernos eso?.-

- Porque Malfoy planeo todo...Seguramente estaba enojado todavía porque yo lo rechacé y le pegué en el tren a comienzos del año escolar.-

Ahora todo tomaba sentido, por eso Malin actuaba tan extraña cuando ese estaba cerca de ellos y lo del partido de Quidditch ya tenía explicación.

- Y desde que supe todo, Calixto me ayudo también a escribir esta canción. Yo nunca había cantado en vivo, pero sí sabía tocar el piano. Según él tengo talento...Harry perdóname por favor, yo nunca quise que todo terminará así ya no doy más con todo si estás enojado conmigo. Sólo di que me perdonas, eso es lo único que quiero. Tampoco puedo pedir que seamos los de antes, porque comprendo que ya no me quieras...- dijo Malin llorando silenciosamente.

- Sí te perdono Malin Black. Sé cuanto te has esforzado por hacer la canción y tus palabras de ahora, porque eres la persona más orgullosa que he conocido. Pero...- dijo Harry sintiendo que todas las cosas tomaban forma y se aclaraban.

- Gracias y tú tampoco lo haces nada de mal con el orgullo, ¿pero qué?.-

- Esto.- dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos como antes. Esos ojos que lo hacían sentir esa paz que tanto anhelaba, lo que le hacía falta. Le tomó su suave cara entre sus manos.

- No sabes cuanto deseaba poder mirarte de nuevo a los ojos, ahora tengo el valor.- dijo Malin sonriendo.

Harry se fue acercando más y más hasta que encontraron lo que deseaban, sus labios.

Pero algo los hizo detenerse.

- Jajaja ¿Tienes hipo?.- dijo Harry alejándose un poco.

- Sí, es que ¡Hip! Me pasa siempre ¡Hip! Que estoy muy nerviosa.- dijo Malin ahora poniendo sus manos sobre las de Harry.- Pero ven para acá.-

****

=-DOS HORAS MÁS TARDE-=

- ¿Dónde se fueron esos dos? Los hemos buscado por todas partes.- dijo Hermione.

- Sabes nos falto un lugar.- dijo Ron.

-¿Cuál?.-

- El cuarto que usaron como camerino.-

- O.o ¿tú crees que estén ahí solos?.-

- No queda otra opción o en medio del bosque.-

- ¿Nos buscaban?.- dijo Malin acompañada de Harry.

- Por supuesto, todo este rato. Porque terminó la fiesta.- dijo Hermione.

- Ni nos dimos cuenta como pasó el tiempo.- dijo Harry abrazando a Malin por la cintura cariñosamente.

- Estuvieron mucho tiempo en ese cuarto SOLOS.- dijo Ron riéndose.

- No sean mal pensados.- dijo Malin pícaramente.- Además necesitábamos conversar.-

- Supongo que se entendieron.- dijo Hermione algo emocionada.

- Nos presentamos. Somos la mejor pareja en estos últimos años en el Colegio Hogwarts.- dijo Malin.

- A propósito Malin tengo que darte algo.- dijo Harry buscando en uno de sus bolsillos.- Lo encontré debajo de unos sillones en la sala común.-

- ¡Mi unicornio! Pensé que no lo vería nunca más...porque lo tiré muy lejos un día.-

- ¿Siempre tiras, golpeas o rompes las cosas o a las personas?.- preguntó Harry.

- Mala costumbre cuando estoy enojada....-

- Voy a tener cuidado. ¿te abrocho el collar?.-

- Sí.-

- Tengo una idea. Vamos a la sala común!!.- dijo Malin colgándose del cuello de Harry.

=-*-=

- ¿Qué vamos ha hacer?.- dijo Harry en la sala común, después que Malin los había mandado a que se pusieran pijama.

- Es algo que hacía con mis amigas en mi antigua casa. Contemos cuentos de terror, yo me sé unos muy buenos.- dijo Malin emocionada.

- Pero no me sé ninguno.- Hermione.

- Entonces yo empiezo. Érase una vez...- comenzó a contar Malin

****

=-15 minutos después -=

- Salió del televisor y comenzó a arrastrarse con su asqueroso cuerpo podrido por el agua del pozo, hasta que...- Dijo Malin arrastrándose con todo el pelo en la cara directo hacia Harry.- Ahh!!!!.- gritó y se lanzo en cima de él.-

- Ah!!! Malin no quiero saber más de esto.- dijo Hermione escondiéndose detrás de Ron después que gritó de susto. 

- Entonces ya saben, si ven ese video en siete día morirán.- dijo Malin todavía en cima de su novio.

- ¿Cómo puede salir alguien de un tefelisor?.- dijo Ron.

- Es sólo un cuento y se llama televisor.- dijo Harry abrazando a Malin.

- Ah! Como sea.-

- Tengo mucho sueño.- dijo Hermione afirmándose en el hombro de Ron.

- Yo también.- dijo Malin haciéndose la dormida.

Luego de unos pocos minutos todos estaban dormidos, menos una. Tenía un plan.

- ¡Odio el sol!.- dijo Harry despertando a la mañana siguiente por la luz que le llegaba directo a los ojos.- ¿Malin? No está.-

- Ah!!! Mira lo que encontré.- dijo Hermione mirando un pergamino.

- ¿Morirán en siete días?.- leyó Ron que despertó de golpe.- Está todo el piso mojado.-

En efecto todo su alrededor estaba mojado con agua, pero estabamarcado como una especie de camino que se dirigía directo hacia las escaleras de las habitaciones.

- Es Samara!.- dijo Ron.- Es lo mismo que sucedía en el relato de Malin y de seguro que ya la mato.-

- No seas tonto. De seguro es una fuga de agua de los baños.- dijo Hermione siguiendo el camino de agua.

- You die now!.- dijo una voz de las escaleras.- Muajajajajajajaja!.-

Una criatura totalmente verde con un vestido viejo desgastado y sucio caminaba toda mojada con el rostro cubierto por su pelo.

- Te lo dije es Samara!!!.- dijo Ron.

- Ahh!!!.- grito Hermione corriendo.

- You can run but you cannot hide.- dijo Samara con voz de ultra tumba.

- Yo conozco ese collar.- dijo Harry mirando al cuello verde del monstruo.

- Es el de Malin, ¡Te dije que la mató!.- dijo Ron señalándola.

- No, claro que no...- dijo Harry descubriéndole la cara a ella.- Además hay sólo una loca aquí que habla tan bien inglés.-

- Jajajaja, no puedo creer que se lo creyeron.- dijo Malin tomándose el estomago porque le dolía por tanto reír.

- Maldita!!.- dijo Hermione tirándole un cojín de los sillones.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

=-*-=

- Terminó tan rápido el año.- dijo Ron en la estación esperando el tren para volver a casa.

- Sí, han pasado tantas cosas...- dijo Hermione recordando.

- Tengo hambre.- dijo Malin de mala gana.

- ¿y qué quieres? No tengo nada de comida acá, espera que llegue el tren, ahí te compraré dulces.- dijo Harry.

- No! No puedo esperar tanto.- dijo Malin enojada.- Ya sé acompáñame.-

- Malin va a llegar el tren!!!.- le gritó Hermione.

- Guárdenos puestos! Vamos.- dijo Malin tirando a Harry para que corriera.

- ¿Dónde vamos?.- preguntó Harry.

- Estamos en Hogsmeade, ¿Dónde crees tú que venden el chocolate más exquisito que he probado?.-

- En Honeydukes.-

****

=-En el tren-=

- ¿Qué pasa si no alcanzan a llegar?.- dijo Hermione nerviosa mirando por la ventana.

- Sí llegarán.- dijo Ron no muy seguro de sus palabras.

- ¡El tren esta avanzando!- 

- Ahí vienen.- dijo Ron.

Harry y Malin tuvieron que correr lo más rápido que pudieron para poder agarrarse del tren y poder entrar.

- Me asustaron, ¿por qué se ríen?.- dijo Hermione.

Harry y Malin estaban tirados a la entrada del tren riéndose.

- Nada sólo que está muy loca. Mira todo lo que tuvimos que hacer para comprar chocolates y fue impresionante cuanto compró.- dijo Harry ayudando a Malin a ponerse en pie.

Ella abrió una bolsa que traía y estaba repleta de chocolates de diferentes formas y sabores.

- Son exactamente 1000 chocolates de honeydukes.- dijo Malin sonriendo.

- ¿Piensas comértelos todo sola?.- dijo Ron.

- Sí, aunque voy a darles algunos.-

- ¿Y no piensas que vas a engordar con tanto dulce?.- 

- No, estoy acostumbrada a comer harto chocolate y jamás me hace nada. Es que soy una adicta.-

- Una persona normal no come tanto chocolate.-

- Es que no es normal.- dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué te refieres con eso?.- dijo Malin seriamente.

- Porque eres especial para mí.-

- Jajaja arréglalas ahora. Cuidado que Samara puede volver.- dijo Malin colgándose del cuello de Harry.- ¿Llévame en brazos?.- 

- ¿Por qué?.- preguntó Harry.

- Así ensayamos para cuando nos casemos.-

- ¿Casarse?.-

- Sí, apenas terminemos el colegio tengo planeado casarme contigo.-

- O.o ehh...ya...¿no seremos muy jóvenes para pensar en eso?-

- Hay que planificar el futuro. Vamos a nuestro compartimento.-

- Como mandes.- dijo Harry llevándola hasta allá.

- Parece Cleopatra.- dijo Hermione entrando también.

- ¿Cleo...qué?.- dijo Ron.

De repente alguien entro en la cabina y cerro rápidamente la puerta.

- ¿Adri, qué pasa?.- dijo Malin mirando a la chica que se escondía debajo del vidrio de la puerta.

- Por favor ayuden a esconderme.- 

- ¿Por qué?.-

- Es que Cho esta sospechando que fui yo la de la broma.-

- ¿Qué le hiciste?.-

- ¿Recuerdas ese chocolate que te hizo pensar que estabas embarazada?.-

- Es imposible que lo olvide...-

- Se lo di a ella y se la creyó totalmente. Fue muy gracioso verla en esas condiciones.-

- Porque tenía razones por las cuales preocuparse, ya que es una perwetarrw.- trató de decir Malin, pero Harry le tapo la boca.

- No queremos escuchar eso niña.- dijo Harry.

- Bueno como sea, ahora me dijeron que me está buscando y aquí es la única parte que no se va a atrever a entrar.-

- Adriana!! Sé que estás allá dentro.- dijo una voz golpeando la puerta.

- oh! No.- murmuro Adri.

- Abre, si sólo quiero hablar contigo, aclarar algunos puntos.- dijo Cho.

- Ella no está aquí.- dijo Adri cambiando la voz.

- Sí eres tú.- dijo Cho empujando tanto la puerta que la abrió.- Por fin te veo.-

- Ya no puedes hacer nada, no estamos en el colegio para que me castigues ni mucho menos.- dijo Adri enfrentándola.

- Pero tengo mi varita.- dijo Cho apuntándola con ella.

- George!!!.- grito Adri mientras corría.

- No te vuelvas a escapar!.- dijo Cho persiguiéndola.

- George no pudo encontrar novia mejor.- concluyó Ron.- Está tan loca como ellos.-

- ¿Supieron que Ginny está con Calixto?- dijo Malin cambiando el tema.

- Sí, los vimos muy abrazados en el baile cuando ustedes no estaban.- dijo Ron

- Malin, ¿Por qué no nos cantas algo?.- preguntó Hermione.

- Es que... me da vergüenza...- dijo Malin algo ruborizada.

- Pero si cantaste delante todo el colegio y no quieres cantarnos a nosotros.- dijo Hermione.

- Ok.- dijo Malin buscando entre sus cosas su guitarra.- Está canción se llama Anywhere y también la escribí. Aunque necesito ayuda.-

- ¿Para qué?.- preguntó Harry.

- Ayúdame con el coro, sólo tienes que cantar las partes que tienen una estrellita.- dijo Harry pasándole el pergamino.

- Pero si yo canto muy mal...-

- Por favor, a la cuenta de 3.-

- Ya.-

- 1, 2, 3...-

- Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me?   
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free?   
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you   
And at sweet night, you are my own   
Take my hand   


*We're leaving here tonight   
There's no need to tell anyone   
They'd only hold us down   
So by the mornings light   
We'll be half way to **anywhere**   
Where love is more than just your name   
  
I have dreamt of a place for you and I   
No one knows who we are there   
All I want is to give my life only to you   
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore   
Let's run away, I'll take you there   
  
*Forget this life   
Come with me   
Don't look back you're safe now   
Unlock your heart   
Drop your guard   
No one's left to stop you   
  
*Forget this life   
Come with me   
Don't look back you're safe now   
Unlock your heart   
Drop your guard   
No one's left to stop you now.-

- Bravo!!.- dijo Hermione aplaudiendo.

- Es muy linda la canción.- dijo Ron aplaudiendo también.- Pero Harry no te dediques como cantante definitivamente.-

- Ja ja ja.- se rió sarcásticamente Harry.

- No lo escuches.- dijo Malin besándolo apasionadamente.- No nos separaremos más. Este verano te vas a quedar en mi casa.-

.

..

...

....

.....

......

.......

.........

...........

.............

...............

.................

....................

......................

........................

..........................

.............................

...............................

.................................

...............................

.............................

..........................

........................

.....................

..................

..............

...........

.........

.......

....

...

..

.

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:

Sí!! Así terminó todo, voy a caer en una depresión profunda...T.T

Es increíble como me apegue a este fic....T.T

Son 20 páginas de este último Capítulo por eso decidí cortarlo en dos partes, así no sería tan pesado de leer.

Ahí está la respuesta del por qué se llama así el fic, la última canción se llama Anywhere y es como una síntesis de todo además de ser una de mis canciones favoritas.

Supongo que quedó todo explicado, pero si tienen dudas me escriben un review y lo respondo cuando vuelva de vacaciones a principios de marzo.....

No sé que más agregar porque todavía estoy un poco en estado de shock. Pero quiero agradecerles de todo corazón a todos los que mandaron sus reviews, que siempre me apoyaron y me levantaban el ánimo. Además gracias a esto conocí a unas preciosas personas (saben precisamente quienes son) que ahora tenemos una linda amistad XD. Realmente sin ustedes esto no hubiera sido nada =..(, espero que todo haya sido de su agrado y quizás (sólo quizás) lo continúe, podría explotar muchos lados de esta historia, pero por mientras los dejo con este lindo final que fue muy emotivo (para mí).

* Ahora los reviews:

* Lily E Black:

¡Qué bueno que te gusto el partido de Quidditch! Porque será el último que leas escrito por mí :S.

Calixto es un buen tipo, en realidad me base en una amigo que es de esas características, pero mejor no digo su nombre pq no quiero que se enoje conmigo...Sólo que es un poco,.... ¬.¬ MUCHO EGOCENTRICO.

Muchas gracias por todo Lily, de verdad ;)

Bye.

* Garet:

Grax! Sí sé que algún día lo leerás, quizás en Lican-ray cuando estemos en la cabaña jajaja ah! No Deberas que vas a estar con la tonterita de la ouija jajaja

Esa cara = T.T tiene su historia, pero YO JAMÁS CAMBIARÉ DE OPINIÓN.

Ya, no entraré en conflicto...nuevamente

Qué estés bien! Bye.

* NIÑOOOOO!!!!:

Me dio un ataque de risa cuando leí el review, está genial. No sé como se te ocurren tantas tonteras juntas XDD.

Yo tampoco sé como me alcanza el tiempo para hacer todo eso, sobretodo para pensar, aunque a veces no lo hago jajaja...

Pero sabes qué? No te hubieras suicidado, porque yo feliz te hubiera ayudado matándote XDD con el cuchillo cartonero o mejor con una piedra sin filo.

De seguro que tu me ayudas a piratearlo ahí en el paseo peatonal, si eso lo llevas en la sangre, jajaja niña tonta!!

Acuérdate que tenemos que bajar las series para hacer el ciclo de anime clandestino, lo prometimos. Yo sé que al final nosotras dos cumpliremos y la paulina no, pero eso es tema aparte la cosa es que tenemos que hacerlo como sea este año...

Yo = te quiero mucho niña, muchas gracias, bye!!!

* ¡LILITA!:

Hi!!

Nosotras dos somos las que más hemos sufrido con todo esto....T.T

Te lo repito como muchas veces lo he dicho antes, que sin ti yo no hubiera seguido con esto, ya que fue muy especial que fueras la primera en leerlo cuando no era nada de nada sólo dos hojas sueltas y yo estaba súper emocionada porque tenía algo en que entretenerme. Jamás pensé que tardaría un año completo en escribirlo....

Y con él fic yo apenas terminaba algunas páginas siempre te lo mandaba los fines de semana y lo comentábamos, me ayudabas con los errores que tenía, etc... te acuerdas? Nos unió mucho y ahora puedo decir que eres una de mis más cercanas amigas en el msn, a pesar de que todavía no nos conocemos en persona, pero de seguro que algún día iré para Santiago y lo primero que haré es llamarte.

Te quiero mucho amigui, besitos, Bye.

* Lady-Morgaine-III:

Sí! Realmente esta página está muy mal, por lo menos a mí me odia :@ 

Jajaja espero que te haya sacado de la insertidumbre y que te haya gustado este.

Bye!

* SaraMeliss:

Fue una gran sorpresa cuando leí tu review.

Muchas gracias ^-^.

La verdad es que ese fue en la primera página en la cual subieron mi fic (porque intenté en muchas), pero en ese momento no lo tenía completo y jamás me volvieron a recibir nuevamente mis capítulos. Entonces fue cuando la subí a ff.net XD 

Ni me recuerdes el nombre que tenía en Asuka's heaven, era muy ridículo... 

Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado.

Estoy impresionada de la aceptación que ha tenido, de verdad gracias (sé que lo he repetido muchas veces, pero es que no puedo dejar de agradecérselos ^-^.)

Sí me llegan más reviews y no los alcancé a responder aquí, no sé preocupen porque subiré otro capítulo con eso. Todo depende de la cantidad y el interés que estos tengan (reviews).

Ah! Una pregunta ¿Quieren que ponga las traducciones de las canciones? Sí es así sólo háganmelo saber.

No es una despedida, porque lamentablemente me volverán a leer con otro fan fic MUY LUEGO.

Qué estén súper bien y deséenme suerte en mis vacaciones.

Se despide enormemente agradecida.

(V)åß¡tå Ðe ®åð¢l¡ffe 

( Yo no imagine que así mi vida sería, 

tras un ideal mas no sé cual

nada quisiera tener...

¿Qué gran secreto guarda la vida?

¿Qué nos anima o qué nos motiva?

Insatisfecho va por el mundo mi ser

Qué alguien me diga que rumbo siga

Monotonía hay cada día

****

Una ilusión, pues no quisiera caer...= T.T)

4° Ending de Inuyasha " Shinjitsu"

  


  



End file.
